


In This Life

by KimiNinja03



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiNinja03/pseuds/KimiNinja03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. We were young when our village was attacked and our parents killed. Master Splinter took us in and made us his wards. My brothers an I loved our new life, even if there were things we missed. But everything changes when Oroku Saki hunts us, and all our friends, like beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my works. I have a thing for trying out different AU's. ;) Enjoy!

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I remembered a time when we were  _never_  afraid. A time where Raph and I hardly argued while Donnie and Mikey played together all the time.

Our village was the best outlying village in the province and we were famous for our crops. We were well established and I was proud of where I lived. I had my Dad, who I vaguely remember being a General, and my Mom, who was a great Midwife and Healer...

"Hey, Leo! You're back!" Raph rushed up to me and I laughed as he hugged me. Being just four years old, he had one of the strongest embraces you'll know.

"Hey, Raph," I smiled as I rubbed his head full of brown hair and dug into my small hand bag. "I got you something!"

"Really?!" He demanded with a toothy grin. He crossed his little arms and backed away. Distantly, I heard baby coos and laughter that I knew had to be Donnie and Mikey. Donnie was Raph's younger twin brother but the two could not be any  _different_. Mikey was our family's baby, being only 1. Donnie had a funny fascination with Mikey and loved to hear Mikey make his happy baby noises.

"Yes," I nodded as I grabbed out the object I had discovered while I went to pick up a package for Mom. I was only 6 years old and unknowingly became another parental figure for my little brothers. Not that I minded. The object was tied to a fishing line and chimed when you poked it. The chime itself was bright green and had different shades of blue, kind of like mine and Raph's eyes.

"Wow..." Raph looked at it in awe when I put it in his hands and I grinned widely at my big accomplishment. It was hard for Raph to feel touched or to be impressed by  _anything_.

"Leo!" Donnie cried as he rushed up to me and hugged me. I laughed as I rubbed his hair too, watching with a fondness as Raph touched his chime over and over again. "Didya get me anything too?"

"Of course I did Donnie!" I smiled toothily as I took out the self portrait of a cherry tree Mom and Donnie loved to visit. Donnie gasped and did a cute dance in place as he hugged it. I laughed and Raph looked at Donnie like he was weird.

"Nie-Nie!" Our baby brother boomed from wherever Donnie left him. Mikey came crawling out and Raph backed away immediately, protecting his chime. I laughed as Donnie quickly hid his paper. "Nie, Nie, Nie!"

"Leo's home, Mikey!" Donnie picked up Mikey in his arms and walked over to me. I cooed over Mikey as he giggled and hid his head in Donnie's shoulder, trying to hide from me.

"Did ya see Momma?" Raph asked as he finally stepped closer. I nodded.

"She went to see Daddy and then said she'd come home to roast some chicken." I smiled when Raph and Mikey both drooled. Donnie giggled.

"I'll go outside and wait for them!" Raph cheered as he ran outside our small log house.

"Raph, wait!" I called and then the ground shook and a thunderous boom filled the air. Mikey shrieked in terror and Donnie held him close. I rushed out after my little brother and found him on the ground holding his ankle. I was in horror. My little brother was hurt and the sky was darkening with smoke and loud cries erupted from people. "Raph!"

"Leo!" Raph cried as he cringed and groaned. I saw his ankle swelling and remembered that Momma said this was bad, that he can't walk on it! I gritted my teeth and threw his arm around my neck. I heard a scream and looked behind me at Mikey, who was flailing in a pale Donnie's arms. "What's happening?!"

"Someone's attacking!" Donnie cried as he looked around, clenching Mikey and trying to bounce him as more booms filled the air. "Where's Momma and Daddy?!"

"Dunno, but let's go!" I ordered as I moved with Raph hopping after me. "Wait! Give me Mikey, Don, you get Raph!" I transferred Raph for Mikey and gripped him to my chest.

Mikey cried as he tried to reach for Donnie, but I held him close and rushed inside our house. I grabbed the sling Momma always wears when carrying Mikey around and put it on my back, depositing Mikey in it. Mikey was still teething, so I gave him a rubber toy to chew on. He quieted down some.

I rushed back out and heard more shrieks and screams of terror. Donnie and Raph were shaking as they held onto each other and cried out when they spotted me. "Follow me!"

I remembered Daddy telling me that if anything were to happen to go to the forest and wait for him to get us again. We'd be safe in the forest until he could come for us.

I cried out in surprise when the ground shook again and Mikey grabbed my brown shirt in his tiny fists, whimpering. Donnie and Raph worked together well, keeping up with me as we passed the burning fields. I had tears in my eyes. Our crops, the thing we were best known for, were gone.

We reached the tall trees and burst through, going as quick as we could with Raph hurt. I had to go as far as I could until we couldn't see the smoke much anymore. My feet hurt from the twigs and briars, but I cleared a way through and quickly found a tree that was big enough for all four of us to hide behind.

Mikey began to squirm around and I switched with Donnie again. I strapped Mikey to Donnie's back and Mikey immediately calmed with Donnie, who was freaking out about what was happening and the fact that Momma wasn't here to tend to Raph's ankle. I sniffed as I leaned down and watched Raph, who was staring at me in shock. He had not said a word since the explosions and fires started.

"It's gonna be okay, Raph. I'm gonna go find Momma and Daddy and they're gonna help us!" I promised while Raph nodded and pursed his lips. "But I need you to protect Donnie and Mikey, okay?"

"Kay, Leo..." Raph said quietly as he looked at Donnie and Mikey, who sat next to Raph shaking like a leaf.

"I'll be back, I promise," I stood and leaned over them, kissing my brothers on the forehead and running in the opposite direction. I huffed with each breath I took.  _Please be okay, please be okay!_ I prayed in my mind.

As I finally came to the entrance near our village I tripped over a root and landed on my belly, scraping it a little on some discarded small branches. My eyes watered and I pushed myself on my knees.

"That is everyone, right?" A voice stopped me from moving altogether. I could hardly hear the murmuring of the conversation so I moved closer, using the trees to hide my frame. I finally got close enough.

"I have circled twice, there is no one left alive," Another man on a horse said. My eyes widened and my heart thumped painfully. No one left? Everyone's gone? "There are no survivors. Master will be pleased."

I held my mouth and tried not to make too much noise as I slowly backed away. I accidently snapped a twig and almost froze, but took off while hearing a rough, "What was that?" and a "Must be a deer".

After I was sure I was close enough I allowed myself to cry because once I find my brothers, they will know what coming back alone must of meant and cry to me. I would have to be strong for them and get it all out right now. I cried, feeling the fat tears roll down my cheeks.

My brothers and I just became orphans in a matter of half an hour.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I shrieked as I launched myself out of my bed. I could feel the sweat rolling off my body and looked around to see where I was. I was in my normal room in my own futon. My room was white and blue, locked behind safe sliding doors.

I had not had a dream like that in a  _long_  time. Years, to be exact. I got up on shaky legs and decided to get ready for the day anyways. I put on my elbow and knee guards as well as strapping my katanas to my back.

My brothers and I lived with Master Splinter now, or better known as Hamato Yoshi. There are only a handful of people he allows to call him Master Splinter. My baby brother, Mikey, is the one that named him that and he adored it and adopted it as his forever nickname.

I sighed and rubbed my face to calm my nerves. I was not 6 anymore, but 15. Raph and Don were not four, they are 13 and our Mikey is 10. I shook my head and slid out of my room, noticing it was just around the time that Master Splinter wakes up for the day.

I checked on Raph first, sliding his door open softly and peering in. Raph was sprawled all over the place on his stomach, his arms and legs fanned out and his brown hair a mess. I smiled softly and slid the door shut.

Don's room was right next to his. I slid the door open and stuck my face inside. I panicked briefly when I did not see him. But I quickly looked to the right and saw that he was asleep at his man made desk. His face was stuck to papers from the ink. His head was laying on his arm and the other arm was dangling at his side. I rolled my eyes and gently lifted my brother, setting him on his neatly arranged futon. I tucked him in and carefully lifted the paper of his face. I looked at the smeared ink and could only make out, "Once a life is taken it can be reborn."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. That was too coincidental to my own thoughts. I put his papers away on his desk and smiled down at him before I left to check on Mikey. His door was the closest to Splinter's for obvious reasons. I slid his door open and looked in. Mikey's room was a mess with art utensils and fabric all over the place yet the middle of his room was his futon. He was sprawled out like Raph, except on his back.

I moved the blanket, which was close to smothering him and straightened Mikey's body so he would be more comfortable. I chuckled softly at the wide smile and drool on his face. Mikey was always such a happy baby. I tucked him in and quickly left his room, feeling tons lighter at knowing they were okay.

I walked out and nodded my head at some of the guards that bowed to me. I walked into the dojo to see Master Splinter, or Sensei as we call him in the dojo, was meditating with all his candles lit. I smiled and decided to join him to clear my head. I went into lotus position and breathed evenly.

Master Splinter has been our Guardian all these years. He had been on a spiritual retreat out in many forests to strengthen his meditation skills when he found us. We were all very sick after wandering so far, being lost and filled with grief. I was so scared then that Mikey was going to die because we couldn't feed him. Master Splinter, who we knew as Hamato Yoshi, found an interest in us and took care of us.

I remember when he announced our adoption to the Kingdom. I had thought that we would be on our own after we healed enough, that at the least he would find us a home, but he stated that he wanted to keep us. He even began training Raph, Donnie and I in martial arts to further protect ourselves.

Master Splinter especially adored Mikey because he, himself, had never had a baby and Mikey was his first and only one. Mikey has only been learning martial arts for 3 years and only because he  _begged_  to start as early as we did. I was learning at a fast pace, Sensei said, but Mikey was apparently a natural even though he had a hard time with his focus.

Although our parent's death didn't change Mikey, it changed the rest of us. Donnie began to withdraw, which Mikey had a hard time with, and delve deep into knowledge. Raph was bitter and angry all the time, still is, but he seemed to really have it out for me sometimes. I wonder if he ever blames me for our parents' deaths? I had become more serious, disciplined, and protective of my brothers. It took me a year and a half before I let any of my brothers even be alone with Master Splinter.

"Leonardo?" Master Splinter hummed and I shrieked out of my meditation. He was rubbing the string of beard he had from his chin. His hair was black and sleek, coupled with warm brown eyes. My hair was also black, short in the back and long layered bangs in the front, my eyes cobalt blue. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"Oh, just a nightmare, Sensei, nothing I can't handle," I smiled, knowing better than to lie to him. I didn't want to bother him with this. This was something I could handle  _alone._

"Very well, but I am here if you should need me, my son," He straightened back into position and closed only one eye.

"Thanks, Sensei," I bowed my head and decided that I would be better off walking around in the gardens for awhile.

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I yawned as I opened my watery eyes slowly. I blinked blearily as I looked around my room. I stretched my limbs and decided that I would wake my brothers up if they weren't already awake.

A lazy smirk drifted on my face as I stood and left my room. I beamed at the guards as they chuckled at me. I marched my way to Raph's room and stopped at Donnie's. I blinked and then looked down. Donnie would probably be mad at me all day if I woke him up. My shoulders slumped as I remembered how he's spent less and less time with me as he grew. I didn't want my brothers to grow up...please don't grow up and leave me...

"Mikey?" I whirled around to see Raphie standing behind me with a piece of bread in his hand. Woah, Raphie was up before  _me_  today? "You're finally up, huh?"

"Be quiet, Raphie! I had a hard time falling asleep last night!" I pouted as he suddenly grinned.

"That would have nothing to do with the scary story I told everyone last night would it?" Raph teased and I blushed from head to toe.

"What? N-No!" I protested and he rubbed my hair. I growled and pushed at his hands. I backed away when Leo came into the room from the sliding doors leading to the gardens. I rose an eyebrow. My bros think I'm all childish and everything but they also think I can't understand a lot of stuff. But I know one thing and that's whenever Leo has a nightmare big brother likes to go straight to the gardens.

"Oh, gardens again Leo?" Raph teased and Leo rolled his eyes. I stared at Raph, he's usually so grumpy in the mornings. Was something good going on? I turned to run away when Donnie slumped out of his room looking half dead. I "eeped" and stopped before I ran into him.

"Wassit?" He grumbled while staring down at me. I blinked heavily.

"Oops, sorry Donnie," I smiled nervously and he grunted in response, pushing past me to wobble into the kitchen. Leo and Raph shared a look of amusement but I just stared.

"Ah, good morning, my sons," Master Splinter smiled as he walked gracefully into the room. I beamed.

"Mornin' Master Splinter!" I giggled as I hugged him hard. He chuckled and hugged me back as Leo and Raph greeted him too.

"We will have our regular morning training in an hour, so go eat breakfast," Master Splinter ordered as I drew away.

I bounced around them and joined Donnie in the kitchen as the Chef began cooking our breakfast for us. Donnie was slumped on the wooden island table.

"Mornin' Donnie!" I boomed happily. My smile vanished off my face when he looked up with a glare. Woah...did he not sleep good or something? I opened my mouth again but his expression vanished as Leo and Raphie came into the room talking heatedly about who will win this time at practice. I smiled politely when the Royal Chef, Murakami-san set down our breakfast plates. But when I looked down I felt like whatever's bugging Donnie made me lose my appetite.

Raph, Leo, and Donnie began to eat, though, like nothing was ever wrong and I just stayed quiet. I forced to eat my breakfast so they didn't worry and perked up by the end. If Donnie is still mad or upset, I'll just ask him and make him feel better!

Training was fun, I actually caught Raphie off guard with my new nunchuck fury! I remembered how hard it was to use those things at first, but my Leo believed that I could master it! Donnie was quiet throughout the whole process and didn't even talk to me when we sat back and let Raphie and Leo duel. Raph won this time, which annoyed our Leo to the fullest.

"Great job today, my sons," Master Splinter smiled as we bowed to him. I was a bit clumsy still but I managed better than usual. "Before you go about your day, do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Of course Sensei," Leo smiled as I agreed. Raph and Donnie seemed indifferent about having to do a favor.

"Can you go and gather a package for me as well as the ingredients that Murakami-san needs for tonight's supper?" He asked and I bounced in place. That means we get to go to the marketplace! I  _loved_  going to the marketplace!

"We'll be back later then!" Leo nodded and bowed as we followed his example. We left the dojo as Master Splinter sent us off. Leo turned to us. "Well, just make sure you guys stay close and no wandering off,  _Mikey_."

I pouted as Raph laughed. "Don't just single me out!" Leo smiled warmly and ignored me.

We got closer to the entrance of the Hamato house when someone stopped us. I had noticed that Donnie had been startled by his appearance and must have been in his own world. Casey Jones, a son of one of Master Splinter's top Generals and Raphie's best friend, was standing there spinning his kama or double scythed weapons.

Casey had his black hair almost exactly like Raph's, except his ponytail was a little longer and his layered bangs were almost in his dark brown eyes. Raph's hair was shorter and spikier, with bangs nearly going over his right eye, but brown which made his emerald eyes gleam.

"Casey, what are ya doin' here?" Raph crossed his arms with an amused look. Casey huffed out a breath and straightened.

"Master Splinter asked for me to go with ya guys! Said any protection is better than none," He replied while Leo and I looked amused and Raph laughed.

"Whatever, we can protect ourselves fine," Raph rolled his eyes and pushed past Casey and Leo, taking the lead. Leo sighed and just followed after giving Don and I a look. Casey followed after me and I beamed at him. He smiled toothily as he ran after Raph and purposefully started a half play-fight. I giggled.

As we left through the gates we were joined by like eight Royal Guards, which Raph hated but Leo seemed indifferent. I didn't mind though! Sometimes I can talk them into letting me go to other shops!

I smiled but it vanished as I looked at Don, who was looking around in almost a bored-quiet way, like he was sad or something. Raph seemed different too, like in a really good mood and I knew Leo had a nightmare so he is quieter than usual too. Why were my big brothers different? It's kind of scary.

As we reached the shops I bounced up to Donnie, who didn't look at me but at a scroll rack. His red brown eyes were slightly narrowed and his slightly long brown ponytail drifting on his shoulder. "Hey, hey Donnie!"

No answer. Rude! I tapped on his arm. "Donnnniieee!"

He sighed like he was angry and turned to look down at me, "What?"

At that tone of voice I shrunk back slightly in surprise. But I wanted to figure out what was bothering my immediate older bro. "Are you okay? You seem really upset."

"I'm fine, Mikey, go play," He dismissed me so easily as he turned back and I felt pinpricks of hurt and rejection. I bit down on my lip and wilted.

"Okay, Raph and Casey can go get Sensei's package, I'll go get the ingredients." Leo smiled as he looked at our little group. "Donnie watch Mikey."

A look of annoyance flashed on Donnie's face and my face paled slightly. I did not know why I thought this was a bad idea. But Leo separated looking peaceful and Casey was practically chirping about new formations he'd learned to Raph.

"Donnie...can I go look at the plush toys?" I asked while turning to him. He was opening a scroll.

"No," He answered immediately, not even looking at me. Okay, this has to end  _now_.

"What's your problem, D?" I asked with a frown. He flicked his red brown eyes to me and I saw nothing but annoyance.

"Nothing, I'd just like some  _rare_  time to myself, you know?" He snapped and my eyes filled with tears. I didn't miss the way he dragged out the "rare" part of his sentence.

"Do you really hate spending time with me?" I asked and he sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Honestly? It gets really old really fast and I would rather be alone," He retorted and I held back more tears. I swallowed hard.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I muttered while feeling stupidly angry at Donnie for being so mean. "You act like this day is worse than others."

"Because it is!" He growled and my eyes widened, snapping to his. It was worse than others? Why? "Our real parents were murdered on this day but it makes sense that you don't remember or that Leo and Raph pretend it never happened!" My eyes widened at the mention of our parents' deaths.

"I-I'm sorry I forgot Donnie," I looked down, feeling hurt and ashamed for forgetting my real parents like that. I was a horrible son and a horrible brother. "I miss them too..-"

"You don't miss them, Mikey, you didn't even know them," Donnie snapped and my heart broke to little pieces. The tears made my vision swim a little and I wiped at my eyes furiously. "M-Mikey...I didn't-"

"I hate you Donnie!" I blurted and took off in a different direction.

"Mikey,  _wait_!" Donnie cried but I took off harder. I was smaller and faster than him, so I outran him fast. Unfortunately for me, I got lost in the marketplace.

I looked down. I didn't remember my parents and didn't grow up missing them like Donnie, Leo and Raph did but I missed them still. I knew that I  _had_  them and learned what happened to them. I was  _supposed_  to have them and I  _didn't_. Everyone knew about them but I  _didn't_. And that's what hurts.

I sniffled and wondered how I was gonna find any of my brothers, Casey, or the guards. They would all be so mad at me! I looked up and jumped in my skin when a tall man towered over me looking thoughtful and calculative.

"Eh? It's the Hamato Baby," His lowly voice sent shivers down my spine and a sick feeling bubbled in my stomach. The man was seriously tall and skinny like Donnie but he was dark-skinned and had a long black hair. His eyes looked black too, that's scary!

"W-Who are you?" I asked standing my ground yet cowering in my mind. I wished Leo, Raph or even Donnie would get me.  _Anyone_  would do!

"My name is Xever," The man grinned as he brought out a large tanto, or dagger. Master Splinter had taught us all about Japan's weapons. I blinked in fear. "And I believe that I could fetch a high price with you." He grabbed the front of my white obi as I was ready to bring out my nunchucks and hit this crazy guy.

"And I believe you will do no such thing should you want to remain alive," A familiar low voice retorted in calm anger. I looked to the right but cringed as I was dropped on my butt. Xever left so fast there was wind in my face from his trail. He may be crazy but dude was smart. "Michelangelo, my friend, are you alright?"

I looked up at the seriously large man I knew. I grinned brightly. Leatherhead was my best buddy and fun to play with! He was covered with battle scars especially on his chest and arms. LH was green eyed like Raph and had dark blonde hair like me! He had a high ponytail that was short and no bangs. "Heya Leatherhead! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I am glad to get here when I did. Did he hurt you?" He asked me as he knelt down to examine me. LH was also learning to be a Healer and he's a pretty good one. I forgot to answer him and noticed his eyes grew dark in anger. "He did? Stay here while I hunt him-"

"No LH!" I squeaked as I quickly got up and nearly tripped to grab his arm. He turned, his nose flaring. I beamed again. "I'm fine! Really!"

"But you seem different," Leatherhead observed and I looked away. "Please tell me?"

I sighed as I told him what happened with me and Donnie. His eyes narrowed and I gasped as he went to find Donnie but I grabbed his arm again. LH got so protective when it was about me. Reminded me of Raph and Leo. This one time Raph made me cry because he tripped me and caused me to scrape up my knee. Well LH demanded to know what happened and Raph, who was scared, lied and said it was Donnie. LH surprised us all by grabbing Donnie by the face and pushing him backwards. My bros never made me cry in front of LH again.

"Well let me take you back. It is dangerous for you and your brothers to be out so long." LH offered and I smiled. I grabbed his hand as we walked side by side and I chirped his ear off about the plush dolls I wanted. I wanted an alligator one because it reminded me of him and he promised to find me one later! Awesome.

"MIKEY!" My eyes widened as Raph barreled into me, my contact with LH broken, and twirled me around. Leo ran up and hugged us both, sounding out of breath and panicky.

"I'm okay.." I tried to soothe them but they were squishing me and I couldn't move my arms. LH smiled down at us before glaring daggers at Donnie, who looked so shamed faced and sad that I ached for him. I couldn't stay mad at my bros for long, but I would ignore Donnie to teach him a lesson.

"Don't you  _ever_ scare me like that again," Leo replied, grabbing my face with his hands and slapping them gently. I pouted and Raph let me go.

"Don't run off again, stupid! Anything could have happened to you!" He growled and I shot LH a quick pleading glance not to tell them I was almost taken hostage by a weird yet smart dark skinned stick man named Xever.

"You should of seen Raph, dude!" Casey looked more relieved and teasing than anything that I smiled. "He turned colors that I'm sure I've never seen before!"

Raph swiped at Casey as Leo glared at Donnie, who approached us. I frowned sadly as I remembered how sad he was and the hurtful things he'd said. "M-Mikey, I'm so sorry about what I said...really.."

"It's okay," I replied automatically but I had set my plan in motion. Donnie still looked guilty and shocked as I turned my back on him and jumped into LH's awaiting arms for a hug. Leo looked briefly surprised at me too before one of the Royal Guards, who I now noticed were carrying the ingredients and Sensei's package, whispered to him.

"Okay guys, let's go back. Sensei needs to see us," Leo ordered while Casey groaned at one of Raph's hits. Raph rolled his eyes and pushed past them again, making me giggle. I shrieked as Leatherhead grabbed me and tossed me on his back, giving me a piggyback ride. I giggled and ignored Donnie's broken expression. But I was starting to feel bad.

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I was so upset. I didn't mean to take all my pent up emotions out on Mikey, not my little buddy! I made him so upset that he ran off and said he hated me. Now he's acting like I don't exist! I sighed as I glanced up at Mikey, who was riding on Leatherhead's back and looked down.

"You okay, Don?" Leo asked as he drew up beside me. He looked worried. "You have been acting weird since we woke up."

I decided to just chance it. "Leo, do you know what today is?"

Leo blinked and he looked soft again. "Of course I know what today is Donnie, I just don't like to think about it too much. Are you okay?"

Raph always literally acted like our parent's never got murdered and if anyone, including himself, tries to conclude otherwise he tends to get in a violent rage. Leo was quiet and reserved about his thoughts, always giving off that he ignores the feeling like Raph. Mikey, well, you couldn't tell anything was ever bothering him about it...but it's not like we ever asked him how he felt, after all, he had been only 1. I seemed to be the only one it affected seriously and Leo knew that.

"Not really, no," I sighed again as we edged closer to the Hamato gates and went inside. Leo turned to me again.

"Tell me about it?" He suggested and purely because of the guilt...I did. I told him how sad I felt and how worried I was that something like what happened to our parents would happen to our family again. I also told him what happened with Mikey, the whole truth. Leo looked worried and sad.

"Oh Donnie, I'm sorry..." He put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to this family.  _Ever_."

I smiled weakly but inside I was nervous. Big Brother always made these promises and, yes, they felt good but it made me anxious for the future and for just how far Leo would go in protecting us.

"And about Mikey," He hummed in thought and I perked up for his advice. He smiled gently at me. "He can't stay mad at anyone long. Just give him time."

I wilted only slightly. "Sure..."

Leo patted my back and I smiled until our attention was stolen by a shout from Raph, who was angrily pursuing Casey when said boy nearly tripped our hotheaded brother. Leatherhead was smiling at Mikey, who was giggling uncontrollably and Leo rolled his eyes, leaving me to go calm Raph down and drag him away from Casey.

We all reached the Hamato house 3 minutes later after Leatherhead left and filed in to search for Master Splinter. We eventually found him half an hour later, near one of the gardens that had a cherry tree he uses to center himself.

"I'll talk to ya guys after?" Casey offered and Leo nodded. Casey left us just as Master Splinter rose and dismissed the guards, who closed the sliding doors behind them. We straightened and bowed half at the waist as Master Splinter walked towards us.

"How was the trip to the marketplace, my sons?" He asked and we stood straight. I fought the urge to wilt.

"It was okay," Leo smiled as Raph stretched dramatically. Mikey nodded and I remained quiet.

"That is very good," He smiled and we looked concerned as he looked down and his smile vanished.

"Is something wrong, Sensei?" I asked, feeling a bit fearful because it must of meant bad news. That or Sensei was sad and I could not take another member of my family being sad.

"I am afraid that I have gotten some rather terrible news," He spoke as he sighed and paced in front of us. Mikey's eyes along with mine turned wide while Leo and Raph scowled with a serious aura.

"Tell us, Sensei," Leo urged while he and Raph sent a barely noticed side glance to Mikey. It was too late to keep it from him now, but Sensei must have wanted Mikey to hear so I tried not to feel nervous.

"I have received a report that the East Village has been attacked," Sensei replied while my blood went cold. Mikey gasped, still wide eyes, Raph growled, scowling harder and Leo seemed void of emotion. "There were survivors and those survivors claimed that a new assassin is around."

I pursed my lips. Oroku Saki, Sensei's bitter enemy, was the Foot Clan Lord, or self proclaimed King, with many under his allegiance. Sensei told us the story only once that Saki, or better yet  _Shredder_  as Mikey named him, was Sensei's older brother who wanted the Hamato Clan Lord title but was refused when their Father deemed Sensei more suitable. Shredder killed their Father and exiled himself to build his own empire.

And because of that bitter hatred, Shredder has always sent assassins to try and kill Sensei, or better yet us. When Sensei adopted us there was an attempt on both mine and Leo's life which was thwarted by Sensei.

"Who is this new assassin?" Raph asked while crossing his arms. Sensei rubbed his beard and sighed.

"They call him "Tigerclaw"," Sensei replied while Leo and I gasped. Mikey looked confused. "Tigerclaw is known as the most feared assassin in Asia. He must be allied with the Shredder."

"That's terrible!" Mikey cried while looking both upset and angry.

"Indeed. But he has vanished again. However, I will be initiating a curfew for you four. You cannot be out after sunset and never alone. I want you in pairs when you go out and I want you to have a guard with you." Sensei insisted while I fought of the groan that Raph did anyway.

"But Sensei, there is-"

"Do not protest Raphael," Sensei warned and we all stiffened at his tone. "I do this for your safety. I simply cannot lose you four and I do not want an attempt on your life. Please do this for me."

"Hai, Sensei," We agreed somewhat reluctantly as we bowed. He hummed, sounding relieved and pleased. Inside my organs were on fire. There was no way Raph was gonna have that and if Tigerclaw really is around...I looked up to see Leo looking the same as me.

"You are dismissed for the rest of your day. I'll see you at supper," Sensei managed a smile at us. "I'll be with the Council all day orchestrating the plans to recover the East Village if you should need me."

"Hai, Sensei," We nodded and waited until he left before we finally wilted quietly.

Why did this all happen around  _this_  particular time?


	2. This Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and/or giving me kudos! ;) I appreciate anything I can get! <3

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

I was angry ta tha point where I couldn't do anythin' but scowl. I mean,  _come on_ , a curfew?! I knew that Masta Splinter was just bein' protective and stuff, but I'm strong enough ta protect myself!

I could tell that Donnie could care less about tha curfew since he enjoyed tha indoors and Mikey was really quiet so I couldn't really figure him out. But Fearless was watchin' us all carefully, namely me, and that pissed me off even more. I knew my big brother would know how much I  _hated_  bein' restrained and would do anythin' ta stop me from going out. This was goin' ta be fun...

We were practically escorted back ta our quarters and I scowled as the Royal Guards slid tha main doors ta our quarters shut and stood guard. My brothers and I were quiet for a minute. I noticed that Don was messin' with his plum shaded kimono sleeves in his fingers, somethin' he does when he's nervous. I sighed.

"Well this sucks!" I growled as I kicked at tha floor. Mikey had flinched and Donnie stared as Leo rolled his eyes, his arm hidden in his silvery blue patterned kimono sleeves.

"Well...it's better than having something bad happening," He retorted while sighing as I glared at him.

"I don't like the way "Tigerclaw" sounds. It's scary," Mikey frowned thoughtfully and Leo patted his shoulder. I frowned as I seen just how disturbed my baby brother looked. His short curly natural blonde hair was messy from the wind earlier while his baby blue eyes looked sad and fearful. His skin was a shade paler than normal, makin' his freckles stand out on his cheeks. Mikey's obi, or middle tie of tha kimono, was white but tha rest of his kimono was pure sunset orange.

"Whatever, I'm not scared of 'im," I scowled to reassure him and Leo shot me a look that I ignored. Donnie stayed thoughtfully quiet. "Where's Casey? I thought he was gonna meet up with us?"

"To meet up with him," Donnie suddenly corrected, "And that was before the "bad news"."

"Screw that stupid assassin! Doubt he's any better than tha others," I commented, angry at tha memory of tha murderous attempts on my brothers' lives, while crossing my arms. Leo narrowed his eyes as Mikey blinked at me.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Mikey brightened slightly as he bounced in place. I was quite ready ta have something else ta focus on, but as usual Leo had ta bring up tha  _unnecessary._

"Why don't we talk about what you want to do with Casey, Raph?" Leo hinted and I glared at him. Mikey and Don shared a look with each other. I was about ready ta rip these fiery red/dark orange kimono sleeves right off tha rest of my kimono just ta be able ta tackle him better.

"Don't talk about-"

"I know that you've been sneaking out with Casey at night to hunt bandits," Leo interrupted and I was livid that he confronted me about this in front of Donnie and Mikey, who was tha only one ta look pale in surprise. It didn't surprise me if Donnie knew but at least  _he_  trusted me.

"So?" I gritted through my teeth. Leo flashed me annoyance in his cobalt blue eyes. "I'm not doin' no harm."

"Not doing any...are you  _kidding_  me Raph?!" Leo finally lost his calm composure and made Mikey flinch backwards. "You're endangering yourself  _and_ Casey! Not to mention putting all of us in danger-"

My eyes flashed dangerously while I took a small step forward as I felt pinpricks of hurt and livid anger. "Ya actually think I'd endanger this family?"

"I'm saying you do everytime you go out," Leo didn't back down as we were suddenly in each other's faces. I distantly heard annoyance from Don as Mikey whimpered. "You're going to end up hurt or getting Casey hurt!"

My eyes twitched in anger and I clenched my fists. Both of our eyes were narrowed in glares. In moments like these I really hated my brother. I mean, didn't he trust me just a little? Does he really think so low of me? He doesn't even understand! "Ya wouldn't understand, Fearless, so don't pretend like ya do. What do you know? Ya think you're protectin' me but you're not. Ya never have. That's always been  _Splinter_. Heck, ya couldn't even protect our own parents!"

Donnie, Leo and Mikey gasped and I was too angry ta care about what I just said. Leo cried out angrily as he jumped on me and we began ta fight. Mikey was full blown cryin' now and Donnie was yellin' loudly at us. We only stopped punchin' at each other when tha Royal Guards outside came ta interrupt.

I wrenched away from tha guards and glared at Leo, who was glarin' right back, lookin' at me with new levels of hurt and anger. I turned but not before noticin' Don's disapprovin' and slightly fearful look coupled with Mikey's sad sobbin'. My heart wrenched and I broke out in a run.

"Raphie!" I didn't turn when Mikey called for me. I kept runnin' until it hurt too much. By tha time I calmed down I was aware that I was on tha far side of tha Hamato manor. I sighed and walked out of one of tha entrances and saw Casey lookin' thoughtfully into a pond.

"Hey," I gruffed while he turned ta me and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Raph, you okay?" He demanded lookin' so worried that it surprised me. "Why are you cryin'?!" I gasped and wiped furiously at my eyes. When was I fucking cryin'?!

"I'm fine, it's nothin'," I muttered as I crossed my arms. Casey drew back still lookin' worried. "Feel like roughin' up some bandits right now?"

"I dunno Raph, with that Tigerclaw assassin out it might not be a good idea," He hesitated and I rolled my eyes.

"Not you too," I groaned as he looked confused. "It's nothin' we wouldn't be able ta handle, first of all, and tha Guards are on high alert for him."

"True..." Casey shrugged as he stood and stretched dramatically. I really needed tha distraction today. "Plus its daylight and we've never done that before."

"Exactly. So let's go!" I grinned as he smoothed his leather gloved hands over his lightly brown armored pants. I always thought his warrior outfit was cool, but today he was just wearin' a dark brown light armored shirt with a black belt tying his double scythed weapons around his waist. Casey also had a weird thing for bandannas. "Exactly. So let's go!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Casey laughed as he ruffled my brown hair and I growled, swipin' and runnin' after him as he fled in tha direction of tha marketplace.

I was probably gonna regret fightin' Leo and goin' against Splinter but this was right now and it always felt great whenever I got ta bring bandits and thieves ta justice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Casey ended up loanin' me an extra cloak and lucky for me we had been armed from when we first went out into tha marketplace. The cloak had a hood and tha entire thing was a dark gray color. Casey's was black, which was a rare dye, that happened ta be a gift from his Father. I thought it was really cool.

"So I've been thinkin' of courtin' April," Casey randomly informed me as we scanned tha crowds we walked into for anythin' suspicious. I rose an eyebrow at my friend. April, who was also our friend, was a girl Leo's age that was really good at sewin' and pottery. She's cute, considerate, kind yet fiery. Her auburn hair was always kept in a high ponytail, or rolled in a bun when she's makin' pottery, and her bangs covered her forehead ta her eyebrows. Her eyes were a slightly darker blue than Mikey's baby blues and she also had freckles across her cheeks and nose ridge.

"Uh, okay, cool, go for it," I rolled my eyes, picturin' my older friend with flowers and serenading. I barked out a laugh.

"What's so funny? Don't think I can court ladies?" He sounded annoyed and I grinned. I knew that my twin, Donnie, also liked tha red head and was amused by tha whole thing. I wonder how this will turn out? This should be good entertainment for me.

"Ya don't seem much like a romantic, bro," I assured and he turned red. He was about ta say somethin' ta me when he stopped and closed his mouth, only ta have it part open again in surprise. I rose an eyebrow "What?"

"Look, isn't that smoke?" Casey pointed ta tha sky and I turned, seeing tha tiniest trail of smoke that only really observant eyes could see were darker than normal. I scowled as I stared at Casey, who matched my look and nodded at me.

We dashed off, both of us practically neck in neck due ta my martial arts trainin' and his warrior trainin'. We easily slipped through tha crowds and exited tha main part of tha marketplace ta follow tha path outside.

We got closer ta tha smoke and I darted into tha shadows with my friend. Casey gave me a look and I nodded. We snuck around trees until we heard some noises. We got closer and things faded into focus.

Trio groups of Foot soldiers were gathered around crates and wheel wagons that I quickly recongized as our own. Casey was turnin' shades of red in anger and it took me a moment ta connect tha dots. Tigerclaw was, of course, suspected of being sent by Shredder ta hurt Sensei and our Kingdom...but now I understood that these soldiers, along with Tigerclaw, had stolen from tha village  _they_  attacked and tried ta burn...just like  _my_  village all those years ago.

I lost it. I screamed in anger at tha memories and tha fresh hurt of this new attack. Casey gasped as I launched myself from tha shadows and engaged tha trio of Foot. He was quick ta draw his double scythed weapons as I drew my sai and started ta wound tha enemy. I was tryin' really hard not ta let my rage consume me into killin' these men but blood still spattered over me, tha ground, and coated them as I slashed and cut where I needed ta incapacitate them.

Casey had no quarrels with killin' as long as it was honorable and/or in self defense, never for offense or revenge, which is pretty much tha same custom that Master Splinter teaches us.

I heard Casey shout and turned ta see a Foot solider got a lucky hit on his side, which was bleedin' freely. I cursed as he almost fell and threw some kunai ta keep tha attacker down. Casey flashed a look of pained gratitude.

I returned ta my fight ta finish off quickly, attend ta Casey, and take back our village goods, when I felt tha hair stand on tha back of my neck. I turned in time ta have a fist slam into my face. Casey was shoutin' for me as I could hardly dodge after tha blow and cried out as another blow hit my stomach.

I was kicked until I fell on tha ground and went ta roll away when a steel tip met with my throat. I froze, reminded of Leo when he beats me at practice except this tip was literally on tha vein at my throat. My hands twitched towards my belt, where I kept my smoke pellets. I just needed him ta be distracted  _once._

"Hey!" Casey yelled again, standin' shakily while holdin' his side and only one of his scythed weapons. I gave him a pointed look that I hoped he understood. Tha man in front of me was large but not as large as Leatherhead. He had dark red hair and cold blue-gray eyes except one was hidden behind an eyepatch, clearly a scar beneath it. I briefly noticed a string around his neck that held a giant sabertooth. This man must be tha one that is called Tigerclaw.

"Stand down and surrender or I will kill your bodyguard, Prince Raphael," Tigerclaw growled as he slightly faced Casey. Both of us froze. He thought Casey was  _me_  and I was _Casey_? I wanted ta cry in laughter and Casey looked stupefied.

I twitched my hand closer ta a smoke pellet but he turned ta me and pressed tha tip closer, makin' me swallow a little. In tha corner of my eye I thought that I saw more shadows and my heart froze in fear. If he had reinforcements than Casey and I were screwed. Dammit, I hate it when Leo's right!

"Release my bodyguard and I'll go with you," Casey replied with a blank face as I sent him a look of angered shock. Was he fucking retarded?! Casey dropped his other weapon ta show his sincerity. I gawked at him.

Tha next thing I know Tigerclaw is draggin' me upwards with tha sword still ta my throat. He had narrowed eyes as he observed Casey, who I hate ta admit was impressin' me with how he is handlin' this. "Casey..."

"Walk over to the side away from your weapons and I'll let him go," Tigerclaw promised in a growl and Casey immediately stepped away. I narrowed my eyes, ready ta get in action as soon as I was freed. I was pushed forward and immediately twisted my body on my heel, throwin' my smoke pellet in Tigerclaw's eye. He roared in anger and pain.

"Casey,  _go_! Get tha others!" I cried as I saw him roll and grab his weapons again. He gawked at me. "C'mon, I'm right behind ya!"

He nodded and rushed off with me after him but somethin' tangled in my ankles and with I cry of surprise I fell back down. I looked down and seen that there were throwing chains around my feet. I looked up and saw that Tigerclaw was relying on his martial arts senses, his eyes closed. I glared, grittin' my teeth.

"RAPH!"

I looked back ta face Casey but instead a shadow loomed over me and tha last thing I remember is seein' dark hair and a blank expression before pain exploded my head and turned my vision black. Tigerclaw's furious roars echoed somewhere behind me.

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I stared at the ground as Donnie continued to gently pat the bruise on my jaw with ice wrapped in cloth. I hardly winced as I continued to stare.

"Don't take Raph seriously, Leo," Donnie spoke up as he stared at my jaw instead of my eyes. I looked at him and looked down again. "You know we all take today in different ways. You told me that yourself."

"Yeah," I replied while looking sad. "But that's the first time one of you finally said that to me."

Donnie frowned after initially looking confused. "Leo, stop it. I mean it. It was not  _your_  fault what happened. In fact, you  _saved_  us. Raph knows that."

"Wish I could of done more," I muttered and Donnie slapped my arm. "Hey!"

"Don't think like that!" He argued and I rolled my eyes. Donnie stood up straight and I took over holding the ice on my jaw. "Raph's just being a meathead and you kinda just vented your own frustrations on him too."

"What?" I demanded as I looked up at him. It wasn't everyday you get scolded by Donnie.

"Bringing up  _that_  in front of us would surely tick Raph off, Leo," Donnie pointed out and I sighed, letting my hand slump in my lap as Donnie reached to guide it back to the bruise. Behind him I made out what looked like the Royal Guards going out to check the gardens. They had been checking perimeters all the while searching for Raph.

"I know. I was just so worried about this new assassin and Raph being reckless. I didn't want him to go out without us," I murmured as Donnie looked sympathetic and understanding. "Now I ruined everything."

"You didn't," Donnie shook his head and planted one hand on his hip. "Raph will come back and I'll force him to listen to you and apologize, okay?"

I looked amused. "Sure, I'd love to see  _that_." Though I secretly knew Don could really do it. Raph might hate me, but he had a soft spot for the younger siblings, even if Don was just minutes after him.

Donnie grinned and opened his mouth when we heard Mikey shriek from the next room, "Leo! Donnie,  _get in here_!"

I rushed into the open area with Don in a heartbeat at hearing Mikey sounding so distraught. Donnie gasped and my eyes widened to see Casey wobble in our open area, holding his bloody side with his weapons in his other hand. I dropped the ice and it scattered on the floor as Donnie rushed forward.

"Casey, what happened to you?!" Donnie demanded as I knelt down with him. Mikey's tear stricken face was pale and fearful as he glanced down, standing near us.

"A-Attacked, F-Foot..." Casey breathed like he had run for miles. My eyes widened with a gasp at the mention of our enemy clan. I narrowed my eyes as Donnie pursed his lips unhappily and checked the wound.

"Where's Raph? Was he with you!?" I demanded and Casey looked up at me guiltily. My breath left me in a whoosh at the force of that look.

"He g-got Tigerclaw good with a s-smoke pellet, but this other dude got to Raph before he could escape with me," Casey explained sounding better and Donnie looked up with wide  _hurt_  eyes.

"Raph was taken?!" Mikey shrieked anxiously his baby blues flashing with worry. I felt my blood run cold. He said  _another person_ , so does that mean that the assassin did not get my brother?

"Sadly, yes Mikey, and I didn't see who it was but I came for help," Casey replied seriously, looking hurt and pissed in a way that I understood. I mashed my teeth together.

"Can you take us back to where he was taken?" I questioned with a cold tone. Casey and Donnie looked at me in surprise before Casey nodded. "Good, I'm taking you to Leatherhead and then you'll take me to that spot."

Mikey perked up at the mention of Leatherhead but I turned to him and Donnie next, knowing they would be just as stubborn as Raph when I added, "Mikey, you stay here with Donnie and don't go out for anything, okay?"

"What?!" Donnie boomed, startling Mikey and Casey and  _almost_ myself. "No Leo, you can't leave me behind like that! Raph is  _my_  brother too!"

I gave him a pointed look. "We can't take Mikey with us, Don. I also don't want you anywhere near Tigerclaw or whoever this person is. It's unsafe."

"Can't we just tell the Royal Guards and have them organize a rescue party?" Casey questioned and pipped down when I glared at him. It wasn't that I was mad at him but I was just having a hard time with my emotions at the moment. "Okay, let's hurry...I'm not feeling too good."

I nodded as Donnie backed away and I picked up Casey, letting him lean on me. I walked us towards the doors, which the Royal Guards opened, and looked back. "Don't tell Master Splinter about this. If he returns and asks, we're on a practice run."

Mikey and Donnie looked at me in stunned shock. "You want to lie to  _Master Splinter_?! Why?"

"Because he will kick my ass if he finds out about Raph," I growled as Donnie face palmed and Mikey crossed his arms. I walked back out, the Royal Guards bowing at me, but not before hearing Mikey say, "If we get caught he'll kick all our butts, dude."

I ignored all the looks and whispers as I helped Casey all the way to Leatherhead's office. I walked in to see him leaning over a sickly brown haired woman along with his mentor, Dr. Rockwell.

Dr. Rockwell was the Hamato Clan's main scientist. He knows all about medicinal plants and chemicals in general. He's our best Healer and Leatherhead is learning from him. Dr. Rockwell had short shaved dark brown hair and light hazel gray eyes. His jaw was slightly squared and his eyebrows thick. Rockwell always wore a tannish white colored yukata, or light kimono.

"What has happened?!" Leatherhead demanded in shock as Dr. Rockwell quickly appointed him to care for Casey. Casey sighed as he relived his injury and I silently seethed. LH looked up at me with calculative dark green eyes.

"You should not have went off on your own," Leatherhead scolded as he glared at Casey, who had new stitches on his side. Casey sighed and shrugged a little as Leatherhead began to bandage Casey's waist. "How will the Royal Guard handle the situation?"

"I am about to go tell them now," I lied through my teeth and watched Casey raise an eyebrow at me. I grabbed his arm and gently hauled him up as Leatherhead finished, looking suspicious. Casey wrenched away to put his shirt and cloak back on. "I just wanted to treat Casey first, thank you."

"You're welcome," He bowed respectively at me and I turned. "Oh and Leonardo?" I turned to look at him expectantly. My eyes widened at his knowing and promising look. Leatherhead was smart and seemed to know everything most times. "Whatever you're planning better not cause harm to Michelangelo or I'll hunt you down."

Casey paled in a little of fear. I just nodded because I was used to LH's protectiveness of my baby brother and I understood it. Mikey was his first friend, the  _first_  one that could see him for who he was and not where he came from. Mikey doesn't know the truth about LH's past and we all hope he doesn't find out for awhile. It did, however, annoy me that he thinks I wouldn't protect Mikey myself.

With that assurance from LH, I was on my way to finding Raph again.

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

When I came to I was starin' at tha almost afternoon sky. I blinked in surprise before sittin' upright, but my head pound at that action. A hand stilled me and I tensed, flickin' my eyes ta a man hoverin' over me.

I was very surprised ta see  _Xever_ , an infamous thief bandit one that Casey and I try to hunt, tha one hoverin' over me with an unreadable expression on his face. Even though we hunt tha Purple Dragons too and other bandits, we never seen Xever in  _person_  before. Xever ran with no one. He was a lone bandit that most known as "Shadow".

"Be careful, you are somewhat injured," He warned and I snorted, slightly curious about his own accent. He rose an eyebrow as he put away a tanto, or dagger, away in his dark belt of many weapons. He had many tantos, but also had a koshirae, or a curved sword that was wrapped with green and black cord at tha handle. He had brown leather pants, black boots, and a black metal plated armor shirt.

" _You_  injured me pal," I growled and Xever suddenly looked amused.

"It was the only way to get you to come willingly," Xever commented and I narrowed my eyes. So he kidnapped me? Probably for ransom money or maybe a bounty reward? At this point I wouldn't be surprised. "Otherwise that new guy would have taken you. So, what do I call you?"

I looked at him in surprise. So much for not bein' surprised. He didn't  _recognize_  me? I quickly realized he must of been tha one I sensed in tha shadows while bein' attacked. So he must of heard Tigerclaw's confusion of me and Casey. "I'm Casey."

"Casey, huh?" Xever smirked a little and I nodded, scowlin' at him as I sat up some more, tryin' ta get in a good position ta be ready to defend myself. "Interesting."

"So...why did you help me?" I asked curiously. Matter of fact, why was he even there in tha first place?

"Eh, I just didn't want him to take you," Xever shrugged while crossin' his arms as he leaned away. I was glad that he did. I stretched my neck while still lookin' curious. "I own this turf, not him. I was interested in what he was doin' here and decided it'd be fun to spoil his plans."

"Gee, you're amazin'," I stated sarcastically, thinkin' of how ta get back ta my family. I was surprised when he rolled his eyes and laughed. "So you're not here for a ransom or somethin'?"

"Unless you think you're worth good money," He teased and I growled at him. "Casey, right? I heard that you're the bodyguard of that Hamato Prince?"

I stiffened only slightly. "Eh, I was just in the wrong place at tha wrong time."

"I see," He smirked as he stood away. I noticed that we were in a clearin' that had a small creak. "Well Casey, count yourself lucky. I don't usually help people."

"I can see that," I rolled my eyes. He turned to me again. "You're Xever, or otherwise known as Shadow. And ya just saved me cause ya felt like it?"

He laughed a little. "You kinda remind me of myself that's all..." My eyes widened slightly.

Xever was different than what I imagined him ta be. But that would change if he figures out that I'm actually  _Raphael Hamato..._

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

We made it to the spot Casey pointed out to me was the area where all the action took place. I was mildly surprised to see the crates and wheel wagons from the attacked village scattered or turned over everywhere. There were no bodies and I did not sense anyone close enough.

"This is where the fight and capture happened," Casey scowled as I remained impassive, using my skills to search for any trace of my brother. I nearly had a heart attack at the blood on the ground. To my left I saw the forest that most people avoided. "Look Leo, I'm sorry."

"What for Casey?" I asked without turning to look at him as I scanned the forest.

"I failed in protecting Raph. I'm supposed to be better than that," Casey sounded like me in that moment so I turned and smiled a little at him, clamping him on his shoulder for comfort. He looked surprised.

"You did your best, Casey, and ran all the way to me with that injury. I'm happy with that," I promised and Casey beamed. There was a rustle in the leaves and we both snapped at the ready, our weapons in our hands.

I was very surprised to see Leatherhead step through, a feral look on his face. I blinked as we lost our stances. "LH, what are you doing following us?"

"I was worried about everyone..." Leatherhead started before looking annoyed and angry. I rose an eyebrow. Angry,  _yes_ , but annoyed? Leatherhead doesn't get annoyed. Like ever. "But..." He sidestepped and I saw both of my little brothers looking sheepish behind him. Don looked ready to shrink into the ground and Mikey was hiding behind him. "These two were following you."

"How could you?!" I shouted at Donnie, who flinched. Casey also scowled. "I told you it was  _dangerous_  and you even brought Mikey?!"

"We wanted to help get our brother too!" Donnie protested heatedly. "Raph's my  _twin_! I could help!" I face palmed and sighed.

"I wanted to have some action too," Mikey pouted before paling at Leatherhead's scolding look. I sighed longer this time.

"You are to listen to me and stay back at all times, understood?" I asked darkly and they both nodded with smiles. Casey rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Leatherhead, keep Mikey back?" LH nodded almost immediately and Mikey groaned.

I kept moving in the direction of the forest, Casey on one side and Donnie on my other. I kept glaring at him and he'd smile innocently. God, why are my baby brothers so stubborn? And where the hell was Raph?

It ended up being half an hour before I took Casey with me to scope a little further and for the others to remain where they were, searching there too.

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I was so bummed that Leo and Leatherhead were so mad at us. I agreed when Donnie told me to get my nunchucks soon after Leo left! I thought of this as an adventure that I never get to take but we were halfway close to Leo when Leatherhead found us and he was  _livid_ at the thought of me out here especially after that incident earlier.

I sighed as Donnie talked heatedly with Leatherhead, who was still angry at Donnie for taking me out. Both were arguing over which way would be better to search or if we should stay here. I was getting bored with their arguments.

I looked to my right and gasped as I saw this beautiful butterfly floating away from me. It had pretty colors I had hardly seen before on a bug! It was blue and purple shades reminding me of Leo and Donnie!

I followed it and continued to try and reach for it but it kept escaping me! How lame! I can't even catch a  _butterfly_! I gasped as it eventually sped off up high. I pouted and turned but then froze. Where was Leatherhead and Donnie?

I panicked, almost ready to yell when I remembered Leo said that was a bad thing. I whimpered quietly until I heard something. Straining and taking out my nunchucks I was able to tell that it was voices! Maybe it's them! I rushed forward with a big smile, but still armed just in case, when I came through a very small clearing with a creak.

I nearly bumped into someone and shrieked when I saw that it was that Xever guy from earlier. I reacted without thinking. I hit him across the head with one of my nunchucks, literally jumping to do it, and screamed.

"LEATHERHEAD! DONNIE! It's that weird but smart dark-skinned stick man called Xever!" I shouted loudly, hearing it echo for miles. I was about to hit again, since he looked like he was recovering, when something fell over my mouth and I yelped.

Raphie looked down at me looking anything but happy. His green eyes were sparked with fury and I noticed Xever got up slowly and was looking dizzy and pale.

"Mikey!" I distantly heard someone shout, probably Donnie. Raph heard it too and his shoulders tensed, sending Xever a look as he still held his hand over my mouth. Suddenly Raph twitched in surprise when Leatherhead appeared quite literally out of nowhere, glaring at everyone but me at the moment. I blinked.

"Mikey!" Both Donnie and Leo came into the clearing with a very pissed Casey hardly in tow. Oh man, I am so in trouble. They all looked at Xever, who was rubbing his almost bloody head in surprise.

Leo and Donnie quickly took defensive positions on either side of Raph and I while Leatherhead stood behind me. Internally I was happy they cared so much about me, but...seriously?

Xever wiped his eyes and then looked around, his gaze focusing at last. I almost felt bad about hitting him.  _Almost._

"Don't move," Leo snapped as he drew one of katana's and pointed it at the famous thief. Xever looked calm and collected if not a little understanding. "Hands where I can see them!" Xever complied while looking at Raph, who finally let go of my mouth to push me closer to LH.

"So...who nailed me just now?" Xever asked and I saw Donnie looked surprised at his first question.

"We'll be asking the questions, Xever," Leo growled. Leave it to the future Hamato Clan Lord to know who everyone was. Xever's eyes brightened though. "Why did you kidnap my brother?"

I noticed Raph sigh and face palm. I rose an eyebrow, feeling confused. Xever's eyes dimmed and he frowned. "Brother? I thought he was a bodyguard?"

Casey and Raph shared a look. Casey stepped forward only slightly. "I'm the bodyguard. Casey Jones."

Xever didn't seem so surprised anymore as he faced Raph, glaring slightly. "So you were Prince Raphael all along?" Raph said nothing. "Well that explains the rest of the Hamato Princes."

"Enough with the talk," Leo growled. "Answer my question! Why did you take Prince Raphael?" Xever closed his mouth firmly. Raph came up, one sai in one hand and the other clapping Leo's shoulder.

"He saved me from gettin' captured by Tigerclaw, Bro," Raph said as I gazed at the thief in shock. I noticed his look at me once before ducking his head. "Let him go."

"Are you crazy, Raph?!" Donnie interrupted looking mutinous and confused. "He's Shadow! We can't just let him go, he's a criminal!"

"He saved my life!" Raph reminded with a glare. Xever seemed unaffected as he stared at Leo, whose eyes never left Xever. I glanced up at LH to see him glaring at the thief also. "Are we really gonna ignore that because he's infamous?"

"Yes," Leo nearly snarled. "He could have killed you if he discovered who you were. And one good action does not excuse a long list of bad ones."

Raph glared at the ground, looking understanding. I frowned as I clenched my nunchucks and suddenly Xever looked at all of us before his eyes landed on my weapons. He looked angry and shocked at the same time.

"What?" He boomed that made all of us flinch, even Leo. He glared at me, suddenly looking embarrassed. "You hit me? You're just a kid!"

He jumped backwards in that same moment and drew his koshirae. I blinked in surprise. It seemed like the notorious infamous "Shadow" didn't like being bested by a kid like me. But hey, payback for this morning!

My bro's covered me a little more, Casey hunched over in a attack position, and Leatherhead literally roared. Whatever it was about LH, aside from his menacing face and build, made Xever wary and a bit frightened because he again did not move to get me or anyone else for that matter. It was almost as if Xever knew LH.

"Don't underestimate me again," Xever glared at us, namely me and Raph, before he jumped into the trees and we heard the rustles. Leo looked conflicted in following him. Casey groaned as he crossed his arms, also looking conflicted.

"Are you okay?" Donnie demanded once he turned to look at Raph. Raph blinked in surprise as Donnie didn't wait for his answer and examined the rip in Raph's reddish dark orange kimono. Blood was stained around it.

"I'm fine, Donnie. Just a small cut," Raph rolled his eyes and pushed Donnie away slightly. Leo finally turned and just glared at Raph. Raph narrowed his eyes and I decided to break the tension.

"I'm so happy my Raphie's okay!" I chirped as I jumped on him. He grunted in surprise but I refused to let go and he just patted my head. I knew he hated attention like this if others were around. Leo and Donnie sighed as I happily rubbed my head on Raph's chest. I had been so scared that the scary assassin got my big brother!

"Since we know you're okay now let's get you fixed up and back in the house," Leo suggested as he no longer looked as mad but relieved. Donnie nodded and Raph sighed, trying to pry me off.

I squealed when Leatherhead gently pried me off. I wiggled in his grip and he laughed at my attempts. Raph thanked Leatherhead and smirked at me. I pouted as I was carried the whole way home by an amused Leatherhead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**No one's Point of View:** _

"My Lord!" A Foot messenger bowed at the foot of Oroku Saki's golden throne. "A message from Tigerclaw, my Lord."

Saki, or recently known as Shredder, growled as he snatched the scroll from the cowering messenger. His eye scanned the scroll and he snarled angrily, throwing it a the ground as the messenger flinched hard.

"Tigerclaw failed me?!" Shredder boomed and the messenger quite literally had to fly away when Shredder stood. "It was a simple task and he failed?"

"It says that his attempts to draw the Hamato Princes out failed, Father," A young woman declared as she stepped into view, holding the recently thrown scroll. She had short chin lengthed black hair and red designs painted from her amber eyes. She had black and silver metal plate clothes that supported her own man made tanto.

"Karai," Shredder acknowledged angrily. "Indeed. Tigerclaw reports that the security is indeed well represented. He was not able to draw out the Princes."

"But Father, he succeeded in drawing out Hamato Raphael, but failed in capturing him because of his bodyguard." Karai added as Shredder looked at her in thought, scowling. "I know that you want them all, but was he not supposed to target Hamato Leonardo?"

"Yes," Shredder agreed in a growl. "He is the next Clan Lord. I want Hamato Yoshi to suffer in the worst ways possible."

"Father, if I may," Karai asked and Shredder nodded, sending a look to the still cowering messenger that Karai almost felt sorry for. "Even if you kill Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Yoshi would still have three other aires."

"I know Karai," Shredder snapped as he turned to sit back on his throne again. "This is why I have sent many assassins. Tigerclaw is one of the best. He will not fail me again. I want all Hamato Princes destroyed so Hamato Yoshi will know my wrath."

"Then why not send me too?" Karai suggested and immediately bowed her head to him when he glared at her.

"I have considered this," He replied angrily. She looked hesitant in her own words. She didn't like it but... "I have a new plan of action."

"New plan?" Karai asked looking confused.

"Everyone knows how much the Hamato Kingdom loves Hamato Michelangelo," Shredder explained as Karai's eyes widened slightly. "He is still a child and would be easier to obtain. I propose we capture him to lure the others. If he is taken I'm sure the finest warriors will come for him. We can slaughter them and I can have my revenge."

Karai was secretly horrified and tried to keep it from her face. "But Father, is it not dishonorable to hurt a child?"

Shredder appeared to not have heard her as he turned with a malicious smile behind his kabuto helmet. His black eyes sparked with evil. "Imagine the look on Hamato Yoshi's face when he watches his only baby die in front of him. Then the rest of those wretched Hamato Princes."

Karai opened her mouth but he suddenly turned to her. "Karai, I am sending you to help Tigerclaw accomplish the abduction. I want Hamato Michelangelo alive to lure them into my Kingdom."

Despite Karai's personal beliefs, she bowed. "Hai, Father."

Shredder turned to the fearful messenger. "Send word to Tigerclaw about the new mission and Karai's impending arrival."

"Hai, Master Shredder," He replied with a bow as he fled the room. Karai bowed again before taking her leave, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Hamato or not, could she really lure a child to suffer at her Father's hands?

 


	3. Worried

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I continued to dress my twin's wounds as Leatherhead stood over my shoulder, supervising my actions. It was endearing and yet annoying all the same. Leatherhead was a good healer, but I knew my own tricks so I could help heal my own brothers. It was a weird skill to get this possessive over.

Leo and Casey were talking heatedly about Xever's appearance and role in Raph's kidnapping. Both were sitting on the floor comfortably. Mikey was sitting in a chair across from Raph, watching everyone with a quiet look. I decided that I'd confront him about that later if I had to. I didn't want to say anything wrong especially with Leatherhead here...he got  _really_  protective of Mikey, even around us.

"Don?" Raph whispered and I startled out of my thoughts. One of his hands found mine and he was just looking at me yet I knew that look. 'Are you okay?' look. I smiled.

"Lucky you're not hurt more," I said to him and he rolled his eyes. I leaned away from him, confident with the bandage on his side, when I realized my hands were shaking. I quickly hid them in my kimono sleeves.

"You're okay, Raphie?" Mikey piped up as he leaned closer to Raph. Raph nodded and we watched relief bleed into our baby brother's face. Leatherhead chose that moment to stop shadowing me to sit by Mikey.

"What is going on in here?!"

Everyone froze as we turned to our Father, who entered the room looking very displeased. I could tell by one glance that Leo gulped and Casey looked ready to shrink into the floor. Casey's always been wary and kind of fearful around our Father, which is sometimes confusing.

"S-Sensei, hey..." Leo stood up and bowed his head. Casey took this moment to stand up with the rest of us as we all bowed our heads.

"Leonardo, tell me why Raphael appears to me injured? And why I have heard wind of you all leaving the house without permission?" Father demanded and I felt guilty briefly. If I didn't follow him and take Mikey maybe we wouldn't have been so easily noticed.

"I'm fine, Sensei," Raph put a hand up to try to soothe our Father, who only narrowed his eyes in a way that made even Raph stand straighter in respect. "Don't blame Leo."

"Then pray tell me, Raphael, what you were thinking?" Sensei demanded and his look softened when Mikey flinched a little.

"I-I...I needed ta get out of tha house for awhile," Raph muttered as he did his best to keep his tone. "I just hated that we always have ta be scared or somethin'. I didn't want to be stuck on a curfew...I'm sorry Sensei..."

"I understand Raphael but please realize I do this for your safety. How did you get injured? What has happened?" Sensei sounded more distressed now than angry and Raph looked up sadly.

"Casey and I were in the market," Raph began and Casey stiffened, "We seen smoke and I decided we should investigate...and we were attacked by Tigerclaw..." We all braced ourselves for...

"Nani?!" Sensei yelled loudly, making everyone flinch this time. The Royal Guard came into the room to make sure everything was alright. Sensei whirled on them. "Why did you not tell me sooner? Why did you allow my sons to leave?!"

"M-My Lord you never told us specifically to hold them in the main house..." One of the guards replied nervously while the other bowed his head lowly. Sensei seemed to be trying to calm himself.

"His injuries are not severe in the slightest," Leatherhead piped up and bowed his head when Sensei looked over at him. "I was with them the whole time as well, My Lord, I am sorry."

"Why were you with them Leatherhead?" Sensei asked with narrowed eyes. Mikey gulped loudly and I felt pinpricks of panic in my gut.

"I followed Michelangelo and Donatello," Leatherhead replied, incapable of lying to him. Sensei's disbelieved stare fell upon Mikey and I. I shifted awkwardly. I'm so gonna get it now.

"Leatherhead, Casey, leave us. I wish to speak to my sons alone," Sensei said dangerously low. His eyes never left us and I felt like I was sweating profusely. Casey left without a word or a glance but Leatherhead gracefully left, eyeing Mikey and I before he left.

"Sensei-" Sensei interrupted Leo with a firm hand.

"Have you not learned anything from the attempts on your lives?" Sensei asked looking very fearful and angry. I looked down sadly as Leo looked guilty.

I will never forget how I'd been spending too much time in Sensei's newly built library as a newly turned 9 year old. Leonardo was the one that finally convinced me to leave in favor of playing with him, Raph, and Mikey in the gardens. We were on our way when I suggested we use the other courtyard to get to Sensei's private garden since it would surprise Raph and Mikey. I remember running past a tree, throwing my tiny arms around it to swing and Leo chuckling at me when he suddenly froze and pushed me behind him.

The assassin that was in our house was obviously well trained but Leo had good ninja senses. Always had and always will. He saved me before I was jerked into the assassin's arms but we both had no weapons on us at the time and the courtyard guards weren't around. It was our Father, who seemingly came out of nowhere, that thwarted the assassin and defeated him on courtyard grounds in which he was finally arrested. Needless to say Sensei hardly let us wander alone with many guards anymore and Raph was going crazy after he found out about it.

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter," Leo's voice was lowly and sad, making my heart hurt. "I did my best to stop Raphael but I should have done more. That was my fault."

"What?!" Raph cried before Sensei could reply. Raph was glaring at Leo. "Always takin' tha thunder, huh Fearless? I decided ta leave on my own. It was not Leo's fault Sensei!" Leo stared at Raph in shock.

"And I took Mikey with me so I could help look for Raph, Sensei. I'm sorry that I disobeyed you and put Mikey in danger," I sniffed, feeling upset at the memory of the attempt on my life as well as Leo's.

"No, no, my sons, please do not despair," Sensei came to us then and wrapped his arms around us. I noticed that not even Raph protested it and hugged him back. "I did not mean to be so hostile about this. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I just came from an important meeting with the Council and had a very terrible feeling."

"It's okay, Sensei. We're okay," Leo promised as I nodded against his maroon kimono. I always liked this kimono the best because it suited our Father. It reminded me how warm he was and how safe he made us feel.

"But please, do not leave without consent again. You could have been killed or captured Raphael," Sensei put a hand over his heart and Raph looked very guilty. "I simply cannot imagine. And Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo...I do not want anything to happen to you."

"Sorry for scaring you, Father," Leo apologized as Raph nodded.

"Yes, sorry Sensei. I was wrong. It won't happen again," I told him as I gave him a gentle smile which he returned. Then he looked away.

"Michelangelo, my son, did I scare you? You are being awfully quiet," Sensei commented as all eyes turned to the youngest. He blinked in surprise and blushed a little.

"O-Oh, no! You did a little Sensei, but I just..was worried too, sorry," He laughed and I could tell it was more than that. Apparently everyone else did too because we all narrowed our eyes in unison, which in any other time would be sort of funny. "I just, uh, I have this really bad feeling and it's not going away..."

"A feeling?" Sensei rose an eyebrow and I cocked my head to the side, placing a hand on Mikey's. My little brother was uneasy about something and when Mikey's serious he's for real serious. "When did it start?"

"When we came back," Mikey shifted while staring at his feet uneasily. "I dunno, it just feels like something bad has happened or is going to happen."

"I think your nerves are just shot because Raph was hurt," I supplied and he looked at the roof.

"Hmm...maybe...it makes my tummy hurt," He pouted accusingly at Raph and Leo smiled fondly. I shared a look with Sensei, who sighed right after.

"Well rest now, my sons, I have to speak to Leatherhead," Sensei smiled and we all looked a him surprised. "I am going to appoint Leatherhead and Casey Jones to guard you four."

"Seriously?!" Raph boomed in surprise and Leo elbowed his good side. I rolled my eyes when they both had a mini glare down. "Why  _them_?"

"I thought perhaps you would enjoy someone you're used to opposed to a hired bodyguard," Sensei replied looking amused as Mikey's eyes sparkled and I shook my head. This was going to be fun...between Casey and Leatherhead...jeez. I looked at Leo's face only to see that he was face palming. I smiled.

"I'll be right back. Do not leave this room if you know what's good for you," Sensei spoke up in that "innocent" promising way. I paled as the rest of my brothers nodded alongside me. Sensei smiled softly before he turned and walked out of the doors.

I turned to my brothers as we all stood there awkwardly. Somehow I felt Sensei finding out would be worse...then again he has no idea about Xever and the fact that Raph was taken...but it most definitely would have been worse if he found out. Sensei was always good at figuring out when we were lying.

"I am going to go meditate," Leo said crossing his arms and looking at us. I could tell that Leo was slightly bothered by what Mikey said earlier and I could see it in his eyes that he feels something too, maybe not as strongly as Mikey at the moment but still...

"Yeah, yeah," Raph rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm taking a nap out in the gardens." Leo paused on his way to the dojo and Raph smirked. "I'm not leaving...trust me."

"Yeah, like he would leave again after that look from Sensei," I muttered with an eye roll and they shuddered. Leo sighed and then turned, heading straight into the dojo. Raph stared after him, looked at Mikey and I, then left to the private garden. I looked down at Mikey and he blinked up at me.

"Um, I guess I'll let you go do whatever you want too..." His voice trailed off into something sad and I thought back at how I treated him this morning. My heart pricked with sadness at how I've been treating him.

"Actually...there's something I've been building that you could help me with..." I offered shyly, wondering if my baby brother would even be interested in something like that. Inventing, building, and welding were kinda my things. But I was surprised when his baby blues sparkled to life and he looked at me like a silly fish.

I chuckled and poked his nose, bringing him out of his dazed stare. He blinked and then jumped to throw his arms around me. Since he was the smallest compared to me I could easily wrap my arms around him and literally hold him off the floor. He squealed when I did so and I laughed at the sound.

"Is that a yes?" I teased and he rubbed his head up and down on my chest, his face the brightest thing in the room. I beamed and he protested when I carried him like that all the way to my private room. As I slid the doors open I let Mikey fall to his feet on the padded floor. He bolted into my room and I slid the door shut behind us.

"So what is it? What is it?" He cheered while bouncing on his toes, swinging the sleeves of his kimono in the air. I laughed and pulled out the wooden object from the desk I built myself. Mikey gazed at it in wonder, his eyes wide. I ruffled his blonde hair and sat down on the floor with it. "What's it gonna do, D?"

I chuckled. "I'm still building onto it but...it was going to be a gift for you..."

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and I snickered, poking him in the side as he giggled. "For me?! Really?!"

"Yep, you betcha. It's going to be a swing...I know how much you liked the one in the fields Sensei took us too a year back," I told him and he barreled into my arms. I grunted in surprise and he squeezed my neck, cutting off my air supply for a moment.

"I love you, I love you, I love youuu Donnie!" Mikey chanted happily and I blushed. "Thank you!"

"No problem, Mikey. I love you too..."

And it was then that the "terrible feeling" Mikey said he felt and apparently Leo was starting to feel hit me full force. I willed it away but it did not dissipate so I focused on just Mikey and the newly started swing. I squeezed Mikey in our embrace. I didn't like this feeling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Karai's Point of View:** _

I arrived at the meeting point my Father set up for me. I had many Foot soldiers with me for protection, like I needed any. I was perfectly capable of fighting for myself but Father insisted that I have them with me as I traveled. I did not dare argue against him.

The meeting point was far beyond my Father's kingdom line. It took my hours to get here and it was a very boring and uneventful travel so far. Many people avoided me when I got to close and it made me a little angry. I'm always doing missions and work for my Father because I'm his only aire...and people know he's my Father.

I was supposed to meet up with a guy named "Hun", who is apparently in legions with my Father and leader of a gang called the "Purple Dragons". Hun has many Purple Dragon members in both Hamato's kingdom and my Father's I had learned. Why hadn't I met or known this guy before?

The trip to the Hamato kingdom was a long one. I had only been gone for a few hours and I still have a day and a half to get there. Apparently this Hun had already been in the underlying villages of my Father's kingdom to do some work and recruitment. I snorted. Like he needed anymore members but, hey what do I know?

I was startled out of my thoughts when a heavy thud alerted me. I looked into the shadows and seen the outline of a well muscled man. This had to be Hun. I put my hand on my tanto and glared at the shadow. My men were on high alert and it pissed me off when they formed a protective formation around me. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Are you Saki Karai?" The man's voice was venomous I'll give him that. Venomous, baritone, and raspy. Sounded ugly. I bet it matches him.

"Yes, I'm Karai. Why don't you show me your face Hun? Have trust issues?" I slightly teased in an impatient tone. I didn't have time to waste playing around with one of my Father's friends.

Hun stepped out into the light and I forced myself to remain neutral. Forget "well-muscled" the guy was _huge_! His arms were big and I detected the famous Purple Dragon tattoo that was bigger on him than on any I'd seen and the Foot symbol on his other arm. Hun had sun blonde hair that was pulled back into a thin but long ponytail. He wore nothing but black pants, combat boots, and ripped armored shirt. He was intimating, I'll give him that, but he looked unintelligent.

"Think you have enough men to guard you, your Highness?" He gruffed as he crossed his arms, clearly as annoyed and slightly amused. I felt my eye twitch. Father may be the King but I did not allow anyone to call me "highness" and definitely not "princess".

"Father made them come along. I wouldn't test me," I warned and forced my hand away from my tanto, or dagger. He rose an eyebrow but shrugged. "Your orders are to take me to the Hamato kingdom because you know the best way to travel there."

"I do," He replied smugly and I wanted to punch him straight in his face. I have to travel with this guy for nearly two days? Shoot me now. "Master Shredder has told me to escort you there and help you in anyway I can in capturing the little brat."

My eyes widened at this new information that my oh so lovely Father forgot to mention to me before I left. He hired this guy to help me? I thought he was just my guide and I might have suspected that he was sent to also protect me along the way but now he was  _helping_? I decided to just play along for now.

"You know the Hamatos?" I asked as some of Hun's men and my own began to load the traveling carts. Hun's face hardened and he glared at nothing in particular.

"Personally? No. But that Raphael Hamato has given my men nothing but trouble. Him and that no good son of General Jones." Hun was scowling and his chest rumbling with growls now. I almost smirked at the thought of all the mischief that Hamato Prince caused him. "I don't particularly care about Donatello though Stockman hates him, but Leonardo and Michelangelo are annoying,  _especially_  Michelangelo."

"How so?" I asked curiously, wondering more about these enemies of mine. And who the hell was Stockman?

"He is too damn happy all the time. Always smiling and giggling and acting like the worlds a beautiful peaceful place," Hun sneered as he punched one fist into his hand. I stared at him.

"Isn't he a child, though?" I pointed out and he glared at me. "Children are like that."

"Exactly. Kids are annoying. He's annoying. I don't like any of them." He spat and I looked ahead, thinking over everything he said. "And that Leonardo act's like he's already King sometimes. He's just so snobby and elegant and looks down at everyone else." I rose an eyebrow at that.

I don't know much about the Hamatos other than Hamato Yoshi...only what I've heard or read. But never have I read anything like that about Leonardo Hamato. He's always portrayed as a hero-figure.

"Interesting..." I commented when I noticed he was looking at me sideways. I glared up at him. "Are we prepared to leave yet? I don't like being bored for very long."

Hun rolled his eyes and jerked his head. His men automatically picked up their pace, securing our bags on the cart before they opened the door for me. Hun splayed his arms in a gesture for me to go first and said, "You first, Princess-"

I had my tanto out and in his face before he finished the sentence or batted his eyes, which widened to full extent. Hun's men tensed and I kept my glare, feeling a burn about this annoying man in my heart. "Never call me Princess again. Karai is good for me."

With that I withdrew my tanto and felt satisfaction when he let out a breath and grumbled about me under his breath. He got into the cart and closed the door, sitting far away from me. I ignored him as we began to depart. I stared out the window at the night sky.

I always wanted to get away from the kingdom sometimes...but I never imagined I would be doing it in this way. To go and abduct a child just so he can be killed? What did he do to deserve that? Is that not dishonorable? Father taught me about martial arts and the Bushido code yet he ordered me to do this...but Hamato Yoshi did deserve to pay for killing her Mother and almost killing her and her Father in the process. He deserved to know her pain too.

With that she glared at the sky with a new resolve in her heart. She'd figure out what to do when the time draws nearer.

* * *

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I stopped using the wood carving tools when I noticed it had become quiet in my room. I looked over and my heart melted at the sight of my 10 year old baby brother curled up in a rather adorable ball, sleeping near my futon. I figured he'd conk out sooner than the rest of us.

I eased him into my futon and decided to put everything away for another time. As soon as I set the wood carving tools down I heard a noise in the main room. I rose an eyebrow and slid my bedroom door closed after I entered the hall. I walked to the main room and smiled when I saw Casey, Raph, Leatherhead, and April in the main area talking. Raph and Casey were smirking and discussing whatever while April was mending Leatherhead's kimono, because he had rips in it from the branches out on the forest.

"Hey April, long time no see!" I greeted and watched all eyes turn to me before Casey gave me a challenging stare already. April beamed at me though as she continued to sew.

"Hey Donnie," Her voice was warm and her blue eyes sparkled as she worked. I blushed. She is just soooo cute! "Nice to see you too."

"Hey, Don, where's Mikey?" Raph asked desperately trying not to sound or look concerned. I snickered at him.

"He's conked out in my room," I told him and shared a look with Casey when the tension left Raph's shoulders. He could be such a big softy sometimes. Especially with Mikey. But then again it was hard not to be with Mikey.

"So Don, how ya likin' the new bodyguard thing?" Casey teased as he pretended to show off his muscles. "All the protection you need if right here."

I rolled my eyes. "I feel safer with Leatherhead than you." I put bluntly and Raph laughed. Leatherhead looked surprised.

"Yeah, say that the next time he throws you by your face," Casey scoffed and I paled at that little memory. Leatherhead looked sheepish and Raph grinned. I glared at him. It was his fault that whole thing started anyway!

"There we go LH!" April smiled as she cut the thread and leaned back, putting her supplies in a basket as I stepped closer to everyone and stood by her side. Leatherhead inspected his kimono and smiled.

"Thank Miss April," He bowed and April blushed.

"No problem," She answered happily. It was then that Leo decided to join us in the room looking refreshed and much like himself again. I shared a look with Raph as Leatherhead bantered with Casey for a spot to sit.

"Hello April, nice to see you," Leo nodded elegantly at her which she returned. I heard Raph snort and Casey snicker behind me. Leo looked around as he walked over to us. "Where's Mikey?"

"Asleep in my room," I answered and glared at Casey when April sat next to him. Casey smirked at me and I scooted closer to sit on April's other side before Raph decided to. Raph always teased me about liking April.

"I guess we will just wake him up when Murakami-san finishes preparing dinner," Leo thought with a smile and I nodded. Raph and Casey began to converse back and forth about the cool battle they were involved with today and Leo subjected his own opinions while April worried over what everyone had been through.

I could tell Raph and Leo were getting heated again so I quickly changed the subject by asking Leatherhead how his studies with Dr. Rockwell were going. He proceeded to explain what he was currently studying, which was dangerous skin infections from battle wounds, and how great of a mentor Rockwell was. I was almost jealous.

"Skin infections, huh?" Casey looked disgusted and I grinned at that. "I couldn't imagine.."

Raph smirked like a shark. "Can't be any worse than your toe fungus."

Leo, April, and I chortled loudly and Casey blushed as he pushed at Raph's shoulder, glaring at him in a "wrestling match" promising way. Even Leatherhead looked highly amused and trying to contain it. I wasn't though.

As our laughter died down Leo asked April how her Father was doing, the latter proclaiming her Father was well and his business was spiking to which we all congratulated. Kirby O'Neil, her Father, studies archaeology as he collects and/or sells rare artifacts that he discovers.

And then suddenly there was a loud shuffle followed by the loud sound of a sliding door. We all whirled around to see Sensei come into the main house with a look of panic on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat. What could possibly be wrong now? He seemed a bit relieved when he scanned over me, Raph, and Leo but he then paled again.

"Where is Michelangelo?" He demanded and Leo immediately went to his side along with the Royal Guards from outside the door.

"He's sleeping in my room," I explained worriedly for the third time in less than an hour. "Why? Is something wrong Sensei?" I watched April rub her hands nervously as Leatherhead and Casey looked on "full alert".

"I..I just had a terrible feeling...and images floated in my head," Sense sighed as he put a hand on his face. Leo put his hand on Sensei's shoulder while Raph sent me a worried look. "I will be fine as I check on Michelangelo."

"And you might as well wake him," Spoke a new voice. We turned to see Murakami-san leaning out of the doorway to the kitchen area. "I finished preparing dinner, My Lord."

"Thank you, Murakami-san," Sensei smiled politely as Murakami-san bowed. "Lay out extra plates for our guests, I will return with Michelangelo." He bowed and left to the kitchen. Sensei patted Leo on the head before he hurried into my room. The Royal Guard went back to their posts and I shared a weirded look with my brothers.

"What was that all about?" Casey whispered loudly. "A strange feeling?" Casey knew enough to know our Father does't make things up.

"He seemed very worried about Mikey," April replied nervously. "Should we be worried too?"

"No," Leo immediately soothed. "We've all been jumpy today and Sensei too, especially with the village attack and Tigerclaw...I'm sure things will be better by the morning." Leatherhead nodded as I looked at Raph. April and Casey looked appeased as they stood for dinner.

I stared at my room feeling a pit sink in my stomach. Maybe things would be better and we just had a long day today. But something was telling me that this was not the case. At all.


	4. Assassination Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someones sets out to hurt one of the brothers...

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

It had been a full day since Sensei came rushing back from his meeting in a panic and worry for Mikey. Apparently he had seen a vision that involved us but surrounded Mikey, which had me really worried for my baby brother. Mikey was woken up clueless to the panic from Sensei. We all ate dinner and avoided talking about what had just happened.

Leatherhead and Casey were true to their promise and shadowed us intently to the point where it was driving my brothers and I crazy, or I should say all of us but Mikey, who enjoyed LH's company. I can't tell you how many arguements I had to break up between Raph and Casey, whom I feel slightly sorry for. All of us wouldn't dare argue with Leatherhead even if our lives depended on it...so Casey got the worst end of our annoyance.

"Why are ya so mad at me for?" Casey demanded as he stared at Raph today. It was the afternoon and it was finally quiet until now... Donnie, Mikey and Leatherhead were out playing in the gardens- which consisted of Donnie reading and watching them as Mikey begged Leatherhead to push him higher so he could climb the trees. I had been in the main house with Raph and Casey except I was trying to meditate since I was still worried about my family. Raph and Casey had been sparring and/or working out religiously when Casey confronted Raph. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Raph asked, looking really annoyed and confused at the same time. I watched Casey draw his eyebrows together in confusion and I rolled my eyes at the two. I stood elegantly from my position and walked over to the two, my arms in the sleeve of my dark blue kamishimo.

"My brothers and I are just on edge because of how freaked out Sensei was," I explained as they both turned to me as if they never saw me coming, "We don't like being watched so closely, especially Raph, so you'll have to forgive him. He's not mad at you."

Raph finally seemed to get that Casey was anxious that he'd made him mad and pushed at his shoulder as if it was their way of being affectionate with each other. I was tempted to roll my eyes again but I sighed until I smiled. At least they weren't fighting anymore.

"Well jeez Prince Raph," Casey teased as their playfight drew into another serious spar. I backed away to sit back down on my meditation mat, "Ya need ta work on your communication skills."

I bit the corner of my lip to keep from smirking when Raph squawked angrily at Casey, who laughed at the sound and left him open for your friendly, everyday "Raph-Tackle".

I chuckled and closed my eyes, focusing on ignoring everything around me and focusing on my center. Ah...this is better...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"Mikey, get out of my face," I scowled when Mikey peeked over my book for the fourth time in 5 minutes. I loved my baby brother to the moon and back but I wanted to  _strangle_  him right now, "Go play. I'm trying to study!"

"Awww, c'mon D!" Mikey smiled as he tried to peer over my book, "Just climb the tree one time, for me?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I already did, Mikey," I reminded and he pouted, making me smile inwardly. He was so cute and yet funny looking when he pouted. Mikey suddenly shrieked when Leatherhead came to us and picked him up. I smirked at him and returned to reading my book.

"You must let Donatello focus, my friend," I heard LH telling Mikey, who was still shirek-giggling.

"Donnie works all the time like Leo! I wanna play with one of my big brothers!" Mikey declared and I chuckled slightly. I peered at the pair over the top of my book. Mikey was in Leatherhead's arms right under the peach tree he likes to climb. Leatherhead looked stern, like he really was Mike's big brother, and Mikey was still pouting right in his face.

"You may play with him later," Leatherhead told him and I smiled when Mikey groaned, knowing he was defeated. I quickly saw LH look over at me and looked him in his green eyes, "We do need to stop by and see Miss April before returning to the manor, yes?"

"Mhm," I agreed with a dreamy smile on my face. I needed to get a new kamishimo that April made for me since I was still getting taller. Mikey grinned and I narrowed my eyes at him, making him giggle, "Let me finish this chapter and we can go. It won't take me long." LH nodded and returned to place Mikey in the tree to make him happy. He cheered and clapped at LH.

I returned to reading my book and only got four pages in when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Using my knowledge from the years of training with Sensei I immediately lept out of the way without a second thought only to see a kunai hit right where I was sitting. Mikey shrieked in fright and Leatherhead's eyes widened. That kunai was aimed at my spinal cord.

"LH!" I called, suddenly frightened yet taking authority. Whoever tried to attack me was in the manor and could hurt Mikey. I moved, regretting not bringing my bō staff with me...where I THOUGHT I would be safe with my brother and bodyguard/healer.

I moved by Leatherhead as he reached for Mikey, who was pale with surprise and anxiety. I grabbed Mikey up in my arms when Leatherhead placed him down and we both shrieked in instinct when a dart hit the tree just by Mikey's head. I growled and Leatherhead pushed past us with a battle roar, reminding me of when my bros and I first met him.

"Get inside the manor!" He called over his shoulder as he scanned for the assassin intruder. I picked Mikey up as he hardly protested and was met with some guards rushing outside.

"Intruder," I warned them and they looked downright livid when they saw the dart and kunai. I dashed behind them and looked over my shoulder briefly. Something in the distant, right above the rooftops surrounding the garden, glinted and my eyes widened. I threw myself and Mikey on the ground to avoid being hit when I felt a sharp sting just under my left ear.

"Ow! Donnie, what's happening?!" Mikey cried as I felt him trying to wiggle out from under my weight. I cursed softly as my vision swam and my head ached. " _Donnie?!"_   _Raphael..._  I thought, hoping that somehow he could feel something wrong and could be warned. What if...

"Prince Donatello!" I heard a guard yelling as he tried to pick me up. I seen many blurred figures and hoped that the intruder was caught before someone else was hurt. I heard Mikey crying and, even though I couldn't see right now, I reached out clumsily to soothe him before I felt myself going limp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Master Splinter's Point of View:** _

"Are you sure? You've checked everywhere, even the underlying villages?" I demanded as one of my elite warriors nodded to my questions. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Tigerclaw has left the village and he was alone," the elite guard told me and I listened avidly, "He carried notihing but the materials on himself, my Lord."

I nodded. "Keep an eye out to see if he returns or not. I want squads of your best guards taking shifts around the Kingdom. I do not like this one bit."

"Hai, my Lord," the eilte guard bowed respectively before leaving to do what I asked. I paced back and forth, remembering the vision that plagued me last night.

My sons were all together with their friends, it appeared they were just outside the main city and in the forest. Leonardo was trying to teach his brothers some true stealth attempts wihle Michelangelo and Raphael goofed off with Casey Jones. Leonardo and Donatello sensed that something was off and tried to reign them in but they were ambushed by the assassin Tigerclaw, who was working with the infamous man "Shadow".

Leonardo and Raphael were very injured and Casey Jones took a hit for Donatello. Michelangelo had been taken by Tigerclaw and his brothers desperately tried to reach him but they are so injured they can't even follow. Donatello was subdued from following by a blurry black haired girl...

I shuddered and forced the images out of my head. I had been meditating all day but the images have not changed. This vision can not become a true premonition. I cannot allow my sons to be injured, captured, or killed. I loved them too much! And why did Tigerclaw want my youngest like this? It did not bode well for my family at all.

"My Lord!" One of the Royal Guards burst through the double doors of my private library, almost startling me from my thoughts. "There is trouble! There has been another assassination attempt!"

My blood ran cold. "Where are my sons?!" I demanded in a near hiss that scared the man in front of me, who bowed low to the ground as if I were about to strike him.

"The healer, Leatherhead, has taken Prince Michelangelo and Prince Donatello to Dr. Rockwell, my Lord!" He stammered and my eyes widened, fear gripping my heart. My two youngest?! "P-Prince Donatello seemed to be hit by some sort of dart that Dr. Rockwell is currently examining-"

I heard no more as I dashed out of the room so fast the double doors broke off their hinges with a loud crack and boom. I raced towards the healer's observatory and practically broke down those doors too. What I saw made my heart break.

The Royal Guards were swarming close to Michelangelo, who was trying to reach Donatello but was being restrained by the guards. Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell were both hovering over Donatello anxiously. Michelangelo turned to me when I burst through. "Daddy!"

I sped through the swarm of guards and grabbed up my youngest, whispering soothing words in his ear and rubbed his blonde head. He sniffled and sobbed, almost hiccuping. I stared at Donatello's pale limp body that was resting on one of Dr. Rockwell's medical beds.

"How is he?!" I demanded as Dr. Rockwell showed me the dart. Intense worry and anger filled me but I squashed them as I pushed Michelangelo closer to me.

"I am examining the contents of the dart, my Lord, but I believe it to be poison," He revealed as I clenched my jaw and the guards gasped in surprise. Leatherhead placed a cool cloth over Donatello's forehead as Michelangelo whimpered and stared at them.

I turned to the Royal Guards beside me. "I want Leonardo and Raphael here now. I need to see them and they need to know about their brother's condition. I also want this assassin found. NOW!"

They startled and bowed, racing out of the room as I continued to rock my youngest and grab my Donatello's hand, squeezing it gently.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

One minute I was winnin' against Casey in our spar while Mr. Perfect was meditatin' on his mat nearby and tha next I'm lightheaded, feelin' a feirce pound in my head everywhere and in my joints.

"Raph!" Casey yelled when he got a lucky hit ta my chest and I fell backwards. I heard Leo gasp and suddenly his shadow was over me. I groaned and opened my eyes ta see them both hoverin' over me worriedly. "What tha hell happened?! Why did ya let me hit ya?"

I glared at him and allowed Leo ta squat down next ta me, lookin' so much like Master Splinter that it would have made me laugh. I turned ta look at Casey, feelin' like a hammer was workin' at my eyes. I squinted angrily. "I didn't  _let_  ya hit me, doofus. Man, I feel like shit." Leo and Casey exchanged anxious looks.

"Clarify," Leo ordered as he looked at me intently and I rolled my eyes. A feirce sting near my ear and in my head made me cringe and gasp softly. Leo put his hand on my shoulder and nearly squeezed tha life outta me. Worrywart..

"U-Ugh...my head," I complained, while craddlin' my head in my arms. I didn't understand...why was I hurtin' like this? It literally came out of nowhere! Leo hauled me up and Casey helped him keep me upright as I finally opened my eyes again. "N-Nothin' was wrong with me and then suddenly  _poof_!"

"Are you sure? Nothing you ate?" Leo questioned lookin' scared for me. I nodded solemnly and Casey pursed his lips unhappily. They were finally able ta let go of me as tha pain dulled ta a hurtin' throb. It hurt but not as much as it first did.

"Well ya can't just randomly hurt!" Casey blurted and I narrowed my eyes at him. I was about ta retort when I remember somethin'. This one time Don and I were play-sparrin' in tha dojo when we were 10. Don accidently stepped on my foot right when I was about ta turn and kick him, causin' me ta twist my ankle and land on Sensei's weapon rack. I had only been cut twice by tha sai, ironically, but Sensei moved tha weapons rack later. It was when Donnie suddenly cried out in pain that got ta Sensei and I. He complained that his arm and ankle hurt, just like mine did, but he did not even get hurt. Sensei said we had a rare gift that some twins get that meant we were able ta connect ta each other more than a "regular person". So at times when our "bond" was powerful enough we had a  _sensitivity_ ta each other.

"-ph? Raph!" Leo was shakin' me out of my thoughts literally. I blinked owlishlly at him as tha final pieces were put together in my head, "Raph, are you okay? Let's go find Dr. Rockwell!" Casey was noddin' a mile a minute.

I gripped Leo's hands and he looked at me in surprise. "Leo...Leo I think that...that Don might be in some sort of  _trouble_  or somethin'!"

"Huh?" Casey blinked stupidly as Leo went rigid, starin' at me like he was thinkin' really hard. Before Casey could reply again tha Royal Guard from outside burst in with an intense look on his face that made mine and Leo's stomach drop ta our feet.

"My Princes, you must come to the healer's obsevatory quickly!" He said in a rush of breath as he bowed his head respectively, "The Lord summons you. Prince Donatello has been attacked and is being cared for."

Leo inhaled so sharply I was distantly surprised he didn't choke on air. I squeezed tha life outta Casey and Leo's hands feelin' my eyes widen. Don...Don is _hurtin_ ', shit Don is hurtin _' that_ much!? Wait, attacked?!

"Let's go!" Leo commanded me as he tugged on me. My head swam and I thought I was gonna pass out. He must of noticed because he picked me up. I was so dizzy I couldn't see but I did feel him lock his arms under me ta keep me secure for a piggy-back ride. When I'm myself again I'm so killin' him for that.

I didn't remember much after that but I did hear lots of nervous and angry shoutin' from tha Guard, Casey, and Leo. I couldn't concentrate. I was hurtin' but it wasn't even  _my_ pain and even then it was only a  _tiny fraction_ of was Donatello was feelin'! I squeezed my eyes shut, wrapped my arms tight around Leo's neck and prayed that tha Lord didn't take a brother from me.

It was  **too soon** for that!

My vision began ta clear when we were close ta tha observatory. Leo rushed into tha already open doors as I noticed that Casey stopped just inside tha room. My heart thumped painfully in my chest ta see my twin layin' motionless on tha bed with a hurtin' expression on his face. Leo froze in shock for a second before we both saw Master Splinter desperately tryin' ta console our sobbin' baby brother.

"My sons!" Sensei cried when he saw us and became more concerned. Leo let me down and Sensei grabbed us in his embrace, squishin' us against Mikey, who was hiccupin' softly. "Thank the Gods you're okay!"

"Sensei, what  _happened_ to Donnie?" Leo whispered as he stared in horror at Don.

"I do not know, Leonardo," Sensei sighed worriedly as we watched LH wipe Donnie's face with a wash cloth.

"D-Donnie was a-attacked by a unseen a-assassin," Mikey stuttered as we stared down at him. His eyes were closed and his face pale and tear streaked, "Then a d-dart was hit r-right by my h-head." I was livid. Who dared ta do this to my family?!

Leo looked oddly calm yet I could see tha anger in his eyes. Fearless and I always agreed on one thing and that was our younger brothers. Leo looked over ta Donnie with fire in his eyes as I stroked Mikey's blonde hair. He looked at me, his baby blues dialated with fear and worry. I frowned.

"Have you found the poison yet?" Sensei demanded as Dr. Rockwell stood over Don's body again.

"I have identified it and I am making the antidote now, my Lord," He answered, making us all deflate in relief. LH helped Donnie sit up and we noticed his breathin' was erratic, makin' me worry once more. It felt hard ta breathe. I stood up and walked over ta Donnie's side, grabbin' his hand in mine. I sighed and everyone in tha room was surprised when Donnie's face smoothed out some and he stopped strugglin'. I smiled down at my twin sadly.

"What is that you are giving him?" Leo questioned as LH helped Donnie drink something.

"It is a herb that will help him with reducing his fever and aches. If we can not get his fever down then his recovery will be severely delayed," LH explained while my family and I stiffened. LH continued gently makin' Donnie drink tha medicine, "Luckily we have seen this type of poison before, but it's rare and fast acting. If we had been any later then I'm afraid Donatello would have died."

We all froze in horror at tha pure thought. Leo had to turn away and I noticed his body stiff and his face twisted into an angry scowl as Mikey whimpered into Sensei's chest and Sensei rocked him.

As I watched Donnie's sufferin' my eyes grew darker with rage. Someone had dared ta hurt one of my family...my twin at that. My brother! I heard Leo teamin' up with Sensei and calmin' Mikey down.

"Who could have done this?" I growled startlin' Leo and Mikey. Sensei looked up at me with remorse.

"I do not know, my son, but I fully intend to find out," He promised in an icy tone we hardly  _ever_  hear. I saw Mikey's eyes go wide. Leo said nothin' but kept his cobalt eyes trained on tha floor, "Tigerclaw is not even in the main city but that does not mean he did not have accompliances. I am starting to suspect more than one person behind these recent events."

I thought of Xever and briefly wondered if he was actually as mad as he seemed when he left in tha forest. I didn't want Leo ta capture Xever because he had techincally saved me from Tigerclaw but now I'm regrettin' that desicison. If it is him he better hope that I never find out. But he doesn't really use darts or kunai from what I remember seein'.

Whoever this assassin was had been trained in ninjitsu just like my brothers and I and he was gonna  _pay_  for he did ta Donnie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sir, are you sure that you made the right choice today?" a tall black man addressed as he turned to look at his Master, who was staring out the window of their current hideout.

"Yes, Stockman, just get my new armor made already!" The Master said as he growled, making Stockman flinch and turn around again. "My Master left me in control of the Foot just outside the Hamato Kingdom. He would be most pleased to know that I have already begun in helping with his new plan."

"The new plan to capture the youngest Prince?" Stockman questioned as he scratched nervously at his arm. Stockman had black shaved hair and hair on his upper lip. His eyes were a chocolate brown and he was highly intelligent and could remember a time were he was not forced to serve someone. His Master had long light brown hair, blue eyes, and a heavy short beard.

"Yes, of course!" His Master snapped and Stockman rolled his eyes behind his Master's back.

"Then why did you attack Prince Donatello? Not that I have any problem with that..." Stockman commented while glaring at his tools. He froze when the shadow of his Master appeared over him and he didn't dare turn in fear to be slapped.

"Because, peasant scientist, that was just stage one in rattling the Hamato family," His Master snarled, "My Master asked for my help in capturing the Baby Prince. His daughter Karai and his associate Hun should be arriving sometime tomorrow night but until then we are following Master Shredder's orders."

"O-Oh," Stockman gulped, working with his hands fast and he licked his lips. His Master finally drew away and he sighed in relief as his Master continued to speak aloud.

"Tigerclaw has retreated for now so he wouldn't be detected. Remind me to send him a letter to our location tonight, okay Stockman?" His Master growled lowly.

"Y-Yes Master B-Bradford..." Stockman bowed his head and was thankful when he wasn't struck for the stutter. He hurriedly continued making the requested items.


	5. The Plan

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

Of course by now I knew that being the baby of the family had its ups and downs just like everything. I may only be 10 but that doesn't mean I don't always know what I am talking about! Why didn't they take me more seriously when I felt something was off?

I hugged Master Splinter closer, pushing my pale face in his silky kimono. I took one look at Donnie, who lay on the medical cot thingy that Leatherhead had placed him on when we first arrived. Donnie was pale, sweating a lot, and breathing in a really weird way.

Leo was beside Sensei and I looking unusually calm yet distracted, like his mind was filled with so many thoughts at once. It worried me because that was  _my_ job, not his. And Raph's not any better than him.

Raphie has been holding Donnie's hand since he practically flew to Donnie's side. I remember hearing Master Splinter telling Raphie and Donnie how they were connected differently because they were twins but being the age I was I only remembered it because it was weird and I did not understand it.

Now I sorta did. Raphie would sometimes make these pained faces and only when he concentrated on Donnie for too long. His other hand was clenched hard at his side, to the point where his knuckles were pale white. Casey had entered to lend us his support but ended up standing silently by Raph's side, but Raph seemed to appreciate this.

"How much longer will tha antidote take?" Raph growled as he made another pained face, "Donnie can hardly breathe."

My eyes widened at the realization that my immediate older brother's breathing really was weird and off-balanced. Sensei began rubbing my back and Leo pursed his lips unhappily, but at least he was sorta back to us.

Dr. Rockwell-san looked at Raph in an almost annoyed way but he couldn't stay annoyed longer at the look on all of our faces. He had this brown bowl thing in his arms and was squishing some weird green leaves in it.

"I just need to add one more component Prince Raphael," He replied as he turned and put some water in the brown bowl. Leatherhead gave him a vial of slight pinkish water. I rose an eyebrow, slightly interested in the process.

"Father," Leo's tight voice drew me out of my thoughts. I turned my eyes towards him, noticing that everyone other than the Healers were giving my oldest brother their attention.

"Yes, my son?" Sensei's voice has warmed down a lot but you could still the edginess and downright dying rage in the underlying tones. I curled my hands nervously.

"How are we going to find out who did this?" Leo asked as calmly as he knew how. I could tell that Raphie and Casey were fully interested now but I just wanted to shrivel up and hide away from whoever did this to Donnie. But then again…revenge for my caring and sweet brother also sounded appealing.

I blinked in surprise when Sensei stood with me in his arms before he carefully plopped me back down on the chair again. He looked very seriously at Leonardo, like he understood some secret meaning behind big brother's look and didn't like it.

"I will have my best teams tracking this criminal down," Sensei informed and I smiled until I noticed that Raphie and Leo did not look satisfied by this, "There is no need to risk your lives to track down someone this dangerous."

"But Father-"

"No!" Sensei raised his tone slightly and it made me shiver in fright. Leo looked upset and conflicted about what was happening, "I will not allow you or anyone in this family to pursue a great assassin such as this!"

"But Sensei isn't this what you've trained us for?" Raph asked surprisingly calm but slightly glaring, "We need to find this person!"

"Wrong Raphael. I trained you four so you could better protect yourselves," Sensei sighed as he tried to appear calming, "I know you both are fiercely loyal and protective but it won't do Donatello any good if two of his brothers are missing in action." Sensei explained with a small smile.

I watched as Raphie and Leo seemed much mellower as they looked over at Donnie. I smiled because I have such a wonderful close knit family and most people don't have that now days!

"My Lord!" A guard came rushing in. I blinked when I realized it was an elite guard, one that my Father held high in his sights. His name was Hamato Kyo because he was in the Hamato clan, if I remember right.

"Yes?" Sensei asked with a raised brow. Kyo bowed low, looking slightly out of breath. His black hair was long, in a low ponytail tied with a sea-green ribbon, and two long pieces of hair framed his face. His eyes were a sea green too and round because he was half English half Japanese, which I always found awesome! "What is wrong, Kyo-san?"

"My team and I failed to recover the man who attacked Prince Donatello," He started as everyone in the room slumped, glared, and pouted respectively, "But that is not all. I have discovered who he was, your Majesty."

"You have?" Leo lit up like a festival and Kyo smiled at him, nodding his head. Sensei stepped forth to place a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Who was he?" Sensei asked softly but with a ring of authority.

"His name is Chris Bradford. An Englishman that the Oroku Saki hired to be his right-hand-man. He runs the Foot Clan in the area just outlining the Kingdom, sir." Kyo explained while Leo, Raphie, and Casey's eyes darkened with the information. I shuddered for some reason. Bradford seemed like a real creeptastic guy….

Sensei began mumbling something only Leo and Kyo could hear but that was okay because my eye was caught by Dr. Rockwell, who was leaning over Donnie. Leatherhead was helping to lift Donnie so he was sitting up comfortably. Dr. Rockwell made Donnie drink out of the brown bowl as Raphie continued to watch them and support Donnie.

"I see," Sensei's voice grew louder again, causing Raphie and I to look over. Leo was looking highly concentrated on his thoughts again and Kyo was bowing before looking over Sensei's shoulders at us. I smiled at him, "Raphael, Leonardo, I have a request of you."

This caught everyone's attention. Sensei looked contrite about something and yet fiercely determined. I blinked up at him but he wasn't looking at me. No one was.

"What is it Sensei?" Raph asked looking confused.

"I sense that something grave is coming. That this is just the beginning," Sensei replied looking at Donnie. I felt something like a rock drop in my gut but kept it to myself, hoping no one seen me pale, "I am about to contradict what I just said a moment ago."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with a weird look in his eyes, "You're letting us go after Bradford?"

"Yes and no," Sensei answered while Raphie and Leo straightened in surprise, "You are going to have Mr. Jones and several Elite Guards going with you. And you're only looking for his trail."

"But what if we come across the guy?" Casey asked with a scowl. He had been quiet up until now.

"Depending how you find him and who's with him then you have my permission to subdue him, but only if then. He is dangerous." Sensei warned and I watched them bow to him.

"When will Donnie wake up?" Raph asked Dr. Rockwell, who was examining Donnie's injury mark with his eyes. Leatherhead was patiently waiting for orders but he looked very serious about something.

"I am afraid it will later tonight if not tomorrow morning, Prince Raphael," Dr. Rockwell really did look sincere and Raph nodded.

"We can leave Donnie in Dr. Rockwell and Leatherhead's care," Raph said aloud and Leo nodded, suddenly looking much happier.

"Hmm…and I need to inform the Council. They need to be aware of what is going on," Sensei sighed as he rubbed his small beard. He turned to the Elite Guard, "Kyo-san, you are to stay here with the Healers and my youngest son. Keep them safe."

Kyo brightened and bowed half at the waist as he walked over to me. I smiled up at him until I noticed that Raphie was leaving Donnie and Leo was heading towards the door.

"Wait!" I cried as I jumped up and latched onto my Raphie's body like a monkey, "You're leaving now? What if something bad happens?!"

Leo smiled reassuringly and Raph just rolled his eyes, trying to pry me off. Leo helped him pull me off and they both gave me a comforting look.

"We'll be back before ya know it, Baby Brat," Raphie teased and I growled at his nickname for me, "Nothin' will happen to us."

"Yeah, I won't let them get hurt," Casey pipped up randomly, putting an arm on Raph's shoulder. I was beginning to calm again.

"Besides," Leo soothed, grabbing my attention, "We need someone to make Donnie feel safe. Can you do that for us little brother?"

I beamed and nodded. Raph chuckled and rubbed my hair as Casey gave me a playful punch to the arm. I whined and they both left the room laughing. Leo smiled warmly at me and kissed me on the forehead but he followed after them. I looked over and saw Sensei nodding at whatever Dr. Rockwell was telling him as Leatherhead wiped sweat off Donnie's forehead.

I walked up to Kyo and looked at him. He smiled down at me. I suddenly realized how long it was since my brothers and I spent time with him. He used to always be around but when Sensei gets busy so does Kyo.

"Kyo-chan, I want a hug!" I declared as he chuckled and he picked me up with no problems. I was the only one that called Kyo this, except Donnie sometimes. I was hugging him with a smile when Sensei walked up to us. Kyo put me down.

"Michelangelo, I will need for you to stay here with your bodyguards and your brother," Sensei ordered gently as he knelt down to my eye level. I nodded my head, happy to help is some way, "Come get me if Donatello wakes."

"Hai, Sensei," I smiled widely, getting excited at the idea of Donnie waking up really soon. Sensei smiled fondly as he rubbed my blonde hair and gave Kyo and look.

"Take care of him. I cannot help but be wary that this attack on Donatello was concentrated on something to do with Michelangelo," Sensei told him while I felt confused. I mean, the kunai almost hit Donnie and the first dart almost hit my head, but was the whole thing about me? What was so special about me other than that fact that I was Sensei's son? My brothers were his sons too?

I was too distracted and Sensei had already left when Kyo knelt down in his place. I distantly heard Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell talking to each other about things that will help Donnie.

"How are you doing, Munchkin?" Kyo asked me, using the nickname he gave me since I was a baby. I pouted at him which he smiled at, "You know Donatello-sama will be fine, right?"

"Yes," I frowned slightly as I wilted. Kyo continued to smile as he put a hand on my hand affectionately," You're big brothers are going to be okay."

"They better," I smirked slightly and he laughed. I watched as Leatherhead came over to us. "Hey LH! How's Donnie?"

"He's very well, my friend," LH seemed relieved at me for some reason. I nodded excitedly, "His breathing is starting to help because of the vapor cream Dr. Rockwell-san is putting on his chest."

I looked beside me to see that the Healer was indeed doing just that and my brother's breathing didn't sound painful anymore. I smiled greatly.

"I am glad!" I beamed while LH smiled and Kyo smiled with closed eyes. I bounced on my toes, "I love Donnie so much! I get to be the first one he sees when he wakes up! I'll be here for him!"

They both chuckled as I rushed to do just that. Dr. Rockwell-san seemed highly amused as I struggled to climb on the stool beside Donnie's bed. I pouted but finally got it as LH helped. I beamed at him and then grabbed Donnie's hand feeling much better knowing everything was being taken care of.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Karai's Point of View:** _

It was hard to hold the sigh of relief I felt when we were finally in the underlying villages of the Hamato Kingdom. It seemed to take forever to get here and we had to stop on numerous occasions because of Hun, whom I was really beginning to detest.

"Stop here," He told the carriage driver as I blinked at him unemotionally, "We have an appointment with some allies."

"Allies? What allies are you talking about?" I asked with a near hiss. Why were things continuously held from me? Hun smirked but put his hands up in a soothing gesture.

"Easy, your highness," He almost paused at the fierce glare I sent his way, "These are some men your Father recruited to help us with his plan."

"Why must he always do things behind my back? I thought that I was going alone. I work better that way," I sighed irritable, not caring if he was hurt by this. He pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Good, he's learning….

"Just follow me," He ordered with barely contained annoyance. I smirked openly in his face since I didn't want to make anything easy for him. He was holding himself back as I left the carriage.

Instantly kids ran past me, surprising me for a moment. People were walking all around the market or talking in groups. They seemed pretty peaceful because they only glanced a few times but tried not to appear nosy. I blinked back my surprise and turned to Hun, who stepped out.

Hun silently motioned me to walk with him. I groaned when the Foot soldiers almost covered me in a circle. People began to murmur but since this was an outlying village their loyalties really aren't to anyone specific.

I walked with Hun, glaring at anything that moved or thought to look at me. We had to move past an abnormally large group, forcing the Foot to disband from around me a little. I gasped in surprise when something hit my leg and turned with my tanto ready.

A young boy and girl were standing their like a deer in headlights, their eyes both green and wide as they stared at me in somewhat fear. I blinked in surprise again as I noticed there was ball near my feet. Silently I kicked it back to them and watched them sigh in relief and beam at me.

While no one was looking I allowed a small smile to grace my face. The children moved and the Foot surrounded me again, forcing my mood down again. I walked to catch up with Hun and crossed my arms.

A few minutes later we came across a woodened structure that looked like a middle class house. It hardly had any windows, which is always something I feared. I was majorly claustrophobic and couldn't stand a room with no windows.

Hun knocked at the door and instantly a tall well-built man with light brown hair opened the door and smiled at Hun, who returned it with a smirk. The man turned to look at me and I got a good look at him. Both of our eyes widened.

"Bradford?!" "Karai?"

I remembered Chris Bradford only a handful of times because he was one of my Father's allies. Other than me he was my Father's right-hand-man and controlled the Foot in these areas. I should have seen that coming!

"You seem well, Karai," Bradford smirked suddenly as he moved to let us in. I scowled at him and walked in, pushing past Hun, who grumbled about me being a ray of sunshine before entering.

I was mildly surprised to see a black gentleman standing before a desk with a long chain around his ankle, preventing him from escape. My lip curled in disgust. Bradford owned a slave?

"Tigerclaw has not arrived yet but the letter was sent yesterday for him," Bradford spoke to Hun and the news got my attention. I glared at them.

"Now Tigerclaw is involved with the Youngest Prince's capture?" I growled even though I knew the answer. Hun ignored me but Bradford turned to me with a serious look.

"Do not underestimate the Hamatos, Karai. It will take all of us to get past their defenses enough to capture the Youngest Prince," He explained and I didn't argue with that point…just another.

"Why take the Youngest Prince when we can take the Oldest? Or the Second Oldest? They are both next in line. It would make better since," I replied while crossing my arms. Hun rolled his eyes and Bradford pursed his lips.

"Are you against taking Prince Michelangelo?" He asked as his lips curled into a smirk, "You haven't gone soft since the last time we met, have you?"

Heat crawled up to my face as I glared at him, my hands twitching towards my dagger. "I just think that honor was something important he taught me. And I see no honor in taking the little one but it is whatever Father wants."

"Good," Hun smirked as he looked towards the Foot that were investigating the house, "When Tigerclaw arrives we will discuss the plan to capture the Youngest Prince and get started."

"Wait, you already have a plan?" I asked confused and angry again. I let my arms fall to my sides and for some reason my mouth felt dry. I did have problems with capturing a child but it was better when I knew what was going on so I was in control of the situation. It's not like I had much of a choice anyway.

"Yes," Bradford grinned as he turned to the black man, who was shyly watching us, "Stockman, meet Karai, the Shredder's daughter."

"H-Hello," He stammered as he nervously eyed me. I just stared at him, not knowing to react or feel about this individual. I just nodded at him and turned to Bradford with a look of pure evil.

"You bought a slave?" I asked curiously and with disgust written all over my face. Bradford saw this and laughed with Hun.

"Now why that face, your Highness?" He laughed and my hands curled into fists while Stockman bowed his head, "I didn't buy him because he wasn't always a slave but merely captured him. He's mine."

I found it much easier to pity Stockman now but I said nothing more about the subject. I sensed someone approaching and understood it to be Tigerclaw. Hun and Bradford jumped when Tigerclaw burst through the doors and I didn't hold back my smirk, which Hun frowned at.

"Hello comrades," Tigerclaw greeted in which we nodded in returned. He filed into the room with a young gentleman that was also black, almost the same color of skin as Stockman. I didn't know him but apparently Bradford did because he gasped, "I have brought someone else to assist."

"And I can introduce myself," The man added with a cat-like smirk. I rose an eyebrow at all the weapons on his person, "My name is Xever, but most know me as-"

"Shadow," Bradford growled as his hands curled like mine were. I watched them both carefully but Xever/Shadow seemed happy at his reaction. Obviously the two do not like each other, not that I blame Xever.

"He can help with the distractions needed for a team to sneak in and grab Prince Michelangelo," Tigerclaw insisted with a blank look on his face. Xever nodded with determination.

"I owe them for humiliating me and shaming my name," Xever muttered with a look of hate passing over his face, "Nothing but lying thieving little Princes who think they're better than everyone else. I don't like them."

"Ditto," Hun smirked and I just rolled my eyes at the display. No one really knows the Princes except some people in the castle. Why are they pretending they have them all figured out?

"Underestimating the enemy is step one in failure," I assured as Xever scanned me head to toe. I glared at him and took a step forward, "I won't fail Father, whether I have to do this alone or not. Now what is the plan?"

I must have passed an exam or something with the way Xever just smirked again and looked to everyone else. I stared at Bradford with a stone face. Behind him Stockman was repairing some armor it looked like.

"Like Xever said, one team will distract and the other infiltrates," Bradford began and I nodded, "Xever, Hun, and Tigerclaw will be the distractions while the rest of us hunt for the Youngest Prince."

Hun, Tigerclaw, and Xever seemed very pleased with this as their eyes lit up in excitement. I just stared and wondered if that was even enough. I found myself doubting this plan.

"Karai, they are likely to have a lot of guards with him. Hamato Yoshi is rumored to be especially protective of Prince Michelangelo," Bradford told me with a look and I nodded again. This was no problem for me as an assassin or kunoichi.

"I have heard rumors that they have a huge bodyguard," Xever crossed his arms with a thoughtful face, "I think it is Leatherhead, he is this person that the Hamato clan took in to save him from his abusive slavery. Apparently not many know that information including the Youngest Prince."

For some reason at "abusive slavery" my heart ached but I kept my face void of emotion and stared at whoever was talking. Xever continued, "He is very skilled and very protective of Prince Michelangelo."

"Shocker there," Hun growled looking somewhat jealous deep down. I almost smirked at that but did not, "Everyone acts like the kid is a God or something. God, I hate him so much."

"Well, he will be in Shredder's castle soon enough," Bradford promised and I almost shivered at the idea. I knew what my Father was capable of.

"I have also heard a rumor that will be beneficial to starting our plan," Tigerclaw added and we looked over at him, "Lord Hamato has ordered for a team to search for you, Bradford, and two of them will be the two oldest princes."

"Really?" Bradford replied with a look of amusement. Tigerclaw nodded and Bradford smirked, "Perfect timing. We can distract them and my team can sneak into the castle. With Prince Donatello down it would be much easier to take the Youngest Brat."

"Yes and we can kill whoever we want!" Hun smirked viciously and my blood ran cold for whatever reason and my stomach lurched.

"You cannot kill Lord Hamato or the Princes because that is a privilege for my Father," I growled and they looked at me distantly surprised and suspicious, "My Father will kill anyone who tries to take that away from him."

"Very well," Bradford nodded and Hun pouted in the background. He turned to Stockman who was nervously tapping his foot, "Stockman, have you finished my armor yet?"

"Yes sir," He replied and gestured to the table. Bradford's eyes lit up as he pushed Stockman away to put his armor on. Xever and Tigerclaw appeared to be getting ready as well as Hun observed the weapons displayed around the house.

I just stood there, wondering what was going to happen now. I wanted the chance to learn about the Oldest Prince but it doesn't look like I'll get to yet.

"I have this," Hun announced as Bradford returned, fully armed with rust-colored armor and a helmet that almost covered his eyes. Hun appeared to have a firecracker type explosive that made my eyes widened slightly.

"Good, you can attract the older princes' attention with that," Bradford praised as he took a step towards my Foot soldiers, "And they will go with you."

My Foot soldiers looked to me and I nodded, glad that they wouldn't be stuck to me like a shadow anymore on this mission. I turned back to the men standing before me.

"Well let's get this over with," I scowled as they rolled their eyes. I pushed past them and began heading for the Hamato Castle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I was laughing at something that Kyo-chan said about cats as Leatherhead walked to get more cold water for Donnie. Dr. Rockwell needed a quick trip to the marketplace to replace some herbs for Donnie.

"You think Father will let me get a cat?" I asked Kyo-chan hopefully. Leatherhead snorted somewhere in the background. Kyo laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. You are still too young to fully understand responsibility," He told me and I pouted, remembering Sensei, Donnie, and Leo telling me the same thing once. It sucks to be a kid!

"Nugh…" I nearly jumped on Kyo-chan, who steadied me with a look of surprise on his face. Leatherhead instantly joined us with a new bowl of cool water and a cloth.

Donnie's face was scrunching and I leaned towards him in anticipation. Donnie was waking up! Yay! I watched in fascination as Donnie's warm brown eyes opened and they darted around before they cleared.

I grabbed his hand and then beamed down at him, "Hey dude!"

Donnie startled slightly before his brown gaze locked onto me. He still looked pale but was getting better and his breathing was definitely better. His eyes were slightly feverish but not by much. He looked relieved.

"Mikey….." He whispered and gave my hand a squeeze, "What happ'n?"

"You were hit by a dart," I answered as I leaned closer, "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Are you?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Not really, I am just glad you're okay too," Donnie's voice was soft and barely audible but very warm and I smiled. Suddenly his face changed to worry, "Father? Raph? Leo?"

"Father is meeting with the council about your attack," I licked my lips and looked at Kyo-chan who encouraged me to continue, "Raph and Leo went with a team to find that Bradford guy, the one that hurt you."

"What?" Donnie said with surprise and alarm, his voice pitching higher. Leatherhead placed a calming hand on his shoulder and placed a cold cloth of his forehead, making him hum in pleasure before he looked at me again.

"Yeah, they are well guarded bro," I assured and he looked somewhat comforted by that, "I'm guarding you though!"

"Really?" He asked in amusement and with a fond smile. I nodded seriously and Kyo laughed.

"You're so cute Munchkin," He commented and I blushed. What did I do to be cute? Donnie was smirking at me, "I am so glad you and Prince Donatello aren't seriously harmed."

Donnie began talking with Kyo, just realizing he was there and I glanced at Leatherhead, who smiled at me and I smiled back. I watched Donnie talking normally now with relief. He seems to not be in so much pain and looks a lot better! The antidote thingy is working!

I kept smiling until my head began to feel light and my eyesight became fuzzy. Everything went black for a minute and I inwardly panicked. But then light began to sparkle in my dark gaze.

" _I have also heard a rumor that will be beneficial to starting our plan," Tigerclaw added and we looked over at him, "Lord Hamato has ordered for a team to search for you, Bradford, and two of them will be the two oldest princes."_

" _Really?" A light brown haired man replied with a look of amusement. Tigerclaw nodded and the man smirked, "Perfect timing. We can distract them and my team can sneak into the castle. With Prince Donatello down it would be much easier to take the Youngest Brat."_

I gasped and suddenly my sight came back to me. I blinked rapidly and saw Leatherhead on the other side of the bed, suddenly looking at me with much worry. Donnie was squeezing my hand and softly calling my name while Kyo's hand was on my back. "Munchkin, what happened? You looked dazed for a moment."

"I…I don't know what that was," I blinked again, feeling lightheaded. I thought about the words I saw being said in my head and looked at a very worried Donnie.

"What is it little brother? Did you see something?" He asked and I nodded. Leatherhead and Kyo-chan shared a shocked looked. "Tell me?"

"It was Tigerclaw and some dude that was Bradford!" I said in a squeak. Donnie's eyes widened along with the others', "He was talking about distracting Leo and Raph to come here to take me!"

"They did?" Donnie asked in shock and worry. I nodded my head and curled up on the bed with Donnie. Tigerclaw and Bradford mentioned Donnie being down that made it easier to take me. Donnie weakly put his arms around me as Leatherhead's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Michelangelo-sama," Kyo-chan said getting my attention. He hovered with a serious look in his eye, "Do you think that you might have had a vision?"

"Vision? You mean like what Father and members of the council have?" I asked confused and he nodded, "I thought only old people had those."

They all laughed lightly and Kyo tried to cover his with a cough that made me genuinely confused. "No, any ninja can have a vision Michelangelo-sama."

"Really?" I replied looking more confused.

"Yes," Donnie said with a chuckle, "You might have had a vision. Leo's had one before but it was mild. Father says that it happens most times when you meditate or if the astral plane is trying to warn you, which I am definitely guessing is the latter."

"This is something that needs to be told to Lord Hamato," Kyo-chan said seriously as he turned to find a Royal Guard to take the news to Father. Leatherhead stepped forth to wet Donnie's cloth again.

"Do not worry, Michelangelo," Leatherhead grinned for a minute and I smiled at him, "I will not allow any harm to befall you and Donatello without dying first."

The thought horrified me and I curled into Donnie more while he glared at Leatherhead who spluttered an apology while rubbing my back. I squeezed Donnie tighter and tucked my head neatly on his shoulder, listening to his steady heartbeat calmed me.

I was worried for Leo and Raphie though. Those bad guys said they were going to distract then. But what if they get hurt or killed? I clenched my eyes shut as I heard Kyo-chan return and prayed that my brothers stay safe.

I don't care what happens to me but I couldn't ever be happy again is something happened to my brothers.


	6. Kidnapped

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I clenched at the hilts of my katanas as my team stopped to survey the woods around us. We had stopped for rest before carrying on down the trail that Chris Bradford left for us. Casey, Raph, and I had all been taught tracking skills, thankfully, and even though Bradford was careful with his retreat it wasn't enough to fully disappear under the eyes of 3 highly trained ninjas/warrior.

Raph and Casey were half-leaned towards over their weapons as they sharped them. Casey was twirling his kama in his hands whilst Raph carved designs in a nearby tree with his sai. I watched the Elite Guards conversing with one another, being sure to always keep a box-like defensive around us all.

"Prince Leonardo," one of the Elite Guards came up to me without breaking their defenses. I turned towards him, giving him a third of my attention, "We need to get moving so we do not lose his trail."

"I understand," I agreed as I turned to my red banded brother. We had both changed into more suitable outwear. I was wearing a navy blue under-robe, black obi (belt) which housed my twin katanas, matching dark blue haori (kimono jacket) and hakama (pants).

Raph was wearing the same except his under-rode was black, his obi was white which also housed his sai, his haori was deep orange-like red, and his hakama was black. Casey's outfit was much like ours except he had more silver metal plating while the Elite Guards were covered in gold and silver metal armor.

"Raph," I called and he stopped carving into the poor tree to turn to me. He was scowling with impatience, "It's time to move on."

His face brightened instantly and I grinned, "Awesome, let's go Fearless!"

"Wait for me!" Casey shouted as he all but tackled onto Raph's back as if we would suddenly disappear without him. I laughed openly along with the few Elite Guards that chuckled at us. Raph quickly pushed him off as we set off with me near the front.

For ages we followed the remnants of Bradford's trail only to lose it somewhere near the end of the forest. There were outlying cities up ahead of the pasture we were about to be in. I felt my nerves tingle because I hated being in open pastures. It was like a free pass to "please come attack me". We all jerked in shock at the loud firework like explosions that happened in beyond the trees.

We all followed the smoke and loud firework sounds until we came right outside the forest to the open field. Smoke adorned certain areas of the grass up until the town a few miles away. With a sudden battle cry three dark figures landed on the ground behind us with a loud thud. The Elite Guard tensed up and I drew closer to Raph, drawing my katanas. Raph and Casey soon followed.

"Show yourselves!" one of the Elite Guard shouted, "Now!"

I narrowed my eyes only to have them widen slightly as Tigerclaw, Hun, and Xever slowly stalked out of the shadows of the forest with eager smirks on their faces. I saw Casey and Raph look briefly surprised and confused all in one. I realized that they might not recognize Hun. I knew almost every criminal in the Province thanks to study alone time with Sensei, who was teaching me to be his heir to the throne.

The Elite Guards gasped and the Captain, whom had spoken to me earlier, pointed his long spear at them, "Arrest them all in the name of Hamato-sama!"

"Oh yes please do," Xever taunted as he drew a single sword from his belt while Hun punched one fist into the other. Tigerclaw remained vigilant and scanned the crowd, looking right at me. I didn't lower my gaze as I glared at him. Was he the one that hurt Donnie? "We're here for the Preppy Brats, so if you leave now we might not have to kill you."

"We'd never abandon the Princes!" The Captain stated looking more than outraged. I clenched the hilts of my katanas and studied my enemies. Raph appeared to be slowly moving to my side.

"Large one is Hun, Shredder's servant. He's leader of the Purple Dragons," I whispered through clenched teeth. Raph's eyes widened before he and Casey shared a crazy grin. I hoped he didn't get any crazy ideas because I know how much he and Casey love battling Purple Dragons.

"I call Hun," Casey insisted while Raph groaned and I glared at them. This was not a game!

"Xever's all mine," Raph told me and I just rolled my eyes. I nodded at them and we turned back to see that the three enemies had already engaged some of the Elite Guards in the rear. With an inclination of my head and the other two we charged at our respective enemies. I locked blades with Tigerclaw before he could decapitate the Captain, who fell to the ground in shock. I growled at him warningly and practically felt my cobalt blue eyes burn with anger. He had hurt Raphael before and tried to hurt Casey.

"Did you attack my brother Donnie?" I demanded as I parried one of his attacks. He grunted when he blocked a hit from me, both of us using our strengths to push our swords towards one another, "And was it really this "Bradford" person?"

Tigerclaw pushed me back and I quickly stabled myself and dodged to the side. He smirked and swiped for my head. I nearly missed ducking and growled as I pushed him back, "Bradford did attack your brother."

My heart skipped a beat at the confirmation and he used that to his advantage. He used his feet and swiped mine from under me. With a cry I landed on my butt and glanced up with wide eyes. I rolled away and twisted my body on foot to kick him away with my other foot. He cried out and snarled at me when he turned to face me again.

"That was the biggest mistake of your life," He promised with a murderous gleam in his eye. I didn't even blink at his threat, instead I glared at him even more.

"No, the biggest mistake was targeting my family!" I sneered as I launched myself at him. He seemed surprised only briefly as he parried me and we continued to clash swords, "Where is Bradford?!"

"Otherwise occupied," Tigerclaw answered lowly before he suddenly smirked. For some reason my heart squeezed in fear and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Raph diving in to save Casey from Hun's nasty attack.

"What does that mean?" I inquired eerily calm as I glared back at Tigerclaw. I grunted when we clashed and one of my katanas landed on the ground behind him. I gripped the only one left and parried his attacks.

"You won't have enough time to figure out," He purred as he stepped on my foot harshly. I cried out in surprise pain before he did a roundhouse kick on me, making me land on my stomach with my other katana falling from my hands.

"Leo!" Raph shouted and I lifted my head to see that he was staring at me with horror. Behind him Xever was creeping up for a sneak attack. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth only to have Tigerclaw slam his fist into my head. I bit my lip and felt my mouth fill with blood, "ARGH! Dammit!"

I opened one eye to see that Xever had gotten my little brother and was holding him down, practically straddling him to try and overpower him. Raph had lost his sais and it was a pure fist on fist battle.

"No one move!" Hun bellowed and everyone froze at the loudness of his tone. Turning my head I paled in horror to see Casey's bruised and battered body being held up by his wrists in just one of Hun's large hands. Raph growled angrily and I glared but didn't dare move. Hun had one of Casey's own kamas at his exposed throat.

"Touch him and you die," Raph snarled but Hun just laughed.

"Surrender yourselves to us or the warrior dies," Hun said as his face melted into a deadly serious expression. Casey was unconscious or I'm sure he'd have cut himself on his own blade to make sure we weren't captured. Looking around I saw that the Elite Guards were either dead or unconscious their selves. I gulped.

"Fine," I spat out and Raph nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Casey's body. Tigerclaw grinned and hauled me up with a fist in my torn haori. I glared at him as he tied my hands behind my back but turned to watch Xever do the same to Raph, who turned to stare into my eyes.

Sensei was gonna kill me for not protecting Casey and Raph better. How are we supposed to escape with Casey's injuries? Leaving behind was not even an option. Looking at Raph I could tell he was thinking the same.

"I will get their weapons," Xever claimed with an eager smile on his face. Hun nodded.

"Take them to the transport wagon," Hun demanded with a smirk, "We can't kill them but we can give them to Master Shredder." My eyes widened.

"Very well," Tigerclaw agreed as he pushed me along with his sword in the middle of my back, "Resist and we kill your friend."

I said nothing but allowed myself to be steered with Hun grabbing Raph with his other hand. I snarled at Hun when he grabbed Raph harshly and practically dragged him. Hun only continued to smirk at me. Wait till I get free…

I cursed myself over and over in my mind as we were thrown in the back of a carriage type transport with a locked door and bars on the small window. I looked as saw that Raph was already trying to free his wrists to check on Casey.

"Let's go pick up Karai," Hun started saying and I rose an eyebrow, sharing a confused look with an angry Raphael. Who the shell was Karai?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:** _

"I am very much relieved that you are feeling so much better, Donatello," I began as I watched my most intelligent son struggling to walk, "But you should be resting."

"I've rested enough, Father," Donatello insisted with a cute pout. Beside him Michelangelo was bouncing on the tips of his toes, beaming, "Besides what better way to work out my muscles than walking around?"

"I do not know…" I hesitated and Donatello pulled out the warmest brown eyes that he knew I had a hard time resisting, "If you insist, my son."

"Yay!" My two youngest sons cheered as they shared a high-five. I shook my head with a fond smile as Dr. Rockwell laughed softly behind us. Leatherhead was standing by, already fixing Donatello's medical bed anew.

"What do you want to do to feel better, Donnie?!" Michelangelo asked with a bright face and sparkling baby blue eyes as he all but bounced around Donatello.

"Stay in one place, Baby Brother," Donatello laughed as he looked slightly dizzy. He held onto my orange clad son's shoulders to stop him and I muffled a chuckle.

I was happy that my two youngest were finding solace with each other. I was at unease ever since Kyo-san told me of Michelangelo's "vision" of his own kidnapping plot. I have a great mind of only one person that would want my baby but I did not think that Saki himself would come for me son. I only hoped that Leonardo and Raphael stopped Bradford or Tigerclaw before they got here to wreak havoc.

"Daddy?" I blinked at the word that I hardly hear anymore. I glanced down at Michelangelo, who looked extremely worried, "Are you okay? You weren't talking to us…"

"I am sorry, my son," I apologized with a gentle smile as Kyo-san came around the door again. He had been on guard since I returned to the room along with dozens of other guards, "I have a lot on my mind as of now. What were you saying to me?"

"We just wondered if you knew when Leo and Raph might be back?" Donatello asked as he looked afraid and uncertain. I hated to see these emotions in my sons' eyes.

"They will not be out long," I promised and watched them relax, "I only needed to know Bradford's trail so that I could send a small Elite team to study about our enemy."

"So we could capture him?" Michelangelo asked with wide blue eyes. I nodded with a smile on my face and he beamed.

"Things are unchanged, my Lord," Kyo-san interrupted softly as he bowed his head at me respectively. I nodded politely and thanked him, "My Lord, now that Donatello can walk we should really get you all to a more secure location."

"They are secure in here," Leatherhead insisted and Kyo-san nearly stepped back at Leatherhead's large intimidating stature. I smiled to myself and saw that Donatello did the same. I do not know a single person other than Michelangelo who is wary of Leatherhead in some way. While my youngest son was compassionate and understanding with a heart of hold…he was young and gullible, willing to believe anything that he was told. This was why my elder sons, as they put it, "guard him like rabid beasts". I smiled fondly at the memory.

"I believe that we can remain here for a few moments longer," I told Kyo-san who bowed at me, "I do not want to risk Donatello's health."

"Hai, my Lord," Kyo-san smiled as he nodded, turning towards the doorway again. I turned to my sons and watched them converse with each other about all the things they would play or build together once Raphael and Leonardo return.

It was not but half an hour later when a loud yelp and groaning caught our attention. I was immediately on my feet with my sons clutching to my kimono. Leatherhead was by my side with a mysterious look and Dr. Rockwell hung back with a look of shock.

"Sensei, what was that?!" Michelangelo cried as he pushed his face further into my kimono. I heard more grunting and watched the guards rushing to help whoever was in trouble. Kyo-san rushed back into the room with a panicked expression.

"My Lord, it is Bradford and a young woman!" He stammered as he drew his weapons closer to his body in a defensive position. My eyes widened. Bradford was here? He had past my elder sons? I felt fear wash through me at the thought of what could have happened to them and to Mr. Casey Jones.

"Sensei, what do we do?" Donatello tugged at my kimono and I turned to knee before them. They both looked terrified and I frowned, "My weapon isn't here!"

"Remember our trainings, Donatello," I reminded and he paused, "Anything can be used as a weapon." Michelangelo went into his obi and grabbed his nunchucks while I smiled encouragingly at him, "I must investigate. You protect each other."

"But- but Sensei!" Michelangelo cried as I backed away. Donatello stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. We shared a glance and I knew that Donatello had everything covered. I rushed away, leaving Kyo-san to protect my sons and Dr. Rockwell alongside Leatherhead.

Upon dashing to my Elite Guard's rescue I saw the young well-armed woman. She was pretty skilled to handle as many as she was. I sensed that she had been trained for many years by Oroku Saki. My heart clenched and I forced my feelings away as I joined the fare, my Elite Guards roaring with battle cries now that I had joined.

But for whatever reason, the young woman seemed unafraid, if not a little apprehensive and cautious. She knew just what to do when and when to not engage…and she was definitely not engaging me.

"Find Bradford!" I ordered some of the guards and they bowed, leaving as I ordered. I faced the young woman, who glared at me with hatred. Whatever have I done to earn such a look from a young girl like here? She looked as old as Leonardo…

"Why do you attack me at my own home?" I demanded as I parried her attack. I did not wish to harm her. She just stared at me and upon seeing more Elite Guards she backed up. I put a hand up to calm her but she glanced to the left and smirked…right in my face.

I was so astonished that I reeled backwards a fraction and she jumped through the glass window at the side of the hall. I gasped and went to grab for her but she safely landed on the roof before taking off and out of site.

"Sir..?" The guards behind me questioned and I turned towards them.

"Bring her to me! But do not harm her too much," I ordered and they bowed before dashing away. I breathed heavily and got a bad feeling in my stomach. Before I had much time to think about it I heard more screaming and went to investigate.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"Don't worry Mikey," I soothed as I rubbed his messy mop of blonde hair. He turned his baby blues up at me, full with worry. I continued to smile though my nerves still felt like faded fire and this newfound worry was killing me.

"Your brother is right, my friend," Leatherhead coaxed and Mikey turned hesitant eyes to the large man beside us, "We won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's Sensei and everyone else," He whispered as he stared at his feet. My heart swelled with love and I pulled him to me in a hug. I didn't need to say anything for Mikey to relax this time.

"We really need to relocate," Kyo interrupted again with an anxious look on his face, "It is not safe to stay in one place at one time now that an intruder managed to sneak inside."

"Sensei and the other Elite guards won't let them get far," I told him and he sighed but nodded his head, "I won't let them take my little brother or hurt anyone else."

"My, the rumors are true. You are a cocky little Prince…"

We all jumped in our skin and whirled around to see a large man standing in the doorway with a large curved blade in his hand. Mikey whimpered in surprise and I pressed him closer, mentally thinking of a way to steal his weapon from him.

"Bradford," Kyo hissed as he drew a protective stance alongside Leatherhead, who was growling with ferocity. Bradford's eyes widened at the sight of him and I smirked a little.

"So the rumors are true about the large bodyguard," Bradford muttered as he took an aggressive stance. Behind him I saw various unconscious or bleeding bodies of Elite and Royal guards.

"Then you must have heard how I can rip your head from your body with my bare hands?" Leatherhead hissed and Mikey's face paled as he watched Leatherhead. I frowned. Bradford looked suddenly cautious but he locked eyes with Mikey and I.

"Look, I'm just here for the spoiled brat," He sneered and I glared at him, feeling hatred roll through me.

"He isn't a spoiled brat," I retorted as calmly as I could, "And you can't have him!"

"Well I was hoping to settle this sort of peacefully," Bradford sighed with mock sadness and I gritted my teeth together. I nodded to Mikey, who clenched his nunchakus. Bradford charged forward and locked blades with Kyo, watching out for Leatherhead. Dr. Rockwell came forth and dragged Mikey and I away from the fight.

"Do not move," He warned us and then look to me, "You are still not fully recovered, my Prince. Do not engage unless you have to." I nodded.

I watched in surprise as Dr. Rockwell grabbed a broomstick and broke it for me to use. He then stood in front of us protectively much like Kyo and Leatherhead had before. I watched Kyo parry and block Bradford's attacks like an expert. Bradford seemed to be getting agitated especially when he flipped out of the way anytime LH got close. He managed to cut Kyo across the arm and roundhouse kick LH away from him.

"ENOUGH!" He boomed, making Mikey and I cringe. I gasped in horror at his calculative smirk. Kyo charged but Bradford waited and jumped the last second, barely getting away. LH had been charging as well and it cause a head collision. Kyo's sword stabbed LH in the side as LH's fists and weight bared down on Kyo until he was knocked to the floor and pinned, immediately unconscious, "Use your enemies strength against each other."

"NO! LEATHERHEAD!" Mikey sobbed and was held back by my arm as I locked them around my brother with one arm still holding the broken broomstick. Dr. Rockwell was pale with horror yet his eyes shined rage. Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell had a sort of father/son relationship in a way.

"How dare you! How DARE you attack my ward!" Dr. Rockwell seethed as he grabbed a fireplace poked and pointed it at Bradford, who slowly walked towards us with maliciousness in his eyes.

"I am a Master, trained by the best," He boasted and I glared at him. My eyes widened as he proved himself by dashing behind Dr. Rockwell, who gasped. Bradford picked up one of Dr. Rockwell's glass tubes of chemicals and broke it over his head, causing the Healer to fall to the ground in pain.

"Dr. Rockwell!" I screamed, hoping that someone would hear it and come to our rescue. I clenched the makeshift bō in my hands. I was vaguely aware of Mikey twirling his nunchucks behind me, "You monster!"

"No, Donatello, that would be you and your filthy little family. Think they are better than everyone else. My Master deserved the throne! Not some ugly, fake, ungrateful rat-like man like your Sensei," He snarled and each insult hit me in the chest hard. I felt really angry, like I could tear a hole in this man's body.

"Shut up," I glowered as Mikey's wide eyes locked onto me. My hands were shaking and my eyes furious. Bradford looked surprised for a second before he laughed.

"Now don't be that way. Be lucky I'm letting you live…sort of," He smirked and before I could question he began breaking all of the chemical glasses around the table, making them spill everywhere.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" I demanded as I pulled Mikey backwards, "Those chemicals could start a-"

A look of evil passed over his face, "-a fire, yes…I am aware," I shook my head in a final attempt to plea as he used his sword to spark the fire, which nearly exploded on contact. Mikey and I cried out at the hotness and the flames, trying to back away.

Then all of a sudden Mikey was ripped out from behind me and screamed loudly. I gasped and turned only to feel a strong fist hit me on my cheek, sending me to the floor and near the flames. Beside me was Dr. Rockwell, who was unconscious as well.

"Stockman gives his greetings by the way," Bradford commented almost sarcastically as I looked up, my eyes wide with horror and pain. My head and body throbbed but none of that pain mattered because Mikey was  _bleeding_ , on his  _head_  and looked very disoriented.

"N-No…M..Mikey!" I stuttered as I watched with blurry eyes as Bradford stalked away into the shadows, taking my only little brother with him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I looked from side to side as the carriage went along a few more bumps in the road. It was starting to really agitate me. Casey woke up a few minutes ago and immediately he and Raph set on trying to escape our restraints. I was waiting for anything sharp enough to break our binds.

That was half an hour ago…now I was just trying to use my senses to understand what was going on…what was being said or where we were heading. Well I'm pretty sure I know where we're heading I just don't like the answer.

"This is some bullcrap!" Casey shouted as he kicked the side of the carriage. I rolled my eyes as Raph kicked the side Casey was in retaliation. I looked down at my knees and sighed, "These weirdos are not gettin' away with this!"

"Casey will ya stop swingin' yer skinny limbs for a sec?" Raph growled as he flashed an angry look. Casey scowled, "You're injured numbskull!"

"I don't have skinny limbs!" Casey protested and Raph ignored him. I felt my eye twitch. I don't have time to listen to them bicker about stupid things, "I'm not that injured! So what if ma arm is banged up?"

Raph looked ready to face palm if he could and I just stared at them dully until a nasty bump in the road made all of us collide with a painful smack. We all groaned and struggled to move away as more bumps caused the whole carriage to shake.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded in a shaky voice. A final jerk had Raph colliding into my chest and I grunted. I was about to open my mouth again when a loud shout erupted from one of the idiots outside. I shared a look of surprise with Raph and we separated.

A loud scream and another shout of alarm had my heart racing as all three of us jerked in shock. Suddenly the door was practically slammed open from its hinges and we startled. A young woman stepped through with a mask over the bottom of her face. My eyes widened. She was beautiful. She had short black hair with a blonde underside of some sorts. Her eyes were like amber honey and painted with adorning red and gold.

"Who tha hell are ya?!" Raph sneered as he glared at her. Casey was gawking at her and I shook my head out of my distracted thoughts to get defensive. Before any of us could move, as if we could fast enough anyways, she darted forward and I cried out in response.

But suddenly the weight on my hands were gone and I looked down in surprise. The ropes that attached to my wrists were cut. She backed away as Casey cried in triumph and Raph rubbed his wrists.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. She was staring at me and her eyes held something….something like calculation and…and amusement? "I know about a lot of people…but I don't know you."

"Good," Raph muttered under his breath as he stood and continued to glare at the mystery kunoichi. I gave Raph a warning look. She did save us, after all.

"Your brother is right it's good that you do not know me," She replied with a voice that sounded warm and inviting. I blushed for some reason and felt awkward, "I took care of the guys outside. They won't know who hit them, but they'll think someone else saved you..."

"Err….thanks," I smiled nervously and I noticed how it looked like she was smirking behind her mask.

"Yo, Leo!" Raph called and I turned in time to grab my katanas from mid-air, "Let's blow this joint and get back ta Master Splinter while we can."

"Right," I agreed. There was no way we could carry three fugitives all the way back to Father without another battle and we just don't have that in us right now. I looked back at the woman, who had moved out of my brother's way to let him pass.

"Awesome job," Casey complimented the woman, who seemed surprised by this before she nodded, returning her eyes on me. I fidgeted under her gaze and sheathed my katanas again. I moved past her and stopped right in front of her, bowing half at the waist to show my gratitude. Her eyes were wide again.

"Thank you. I hope we can meet again in the future," I smiled politely at her. Something about her was just….amazing. I saw Raph roll his eyes from outside the carriage.

"Oh, we will," She promised in a slightly flirty tone. My cheeks heated up and my mouth parted like a silly fish. Raph growled with impatience and Casey laughed at us both. She stepped to my ear, "See you later Leo."

I blinked in surprise that she knew me, but she must know who I am and how I am the aire to the Hamato kingdom. I shook my head and jumped out of the carriage. I ran off with Casey and Raph but looked back to see that she was still watching me…She took off her mask and a warm smirk was the last thing I seen before I finally turned my head…my heart beating miles per minute.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Hamato Yoshi's Point of View:** _

I raced as fast as I could past the various Royal and Elite Guards that were with me or trying to secure the building. As I made it the Healer's room I froze in horror. Several dead bodies of Elite Guards were outside the room and down the hall. Smoke filled the room and rushed out into the hall.

"Donatello! Michelangelo!" I called in my panic as I rushed past the bodies. The other guards checked for any survivors as I flew into the room that was in flames. I blinked in shock to see the room a mess. Kyo-san and Leatherhead were unconscious in one pile together. Dr. Rockwell was a mess of burns on the other side of an overturned table. My heart quickened when I did not see my sons. Had I been too late?

Just as I was about to succumb to my panic I heard soft sobbing. My heart leapt to my throat and I rushed to the noise. I saw Donatello curled up on the floor, sobbing into his hands and shaking like a leaf.

"Donatello!" I cried as I picked him up against me and cradled him as I fled from the burning room. He cried out in surprise and then sobbed when he looked at me. His red-brown eyes were puffy and red from all the cries and my heart broke into little pieces.

"They…they got him. B..Bradford took M…M..Mikey!" He sniffled as he hiccupped in distress, "I c…couldn't save h..him because I was…w..weak!"

"You were sick," I reminded as my heart fell to my feet and I slumped in sadness. My youngest…my baby was abducted? Is this not what he feared would happen? My youngest thought something bad was going to happen…

"Sir, what do we do?" One of my guards asked as he and a few others knelt in respect. Behind them I saw that they had safely secured the others.

"Take care of Kyo-san, Leatherhead, and Dr. Rockwell-san after putting out that fire," I ordered and they nodded before they bowed, "I will keep Donatello by my side. Someone bring back Leonardo and Raphael while I go report these findings to the council."

"And Michelangelo?" One asked and I winced as Donatello squeezed into me in distress.

"I am going to put together a team of great warriors from the Provinces starting with Usagi," I told them and Donatello gasped. Usagi had been here a few times and met with my sons every single time. Usagi and my eldest Leonardo had formed a strong bond and had become like family. He is the greatest warrior in my Province, "I will request the help of great warriors from other Provinces as well."

"Hai, my Lord," They bowed with confidence oozing out of them. I kept my face hard and did not let me sadness for my baby show.

"Donatello," I murmured softly. He looked up at me, slightly calmer. I smiled encouragingly, "I need you to stay with me. But first I need to know what happened."

He sighed as he relived the details out loud with me. I struggled with the hard task of masking my face. I stayed stoic while I nodded politely as his story and allowed him to pause when he got emotional.

"Then he walked away with him, Sensei, and I couldn't stop him," He informed me sorrowfully and I rubbed his brown hair. I smiled warmly and kissed his forehead as he seemed surprised by this.

"You did all you could in your weakened state. Bradford is pretty much a Master," I soothed and he began to calm, watching as some of the guards helped Kyo-san, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell, "Do not worry about them. They will be taken care of."

He nodded and I stood to help him up. Once we were both standing I asked him to follow me which he did without question. We both set off to the council room to begin making the plans to gather up the best warriors to retrieve Michelangelo and end this petty war between my brother and my own kingdom. This would be settled once and for all…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

My head let it was smashed between two rocks. I groaned and heard some weird noises. What were my brothers doing? Reality came crashing down on me as I opened my eyes in surprise. I was laying down but I felt heavier for some reason. I gasped at the unfamiliar surroundings. That's right…Bradford was there with Donnie and I…and he…hurt…he…took me?

"Look who's awake," I jumped at the nasty sounding voice and looked up to see that skinny dark man, Xever, looking down at me. He had some serious bruises and a bloodied lip for whatever reason, "Your other brothers managed to escape but we still got you, so whatever."

My eyes widened but I felt immense relief that my brother escaped. I knew he was talking about Leo and Raphie. I smiled a little. They were safe…and they'd all come find me soon.

"Easy Xever, you know that Master Shredder wants him," Bradford's voice was oddly calm and I looked up blearily to see him standing by Xever. I glared and felt my head throb, "How's your head?"

"Hurts," I complained without details and he rolled his eyes.

"You'll live. Now listen," He knelt down as he glared at me and I tried pulling my strength together to fight back, "Your wrists and ankles are chain, so you can't leave. Do not get any funny ideas and we'll all get along great, okay?"

I didn't answer him and looked away. He scoffed and Xever huffed but they didn't attack me. Are they serious about Shredder? He really wants me that badly?

"Oh you're just mad that some Hamato ninjas bested you and got away," A warm female voice said smugly and I blinked as I turned to locate it. A girl that looked around Leo's age was leaning against a table with her arms crossed over her black warrior's uniform. Her eyes were amber brown and her hair blonde and…black? That's cool!

My eyes widened when our eyes met and she actually winked at me playfully. I blinked in shock and smiled a little, sitting up so my knees hit my chest. I heard my own chains ringing as they clashed together.

"Oh shut up, Karai," Xever growled and Bradford glared at them both. I noticed some weird dark skinned man, darker than Xever, standin over another table, working. He was also chained but it was just one of his ankles. I cocked my head in confusion. Tigerclaw suddenly came in eyesight and I nearly yelped in alarm when he set some bread and water at my feet.

"We need you alive to be delivered to Shredder. Eat," He commanded and I picked up the bread, feeling my stomach bubble. Tigerclaw turned away with a bored look and I remembered something Leo told me about poison once so I smelt it first. It didn't smell funny and I smiled as I began to eat it.

"Let's go get those weapons ordered," Bradford was saying to Tigerclaw, "Hun is on lookout and Xever will stay with the boy. So will Karai."

"So why am I on babysitting duty?" The woman named Karai groaned but she didn't look like she hated it much. I was a bit confused about her.

"Because you're a woman," Bradford grinned as they made for the door.

"Sexist bastard," Karai huffed as they walked out of the door. I giggled at the curse word and she looked over in surprise before a small smile graced her face, "You might want to save some of the bread for now, little one."

"Why?" I asked, wondering why it was so important that I was taken care of. I imagined something more….horrible? But then again…being with Shredder would be pretty horrible.

"Because I don't know if they'll give you anymore for awhile," She shrugged and my eyes went wide with horror. She looked at me and laughed a little good-naturedly, "I'll sneak some for you."

"Why?" I repeated and she rolled her eyes.

"Cause I hate their guts and I can," She winked again and I laughed.

"Why are you with them?" I questioned and she stiffened, looking away. I blinked at the emotions swirling in her eyes.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She asked back somewhat harshly and I recoiled. She sighed, "Why does it matter?"

"Because you're nice. They're not," I shrugged and she looked at me with surprise in her eyes, "I like you and not them. I'm just curious why someone like you is around them, that's all."

"How old are you?" She changed the subject as she smirked. The dark man looked over at us with curiosity.

"I'm 10," I told her and she laughed hard. I blushed and pouted.

"Still just a sprout," She teased and I crossed my arms with a huff. She laughed some more and the dark man just seemed thoughtful before turning back around. I didn't see Xever but I knew he was somewhere in this weird building, "So how is it being the baby of the family, Sprout?"

"That is NOT my name," I scowled and she smirked. I sighed knowing that she was gonna stick with it anyways… "It's okay but it sucks that everyone treats me like a baby…"

"Oh...I see," She taunted and I glared at her. She held up innocent hands with amusement in her eyes. She was still grinning when she walked away and I looked at the ground. Maybe with Karai here things wouldn't be so bad until my bro's come for me. Maybe she'll look out for me?

I looked back at Karai and just knew that she wasn't the bad girl she thought she was.


	7. Surprised

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

"We'll stop here for a while,"Leo declared with a huff of breath. I glared at him, wantin' ta refuse but I was also too tired ta protest. Casey's injured right arm was draped over my neck as we walked side by side. At first adrenaline was makin' us all run separately after that chick let us loose, but then we started ta wear down, "You guys okay?"

"Peachy," I grunted while I leaned Casey against tha trunk of tha tree next ta us. He groaned in pain but slid down and got himself comfortable as I stared. I didn't want ta show it outwardly, but I was very worried for him. He was my first best friend and we have a lot in common not to mention the memories of crazy things we've done together...I couldn't picture life without tha stupid knucklehead.

I could remember vividly how I met Casey...

...

..

.

_"Ow, not so hard Raphie!" Donnie growled at me with tears in his eyes. He was on tha ground rubbin' a red spot on his arm. I scowled and crossed my arms, unwillin' ta admit that I was too rough with my twin brother._

_"Raphael," I flinched and looked behind me ta see Master Splinter there, lookin' down at me with a stern gaze. Leo was right beside him holdin' hands with our 3 year-old Mikey. Despite bein' 8 years old my older brother had a tendency ta tattle on usually only me. It was infuriatin'! "What have I told you about being too rough?"_

_"But Masta I didn't mean to!" I pouted as he picked Donnie up and held onto him. Donnie soaked up the attention and hid his face from me in Master Splinter's shoulder. I frowned, "We was just playin'!"_

_"We_ were _," Donnie corrected, always the knowledgeable one despite being 6. I rolled my eyes and then avoided lookin' my new Father in the eyes. Two years and I was still scared of what he might do._

_"Rah-Rah play!" Mikey cheered rather loudly as he clapped his hands excitedly. We all looked at him in surprise before Leo smiled, bein' tha one other than me that spent tha most time with Mikey since Master Splinter took us in. Mikey still had trouble with most words and came up with his own babyish version of our names. Donnie was always "Nie-Nie" and it was sort of heartbreakin' ta see Donnie pull away from Mikey. Leo was "Lee-Lee" and of course I was "Rah-Rah".  
_

_"Why don't you look after your brother while I calm Donatello down? Master Splinter offered with a fond smile on his face. Donnie perked up immediately and so did Mikey. Leo, however, did not seem ta like that plan. Ever since we moved here he had gotten more quiet and we haven't been as close at all. I miss it but I'd never tell him that! He's just all over-protective and scared for us all tha time! "Leonardo, you will accompany me."_

_"B-But Sensei," Leo protested, using tha name that he, Don, and I had been learning ta call him usually only in tha dojo,"Is it really okay to leave Mikey alone with Raph?" My feelings were hurt._

_"Ya think I'd hurt Mikey?" I asked with anger in my eyes. Leo shook his head, looking down at tha floor like it was gold._

_"Raphael will watch Michelangelo," Sensei repeated as he took Leo's hand. Leo nodded silently and I almost felt bad about bein' so angry with how distraught he looked now. Sensei looked at me, "Do not wander far and if anything happens shout for a Royal Guard."_

_I nodded, feelin' an eager smile ease on my face. I watched as Sensei turned ta head for tha dojo. Don's wide brown eyes met my green ones and I stuck my tongue out at him as he pouted. I laughed and grabbed Mikey's hand, who looked up at me with wide blue eyes, obviously slightly confused about what was goin' on._

_"Want ta play with me, Mikey?" I questioned as I stared down at him. He was so small and I didn't understand it. Donnie said it was because he was born too weak and small. Mikey's face brightened and he squeezed my hand._

_"Yeah! Play with you!" Mikey agreed bouncin' on his little toes excitedly. I smirked and rubbed his head full of blonde hair before we took off out of the main doors. The guards stopped us with a look of confusion, wonderin' if Sensei wanted us to leave._

_"Sensei gave us perm'ishon to leave," I told them watchin' as they looked amused at my mispronunciation. I couldn't say some words myself but at least I wasn't as bad as Donnie or Mikey! Mikey's weird and Donnie's got that gap in his teeth, that know-it-all..._

_Mikey babbled excitedly while we walked hand in hand down through tha halls. Everyone paused ta say hello or stare at us as we went by. I hated bein' stared at and hated people starin' at my brothers even more. Made me think that had weird plans ta hurt them or take them away._

_"Ah, my young Princes!" Someone called and I blinked in surprise, yankin' Mikey behind me immediately. I looked to see two black haired guys, one was just a kid that looked around Leo's age and the other was one of the Generals that Sensei talks about, General Jones, "It is so good to see you around and about."_

_It was no secret that Sensei really sheltered us, afraid that someone would take us away. Well Leo felt tha same too which probably didn't help. Even then we were all scared to explore tha palace walls and were especially scared ta take the adventurous Mikey around._

_I glanced General Jones up and down. He was so cool, his armor was plate armor that I've seen before and he had it all over his body except for his head. It almost looked uncomfortable but General Jones didn't let on if it was. He had black facial hair on his lip and chin, makin' him look much older than I think he was. His eyes were a moonish gray and his hair was slicked backwards. He was very stern but kind from tha rumors Sensei tells us about him._

_"How are you both today?" He asked politely while I noticed the kid starin' at me with a scowl on his face that reminded me of my own. I rose an eyebrow and looked up at the General._

_"We are doin' okay," I shrugged lookin' behind me at Mikey, who was starin' at tha both of them with tha most adorable look on his face, "Mikey's okay too. Mikey, this is General Jones, tha man Sensei talks about..." Mikey's eyes widened._

_"Genel Jones?" He asked shyly and I nodded. General Jones looked very pleased about somethin' and he smiled at us. He rubbed that kid's black hair that looked a lot like his own, "Who that?"_

_"This is my son, Prince Michelangelo," He answered with an expected look on his face. The kid looked up at him and then looked away shyly, "Tell them your name, son. Don't be rude to the royal Princes."_

_"Names Casey," He revealed and I titled my head at him. Casey had tha same black hair as his Dad, but it was wilder and poked out in different places. He had this weird black cloth around his head that I didn't understand and when he talked I noticed he was missin' a lot of his front teeth. Unlike his Dad though his eyes were a warm earthly brown that reminded me of Sensei and Donnie._

_"Casey, play nice with them while I go talk to someone, okay?" General Jones told Casey and I noticed he had a sterner voice but was no means an angry one. It was just one of expectations and no tolerance for rudeness, "Be polite."_

_"Yes sir," Casey answered and nodded his head. We watched General Jones walk up ta another man that was lookin' at some papers and had a sword on his belt. I looked back ta Casey ta see him starin' at us, "You guys are the Princes?"_

_"Yeah, so?" I retorted, a little angry at his tone. Mikey beamed obliviously._

_"You guys are just small and too weak lookin' to be Princes, specially him," Casey said and then pointed at Mikey, who frowned in confusion. I growled and took a step towards him, watchin' him flash me surprise but didn't back down._

_"Don't talk about us that way, punk. Ya don't even know us," I threatened and he held up his hands. Mikey grabbed a fistful of my kimono and I slung an arm around him. There was an awkward silence as Casey glared at me._

_"Casey..you a knight?" Mikey pipped up with another big smile on his face. I glared at Casey, darin' him ta say somethin' ta make Mikey cry. Casey actually brightened for whatever reason._

_"Nah, not a knight! I'm learnin' to be a warrior though!" He gushed and Mikey giggled excitedly, his eyes bubblin' brightly. I blinked in surprise at the revelation._

_"A warrior?" I asked, smilin' a little because I have always wanted to be a warrior of some kind myself. Though I was happy ta be learnin' ta be a ninja as well. Casey looked at me warily and then nodded shyly._

_"My Dad's the best General in the Hamato Kingdom," He bragged and then looked down, "And I wanna be like him."_

_My heart flip-flopped in my chest, remembering my real Dad and I had said the exact same words about him...to him and remembered how he would rub my hair and tell me how fun it would be but how I would have to work hard. How he told me that I'd be the best Shield to the family..._

_"Rah-Rah?" Mikey tugged hard at my kimono and I blinked down at him. He looked worried and Casey seemed confused._

_"You are close ta your Dad?" I asked, patting Mikey's back to soothe him and pretended I didn't just get a flashback. Casey brightened again and nodded like 3 times as Mikey giggled._

_"It's just me and him and my Mom! We are really close and he always gives me lessons in honor code and the way of a true warrior! I spar with him alot," Casey grinned and I jolted at the familiar word of spar. I grinned._

_"I love to spar! But I can't spar with my older brother Leo cause he's a stick in tha mud and always corrects me. My twin brother, Donnie, is worse because I'm always too rough with him and hurt him. I can't spar with Mikey yet," I told him and Mikey smiled up at me. Casey nodded._

_"Wow, I didn't know you fought!" He beamed and I nodded, "I thought you guys just hid away cause you were scared or somethin' or that you were sissys..." He looked very sheepish before I could get too mad, "But Dad says somethin' happened to you and not to judge. But you can fight which means you don't just play all day!"_

_"No!" I denied, shaking my head, "We all work very hard to help Master Splinter!" Casey beamed.  
_

_"Well, then it's nice too meet you, Raph-el? Can I just call you Raph?" He asked and I laughed at his attempt. He sounded like Donnie did when he tried to say my name. I nodded, "Awesome and maybe we can spar sometimes?"_

_"Of course! I need a real challenge!" I grinned and we shook hands, Mikey watchin' us with big eyes full of wonder. I especially liked Casey because he appreciates his Dad and warrior ways but also because he was very careful with Mikey. He rubbed Mikey's hair and smirked._

_"Raphael! Return to the main house," A guard literally came out of nowhere, makin' me jump, "Hamato-sama is looking for you." I nodded and turned to Casey._

_"I'll see ya later, Casey," I waved and grabbed Mikey's hand. Casey beamed and waved back._

_"Bye Raph!"_

_As soon as I got home and told Sensei everything he smiled warmly at me and told me how I was Casey's first friend._

_And Casey was mine too..._

_..._

_.._

"Raph?!" I gasped and jerked in shock when Leo shook my shoulders. I looked around in a panic before I remembered where we were and what happened. I looked beside me ta see Casey sittin' against tha log, his head on my shoulder and his body slumped awkwardly. Leo sighed in relief, "Gods, Raph. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not yet," I joked while rubbin' at my eyes, "What happened?"

"You just stared into space and looked so lost for a minute then you blacked out," Leo explained with panic in his cobalt blue eyes, "Scared me to death and Casey too, but he passed out while we were waiting for you to wake up."

I looked at Casey again and noticed that Leo had wrapped up his arm and some other cuts he had gotten, "He okay?"

"Yeah, I fixed the both of you up," Leo sighed, his hands shakin' and he sat down in front of me. I frowned.

"I'm sorry for worryin' ya that much Leo," I said and watched him look at me with wide eyes. I hardly called him Leo unless it was for a good reason. I glanced over his form for injuries and noticed he had dressed his own wounds with pieces of his kamishimo.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," He remarked with a quick smile but his eyes withheld anger ta tha ones that attacked us, "We were ambushed..."

"They were expectin' us ta come for Bradford," I said aloud and he nodded, his eyes darkenin'. "We need ta get back ta Donnie. I want ta see him."

"We will," Leo promised with that eldest brother glint in his eyes. I smirked, "Donnie is in so much trouble for gettin' hurt."

"But it's not his fault, Leo," I teased and Leo just gave me a look before he finally smiled and shook his head. It was quiet for a moment as I thought tha battle over, "Hey Fearless?"

"Back to my horrible nickname already?" He attempted to tease but I just stared at him. He blinked and blushed a little, "What is it?"

"If they all ambushed us then they knew we were comin'," I repeated and he nodded, lookin' confused, "Then why did they ambush us without Bradford? Especially if Bradford is such a great warrior? And we were followin'  _Bradford's_  trail."

Leo looked surprised before he got lost in thought tha same way as me just a couple minutes ago. I had a vague bad feelin' that made me alert ta tha woods around us. I don't know what my problem was...

"I don't like this.." Casey pipped in with an exhausted voice. We looked at him in surprise before I smirked and nudged him ta hide my relief. Casey grinned weakly, "Ya scared us buddy. What was that about?"

"Oh I just thought it'd be nice ta have a little attention for myself," I replied sarcastically while rollin' my eyes. They gave me a flat look that made me chuckle. I shifted ta get into a better position and my hands hovered over my torn obi ta check for my sais. I mentally sighed in relief ta feel them there. I know I grabbed them so I don't know why I was worried about them.

"How does your arm feel, Casey?" Leo questioned as he knelt down in front of him. I looked up to catch the tail-end of Casey's grimace. He shrugged one shoulder and smirked.

"Had worse than this, Leo," Casey told him while Leo narrowed his eyes in that Mother Leo way. I bit my lip to keep the huge smirk off my face, "We can start movin' soon now that I'm rested and Raph's got his attention." I glared at him as he smirked.

Leo's mouth twitched, "Well if you guys are ready we can keep going as lon-"

I rose an eyebrow when he paused but my eyes widened when I picked up tha slightest shift of wind and noise. Casey looked at us confused and I gave him a 'shh' sign with my finger. He froze and I watched Leo slowly unsheathe his katanas with deadly intent in his eyes. I twirled my sais and got into a squattin' position between Leo and Casey.

We heard the unmistakable patter of horses and tensed up. It was definitely more than 2 and maybe around 6 or 7 of them. I had a snarl on my face as the shadows came closer. Leo nodded at me and I nodded back, understandin' that Leo was gonna take on the first few while I got tha rest.

"They must be here somewhere!" A frustrated voice cried out and we all stopped in surprise at the familiar voice. The shadows got closer to our location and Leo remained slightly tense. Once they were in sight we all recongized them immediately.

"Dad?!" Casey cried out in both confusion and relief. General Jones was in the lead with several Elite Guards behind him. Leo literally slumped down on his knees in relief and I could see how exhausted he was. I put my sais back in my belt and helped Casey up with a smirk on my face.

"Is everyone okay?!" General Jones asked as they rushed ta get off their horses. Leo looked up.

"We were ambushed by Xever, Hun, and Tigerclaw...we're the only survivors we know of," Leo replied seriously but you could see tha sadness in his eyes. I averted my gaze. General Jones sucked in a breath as tha Elite guards looked horrified at tha loss of their comrades.

"Dad, did Lord Hamato send you to help us?" Casey asked, lookin' really happy ta see him. General Jones took one look at Casey and his eyes widened ta tha size of dinner plates.

"Casey!" He cried as he barreled into him so fast I barely got away. Leo grabbed me ta steady me when it was clear I was gonna fall. We both had wide eyes at tha unseen side of tha famous General Jones. Casey's Father clutched him tightly until he moaned in pain, "Son, what happened to you?! Who did this?"

"H-Hun did..but I'm okay Dad," Casey tried to assure whilst General Jones' eyes looked on fire. I smirked as Leo pulled away. I always loved General Jones like some sort of Uncle I never had, "It's a long story but-"

"Where is their trail?" General Jones interrupted while flickin' his eyes to Leo and I. Leo's eyes widened and he didn't seem ta know what ta say.

"We lost them but their trail is behind us-" Leo was interrupted when General Jones looked ready ta charge in that direction. I nearly laughed ta see Leo freakin' out if tha situation wasn't so serious. Casey looked as surprised as tha rest of us. I mean really, was I tha only one expectin' him ta be like this? "Sir, you don't want to follow them. It'll take days even with their trail intact."

"Sir, he is right," One of tha Elite guards added and General Jones glared, pullin' Casey close, "Hamato-sama needs his sons to return to the palace."

"Fine, let's go," General Jones huffed while Casey fussed over bein' held, "Casey, you'll ride with me. Princes you can ride with one of the Elites." We nodded.

I carefully got on one horse while Leo got tha other and once Casey was settled we immediately set off ta return ta home. I had a feelin' that somethin' was not bein' told though. That bad feelin' has not disappeared completely.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Oroku Saki's Point of View:** _

"They should be arriving soon, my Lord," One of my Foot ninja told me. I smirked coldly down at him. I knew that I could count on my Daughter and those hideous minions of mine to do the dirty work. Soon I'd have the youngest Prince in my grasp and have Hamato Yoshi begging for his life at my feet.

"What should we do when the youngest Prince gets here, my Lord?" Another Foot ninja inquired as they all knelt before me. I shifted in my throne so I could stand and tower over them.

"Everything that happens to him is to be ordered only be me. If I find out someone did something without my consent they will be executed publicly and their head will be in my trophy room," I threatened with a snarl and they all flinched in horror but kept their postures, "I need the youngest Prince alive for my plan to work. Then I will decide how to end the cretin's life."

"Yes, my Lord," They gulped as they bowed. I nodded and hummed in delight.

"Now should I put him in the dungeon or the prison cells?" I chuckled as I thought about what I wanted to do with the youngest Prince in the meantime. I watched the Foot ninja look up at me with shock.

"But sir, the dungeon has the lowliest of the lows imprisoned. A child would surely die there," He stammered and nearly squeaked when I glared at him.

"You are right though," I pondered as I paced, "I believe the prisons are safer for him until Hamato Yoshi comes for him. That way he will still be taunted and scared, which would be a bonus for my plan."

"How soon did you say they would arrive?" I demanded as they nearly shrunk back.

"Any time now sir. They had already crossed the border an hour and a half ago," One replied and I nodded, happy with this. My Daughter would be back safely and I would have that youngest Prince.

"Ready the prison for our "guest"." I ordered and they nodded, not wasting anymore time in my presence. I sat back down in my throne and thought about all the questions I could interrogate the youngest Prince with. That ugly child would probably spill a lot of secrets to me that could be to my benefit.

A wicked smile graced my face behind my kabuto helmet.

As I waited I checked on groups of Foot that patrol the cities to make sure I had no surprises waiting for me before the child arrived. Fortunately there were not, everything was reported as normal. As the evening approached I ordered dinner to be made for my Daughter and myself.

Then the horns went off and I froze. A grin formed on my face as I headed towards the main hall. I burst through the doors to see Tigerclaw, Hun, Bradford and Karai all in a circle type formation. A dark skinned man was with them that I did not immediately recognize. I could see the skin of the young boy they were hiding and smirked.

"I am most pleased that you all did not fail me," I praised and they looked surprised before they bowed happily. Karai seemed lost in thought when she bowed but I paid no mind, "I have made arrangements for the harsh interrogations of the youngest Prince and he will stay in the prison cells..."

Karai straightened looking displeased with this. I rose an eyebrow at her but she didn't disobey when I got close enough to look at the boy. They all dispersed and I saw the bow standing there, slightly shaking in a way that made his chains rattle. The chains were binding his wrists together and his ankles were chained, but not together so he could walk about.

I froze when he looked up at me. The boy had the brightest sky blue eyes I had ever seen that held so much innocence. His hair was blonde and tossed all over the place like it was mop. Freckles dotted his cheeks, shoulders and some on his arms. His eyes were wide and he looked fearful but at the same time there was some sort of curiosity there. Seeing him made me think of Karai when she was just a little baby. At the time her eyes were the same blue before she grew out of it. But this boy...

"Master Shredder?" Tigerclaw questioned sounding concerned. The youngest prince looked slightly fearful and confused as he continued to stare back at me.

"Should I take the brat to the prison cells?" Bradford inquired as he stepped forth. His hand shot out to roughly grab the boy but I stopped his hand with a glare. He blinked in shock and the Prince flinched backwards. My eyes widened slightly at what I did.

"No, take him to a spare guest room and lock him in there," I growled and Bradford looked confused but did as I said, "Do not harm him in any way otherwise the plan is useless." I held my breath to try and calm my beating heart. What in the world came over me?

"Father, are you alright?" Karai asked almost emotionlessly. I could see it in her eyes that she looked slightly apprehensive and worried. I nodded.

"Yes, keep an eye on the boy," I told her and she grinned a little, dipping her head, "I have arranged dinner for us for now, though, so let us leave."

"Okay, Father. And what of Xever? He helped in Michelangelo's capture," She retorted and I rose an eyebrow at the youngest Prince's name. I glared at "Xever" who remained stoic.

"He can stay in a guest room until he decides to depart," I said with a warning tone. Xever bowed and I turned away, ignoring the confused analyzing look from Tigerclaw, "Follow me my Daughter and welcome home."

"Hai, thanks Father," Karai answered lightly as she followed me. I walked thoughtlessly as I ignored my earlier thoughts and focused on the fact that the one person I  _did_  love was back by my side again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**No one's Point of View:** _

"Home sweet home," Casey sighed in relief as he peered around his Father's shoulder. They had all just entered the gates of the Hamato palace and were relieved of the fact. Evening had gone and now it was dark out. No one liked to be out when it was pitch black outside.

Several lanterns lit the way for them all the way to the entrance. The gates closed and immediately everyone was climbing off the horses. Leonardo and Raphael both shared a relieved grin to be home but quickly noticed everyone's grim faces.

"What is wrong?" Leo asked General Jones, who looked at him sadly. Now that he had calmed down he remembered learning of Michelangelo's capture and that was why he insisted going to fetch the elder Princes. Well...he looked at Casey...it was  _one_  of the reasons.

"We were asked to fetch you by Lord Hamato because he was worried about you," He began while the elder Princes nodded their head almost confused like. The Elite guards took a step back for the hell-storm they knew was approaching, "Well it was also to take the next steps in his rescue plan..."

They flashed him surprise and Casey looked up at his Dad in confused fear, "Rescue plan?"

"Yes, Prince Michelangelo was abducted by Chris Bradford and some young woman," General Jones explained and Leo gasped, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. Raph felt his heart leap up into his throat. Casey's eyes widened too and he quickly looked to his friends but was scared to get too close.

Before anyone had the chance to react both Leonardo and Raphael were heading back to the gates. Everyone gasped or blinked in shock and Casey just stood there. The gates were closed and locked for the night and neither had a key.

"Let us out!" Raph growled as he pounded on the bars, "NOW!"

"We need to go back!" Leo snarled and it seemed for once the elder Princes were on the same agenda. General Jones hesitated but took a step froward. Both of them glared at him and he froze, "Open the gates, right now."

"My lords...we can't..." An Elite guard spoke up and Casey noted that Raph looked ready to throw a shruiken right in the poor guard's face. Leo was no better. Everyone was trying to soothe the overprotective big brothers but there was no stopping them.

"There's no way to get out now that it's dark," Casey protested when he seen how upset yet serious they were, "We have to wait till it's-"

"If ya don't open tha gate we'll climb up it!" Raph sneered, his eye twitching in agitation. Casey stepped back, his hand up since the other was useless.

"Or go through it," Leo growled as he stared straight through the bars, "You can't honestly think we'd leave Mikey alone with Shredder or his goons for even a second, right?!"

"My sons! Calm yourselves this instant!" Splinter's loud voice boomed. General Jones and the Elite guards all instantly bowed on their knees with Casey following their lead. Splinter was hastily walking for the boys, a slightly angry but relieved look on his face. Donatello was right behind him, very closely, and was watching everything in shock.

"Father..." Leo blinked, his rage slowly disappearing for a moment at the sight of him. Raph just glared and held his tongue, afraid of saying something wrong in front of him, "But..Father..."

"I know Leonardo...I am so happy that the both of you are safe, including Mr. Casey Jones," Splinter smiled slightly, nodding towards them and Casey, who blinked wide eyes. Everyone straightened and Splinter stood right in front of his sons, "But I am worried about those injuries. You can tell me what happened later. For right now I want you both to listen to me..."

"What is it?" Raph asked and then gasped when Donatello suddenly flew out from behind Splinter and hugged him tight, "Donnie!"

"Raph, Leo! I was so scared that you were captured too!" Donnie cried as he tightened the hug. Raph groaned but did his best to hug his twin back with as much force. Leo looked at them and smiled slightly, but his heart hurt too much to really be happy to see Donnie. Not now anyways.

"We're fine Donnie..." Raph soothed in a rough voice. Donnie pulled away enough so he wasn't squeezing Raph but rested his head on his shoulder, unwilling to let his twin go. Leo stepped closer to them and looked at Splinter.

"What were you saying Sensei?" Leo asked seriously, wondering what was with the determined look on their Father's face.

"The council has approved of my plan to gather as many warriors that are willing from the Provinces. Usagi is traveling for my Kingdom as we speak," Splinter revealed and Leo gasped while Raph's eyes went wide, "Anyone that wishes to go along will, if they have the proper training. Leatherhead, of course, was the first to volunteer...as did Slash..."

"Slash?" Raph's eyes went wide. Slash was Raph's only other best friend. They had met a bunch of times in town or usually the marketplace. But recently Slash had been gone for a year when he temporarily moved to another Province to further expand his blacksmithing skills. "Slash is coming home?"

Casey also looked excited, being one of Slash's friends as well. He had met Slash through Raph and wasn't as close, but the three were still good friends.

"Yes he is," Splinter smiled upon the new fiery look in Raphael's eyes. Leonardo also looked more determined after hearing Usagi was coming, "They should both be here by tomorrow at nightfall. We will plan vigilantly for this rescue."

"But what if something happens to Mikey before we can get to him?" Donnie asked as he let go of Raph to look in Splinter's eyes. Everyone looked distraught at the question.

"Surely not even my own brother would hurt a child," Splinter said, sounding like he was convincing himself, "But I see that he wishes to hurt me and bring me to the Kingdom in a trap. That is why I am allying myself so I can do just that."

Leonardo looked at his brothers, who both looked back at him with a vengeance and revenge clear as day in their different eyes. Leo nodded and smirked up at his Father.

"Let's get started!"


	8. In Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any support! <3 Enjoy :)

_**Hamato Yoshi's(Splinter) Point of View:** _

"How are they?" My eldest asked as soon as stepped through the entrance to our home. I smiled down at Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello but my heart ached at the empty space where my baby son would be clinging to Donatello's side, Leonardo's arm, or getting a piggy-back ride from his big brother, Raphael. However I did not let my frown show.

"We will see for ourselves," Donatello smiled nervously. I didn't fail to miss how Donatello had moved a fraction closer to my red banded son and it seemed that the action was not lost to Leonardo and Raphael either.

"Yeah, they'll be just fine," Raphael spoke as he wrapped an arm around his twin brother's shoulders. Donatello seemed happy with this while Leonardo and I shared a fond smile over their heads. Leonardo was currently the tallest but Donatello seemed to be in his growth spurt, slowly growing taller than his older twin brother.

We walked in relative silence, the Elite guards by our side. I glanced tot he side and almost sighed. General Jones had reported to me the deaths of the Captain and his squadron that had been trying to protect my sons. The whole situation infuriated me and I planned to bring my brother to justice!

"My Lord!" I blinked out of my daydream when my sons flinched noticeably by my side. The Elite guards had parted just a little when we came in view of the spare bedrooms that I had refurbished for the wounded warriors in my clan, "You and the young Princes might not want to set foot in there at the moment..."

"Why ever not?" I questioned and was immediately answered with a war like growl emitting from the room. I rose an eyebrow expectantly as my children looked at the room in shock.

"It's Leatherhead, my Lord," One of the two Royal guards replied shakily while the other nodded, "He learned of Prince Michelangelo's abduction, sir, and he is going on a rampage!"

"You locked him in the room with Kyo-san?!" I asked horrified and they looked sheepish, bowing their bodies out of fear and respect for me, "Is he alright?!" I knew how tempered Leatherhead could get but he hasn't been this bad since he met my Michelangelo.

"K-Kyo-san asked for this, my Lord," The other Royal guard explained looking frightened, "We tried to reason with him but..." I sighed.

"Move aside please and be ready," I cautioned as I walked towards the door. I looked behind me at the boys who were huddled close to Leonardo, whose eyes were narrowed in determination. The Royal guards joined the Elite guards by my side as I approached the locked door.

"Leatherhead, cease your movements at once or I will have to detain you," I warned as I knocked at the door to get his attention. Almost immediately there was pounding at the door which made the Elite guards practically swallow me and the boys in an protective formation. I nodded at them and knocked at the door silently. I listened to Leatherhead's angry mumblings and noticed how they sounded further away.

I took this as a sign and unlocked the door fast, swinging it open so he could see there were no enemies behind it. Leatherhead stood in the middle of the room, pacing angrily and one of his leaf green eyes twitching. His short dark blonde hair was down from his usual high ponytail and framed his masculine face. His yukata was off and his side was heavily wrapped but you could not tell that the injury was bothering him.

Near Leatherhead looking disoriented yet frightened was Kyo-san, who only suffered from a concussion and a few bruises. He had been knocked unconscious accidentally by Leatherhead during my youngest son's capture. Dr. Rockwell was still in his bed, his form covered in white bandages from the burns, but his face looked serious and threatening. No doubt he tried to calm Leatherhead down.

"Leatherhead?" I questioned silently, never moving too fast. Leatherhead's furious leaf green eyes locked onto me. When he saw who he was looking at his posture ebbed away but his eyes did not. Instead of looking towards me any longer his eyes moved to a terrified Donatello, which didn't last long with the way Leonardo and Raphael were standing in front of him with serious gazes.

"What happened?" Leatherhead said through clenched teeth. I knew he was referring to Donatello, who was the only one conscious during the whole capture. I calmly stood aside and watched Donatello, who looked around his older brothers.

"Bradford knew his advantages against you and Kyo-san so he moved in a way that made Kyo-san stab you in the side while you knocked him out," Donatello explained nervously while Leatherhead never looked away from him, absorbing everything, "Then he started a fire with Dr. Rockwell's chemicals...after Rockwell-san was down he tore Mikey from my arms and punched me on my cheek."

We all looked to the barely concealed dark bruise on Donatello's cheek and he blushed from the attention but was serious in his stance against Leatherhead, who looked down at the ground. It seemed he was calming only slightly.

"I told you that is what happened though I did not know about the punching bit," Rockwell argued and Leatherhead glared at him in a father-son way. I sighed and took a step forward, the guards on my tail.

"Leatherhead, I understand your anger but it will not do for you to be hostile towards our friends," I reprimanded and Leatherhead looked sad as he gazed down, "We need you to be healed and ready to bring Michelangelo home."

"You can count on me! As I said before, I am definitely in," Leatherhead replied seriously, the anger much more calmed now. I smiled at him and nodded encouragingly, "Are the warriors you told me about arriving soon?"

"Most should be here tomorrow night," I answered and he smiled eagerly. Kyo-san looked up at me with shame in his eyes and I smiled at him, "Do not despair Kyo-san, you did everything you could for my youngest sons."

"But Michelangelo-sama was taken on my watch. I am to blame, my Lord," He replied with his sea green eyes downcast. Leonardo stepped forth this time.

"It's not your fault Kyo-san. You're a Hamato and I just know that you did your best," He encouraged and I smiled to see Kyo-san looked towards my eldest with such respect.

"Leo's right. I am glad ya were there or it'd have been worse," Raphael added as he stepped forth with Donatello tucked against his side. Donatello nodded gratefully and I watched Kyo-san tear up with emotion. I nearly chuckled because Kyo-san has always been a tad sensitive for a grown man. It was adorable sometimes though.

"I'll be ready next time," Kyo-san's voice darkened slightly with new found determinations and I shook my head. I turned towards my guards, who looked at me immediately.

"Check on the patrols and make sure that everyone in the Kingdom gets the words about the new curfew. I do not want anymore of my people injured," I ordered and they bowed, "I also the outlying patrols to be led by General Jones. I need him to be on the lookout for Bradford's trail."

"Hai, my Lord," They called as they bowed lower and rushed off to do my bidding. I smiled at the two Elite that stayed by my side to guard me.

"Sensei," Leonardo spoke loudly to catch my attention. I blinked towards them. They looked very serious, "What do you want us to do?"

"Stay by my side," I said seriously and Raphael looked ready to protest, "I mean it Raphael, you saw what happened last time and now Michelangelo is gone. I will  _not_ lose another son!"

"Sensei..." Donatello looked down sadly and I cursed myself for raising my voice, however slightly it had been. Raphael gave me a look of understanding and patted Donatello's head reassuringly.

"How are ya feelin', Donnie? you feel kinda warm," Raphael suddenly spoke as his eyebrows knitted together. Donatello seemed surprised and Leonardo moved to feel his face too.

"Maybe you are overexerting yourself," Kyo-san fretted as I walked over to feel for myself. Raphael and Leonardo moved to make room for me and I felt my purple banded son's face. It did feel warm, maybe a small fever.

"He could have a small fever from walking about so much. This would be normal as his body is still flushing out all the poison that was in his system," Dr. Rockwell said as he voiced my thoughts. Leonardo and Raphael gave each other a serious look over Donatello's head.

"I feel fine," He pouted and I hid my smile, "You guys worry too much. We need to be worrying about Mikey, not me."

"You are just as important, Donnie," Leonardo argued while Raphael and I nodded in agreement, "You just got poison and almost died. Do you know Raph and I were so angry?"

"I heard," Donatello smirked a little and I smiled, "Mikey told me that you guys went to find Bradford because he attacked me."

"We did, I woulda killed him too," Raphael replied and I frowned as Donatello's eyes widened, "Almost killed ya and now he took Mikey...who knows what's happenin' ta him..."

Everyone in the room sulked then and Leatherhead glared angrily out the window, his eyes twitching with the need to destroy something. I sighed into my hand and hoped that the warriors ame soon so we could all have the revenge we seeked.

I just wanted my youngest back.

* * *

**_Oroku Saki's (Shredder) Point of View:_ **

"Has anything happened?" I demanded as I walked up to the door that held the prisoner. I had asked Bradford to come periodically to check in on the boy and he was standing outside the door as I approached.

"Nothing at all. He has not tried anything," Bradford answered and I nodded while never breaking contact with the door, "Are you feeling any better now, my Lord?"

"I am fine," I replied with a cold tone, "Go get the prisoner some food while I question him."

"Hai, my Lord," Bradford grinned as he bowed and walked away to do my bidding. I looked at the door that housed my enemies youngest son and took a deep breath. I unlocked it and opened it as if it housed a dangerous monster instead of a little boy.

The boy was sitting on the window seal, staring out into the night with a sad look on his face. The room I placed him in was mostly white with tan and brown themes. It did not suit the boy at all but I found myself not caring. This boy was intriguing in a way most are not...yet I do not know why.

The boy looked at me with wide sky blue eyes that made me glare. He wasn't even doing anything but looking at me and I just wanted to yell in annoyance. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. A flash of fear entered his eyes and I felt satisfied.

"Tell me boy...does your Father love you more than the others?" I questioned as I stared at him. He was fidgeting i his place at the window seal. He blinked at my question before he frowned.

"Um, no? No way does he favor me. I'm his problem child," He muttered and I just could not withhold my surprise. Hamato Yoshi's problem child?

"I was under the impression that Hamato Raphael held that privilege," I remarked in sarcastic surprise. I was surprised again when the boy scowled, his face wrinkling at me.

"Then you obviously don't know us," He said as he turned away, looking angry. I felt briefly amused at his annoyance but shook my head, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I know enough," I gruffed and he sighed, trying to ignore me. I glared at his form.

"Look, what do you want from me?" He turned towards me with a tiny glare of his own. He was much different from the first image I had of him, "If you want to kill me then go ahead and do it. I am impatient."

I couldn't cover up the amused snort and he gave me a weird look. I stood and grinned at him, which made him freak out slightly and become wary, "I would not kill you so easily. I am reserving that for when your Father arrives."

A look of horror came across his face and I grinned even more, "And your brothers of course. I will kill you so everyone can see it and be in such a rage that it will be easy to annihilate them."

He looked even more horrified now than before and he grew pale. My grin was into a full blown smirk, "Now I am bringing your meal so I suggest you eat it wisely, young Prince."

I turned and went to the door when he voice stopped me cold, "What did we ever do to you? We're just kids..." I looked over my shoulder to see a pale and wounded look on his face that made me want to gulp, "I can't believe you'd do something like that just because you want to be King...aren't you one already?"

"You know nothing, child," I growled and he looked down, his eyes watering. I couldn't stand to look at him any longer and walked out of the room, locking it behind me. Karai came around the corner and she frowned worriedly.

"Father, are you okay?" She asked and I nodded, scowling at her. I pushed past her, "Father?"

"Just watch him," I muttered angrily as I turned a corner before she had the chance to protest. I did see the confused and concerned look on her face and somehow that just made everything worse. I've never been this type of angry before in my life and it was confusing.

That boy is gonna cause a lot of trouble for me I can already sense it.

* * *

_**Karai's Point of View:** _

I looked at my Father's retreating form with a sense of worry, confusion, and a dash of fear. I knew my Father could be a harsh and mean man but he never was towards me. Not a lot anyways. No one knew him better than me and I just knew that something weird was happening with him. It was like he was so confused about something and I think it was Michelangelo.

I stared at the door before I unlocked it with the key I had. I opened the door and froze when I saw Michelangelo's trembling form on the window seal. My heart broken into little pieces and it was just so sad. I quickly closed and locked the door and he looked up at me, his eyes drowning in tears.

"Get a-away from m-me!" He cried as he tried to hid his tear-stained face in his arms. I frowned worriedly and walked up to him, edging my new black and gold yukata aside so I fit easily. He sobbed into his arms and ignored my presence all together.

I glanced awkwardly around, wondering what to do. I had never had a little brother and did not spend so much time around kids. I put my hand on his head and he sniffed loudly.

"What do you w-want Karai?" He asked quietly and I praised myself to get any reaction, "I want to be alone."

"Too bad, Squirt. I'm here to stay," I protested and he looked up, a few tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. My frown deepened and I handed him a tissue. He grabbed it and eyed me in a confused manner, "What did my Father say to you?"

His face twisted into a sad one and he almost started crying. I freaked out and looked around in all directions like the answer was in the air. He saw this and giggled silently. I blinked at him.

"You're silly, Karai," He smiled slightly, "You aren't bad..."

"What do you mean? I asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know...you kinda remind me of Leo," Michelangelo said as he looked out the window, homesickness clear on his face. My eyes widened at the mention of Leonardo. Leo was such a cute nickname for him. I still remember the way he blushed when I flirted with him. He was cute when he blushed, "You'd like him, I think. He'd like you for sure."

My face heated up and I blinked wide eyes. He smiled, "Why do you say that?" I coughed to gain control of myself. This kid had a way of bringing down your defenses. I wondered if that was what was wrong with my Father.

"You're beautiful...and cool," He stated like it was obvious and I knew I blushed that time. I pouted for not being able to control myself and he smiled more, "I like you cause you look like you kick butt!"

"I do," I assured with a smirk and he cheered up slightly, laughing lightly, "So your brother, Leo? Is he a control freak?"

"Yes," Michelangelo laughed a little louder as he rolled his eyes, "Him and Raph fight about it a lot but they used to be real close Donnie said. Leo freaks out when we don't listen to him cause he thinks bad things will always happen. I know he can't help it because of what happened..."

"What happened?" I frowned, feeling confused. Michelangelo blushed.

"Well, I was a baby at the time but my village was attacked when Leo was 6...they told me about it only once and it was terrible," He explained and my eyes widened, "Leo was the one that heard about our parent's death. I think he always carries that with him when he sees us."

"I see," I looked away, feeling my heart beat strongly. I could not imagine what young Leonardo had to go through. I imagine he had to stay very strong for his little brothers, "That is very sad."

"Yeah, it makes me sad because I'm the only one that doesn't know what our parents look like," Michelangelo looked depressed now which alarmed me, "Leo, Raph and Donnie are the only family I know..."

"So...is it true that Raphael and Donatello are twin siblings?" I asked to distract him. He blinked up at me.

"Oh, yeah that is true," He smiled weakly. His eyes brightened though, "They are very protective of each other and Donnie's the only one that can calm him down after a fight with Leo or when I annoy him! Don's amazing!"

"He's the smart one, right?" I added and he nodded, "And you call him "Donnie"? The others have nicknames too?"

"Yeah, you already know Leo's but Raph is only called Raphie by me!" He declared and I laughed, smirking to myself about ways to use it against the hotheaded Prince, "And I'm Mikey, I'd prefer you call me that!"

"Mikey, huh? I kinda prefer Squirt," I winked and he pouted at me, making me giggle, "So you all sound like a big close bunch, huh?"

"Yeah," Mikey smiled brightly, "We are all one big awesome family! I think you'd like it!" My eyes widened again and my heart skipped a beat.

"I have a family," I replied a bit too harshly for my liking. I don't know why it bothered me like it did. Mikey's eyes grew wide and he leaned back like he was snapped at by a shark, "Sorry. I love my Father, he's raised me since my Mother's death..."

"Your Mom's death?" He looked upset for me and I scowled, nodding. He looked down, "I'm sorry you lost her."

"Don't you want to know what happened?" I asked, feeling surprised he didn't immediately question like all the others.

"If you want to tell me then sure but it sounds like a painful subject," He frowned and I smiled, this kid is one of a kind.

"She got sick...and no matter what Father did she just couldn't get better. I had been just a baby," I explained while looking down. Mikey looked at me seriously and sadly but he put a hand over mine and smiled at me.

"I wish my Mom could have healed yours...Leo says she was a really great midwife and healer," Mikey told me and my eyes widened at that.

"Do you remember your parents' names?" I asked and he shook his head with a sad frown.

"Leo remembers though he doesn't talk about it," Mikey shrugged and I sighed, "Hey Karai...?"

"Yeah Mikey?" I looked up at him and saw that he was tearing up again, "What is it?"

"Is Shredder your Father?"

"Shredder?"

"That's what I named the Saki guy," Mikey answered and I almost giggled if the situation didn't confuse me so much. Why was he so upset?

"Saki is my Father," I nodded and Mikey's mouth twisted as he looked more upset, "Mikey?"

"Do you love him? Is he nice to you?"

I blinked in surprise and felt my stomach twist uneasily, "I do love him, he's my Dad. And he's...trying..but he loves me..."

"But is he nice to you?" Mikey asked again, with a more serious glint in his tearful sky blue eyes.

"...I guess better than most..." I replied, feeling put off, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because he says he's going to kill me in front of my family," Mikey whispered and scrunched up his face to keep my crying. My heart ached and my insides twisted. I knew that was the plan from the beginning and yet I still helped kidnap him. I guess I didn't believe my Father would actually do this to the kid..."I don't want to die, Karai..."

"You won't," I promised and he rubbed at his eyes, "I told myself from the beginning that I won't let him kill you."

Mikey paused and I realized what I just said with horror, "From...the beginning? You knew he wanted to kill me like this?"

"Well...I...uh..." I bit my lip and his eyes widened. Suddenly he seemed horrified and I felt a bit guilty.

"You've been asking me questions about my family...right? You just wanted to know more about them to take them out right? How could you! I thought you were nice!" Mikey began to cry louder and looked angry.

"Mikey I wasn-"

"You knew he wanted to kill me and you helped those stupid guys capture me?! I thought you were good Karai!" Mikey shouted and I held up my hands, desperate for him to calm himself, "Get away from me! You're just like Shredder!"

I felt anger at that. I was NOTHING like my Father, how dare he say that! I glared at him and he turned away from me, sobbing into his arms much like I found him in the beginning. I got up and backed away.

"I did not think he was serious and I won't let him kill you. I was just curious about your family because Father never tells me anything," I muttered as his crying slowed, "See you tomorrow morning, Mikey."

He sniffled occasionally as I closed the door. I slumped over on it, feeling sad that things turned out this way. I felt much like Father had when he came out of the room.

Angry and confused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey remembers Leatherhead and is attacked shortly after. Raph and Donnie have a epidemic on their hands thanks to Xever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long but I was dealing with stuff! Enjoy! C:

_**No One's Point of View:** _

"Anything?" Called a young black haired man. The young man was around 17 years old dressed in blue under-robe and black jinboari, vest or samurai's or warriors. He wore matching blue hakama, or Japanese pants, tan zori(shoes) and original white tabi (socks). The young man carried a medium sized mace on his golden belt. His black hair side-swept over his forehead and sometimes hovered over his turquoise eyes.

"No, nothing yet Slash," Denied another young man with brown hair and honey colored eyes. He was only a year older than Slash being 18 years old. The young man wore a white under-robe, a mid-sleeved jinboari lined with silver due to his status in ninjitsu, black hakama, and black zori shoes. On his white belt he housed two daisho, or long swords, with green handles.

"Well this seems too easy," Slash commented as he rounded next to the brown haired young man, who was leaning against the tree and looking in all directions, "Hamato-sama made it seem as though there would be many spies from Shredder's kingdom."

"Shredder?" The brown haired man asked as he tightened his lose ponytail, one that he kept high up so it would not get in the way. He was a samurai and appreciated the samurai's customs and styles.

"Well, err- that's what the Princes call him," Slash blushed and scowled when the young man continued to smirk at him teasingly, "Oh shut _up_ Usagi! I am not the only one that calls him that!"

"How dare you speak to Miyamoto-san like this?" Joked an older man as he came into the clearing Slash and Usagi were resting in. Usagi rolled his eyes at his friend, who had dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He had facial hair on his chin and the rest of his hair was short and slicked back. He wore the same thing as Usagi except his jinboari was white and so were his hakama outlined in blue. On his blue belt he kept a single katana.

"Gen," Slash smirked as he greeted the older man with a nod, "Did you find anything on your part of the patrol?"

"Nope," Gennosuke laughed as he stood next to Usagi, "But seriously Slash you need to treat Miyamoto-san and myself with respect."

Slash rolled his eyes, "Please forgive me your Highness. I know your both ronin."

Ronin was a rank of samurais that had no Lord or Master that they served. They traveled frequently and were highly regarded among the Provinces. Although Usagi preferred to do his work for or around the Hamato Kingdom he was still considered a ronin. Usagi's usual work was being a bodyguard whilst Gen was more along the lines of a bounty hunter. The two were friends and found themselves being paired on multiple missions.

"Ignore Gen, Slash. We are just regular like you," Usagi spoke kindly and Gen rolled his eyes at Usagi's humbleness. Slash smiled back to Usagi and nodded. Slash felt uncomfortable sometimes around the two because of their rank but as they traveled he found himself intrigued by the pair. They were ranked and he was just a training Blacksmith.

"Say, do you need help carrying your cargo?" Gen questioned Slash as he turned to investigate the crates they carried with him.

"No, I got it," Slash protested as he turned towards his cart. Usagi sent a look towards Gen, who shrugged, "When should we continue on?" Gen turned to Usagi this time.

"We are a half day's trip there already," Usagi replied as he studied the path ahead, "Let's continue on until we break for lunch and then we will continue and should be there by nightfall."

Gen and Slash both nodded, pleased by this plan. Soon they would be in the Hamato palace. Slash and Usagi couldn't wait to see their friends again.

* * *

_**Shredder's Point of View:** _

I angrily tapped on my throne as I stared at some papers in my hand. I had not been able to concentrate much on the produce of goods in my Kingdom since the little boy arrived. I knew that it would be some time before my insufferable do-good brother came for his child. He was preparing for war and I was doing the same. I was interrupted in my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter," I commanded while angrily setting my papers aside. Several Foot ninja, Karai, Xever, and Hun entered my throne room and knelt beside me, "Rise," They did so and Karai smiled at me, taking my side, "What is so important that you all had to interrupt me?"

"Master, we were wondering what our next move is?" Hun questioned as they stood straight. I saw Karai's instant distaste for the large man and wondered what caused it. I narrowed my eyes at Hun.

"We have the boy," I spat like venom and he recoiled slightly, "We do not need to do anything else but wait for a sign of Hamato's warriors."

"If I may..." Xever spoke up loud enough to gather my attention. I glared at him and decided to nod, "I know the Hamato Kingdom inside and out while also having a personal vendetta against the Royal Family...wouldn't it be good to give them an _incentive_ to get here faster?"

"Why would we do that!?" Hun demanded while I rose my eyebrows in surprise. That would not be a terrible idea. My brother could not stand the idea of harm coming to any person in his Kingdom.

"Well, _sure_ , we have his youngest son...but what if we got them _really_ riled up?" Xever smirked evilly and I saw Karai blinking at Xever in surprise. She must also be impressed by him.

"What do you propose?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward in my chair. Karai and Hun gawked at me while Xever continued to grin even more.

"Let me take some of your Foot Ninja back with me to the Hamato Kingdom and set fire to his crops and lower villages. That would not only infuriate the Hamatos but also _hinder_ them greatly. They would lose their food supply and be distracted by the deaths of the villagers." Xever offered while I imagined the whole thing work out in my mind.

"Father...I don't know about this..." Karai hesitated while looking a tad bit pale. I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering how this was a problem for her.

"There is no problem with Xever's offer. I grant you permission," I told him and Karai's eyes widened, "On the condition that you take my daughter too."

"What?!" She snapped in shock and annoyance. I glared at her.

"May I remind you of your place, my Daughter?" I nearly snarled and she drew back in surprise, "The Hamatos are your _enemy_! They killed your Mother! I better not _ever_ hear or see you betray me or you will pay just as dearly as any of my enemies."

She stared at me in disbelief, "But I'm your _daughter_ -"

"Then you would understand that betraying me, as my daughter, would be worse than any criminal betraying me and should be punished severely," I retorted and she gulped, nodding her head. I turned back and gestured to Hun, "Hun, you will stay with me. I need you and Bradford to keep me posted on any activities in my Kingdom."

"Hai, Shredder," Hun bowed and immediately walked out, looking irritated that he wasn't joining Xever. I looked at Karai and she didn't look me in the eyes. She bowed her head and left to prepare for the mission, leaving me alone with Xever.

"Now...how many Foot ninja would you need and when could you get there?" I questioned and Xever smirked, crossing his arms.

"I know many ways to get there and many shortcuts. As for the ninjas I wouldn't need more than 50 for what I have planned," He told me and I nodded.

"Granted. I want a full report of the activities," I ordered and he bowed to me, "And Xever?" He looked up, "Should you come across any of the Hamato royalty...leave them alive."

"Hai," He agreed as he bowed again. I smirked as I watched him leave to prepare the Foot and himself for this little voyage. I looked at the papers and decided that it could wait. I want to tell the little boy what was about to happen...

* * *

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I stared down at the plate of food that Karai brought in here for me this morning. I didn't feel like eating it. I'm not sure if they would kill me with food but I remember something Donnie said about people poisoning their enemies with food. I didn't want to die...

I looked out of the window. Out of everything in this room the window panel was definitely my favorite. I could sit and watch the outside forever and ever. I loved looking out there because I could imagine my brothers and I playing in the fields and forests out here. Think of all the fun games we could play!

"I miss you guys," I sniffed as I put my palm against he window. No doubt my family is trying really hard to find me, maybe even a lot of the guards! I know that Leatherhead is probably really sad right now too. He was my first best friend! I can still remember how I met Leatherhead...Leo had been 9, Donnie and Raphie had been 7 and I had been four when I first met him.

_"Are you sure this guy won't hurt us, Daddy?" Donnie asked as he nervously played with his fingers. Raph had this uninterested scowl on his face while I noticed big brother Leo had a polite smile as he listened to our Dad telling us about a new Hamato clansman. I was so excited to meet someone new because my brothers always met someone before I did!_

_"He will not, Donatello," Daddy assured us with a gentle smile as he grabbed my hand and ushered us towards the doorway, "Just do not rush at him or startle him. He has been through a lot for his age."_

_"How old is he?" Raph asked as he rose an eyebrow. Daddy kept his smile but he looked a bit serious as he looked down at us all._

_"He is 13," Daddy explained and my eyes widened._

_"Wow, he's old!" I exclaimed while Donnie face palmed and Raph laughed. Leo shook his head at me and grabbed up my other hand. I beamed up at him._

_"Well he is older than you by far Michelangelo," Daddy chuckled as we turned down another hallway. I smiled when I saw some of the guards and they smiled towards us, "Has he talked any?"_

_"No, my Lord," One of the taller Guards and I noticed for some reason that Daddy and my brothers were surprised by this, "He refuses to talk to us. Dr. Rockwell-san can't get near him without the boy resorting to violent methods. We had to hold him down to bandage him."_

_"It's to be expected," Daddy sighed as Leo's hand tightened around mine, "He was abused for many many years..."_

_"Hai, my Lord," The Guard replied sadly and I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. I looked towards Donnie who was behind Daddy on my other side. I grabbed his hand and tugged gently._

_"Nie-Nie, why is everyone so sad? What is 'bused mean?" I asked and he looked at Leo, who made some weird face. Raph just scoffed and looked away, "Is it bad?"_

_"Yes, it's very bad Mikey," Donnie replied softly as he squeezed my hand and let it go, "It's nothin' you should worry about though." I blinked and accepted his answer._

_"You may go in, my Lord," The Guard suddenly spoke up and the whole guards moved aside while staring at me and my brothers. I beamed and that seemed to perk them up slightly. Daddy led us through an open door and immediately I noticed how much darker this room was from the others because the curtains were pulled closed._

_I whimpered slightly and edged closer to Leo, who smiled down at me encouragingly. Leo's been trying to get me to stop being scared of the dark. I blinked in surprise when I noticed the large boy sitting on a bed curled into a ball, his large arms wrapped his knees. He looked so sad and hurt; I didn't like it one bit._

_"My boy," Daddy called to the large boy, who I now realized had those white bandage thingys wrapped around both upper arms and neck. There were bandages on his face, hands, legs, and feet. He only had ragged clothes on too. Donnie and Leo nudged me when I stared in amazement for too long. It was rude, "We are only here to help you. I brought boys that are around your age, they are my sons."_

_The large boy looked up at this, some interest in his eyes, but for some reason when he looked at us he sneered and looked disgusted. Leo let go of my hand and stepped closer out of politeness. Donnie hung in the back with me while Raph did the same as Leo._

_"Hi, my name is Leo and these are my brothers..." Leo looked up at Daddy when the boy continued to glare at us. Daddy smiled down at Leo and nodded his head, "This is Raph and that's Donnie, the twins. And this-"_

_"I'm Mikey!" I beamed, getting closer and waved with both hands excitedly. Daddy chuckled while my brothers just rolled their eyes at me, "I really like the way you look because it's cool! I want bandages too!"_

_The large boy stared at me in stunned surprise and his mouth gaped open like a fish. I giggled at him and took a step closer, stopping when Leo held me back cautiously. I blinked up at him and noticed that the Dr. Rockwell guy that looks like a monkey stepped forth._

_"My boy, do you not want to talk at all?" Dr. Rockwell asked the large boy, who clenched the arm around himself tighter and avoided our eyes. Dr. Rockwell sighed disappointingly and so did Daddy. I watched as they continued to speak about the large boy, something Leo, Donnie, and Raph listened in on. I wasn't interested._

_I saw a chance and snuck my way to the large boys bed and poked my head up, trying to pull myself up. The large boy glared and for some reason it looked so cool and funny. I giggled and he just looked frustrated and confused, "Hi! I wanna talk to you, can I?"_

_He shrugged and I finally climbed up on the bed. I tried to mimic his position but had trouble wrapping my arms around myself. He almost looked amused and I grinned at him, finally wrapping my arms around my knees, "Daddy doesn't let me meet very many people cause they could be mean he says. I glad to meet you cause I want to!"_

_He still did not speak but simply stared at me, watching me closely, "You don't like to talk? I do! But Rah-Rah or Raphie I call him says I talk too much!" I saw a twitch of a smile, "Do you have brothers too?"_

_"No, I lost all of my family," He whispered and I blinked in shock at his slightly deep voice. It was like warm fire and I loved it!_

_"Losted them? Could we go find them?" I asked seriously and looked up in shock at me. For some reason he chuckled and shook his head at me, "Why?" He went silent again which confused me._

_"Well since you losted them then I could be your family!" I blurted as I beamed. I put my hand on his and watched him stare at it. He grabbed my hand and wrist cause his was so much bigger. He looked up at me and I noticed his leaf green eyes, almost like Raphie!_

_"You would want to have something to do with me, young one?" He asked and I was confused by the question._

_"Uh, yes? I am almost 5!" I said proudly and he smiled, "My name is Mice'ango and yours is?" His smile vanished slightly._

_"I do not have one..." He looked down sadly and I gasped, "Or I should say I cannot remember my name."_

_"That's terrible! You need a name!" I exclaimed and he shrugged, "I can call you...you...Leatherhead!"_

_"Why?" Leatherhead asked in a confused way, "Why that name?"_

_"Because Raphie says leathery things are awesome and cool, like you are! You just look so cool!" I gushed and he blushed, smiling at me._

_"Leatherhead it is then. Thank you Mikey," He replied warmly, squeezing my hand, "You are my first friend in this life."_

_"Really?! That-"_

_"MIKEY!" Donnie screeched and I jumped out of my position, looking over at my older brother. He was pale and staring at me in shock. Dr. Rockwell and the rest of my family gawked at me like they just noticed me over here._

_"Michelangelo, I told you not to rush at him!" Daddy scolded and I ducked my head sadly, feeling my eyes tear up. They all came forward and Leatherhead stared at them all warily._

_"I just wanted to make friend with him. His name Leatherhead," I told them almost giggling when Daddy and Dr. Rockwell gasped like ghosts._

_"You got him to talk?!" Dr. Rockwell shouted while my brothers still looked scared of Leatherhead, "No one has been able to get him to talk!"_

_"Why?" I asked confused and looked at Leatherhead, who seemed sad again, "Oh well, I like Leatherhead, he's new family and I make a friend today!" I turned to look at Leatherhead, "We made friends together, right?"_

_"You 'made' a friend today," Donnie corrected while I pouted. Raph and Leo came and picked me up under my arms to pull me away from Leatherhead, who let go of my arm._

_"I don't wanna leave," I whined while Raph rolled his eyes. Daddy smiled at Leatherhead and nodded to Dr. Rockwell, "I wanna see Leatherhead get better."_

_"We have to go eat lunch, Michelangelo," Daddy stated as he picked me up and made me giggle, "You can see him again later when he's healed."_

_"Yay!" I cheered and looked back at him, happy that he didn't seem as sad as before._

_"I want soba noodles for lunch!" Leo declared while Donnie agreed and Raphie disagreed. We were almost near the door when I heard my stomach rumble. Daddy chuckled at me and waited for the guards to open the doors._

_"Michelangelo?" I blinked in shock and turned to look over Daddy's shoulder. My brothers and Daddy looked over at Leatherhead, who had spoken very quietly, "We did become f-friends today...please come back very soon..."_

_It looked like it took him a lot to say that but I was so excited he was my new friend, "I will! Promise very soon!"_

I laughed at the imagery of my four-year old self and felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I missed everyone so much, even the guards! They let me get away with so much, hehe. I looked out the window again and tried to swallow the emotions I felt.

"I promise I'll see you soon, Leatherhead...bro's..." I whispered against the glass. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly, "I miss you..."

"Aww what a tearjerker this is," Called a echoing voice that made me jolt in shock. I flicked my eyes to the shadow by the door, cursing myself for not knowing anyone came in. I was not surprised to see Bradford walk fully into the room, leering at me in a really creeptastic way, "Whining about missing your family?"

I glared at him, my hands curling into fists in my lap. He smirked at my reaction but I made no move to say anything. I just didn't feel like it, "What? Too stupid to think of a reply?"

I felt my eye twitch, "I'm not stupid! Now go away." I simply said and he threw his head back, laughing. His laugh made me cringe and I suddenly wished Karai was here with me...even if she knew Shredder wanted to kill me.

"That's adorable if you think I'm listening to a five year old," Bradford grinned and I scowled up at him darkly.

"I'm ten you idiot!" I blurted and my eyes widened immediately after. I felt like Raph...Bradford looked surprised before his expression darkened and I gulped. He stalked towards me angrily and I didn't what to do.

I didn't know what I expected to happen but I know I did _not_ expect to grab me roughly by the arm, hard enough to bruise, and throw me on the floor. I whimpered loudly as I skid and then hit my back against the wood of the guest bed. That hurt so bad. I didn't even get to look up before I felt him kick me in the side. I cried out, feeling my eyes burn.

"I'll teach you to ever talk to me like that you Bratty Prince," He snarled as he picked me up by a fist in my yukata. I felt tears on my cheeks as I looked up and readied myself before he slapped me harshly. I gasped at the burning and thumping pain in my cheek. I went to instinctively swing my fist but he dropped me before I could attack, making the back of my head contact with the edge of the wood of the bed. I saw stars and cried loudly.

My body shook with fear when I realized Bradford still wasn't done taking his anger out on me. I curled in a defensive position, ready to use what I had learned so far form Sensei, "P-Please just _stop_!"

"Yeah right, think your tears can move me like it does for the people in your pathetic Kingdom? I don't think s-"

" **BRADFORD!** " Both Bradford and I flinched hard. I looked past him and gaped at the Shredder, who was standing right beside the open doorway with a livid look on his face. MY eyes widened when Bradford paled and bowed his head, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

"I was teaching this little brat to never escape again, my Lord," Bradford lied as I gawked at him. How could he lie like this and still sleep at night? Shredder glared at me and I cringed, holding my aching cheek. I felt tears on my hand and ignored them. I just didn't care right now.

"Bradford, leave us," Shredder ordered slowly and Bradford looked surprised, "I told you that he was to be unharmed until Hamato Yoshi arrived. You disobeyed me directly and I will deal with you later."

"But my L-Lord!" Bradford paled and I felt a pang of justice in my chest. Take that you horrible bully! Shredder glared at him.

"LEAVE US," He shouted, making me recoil. Bradford shook hard and walked towards the door fast, "And Bradford?" He turned with slight hope in his eyes, "If you _ever_ touch the boy again I will cut off all your fingers and shove them down your throat."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I wanted justice but this wasn't what I thought was going to happen. I felt my body shake as Bradford looked white as a sheet. He was there one minute and gone the next. I blinked after the empty space he was in.

Shredder turned towards me and was still glaring. I curled in on myself and scowled a little, frightened of him. Where was Karai when I needed her? Oh yeah, I told her I didn't want to see her...crap!

"We have things to discuss boy," Shredder growled and I felt like hyperventilating, "But first, let's look at those injuries. Bradford had no right to hurt my property."

I blinked in surprise before I glared defiantly at being called property. He was just going to kill me so why did it matter so much if I were hurt? Man...I wish Karai was here with me.

I hope my family comes for me soon!

* * *

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"Raph?" I questioned as my hotheaded twin continued to pull me with him towards the O'Neil shop. Not that I had any problem seeing April but I was curious as to why he wouldn't let me go and insisted on dragging me around with him. Quite literally. Leo was overseeing plans for the patrols while Sensei oversaw the plans for the assault on Shredder's Kingdom with the Council so it was just Raph and I, "Ow, seriously! You don't have to pull so hard!"

"Man up Donnie," Raph rolled his eyes, his jaw still slightly tight. I glared at him and pouted as he continued to pull me through the light crowd of people. We had two Elite guards as bodyguards, one of them being Kyo-san, who had recovered from his concussion yesterday.

Only when April's shop was in view did Raph let go of my wrist and crossed his arms. I looked around him and smiled when I saw April come out of her shop holding a new bright red and black warrior vest with a very distinct Hamato symbol on the top left corner.

"Hello Prince Raph, Prince Donnie," April smiled as she bowed her head at Raph and I. I grinned even more when she gave me a hug.

"Hey April, how are you?" I asked politely. She brightened.

"I am quite well. Oh, here is your jinboari Prince Raph," April said as she extended the garment to Raph. I watched in fascination as Raph smirked and took the vest.

"Since when did you order a vest to be made?" I inquired with a look of confusion. Raph shrugged, suddenly looking a little embarrassed and April snickered silently.

"Not too long ago...I had Casey make tha order though," Raph answered as he scowled, "I wanted somethin' ta fight in and now's tha perfect time ta wear it!"

"I hope you like it," April smiled and Raph nodded his head, "How is Casey doing? I haven't seen him in a couple days at least." I frowned at the mention of Casey.

"He's good. Ready ta fight ta bring our brotha home," Raph smirked with a slightly dark look in his eyes. April's eyes widened slightly but I face palmed. Raph was a little too eager to get into battle, that hothead.

"April!" April jolted and spun around to come face to face with a young boy, who looked about 12...so around our age? I blinked and then remembered who he was. This boy was Pete, son of the local bread maker. "Oh wow! The Princes! What an honor!"

Raph rolled his eyes as the blue eyed boy came closer and I smiled politely. Pete managed a bow and then smiled a mile wide at us. It was always a little disconcerting when people acted this way to us but by now we were used to our titles.

"You wanted to see me, Pete?" April asked as she rose an eyebrow, looking amused by the whole thing. Pete blinked at her and then beamed.

"Oh yes! My Father sent me here to gather up those yukatas you made for him!" He explained and April's eyes lit up with understanding. She turned to us and smiled.

"See you guys later. I hope Prince Mikey comes home safe!" She waved and we returned the wave, "And please be safe and come back..."

"Sure thing Ape," Raph grinned as he slung a lazy arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, "Won't let anythin' happen ta tha Brainiac either." April laughed and hooked arms with Pete.

"Hope to see you guys around! You're so awesome, especially you Raph!" Pete gushed and Raph blushed while I snickered at him. Pete and April left just as Raph tightened his arm and glared at me for snickering.

"That kid was weird," Raph muttered as we redirected ourselves back towards the palace. The Elite guards that had been watching us immediately took our sides as we passed through the people.

"He wasn't exactly weird...he just admires you Raph," I explained with a small smile on my face. Raph looked embarrassed and avoided looking me in the eyes. We continued on our merry way and I watched the villagers' faces as we walked past. They were always amazed when we came out of the palace simply because of how protective Sensei was of us but today they looked sympathetic and sad. I blinked towards some of them as I was pulled along by Raph.

"Ya feelin' okay, Don?" Raph asked me as I felt the back of his other hand on my forehead, startling me from my inner thoughts. I saw the raw hidden concern in his emerald eyes and smiled dismissively.

"I feel fine, Raph. Stop worrying," I replied and he rolled his eyes but dropped the subject. In truth I was still so nervous for Mikey that I didn't even want to do anything other than focus on that. I felt guilty if I ate, slept, or took a break because I knew that Mikey was with the _Shredder._

"You're a hypocrite sometimes, Donnie," My twin informed me randomly and I looked up at him with a confused look, "Tellin' me ta stop worryin' and what are ya doin' right now? Worryin'." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe worrying is something we actually have in common," I joked because even though we looked very similar to each other than to Mikey or Leo we were still mistaken as not being twins because of our personality differences.

"We have a lot more in common than that," Raph denied looking annoyed. He gestured with his hand and opened his mouth to reply again when loud murmuring cut him off. We both looked around in confusion and I noted that we were not even in the upper villages with the marketplace yet, "What's goin' on?"

"I don't know," One of the Elite Guards replied with an equally confused look on his face. Raph and I were easily trapped in their formation but the Elite Guard turned to the others, "I will investigate. Return the Princes to the palace."

"But what if it's somethin' important?" Raph questioned looking annoyed again as we were ushered along. I could only get a glimpse of a large group of people but nothing more. The Elite Guard ignored us and detached from the formation as the others continued to force us towards the palace.

Just as we were walking past the vast grassy plains for farming we heard a lout shout followed by loud screaming from many of the villagers. I looked at Raph and our eyes widened as we whirled around. The Elite Guard drew their spears and narrowed their eyes.

I gasped when I saw fire, a lot of fire. Raph cursed loudly and some black clothed individuals were spreading the fire and beating the villagers no matter whether they were men, women, or children. It was truly disgusting. Who were these men?!

"Oh _fuck!_ " Raph whispered and my eyes widened to see him so shocked and fearful. He only cursed like this when it was really really serious. I followed his eyesight and gasped when I saw Xever standing amongst the black warriors, his eyes scanning as if he were searching for someone.

Raph and I both shivered when Xever's eyes met ours and he grinned wickedly. Oh we are so massively screwed! The black warriors were still attacking and setting fires, one of the groups were engaging our Elite Guards. I felt Raph spin me around, "Donnie, ya got ta go get Pete and April! Get as many people out as ya can!"

My eyes widened at my brother and my shaky hands found my bo staff, "And you?"

The look in his eyes said it all and I felt my heart racing. I gripped my bo staff hard and tried not to freak out too much. This is so not what we needed to be dealing with...especially without Leo or Sensei, "Don't worry 'bout me, Don. I'll be fine. I can handle Xever! Just go now and we'll regroup later, okay?"

"S-Sure," I nodded, feeling scared to part from him. Raph must have sensed this from me because he smirked and gave me a hard bear hug, cutting off my air supply. This was a love hug from Raph himself. I laughed when he let me go, "Thanks Raph!"

"Yeah, sure," He rolled his eyes and gave me a little push, immediately grabbing for his sais afterwards, "Now go, _hurry_!"

I nodded and towards the direction of April's shop. I hope she is okay because I don't know what I would do without her around either! I ran around the shops and avoided engaging the black warriors. I could see people running and screaming, which was also very distracting. I rounded the corner and came to a stop, my heart dropping to my feet and my blood running cold.

The O'Neil shop was on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and his remaining brothers are separated and new characters finally arrive at the Hamato Kingdom....

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I narrowed my eyes in deep thought as I looked over the map of our Hamato Kingdom. I barely acknowledged the murmurings of the other warriors and Elite Guards who would be scouting on patrols later tonight when it was their turn.

"Ah, my son, I figured I could find you still in here," greeted Sensei with a really warm yet tired voice. I turned to see him approaching me. Everyone bowed and I smiled at my Father.

"Hai, Sensei, I am almost done though. I've pinpointed the areas that seem to be the main points of entry from criminals," I explained while Sensei stared down at the map, "How did the plans go?"

"Very well. The warriors are arriving tonight but some have already arrived. I believe that Usagi should be here later," Sensei told me and I smiled even more at the thought of meeting my friend, "You need a break, my son, would you like to take a walk with me?"

I looked at the plans and blinked in surprise when the Elite Guards and warriors nodded their heads at me. I rolled my eyes, "Sure, Father. Let's walk together."

Sensei's smile widened and I stood by his side as we exited the meeting room and entered the hallway. Though I have always respected and loved Sensei, I couldn't help but still be wary even with him around. Which reminded me…

"Have you heard word from Raph and Donnie?" I asked, trying not to let too much worry show in my tone. Sensei must have sensed this anyways because he looked at me, still smiling reassuringly.

"I have heard from them over an hour ago, Leonardo. They went to the marketplace together. Do not fret," Sensei explained and I felt a bit relieved to know that Raph was with Donnie. But my little brothers had a tendency to get into trouble without me around…

"Yeah, I guess I just don't like to not see them," I laughed a little nervously, blushing because I was caught worrying again. I guess I really did worry too much about them.

"Leonardo, your guardianship towards your brothers are commendable. You are a wonderful big brother," Sensei praised as he put a hand on my black hair. I looked up with wide cobalt blue eyes. Sensei's eyes were a warm brown as he gazed down at me with fondness.

"Thanks Sensei," I gave him a big smile and he smiled back at me. I blinked when I noticed that we were about to pass our private quarters, "Do you mind if we stop by home so I can get something?"

"Sure, my son," Sensei nodded as he led us towards the double doors of our home. I pushed through and nodded at the guards when they bowed towards us both. I quickly went into my room and grabbed my katanas' cleaning cloth and stuffed it inside my navy blue jinboari (warrior vest).

I stopped in surprise when I noticed that Raph's sliding doors were partially open. I rose an eyebrow and padded towards it, opening it slowly. Raph never liked any of us to be in his room. Ever.

I smiled when I saw the messy but empty room. Raph was just as bad as Mikey with keeping stuff clean. I chuckled under my breath and turned to leave when a glimmer caught my eye and at first I thought it was a blade.

My eyes widened when I picked up the shimmering item and saw that it was a green chime…the exact same one that I gave Raph when I was 6, the day our parent's died and our village was destroyed.

My hands shook and my eyes burned at the memory and the rush of emotions that flowed in me. I quickly returned the chime in its place and left Raph's room.

"Did you find what you were looking for, my son?" Sensei questioned as he waited calmly by the entrance of our home. I nodded, swallowing my emotions and allowing a smile to come across my face. I can't believe Raph actually kept that chime…"I was thinking we could take a stroll out into our favorite gardens."

"That sounds nice," I agreed eagerly as we rounded the hallway again. I loved those gardens as much as Sensei and we loved to have Father-Son time there. We continued to walk and talk about the gardens, how beautiful they were and how the flowers bloomed this Spring when a shout stopped us dead in our tracks.

A warrior dressed in maroon and red rushed around the corner ahead of us and dropped into a rushed bow before he stood up straight, startling us all in the same minute. "My Lord! My Prince! There is trouble, big trouble!"

"What is wrong?" Sensei asked seriously, worry stark in his eyes. The warrior gasped for breath and then continued.

"The lower villages are being set afire and people are being killed," He explained as we both gasped and my eyes widened.

"Wait, you said the lower villages?!" I asked heatedly as I nearly grabbed his vest. He nodded shakily, "That's where Donnie and Raph are!"

Sensei's eyes narrowed and he looked deep in thought, "We must make haste Leonardo, to find your brothers and stop this attack."

I blinked in shock as he turned to the warrior, "Gather as many other guards and warriors that we have present. We need to counterattack the enemy. Do you know who is starting the attack?"

"The Shadow! With Foot warriors!" The warrior exclaimed and my blood ran cold, "I'll get right on your order, my Lord!" He bowed and ran off eagerly.

"Leonardo, no questions. I am coming with you to rescue your brothers," Sensei turned to me and I touched my katanas. He saw the doubt in my eyes because I was worried about his wellbeing, "Might I remind you who taught you ninjitsu?"

I chuckled a little, "Okay, Sensei. I'm just worried that's all. Let's go!"

He nodded and we tore off towards the entrance of the palace together. As soon as we made it to the entrance and exited the palace I gasped at seeing all the smoke in the distance coming from the lower villages. My heat beat wildly for all the friends I knew that lived there.

I hope we make it on time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

Fire was everywhere, engulfing _everything!_ It was so big and so hot that I felt the heat of it from where I was standing! I was panting slightly from the exertion of running and I suddenly noticed that Mr. O'Neil was standing in front of the burning shop, his eyes blown wide and his face terrified.

"Mr. O'Neil!" I cried as I ran forward without a second thought. Mr. O'Neil startled and looked at me wildly, "Is April in there?! Are you okay?!"

"April must be in there!" He shouted as he paled even more, "I just returned when this chaos started happening!" It was getting increasingly crowded and loud with the villagers trying to run and escape.

"April was with Pete and you didn't see them go in?" I asked as calmly as I could as I scanned the burning shop, looking for weak spots and spots to escape from. I needed to save April and Pete, but I had no idea where to begin looking. The O'Neil shop was only slightly above average in size and it would be complicated trying maneuver around all the fire.

"No, I just arrived!" Mr. O'Neil cried as he wiped his face with his hands. Mr. O'Neil then turned to me with scared blue eyes, "Please, Prince Donatello, April is all I have! Can you save her?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment and twirled my bō staff, "Although I would have dived in the shop as soon as I knew she was in there if I were you, I will save her myself." Mr. O'Neil looked shame-faced.

I felt a little bad for saying that but I couldn't help myself. I scowled at the fire and turned to look at him as I approached the burning building, "The enemy is dangerous and is obviously not merciful. Get as many people away as possible please."

"Y-Yes, sir," He nodded and began to pull people aside as I walked straight into the entrance of the O'Neil shop. I gasped at the heat and then promptly coughed after inhaling the smoke. The walls were burning and numerous papers were afire.

"April, Pete!" I called urgently, fighting the urge to cough again. I kept myself from touching the hot objects as best as I could with my bō staff. I also used it to push things away to gain better access, " _Where are you?!_ "

"D-Donnie!"

I gasped and shielded my eyes, looking up towards the top level. The O'Neil shop was on the bottom level and their actual living quarters, which might not have been extravagant, were on the top.

I began to breathe harshly as I found the stairs, which were on fire near the railing. Smoke was quickly filling the room and making it semi-impossible to see or breath. As long as we made it out before the top collapsed then it would be okay.

"April, I'm coming!" I promised loudly as I hissed from the heat of the fire. I stayed as far away as possible until I reached the top. The walls were afire and I cursed strongly. Feeling brave I jumped and flipped away from a decaying spot in the floor.

"Donnie!" April yelled looking scared and pale as she saw me and I found her in her room. Pete was lying in her lap, bleeding from a small head wound, he had burns on his chest, face, and arms, "H-He tried to help me. He tried to _save_ me…"

"Oh Pete…" I said sadly as I looked at the small boy in her lap. I quickly scanned her and decided she was okay enough to walk on her own, "April, try to stand up with him while I try to figure out a way out of here, okay?"

"O-okay," She stammered while handling Pete like a mother would. I smiled and carefully maneuvered out of her room to see that a piece of the rooftop had caved in right over the stairs I had been on. I gasped. That was our best bet out of here! "What are we going to do?"

I looked over my shoulder at her gravely. April held onto Pete like a lifeline, supporting his midsection with her hand and Pete's arm around her shoulder. I sighed worriedly and looked around, feeling the heat of the fire now more than ever. It hurt to breathe.

My eyes landed on a shimmer of light coming from one of the boarded windows. Mr. O'Neil had them boarded up when a robbery attempt occurred one time and he was scared for April being alone when it happened. But now they were in the way!

"April, let Pete back in your room, away from the door or walls and help me with these boards!" I commanded and she nodded, rushing in her attempt to put Pete down as I rushed towards the window. I examined the boards and decided that with my bō staff I could prop them and pull them back just enough for April to rip them away.

I began to wrench my staff underneath the boards and wiggled them until they would become as unhinged as they could. April came to my aid and began pulling them, our adrenaline getting the work done faster than I thought.

"I got the rest! Can you go get Pete now?" I asked in a slightly panicked tone after we heard a nasty creaking noise. April was shaking when she nodded this time and she nearly stumbled when she rushed away. I heard the creaking again and panicked, looking up with wide red brown eyes.

I saw that the fire had spread to the roof as I had feared and was weakening it at a fast pace. I looked to see that Pete was semi-awake when April was ushering them both towards me.

"P-Prince Donatello?" Pete whispered as he studied me. I nodded and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him towards the window, "I-I tried to be strong and brave…like Prince Raphael…."

"It's okay, Pete," I soothed as I helped him against the window, "Climb through and be careful of the ground. Just land anywhere but your head…"

He nodded and I grabbed April's hand, yanking her forward as Pete began climbing out. We both heard the creaking for a third time and April whimpered against my chest, "I-It's going to cave in!"

"Not before we get out," I gritted out through my teeth. I heard Pete's alarmed yelp as he landed on the ground outside and I quickly ushered April towards the window. She panicked and I rubbed her cheek, "Please go, April. Be careful! I am right behind you, I promise."

April nodded shakily and attempted a smile for me as she climbed through the window and dropped down. I heard her tiny shout of pain and alarm and gripped the window, ready to jump through myself when my bō staff caught against the window hard.

I gasped in surprise and alarm as the wall rumbled. I felt debris on my shoulder that burned and leapt backwards because my staff prevented me from getting out. I cried out in pain and brushed the hot debris off me.

"DONNIE! Jump!" April cried loudly. I panicked and attempted to rip the bō staff off me when the roof collapsed and I nearly got covered by it. I gasped harshly as I retreated, feeling like having a panic attack.

I saw only one other chance and grabbed onto the staircase, ignoring how it burned my hands and flung myself over with a loud cry of pain. I felt my feet land near flames and quickly pulled myself up. Smoke made me cough every few seconds and I could hardly see as I searched for another way out.

This was it. This is how I die….

I tripped over something and coughed loudly as my chest collided with the semi-hot floor. My vision was dark but I did manage to feel hands grab at me and fingers press against a pressure point that made me seize up for a second and then fall over, seeing nothing but black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

I growled as Xever flipped out a small blade, somethin' that looked like a dagger. He was all smirks and confidence. I gripped my sais hard and began ta run towards him, tired of hearin' tha screams around me and waitin' for this fool ta engage me.

We locked blades but he flipped backwards and grabbed another dagger, obviously seein' that tha fight wasn't even in weapons. Xever never stopped smirkin' as he initiated another move.

"So you sent your brother away huh?" He taunted and I clenched my teeth, ignorin' him, "Guess I wouldn't want another brother to be captured too."

"Shut up, Xever!" I growled as I hit tha handle of my sai against his head, stunnin' him for a moment. He stumbled backwards and lost his smirk, "What tha hell are ya thinkin' by doin' this?!"

"Just wanted a little payback," Xever growled, "It's not like this Kingdom has done anything for me so why should I care what happens to the people in it?"

"Ya are gonna pay for that Xever," I snarled as I dashed forward. Xever seen my attack comin' and shifted away, then proceeded ta kick me ta tha ground. I seethed angrily.

"So hotheaded," He grinned as he towered over me. I sneered and locked blades with him again as we both grunted from tha impact, "You must be who the little boy learned it from."

I growled and pushed him back, "Stop talkin' about Mikey like ya know him!"

"You're right, I really don't know him," Xever shrugged as he danced away from my blades, "But I do know that he cries a lot, especially when we beat him! 'Oh save me bros! Help me bro's! Don't let them hurt me anymore Raphie!'."

I felt tha breath leave me in a rush and I glared at Xever as he laughed loudly, my hands were shakin' so hard that it was very much visible. I yelled as I pushed my blades against his so hard that he lost them. He gasped in surprise and then pain when I stabbed one of my sai deep in his shoulder and then pushed him into tha ground. I continued ta seethe as he looked up at me with sudden fear. I threw my sai into tha ground and then fell on Xever, usin' my fist ta punch him in tha face and tha other fist was grabbin' hold of his leather vest. I felt my fist begin ta bruise and ache but I didn't care. I knew that I should probably stop but I didn't want ta.

"Raph! Raph, _stop_! He's down!" I heard someone yellin' from far away but I couldn't concentrate on anythin' but beatin' tha shit outta Xever, " _ **Raph!**_ "

I felt a hand wrap around my arm and stop me from hittin' Xever. I whirled around and barred my teeth angrily but stopped when I came face ta face with Casey Jones.

"Ya got 'im Raph," Casey trailed off worriedly as I came back ta myself. He was grabbin' my hand and I noticed that I had ripped my knuckles open. I glanced behind me and saw that Xever was groanin' and holdin' two handfuls of his face, completely ignorin' his bleedin' shoulder wound that my sai was still in, "What were ya tryin' to do Raph? Kill him? That's very unlike you…."

"Whatever," I grunted as I pulled away from him and then stalked over Xever. I scowled in his face and pulled my sai out of his shoulder roughly as he screamed in his hands. I grabbed my other sai and turned ta Casey when he sighed, "Drop it Case. He deserved it!"

"Raph…what did he _do?_ " Casey questioned with wide eyes. I narrowed my eyes at tha ground and ignored tha question, worry was edgin' its way into my heart. Poor Mikey…we have ta get him out of that place!

"Nothin', let's go find Don," I huffed as I began ta walk away. Casey gasped and rushed ta my side.

"Ya want to leave him there?!" Casey demanded and I glared at him. He glared right back at me, which is somethin' I always liked about Casey.

"It's fine with me if he dies here. Let him rot," I growled and Casey looked very surprised. I turned back and then gasped. Xever was no longer layin' there. How did he even move in that condition?! Was his will ta not die or not get captured so strong that he ran away from _that_?! Casey gawked by my side.

"Anyways, I heard some screamin' and wanted to help get people away from the fires. Have ya seen April?" Casey questioned like Xever missin' was not even a problem. I blinked at him and then huffed tiredly.

"Donnie went ta get April and Pete away from tha fires," I informed while Casey looked relieved, "But let's go investigate tha screams and see what we can do about gettin' tha fires stopped and tha Foot taken care of."

Casey nodded and we both smirked at tha prospect of justice for our people.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We continued ta battle any Foot we came across and I can say that I was pleasantly surprised with tha amount Casey took out just by himself. Turns out, he told me, that his Father and some of tha other Generals were securin' tha exit points that Leo mapped out and were preventin' them from escapin' so they could be captured and tried for their crimes.

Any villagers we came across Casey and I were able ta arrange so they were taken away from tha fires and tha battles. Most were sent ta tha Hamato palace until it was deemed safe, but others went ta distant families or friends in tha upper villages. The upper villages were bein' extremely helpful in providin' shelter and food ta tha lower villagers.

"Where could Don be?" I questioned in an annoyed manner as Casey pointed out tha path ta tha upper villages ta a small mixed family.

"I don't know Raph, ya said he went to help April and we passed by that quarter of town when we were fightin'," Casey shrugged and he looked a bit worried. I scoffed ta hide my worry and gripped my sais, stalkin' in tha direction of April's shop, "Hey wait for me!"

Worry began ta really etch its way into my heart because I figured I would have met up with my twin brother by now and yet there was so much smoke around that I could not look as good as I wanted to.

"Raph, look!" Casey shouted nearly in my ear. I growled and glared at him but my face dropped at tha pale and shocked look on his face. I turned ta see what he was starin' at and my heart dropped ta my feet. Tha O'Neil shop was burned ta tha ground, but smoke was still radiatin' from tha burnt structure. Mr. O'Neil, shame faced and crying, was tryin' his best ta console a sobbin' April in his arms. My eyes also sought out Pete sittin' on tha ground, holdin' his arms and lookin' at tha house with wide eyes of pain and shock.

I approached them before I even realized it and Casey was on my heels. Mr. O'Neil looked up startled and then paled for whatever reason when he saw me, "P-Prince Raphael!"

"Are you guys okay?!" Casey demanded as he took in tha shop and rushed ta Pete's side, puttin' a hand on his shoulder. Pete was shakin' when he looked up and tears formed into his eyes, "What happened?"

"P-Prince Raphael…." April stammered as she wiped at her eyes furiously. I grunted when she hugged me suddenly and I just let her, "D-Donnie was in the building…."

My eyes widened and Casey gaped, we both turned ta tha shop and I shook my head in denial, "Did he get out?"

"We didn't see him get out…w-we heard screaming…" Pete shivered as he covered his face with his hands, "He made s-sure we got out first….but he never came out…"

Casey gritted his teeth angrily and seethed as I blinked at them. I would know if Donnie was dead and he just couldn't be dead. There's no way…I'd feel something if he were dead. My stomach churned uneasily.

"He probably got out another way," I said as I narrowed my eyes. I pushed April back towards her Father slowly and then circled tha buildin'. They all said nothing and just stared at me sadly, except Casey, who was starin' at tha buildin' like it was his mortal enemy.

"Donnie…" I growled as I clenched my hands into fists by my sides. I felt tears burn my eyes and I turned around so they didn't see them, "You _idiot_ …where are ya?" I stared at the ground as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I hate this," Casey began shoutin', "Who the hell do these punks think they are?! If Donatello is dead I will never forgive them for makin' him sacrifice himself!"

I sniffed and then wiped my eyes, still growlin' as I did so. Casey hated when someone died sacrificin' themselves because that was how his Mother died. Someone had wanted ta assassinate General Jones and his Mother would not give his location so she was beaten until she died. Casey has had a grudge on enemy warriors and thieves ever since then.

"Donnie is _not_ dead," I snapped and Casey stared at me, "I don't know how ta explain it were ya guys would understand but he's not dead. I just don't know where he went off to."

"W-Where could he have gone?" April questioned as she sniffled. I looked around and my amber emerald eyes gleamed with promises of death ta those who would dare harm my brothers.

"I don't know…," I sighed and then looked towards Casey, "Casey get April and Pete to tha palace immediately. I'm goin' ta search for Donnie. He couldn't have gotten far…"

"Okay, Raph," Casey nodded as he helped Pete stand, "But ya better not get captured or hurt or I'll kill ya." I rolled my eyes but nodded.

I waited until they were gone before I began ta move, tryin' ta hope that I ran into Donnie or that I would find Leo and Sensei. They could help me find Don in this chaos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Leatherhead's Point of View:** _

I walked at a faster pace and looked around as I growled at the burning shops and houses in the lower villages. I overheard one of the Generals talking about the exiting points and trying to capture as many enemies as they could. Although I was still technically healing I could not stand by after I also overheard that Prince Raphael and Prince Donatello were missing in the chaos.

Though they are not the same as Michelangelo they were still kind to me and offered me a new life filled with a new home and a new internship. I did not want anything to befall my friends, especially because they were Michelangelo's _brothers._

This was how I came to be hunting the Foot, whom were retreating at a fast pace or being killed/captured by Hamato warriors. I saw no signs of the Princes anywhere and my heart was hammering against my rib cage. What if something bad happened before I could save them? Would Michelangelo ever forgive me?

I noticed a Hamato warrior overseeing traveling families and walked up to him. He blinked in surprise when he saw me. My chest and torso was still wrapped up from the healing stab wound I had from Kyo-san's sword. "Hello Warrior-san."

"Leatherhead-san, what are you doing here?" The Warrior questioned as he looked around, "You should be resting."

"Not in this chaos. The Princes are missing. Have you seen any of them?" I questioned and the Warrior seemed surprised by this.

"I noticed Prince Donatello earlier. He was heading towards the O'Neil shop," He mentioned as he looked worried. I nodded my head.

"Thank you Warrior-san, I will be heading there now," I smiled and he returned the smile towards me. He nodded at me and I turned, rushing down towards the path I knew would take me towards the O'Neil shop. I cannot believe I did not think of this earlier.

I continued maneuvering to get to towards the burning buildings and gasped when I saw that the O'Neil shop was collapsing in certain places and burning. I ran forward, ignoring the pull to my wound and stopped dead in my tracks.

A young woman with a black mask across her face was running away from the scene with Prince Donatello thrown across her shoulder. I glared at her retreating figure and immediately hunted her.

I followed her until she came to a stop around some trees just outside the entrance to the big forest. I growled and grabbed my sword, ready to attack the woman should she attack Donatello.

I was surprised when she knelt by him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Prince Donatello was covered in black soot and burns in certain places, like his hands, arms, and feet, "Sorry little Genius, this is the best I can do for you. I'll go send for your big brother Leo."

I was surprised at how warm and kind she sounded when she was clearly dressed as one of the Foot. I watched with narrowed eyes as she dashed off without another word. I was afraid that I did not trust her fully and definitely did not want to leave Donatello out here alone.

I walked up to where his body lay and growled at the injuries on his person. He must have saved Miss April O'Neil. I see how he looks at her and I know that he has tried to save her. I did not get the chance to see if she was outside the building though.

Worry gripped my heart but I carefully picked up Prince Donatello, soothing him when he whimpered in slight pain, "You are okay, Prince Donatello. I will take you back to the palace."

He sighed with a small smile on his face and I smiled too, feeling accomplished that the child had not feared my voice like so many do and actually responded positively. He leaned his head on my chest and smiled more, "Mikey…"

My smile dropped to my face as my heart dropped into my stomach. I knew that Prince Donatello had withdrawal issues that he was working on and that he had used to be very close to Michelangelo…but I did not see until now just how much he was hurting.

"Everything will be okay," I said with burning eyes, "I will take you home now."

Prince Donatello hummed and the tension left his face for good after that.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I ran faster and nearly tripped twice on some rocks. I ignored my protesting muscles and looked behind me, surprised when I saw Sensei right behind me, looking brand new and not even slightly tired. I blinked stupidly and then continued to rush right down the path of the upper villages and marketplace.

People seemed surprised to see us pass by without stopping once. I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest when I saw the smoke in the background. My eyes widened and I heard Sensei's breathing and running quicken.

I gasped when Sensei grabbed my arm, yanking me to his side when he suddenly stopped. I looked up at him, breathing harshly from running when I noticed the shocked look on his face, his eyes blown slightly wide.

I gaped like an idiot when I looked to where he was staring and saw Karai standing there, calm as can be yet defensive at the same time. Her arms were crossed under her chest and she was staring directly at me with a serious emotion in her amber eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Leonardo, I must speak with you," She said as she narrowed her eyes, briefly flicking them to my Father, who was studying her with a calm demeanor of his own now.

"I am busy searching for my missing brothers right now, Karai," I frowned as I peered around her. Sensei stiffened and I quickly looked at him and saw him frowning deeper than me. Sensei was calmly angry about something.

"You are the young woman that engaged me and my guards in my palace, no?" He asked Karai and my eyes widened. Karai said nothing but looked down slightly, like she was ashamed, "You were. Then you must know where my son, Michelangelo is."

I paled and my heart skipped a beat at the news. Karai was the woman that attacked the guards inside the palace when Mikey was taken? I never knew this! And then after she did that she freed Casey, Raph and I? Whose side was she on?!

"You took my baby brother?" I hissed as I took a threatening step towards her. Karai's eyes widened and she took a step back, her hand on her tanto.

"It was not my idea!" She protested and I growled, drawing my katanas. Karai frowned at me and then pulled out her tanto.

"Did you come here to take another brother away from me?" I sneered and she shook her head viciously. Sensei remained cautious by my side but seemed to let me do most of the talking, something that surprised me inside.

Karai gasped when I rushed towards her, my katanas in my hands at the ready. I wanted to disarm her which should have been easy against her lone dagger but she expertly parried my katanas.

"Stop, Leo!"

"Don't call me that!" I growled as I pushed her backwards. She lost her balance and did a fancy back flip, then glared at me angrily.

"You idiot! I'm trying to tell you about Mikey!" She yelled and I clenched my katanas angrily, making them shake. I rushed after her again, ready to do a disarming technique when she slipped to the side and the spun around to kick me in the ribs. I gasped and stumbled to the left a bit, "Mikey and I are friends!"

I paused and turned to look at her. She was breathing harshly and I saw that she was serious. I wanted to laugh but I was too angry. How could she say something like this after what she's done? How can she call Mikey her friend!?

"Gah! Shut up Karai!" I snarled as I was upon her again before she even saw me coming. I pinned her to the ground, throwing her tanto to the side. Her amber eyes were blown wide and I glared at her, "You are going to be arrested for your crimes. I know that Xever is working with you and he will pay too."

"I have nothing to do with Xever is doing!" Karai protested and suddenly I was aware of Sensei to my side, gazing at us calmly.

"Then what are you doing here daughter of Saki?" He asked and her eyes widened. My eyes widened as well and I stared at her in shock. She wasn't just a spy or a kunoichi…but the _daughter of Saki_?

"My Father ordered me to go with Xever, to help control the Foot, but I swear that I haven't ordered them to hurt anyone. They just did whatever Xever told them because they are scared of my Father," Karai explained as she glared at me, "I was hoping to warn you all about what my Father has planned for Mikey."

"Then tell us what it is," I scowled as I made sure she couldn't escape. Sensei eyed me for a moment before he looked down at her.

"When you all go to rescue Mikey my Father plans on bringing Mikey out and killing him in front of you all," Karai informed as mine and my Father's eyes widened in horror. Karai looked away, "I've been protecting him until my Father made me leave with Xever. I didn't want him to die and that's why I wanted to warn you all."

"Thank you, Karai," Sensei's voice shook with emotions and Karai seemed slightly surprised and did not answer him as she looked at me, "But many has died in this voyage Xever has made and you did not stop him. I am afraid that I have to arrest you."

I got off Karai, who made no protest but stared at the floor coldly as Sensei called for some guards. I glared at Karai and quickly hit a pressure point in both her arms so I could be sure she wouldn't escape. She glared at me and I glared back.

"I wasn't going to fight back!" She protested and I ignored her, stepping away when the guards arrived and picked her up under her arms. Sensei looked thankful still but I was mad that she had anything to do with all of this, "I saved both of your little brothers!"

"Wait!" I called in surprise and the guards stopped, "Which one? Donnie or Raph?"

"Donnie, I pulled him out of a burning house earlier," Karai explained as Sensei's mouth parted and he grabbed his heart, "I couldn't let him burn to death because that's what happened to my Mother. So I used a pressure point to knock him out and then dragged him to safety away from the Foot and Xever just outside the forest."

"You…did?" I asked as my voice shook. Karai nodded but stared at the ground with no emotion. I let out a relieved sigh and then surprised Karai by hugging her, "Thank you. Sorry I misunderstood what you were trying to say earlier."

She blinked and I let her go, then nodded at Sensei. "I'll go ahead and bring Donnie back, Sensei."

"I will escort Karai and make sure she is given a comfortable cell until her trail," Sensei smiled at Karai, who made no effort to look at us.

Knowing that Sensei had it covered with Karai had me feeling better about taking off. I beamed at Sensei when he nodded towards me and I turned around, taking off in the direction of the forest.

I prayed the whole time that no one else found and captured Donnie. But I was also freaking out that he might be injured and trying to walk around by himself. I had no idea where Raph ran off too but I can't believe that he'd leave Donnie, it just doesn't seem like him. He'd only leave us in what he deemed a dire situation.

I had so much worry for all my little brothers that I didn't notice that I was getting off track. I took a deep breath and calmed my mind, focusing on only finding Donnie or Raph.

Sliding off the trail I narrowed my eyes when I got a first-hand look at the now burnt houses of the lower villages. It made my heart ache but I knew that I had to focus on finding my brothers. Houses were burnt and people were dead, but nothing I did was going to change that. All I can do is find my family and rebuild what's been destroyed.

I felt my heart quickening when I came across the clearing that led to the forest. I looked around after breaking through the bushes but saw no obvious sign of Donnie. I narrowed my eyes and studied everything, looking everywhere even in the trees. Donnie wasn't here…..Donnie wasn't _here!_

"Did Karai lie to us?" I asked aloud and then began to panic. Had someone taken Donnie? Not Donnie too! I don't think I can handle this…Maybe I just misunderstood what Karai meant. This was the only uncomplicated way to the forest….so maybe she hid him in the complicated ways? But why would she risk all that for Don?

"Leonardo?"

I turned, gasping in alarm when a blade stopped my katanas. I blinked in surprise at the young man before me that I knew to be Usagi. He had changed so much! Behind him I saw Gennosuke and I think that was Slash?

"Leonardo, is that really you?" Usagi asked as he put away his sword and smiled a mile wide. I felt relieved to see my friend and yet I was still so worried for my brothers. I nodded, trying to smile, "You have changed, my friend. You look so much older!"

"Y-Yes…."

"What's happened? We see all the smoke," Slash asked loudly and I peered around Usagi to see him. He looked worried, "And what are you doing out here alone?"

"That is a long story," I sighed but then smiled, "Come back with me to the palace. I have to talk to Father about finding my brothers."

"You can fill us in on the way," Gen replied seriously, which was unusual for him. I nodded and let them fall in their places beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I stared at my arm where Shredder had bandaged me earlier. My whole waist was bandage from the bruises to my side and back. I didn't have any broken ribs but two were cracked apparently. It hurt to breathe too deeply and my head also hurt me. Shredder had also bandaged my head because it had started bleeding and he put this cream on the slap mark to my cheek.

" _You're being very silent. When you first arrived you had a lot to say," Shredder commented as I watched his hands work at bandaging my waist. I was surprised that he was doing everything slowly. It was like I was a piece of glass._

" _I did have a lot to say then," I commented quietly while glaring up at him. Shredder didn't look up from wrapping my injuries and I didn't say anything else._

" _What did Bradford say to you?" He spoke up moments later when he made me sit on the window seal so that he could wrap a bandage around my head. I refused to have my back to him so again I was staring at him head on._

" _He just said that I was a bratty prince and my tears wouldn't move him like it does for the people in my kingdom," I answered honestly while feeling stupidly angry. Shredder looked up._

" _I see. You must have retaliated in some way to get him to attack you," He replied and I smirked a little bit._

" _He called me a five year old and I corrected him," I shrugged the other arm and Shredder paused for only a second. I could swear I saw some sort of amusement in his eyes but I quickly looked away. I may be facing him but there was no way I was brave enough to actually look in his eyes._

" _Interesting. Bradford really does not like kids," Shredder said and I snorted, looking at the ground, "This should do it. Let me wrap your arm now."_

" _Why?" I blurted before I could stop myself this time. I had been wanting to ask this when he first announced he was treating my wounds, "It doesn't matter. I know you're going to kill me."_

" _You're wounds could get infected and you'd die before they got here," He said quickly and with a dark look in his eyes, "Do not question me, child. You are in no position."_

_The darkness in his eyes and tone made me shut up immediately. I gulped a little and waited as he wrapped my arm in bandages. He seemed to be mumbling softly under his breath but he didn't sound any less dark. His aura was giving me a bad feeling in my tummy and I hated it._

" _There. I am done child," Shredder announced as he drew away from me. He glared down at me as I circled up on the window seal. I eyed him carefully, "I should tell you that I came in here to let you know the news."_

" _What news?" I asked with a curious tilt of my head. Shredder smirked slowly and it made me shiver._

" _Xever is currently in your kingdom," He replied with a maliciousness to his tone. My eyes widened and I froze, "Setting fires and killing people in your lower villages."_

_My heart pounded furiously in my chest and Shredder chuckled. I looked at him in horror and felt my hands shake, "How could you do something like that?!"_

" _Because it hurts that man you call your_ Father _," He answered and I felt my eyes burn._

" _You mean the man you call your brother?!" I countered and he sneered at me. I gawked as he pushed his face in front of mine and growled._

" _Don't ever call him that. He is no blood relation of mine or yours," Shredder said and the words died in my throat. He's wrong. Sensei is my Daddy regardless of what he says!_

_I watched as Shredder stood and walked to the doorway, "Now stay here like a good little boy. I'll receive you when your family arrives for you."_

_Tears welled in my eyes and broke through the barriers when Shredder slammed the door shut. The guy was seriously whacked with his emotions!_

I sighed and ignored the pounding in my head. I looked out the window and then towards the door. I can't let myself be killed without at least trying to escape! Raphie would be so disappointed in me if I didn't try!

My face hardened into a frown as I jumped off the window seal. I cringed at my side and carefully made my way at the door, not surprised when I found it locked.

"How am I supposed to open this thing?" I pouted as I crossed my arms. I don't know how to pick a lock! My brothers know how but I never really paid any attention to that lesson! I sighed and hid my face in my hands.

This is _impossible! How-_

_THONK!_

"OW!" I cried as the door slung itself open and pushed me back. It hit my forehead and I ended up on the floor.

"Ah! Sorry!"

I opened one eye in surprise and then opened both when I saw a boy my age standing halfway past the door, a look of horror and surprise on his face. He had more freckles than I did all over his face and arms. His eyes were big and looked like a golden brown while his hair was a sunny blonde, darker than my own. He had on a servant's gray yukata.

"I didn't mean to, oh my god!" He cried as he closed the door and bent over with his hands on his knees, "Are you okay?!"

I laughed for some reason, "Sure! I fall or get hit by my big brother all the time!" He blinked in surprise, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mondo!" The boy smiled and I smiled back, "And you're Michelangelo, right? I heard about you and just had to see you for myself!"

"Nice to meet you Mondo-san! I like to be called Mikey," I told him and then touched my head, "Um, you heard about me?"

"Yeah, you and your family are famous around here. Or…well… _infamous_ ," He blushed and I smiled, "Actually a bit of both! You're pretty popular for being known as the kindest and cutest Prince."

"Really?" I asked with surprise and he nodded as he extended his hand. I looked at it and then beamed as he helped me up, "Thanks! Hey, um, d-do you work for the Shredder then?"

His very being darkened with sadness instantly, "Yeah…but I didn't really want to. I'm one of his many servants because I am an orphan. My parents lived in the village near Shredder's castle and he brought me here to live with him and attend to him after they died."

"That's terrible," I frowned and he shrugged, "So…have you, uh, well have you heard about my family?"

"You mean about the village attack today?" He asked with a deep frown and I nodded, "I heard stories but I haven't heard about any new reports yet. Shredder is a bit worried for Karai."

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat, "Karai is in _danger_?"

"Not unless you think your family would hurt her," Mondo said with big eyes. I shook my head viciously, "Would you like to see them?"

I looked up at him so hard that my neck made a funny noise. We both stared at each other wide eyed and laughed. After our laughter died down I smiled at him, "I'd love to see my family…but I-I don't know Shredder's lands…I don't know how to get back to my kingdom!"

"I do!" Mondo beamed and my eyes widened, "But timing would have to be perfect and the way I know would be about two or three days but no one has ever been caught escaping that way!"

"Really?! And you think we can make it?!" I demanded and he nodded eagerly, "Can you really do that for me Mondo?!"

"Of course!" He smirked proudly and tears welled in my eyes. My heart beat viciously with hope and I squeezed him in a hug. He grunted in surprise and laughed, patting my back.

"You can live in the castle with us! And you can meet my best friend Leatherhead, I know he'll like you and protect you too!" I gushed with a big smile on my face. Mondo's eyes went wide again and he looked funny.

"You would let me live in the castle with you?" He asked with shock lacing his voice, "And have your friend guard me?"

"Well yeah silly," I giggled as I stepped back, "Shredder will probably try to kill you if he ever saw you again after you ran away. I don't want that!"

Mondo's brown eyes went soft and made them look like honey, "You really _are_ kind! I am glad I was brave enough to slip past the guards and come in here!"

"Me too!" I smiled excitedly, "I never meet boys my age!"

"Me either!" He laughed and I beamed, "Anyways, I know the perfect time to escape! Tonight there won't any guards past the back double doors and we will have our chance! You know how to fight right?"

"Yes, but I lack experience," I blushed and he nodded with a small smile.

"That's okay…as long as you know how to knock people out," He offered and I smiled again, nodding my head. He brightened, "Awesome! If we come across any surprising guards it wouldn't be more than two! We can knock them out and rush out the back way. It will be dark but to do this we will still have to move through the forest for two days until we make it to your kingdom!"

I shivered at the thought of being in the forest for that long and at _night_. But this was my only chance and Mondo's too. Mondo was just like me, all smiles and eager to go.

"Let's do this then!" I gushed and he nodded excitedly, "Are you going to come back for me or should I leave the room myself?"

"No, don't do that. I'll have a sleeping gas with me to knock out the guards that return to guard your room. Then I'll get you and we'll have to hurry to leave before we're discovered, okay?" He explained and I nodded seriously, "Okay, I better go before the guards come back. I'll return for you in four hours, okay?"

"Okay," I nearly stammered, holding my hands when the sudden awareness. My new friend and I would have to run like cheetahs to make it out unseen. Hopefully we can pull this off.

I gasped when Mondo came up and gave me a hug, laughing like crazy. I smiled and hugged him back. When he parted he had this crazy sly look on his face, "I am so going to enjoy this! And thanks for not being a disappointment Mikey!"

"No problem," I giggled when he rushed out of the door. I looked down at the floor and smiled like crazy.

My big bro's would absolutely _love_ Mondo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Shredder's Point of View:** _

"My Lord, when did you want Bradford out of solitary confinement?" Tigerclaw asked me as he knelt on one knee. Out of all my henchmen Tigerclaw was the one I could depend on the most. He was least likely to fail me.

"Hmm, keep him in there for the rest of tomorrow and set him free the next morning. I will need him to help when the Hamatos arrive," I told him and he bowed his head as he stood, "Tigerclaw…"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"How well do you know Xever the Shadow?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Tigerclaw gave the ground a look before he faced me.

"He is dependable only when the result is rewarding to himself too," He answered and my eyes narrowed further, "Are you worried about him betraying us."

"I am not worried at all. I believe that he may not be as dependable as he seems," I stated and Tigerclaw stood there silently, "I want you to stay by my side until I say otherwise, understood?"

"Hai, my Lord," Tigerclaw put a hand over his heart and bowed again, "The Hamatos will not touch you while I am alive."

I smirked and nodded at him as he took my side. I continued to stare at the maps over my east and west villages but my mind kept wandering to the child locked in one of my guest bedrooms.

He had so much potential and bravery at such a young age…with some refinement he would make a great ninja student. As far as I can tell from his brothers it seems as they have great potential too and Hamato saw that. Just how did my Brother find these children?

Maybe the matter is worth investigating…..

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Tigerclaw?" I growled as I turned to look at him. He blinked at me before continuing.

"Is something the matter? You're aura was getting darker by the minute. Does something trouble you?" He asked and I stared at him for a moment.

"I am thinking of sparing the youngest Hamato child so that I can raise him to be my student," I announced and Tigerclaw took a step back in alarmed surprise.

"My Lord, the boy? You think that he has potential?"

"I think that he has amazing potential. Any other child would cry, scream, or quiver in fear in my presence. But the boy is simply curious, confused, and wary of me. He shows signs of natural talent that my idiot of a brother is wasting," I explained while Tigerclaw looked thoughtful.

"Then what of the plan, my Lord?"

I smirked, "How potent is that special poison you were telling me about a few days ago?"

"The one that Stockman produced that slows the heart rate?" Tigerclaw asked and I nodded, "It works, my Lord. It gives one the appearance of death."

My smirk deepened, "There is your answer. Arrange for Stockman to give the boy some of the poison in his dinner tomorrow night."

"As you wish," Tigerclaw grinned as he stepped away to one of the guarding Foot soldiers. I continued to smirk as I stared at the maps again until the doors to my throne room burst open.

I stared at the injured Foot captain that rushed in, tripping once, and then bowed to me. I stood and then glared at him, "What is the meaning of this, Captain?"

"O-Only a few platoons of Foot made it b-back, my Lord!"

"What?!" I growled and he flinched, "What happened?! Where is Xever?"

"He was greatly injured but managed to escape. He d-did not come back with u-us," The Captain explained and my teeth grinded together.

"And what of the attack? What about Karai?" I asked heatedly and the Captain shrunk back, shivering in fear. Tigerclaw reached my side y then and also stared down at the man.

"We successfully burned around 60% of the lower villages and killed around 700 people, my Lord. But Mistress Karai d-did not come back with us either. We think she was c-captured…" He explained and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"He captured my daughter?" I voiced and the Captain nodded shakily. Tigerclaw turned to me and then his eyes widened when my hand clenched into a fist and the long spikes from my gauntlet came forth. I swung my arm and decapitated the Captain.

The thump of his lifeless body was all I heard other than the surprised or alarmed gasps of the other guarding Foot soldiers. Tigerclaw remained impassive at my side.

"Hamato probably means to have an exchange!" I growled and Tigerclaw nodded, "He captured my daughter to use her against me! How could she be so weak?"

"What do you propose we do, my Lord?" Tigerclaw asked calmly and I 'tched' at the dead body at my feet.

"First, dispose of this cretin. I no longer need him. Second, prepare every available Foot soldier. When they arrive I'm going to make sure they have a long and miserable greeting before I kill them…" I growled ad Tigerclaw bowed, bending over and throwing the body over his shoulder before grabbing the head.

I turned to a Foot solider, who stood frozen before me, and glared, "I am going to my quarters. Do not let anyone disturb me until dinner!"

"H-Hai, my L-Lord!" He stammered and I sneered, turning and following Tigerclaw out of my throne room's door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

My heart felt heavy in my chest now that most of tha fire had dissipated into smoke. A light rain fell from tha sky and put out tha smaller fires. I had yet ta find any of my family but what I have found were now homeless villagers and separated families.

I did my best ta reunite families but tha sad thing was that most of them had lost that family member. Wives lost their husbands, husbands lost their wives, mothers lost their children or children lost their mothers/fathers. It was sickenin' and I was going ta kill Xever next time I saw him.

Soon it had been a couple of hours which really surprised me. I had taken longer ta help people than I had realized.

"Thank you for your help," A mother told me as she cried, her children in her arms. My eyes softened and I smiled, "You are much kinder than you let on, Prince Raphael."

I blushed, "No, I'm not... just make sure ya get ta tha castle before dark. We are shelterin' any who lost their homes."

"Bless you, my Prince," She cried and I blushed more rubbin' tha back of my head in embarrassment. Tha little boy and girl in her arms smiled at me through teary eyes. My eyes widened as tha little boy gave me a toothy smile. He had tha brightest dark blue eyes and blonde hair, which reminded me of Mikey.

I shook my head and smirked, "I need ta regroup with my family so make sure ya spread tha word for me."

"O-Okay," She sniffled as she smiled warmly at me. I turned before I could get any more embarrassed and ran off towards tha palace gates.

It took a lot of maneuverin' on my part but I was finally out of tha lower villages and nearly out of tha marketplace. I stopped in shock when I saw Leo with some shadows right by tha gates.

"Leo!" I called in relief. He turned ta me with wide cobalt blue eyes and then he brightened.

"Raph!"

I gasped when he zoomed right over and nearly knocked me over in a hug. He was laughin' tha whole time and I just rolled my eyes as I squeezed him back just as hard, cuttin' off his laughter.

"Raph, I'm so glad you're okay!" Leo smiled and I smirked, "What were you thinking by staying in the villages while it was attacked?!"

"I wanted ta help," I shrugged and he blew out an exasperated breath. I saw that tha shadows moved closer behind Leo and growled warningly while takin' a stance. Leo blinked in surprise.

"Still as aggressive as ever, huh Raphael?" I froze when Slash came into tha light and smirked at me. My eyes widened. Behind him I saw Usagi, though he looked so much mature now, and Gennosuke.

"Slash!" I grinned as I rushed towards him and he gave me a strong one armed hug. I laughed as he ruffled my hair and I pushed him away, "Ya guys arrived just on time!"

Their eyes darkened and I immediately wished I never said anythin', "Not on time it seems…."

"It's okay Usagi. We will avenge the villagers when we go to rescue Mikey," Leo promised with that evil Leo look in his eye. I felt a sweat drop roll down my cheek. Leo is scary when he wants ta avenge or save someone.

"Yes, well….let's get to the castle, shall we?" Gen interrupted and we looked at him, "I am hungry and need food. Plus, didn't you want to check on your brother?"

Mine and Leo's eyes widened, "Donnie!"

"I haven't found him, have you!?" I demanded towards Leo who wilted and shook his head. My eyes widened more and my heart hammered.

"Then let's go," Slash put a supportive hand on my shoulder and I nodded. Leo and I shared a look and nearly let tha others in tha dust in our hurry ta get inside tha castle.

I heard tha others laughin' behind us and couldn't help be slightly amused by this. But I would take amusement as soon as we found Donnie. That's all that matters right now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

"Donatello?" A voice drifted into my head and I groaned, "Donatello can you hear me?"

"Please wake up soon, Prince Donatello," I recognized Leatherhead telling me. I heard sniffling and a hard hand on my shoulder as I grunted and forced my body to listen to me.

My eyes slowly opened and it took a minute for them to adjust. I saw that April and Casey were hovering over me with Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell in the background. Near the door to Rockwell's laboratory I recognized Kyo-san.

"Donnie, you're awake!" April cried as she threw her hands around my neck. I grunted and then smiled, patting her back, "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy and dull," I said and watched them all look worried. I laughed, "I'm okay guys, I promise."

"Ya better be!" Casey growled as he crossed his arms. I looked at him in surprise and he rose an eyebrow, "What ya didn't think I'd be worried? You're my good friend Donnie!"

I smiled at him and April helped me when she saw me sitting up, "I promise I'm okay. Sorry to worry you guys."

"You better be sorry!" Kyo-san called and I looked over to him. He looked worried too but very relieved, "Leonardo-sama and Raphael-sama are surely going to give you a lecture of a lifetime."

I sighed but then my eyes widened, "Where are Leo and Raph? Are they okay? What happened?"

"They are okay and should be arriving shortly with the warriors," Leatherhead answered as he moved beside Casey at my side. I blinked at him, "I brought you here and helped Rockwell-san heal you. You sustained many burns and inhaled a lot of smoke but you should be well now."

"Thank you," I smiled towards him and Rockwell, who returned my smile and nodded his head. I looked at Leatherhead again as April grabbed my left hand, "What happened Leatherhead? I thought I was going to die…"

"You almost did before I arrived," He admitted while everyone in the room tensed, "But the black haired woman dragged you out from the back and laid you to rest near the forest entrance."

"Black haired woman?" I asked with surprise, "Karai?!"

"Yes, she has been captured and in our prison," Rockwell added and I was surprised to hear this. Karai was captured? Did she let herself be captured?

"Hamato-sama is with her now with some of the council members," Kyo-san continued, "She had information about Michelangelo-sama."

"What?!" I cried as I made to get out of bed.

"Whoa, Donnie!" Casey protested as he and Leatherhead tried to keep me in bed. I glared at them and they let me stand up.

"I'm burned not crippled," I pouted as I walked over towards Kyo-san, "What about Mikey?"

I didn't fail to notice how worried the others looked when I asked nor how Kyo-san tensed up. It must be something bad. I gulped.

"Well…Shredder is planning on killing Mikey in front of everyone when you arrive," April's Dad, whom I never realized was behind her spoke up and I gasped.

"T-That's…terrible," I stammered in horror, grasping at my chest because it burned. Kyo-san put a hand on my shoulder, "I need to find Leo and Raph right now!"

"But-"

"I'm sorry April, but I don't need to stay in bed. I'm okay," I assured her and she sighed. Casey laughed and came to my side, put an arm around my shoulders.

"Then let's go buddy!" He said and I blinked in surprise, "I wanted to check on Raph anyways! You coming Leatherhead, April?"

"I would but I need to prepare for the battle coming and stock up to medical supplies," Leatherhead smiled at us and I smiled back.

"I'm coming. I want to see Leo and Raph too!" April pouted as she zoomed over. Casey and I both grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Allow me to escort you," Kyo-san offered and I nodded because he wouldn't let me leave without him anyways. He smiled and we departed after I promised to come back if something felt wrong.

My hands were wrapped in bandages as was my shoulder and chest from burns that I sustained but they weren't bad, only first degree burns that would heal in no time at all. I'm mostly worried about the smoke I inhaled.

"I can't wait to go into battle!" Casey announced loudly as he gave a vicious grin. April's eyes widened as did mine. I didn't like that smile. Casey laughed at us after seeing our reactions, "Don't worry, I'm not crazy yet!"

"Are you sure?" April asked with suspicion and I chuckled at her. Casey rolled his eyes and Kyo-san shook his head at our actions.

Somewhere along the hallways, close to the sitting room, we all heard loud footsteps. Obviously someone was not trying to conceal their presence. Kyo-san and I got into aggressive/defensive stances respectively while Casey drew his kama scythed weapons.

Kyo-san drew his sword and moved forward, swinging it into the he air but then he gasped and missed, the sword embedding into the wall. My eyes widened but then I noticed why he hesitated.

Leo had pushed Raph back with one hand on his katana. Everyone's eyes were wide and we just stared at each other. I noted that Slash, Gennosuke and Usagi were behind Leo and Raph.

"Forgive me, my Princes. I thought you were intruders," Kyo-san apologized while sheathing his sword. Leo did the same while never breaking eye contact with me. Raph gasped when he saw me.

"Donnie!" He fretted when he saw the bandages and I laughed when he dashed to my side. Leo magically appeared too which made me laugh again.

"I'm okay, I promise," I said for the third or fourth time under an hour. Leo inspected the bandages while Raph grabbed my good shoulder, hauling me into a hug.

"Ya just had ta be a hero, huh? Had ta get yourself burned," Raph glared as he let me go and took my hands in his. I rolled my eyes but let him and Leo fret over my injuries.

Leo looked over to April and smiled, "I am glad to see that you're safe April."

"Thanks, same to you and Raphael," She smiled brightly and Raph blushed at the sudden attention. I quickly scanned my older brothers and decide they had no bad injuries.

"What happened out there?" I asked as Raph finally realized he was still holding my hands and dropped them like they were the plague. In the background Slash started laughing hard, to which Raph glared.

Leo and Usagi ignored them as they filled in the gaps for me. I was so surprised to hear how mad Leo got with Karai and how she in fact did give herself up. If she wanted to she would have just gotten away. I was equally alarmed when Leo told me how Karai claimed to be Mikey's friend.

Raph added details of his fight with Xever to which Casey helped control him before he killed Xever, much to my relief. I didn't like the idea of Raph killing someone out of hate or anger.

"He said that Mikey was gettin' hit around over there," Raph said with an angry gleam to his eyes. Leo and I both stared at him in shock before I felt a cold stone drop into my gut, "I wasn't sure if he was tellin' tha truth or not…"

"Yes, he might have just been tryin' to rile you up," Gennosuke added randomly while looking bored, "It's hard to imagine anyone like that just beating a kid like Mikey-sama around."

"True," Usagi claimed with a calmly angry expression, "How foolish of them. It is such a disgrace to target a child."

"I don't want to think about it," Leo replied through clenched teeth, "Let's go find Father so he can meet with you."

"He should be making his way to find Donatello-sama," Kyo-san added as we looked towards him, "We should find him close to Rockwell-san's laboratory."

"Then let's go!" Slash said eagerly as he towed behind him a wagon with carts on it, "I need him to approve the weapons I made for the battle!"

"Dude, you made those weapons?!" Raph asked with an eager look on his face. I looked and noticed that Casey looked equally as eager. Leo and I shared a look then I laughed.

Kyo-san led us back towards Rockwell-san's room while the rest of us followed. Usagi and Leo talked animatedly but I had noticed that Raph and Leo immediately sandwiched me in the middle of them. I rolled my eyes but smiled towards my feet.

Big brothers never change.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Later at night in the Shredder Kingdom…** _

_**Mondo's Point of View:** _

I heard the bell strike 8 and smirked. I dropped my cleaning cloth and looked to see some of the servant women I grew up around walking around carrying baskets of clothes.

I "accidentally" dropped my mop bucket, "Ah! Oh no!"

"Ugh, Mondo what are you doing?" One of the women asked with an angry face. They always hated my clumsy nature even if I did this on purpose. They paid the most for whatever went wrong cleaning wise.

"I'm sorry!" I cried in fake alarm as I bent over and picked up the now empty bucket, "I'll get some more water now."

"Hurry up boy! Shredder-sama will be done with his dinner soon so there will be dishes to wash," Another woman scolded and I inwardly sighed. I won't be here for that! Bleh!

I clutched the bucket in my arms and ran out of the room. As soon as it was out of eyesight I began running my full speed, dashing past the hallways and past the kitchens. I almost screamed when I suddenly saw Tigerclaw turning the corner and literally _flew_ into the closest cupboard.

"Shredder's castle is even more spacious in person," A man spoke up that wasn't Tigerclaw. I looked through the keyhole and saw a smudge of black skin. A slave?

"Show Master Shredder-sama some respect slave!" Tigerclaw growled and I flinched backwards. They're right there! What the hell?! "Now did you get the ingredients ready for the poison?"

What's this? A poison? I paled considerably and remembered that Tigerclaw was a famous assassin. Who was he ordered to kill this time? Their voices started to fade which meant that they were about to turn the corner again.

"Yes, I have the ingredients all ready to use, Tigerclaw. I promise that I am fully prepared to make the poison for the youngest Hamato Prince tomorrow night." The salve answered and my heart stopped in my chest. I felt my blood run cold.

There was a moment where the slave cried out and Tigerclaw growled, "Do not speak in such details! Only a handful of people know about this! Shut your trap!"

I never heard the slave's reply because their voices faded to far away. I stayed in my spot still and felt my own rapid heartbeat. They wanted to kill Mikey with poison? Tomorrow night? Then I really needed to get him out right now!

I grunted as I slammed out of the cupboard and ran as fast as I could towards the stairs. I quickly climbed them, near jumping up them, and then reached the hall filled with guest bedrooms.

I smirked when I noticed the door at the very end of the hall, the room Mikey was held captive in. As I predicted there were no current guards but I only had a small time span to get him out unnoticed.

I ran towards the door and immediately grabbed the piece of metal I used to pick the lock earlier. I unlocked the door and then opened it. Mikey looked over with wide eyes from the window seal and then brightened.

"Mondo-san!"

"Hey Mikey!" I laughed as I rushed over and grabbed his wrist, "We don't have much time so let's go!"

"Yeah!" Mikey beamed as I steered him out of the room. I locked the door back and then closed it so it would appear that no one entered or exited. I ran back down the hallway and down the stairs, my hand tightening around Mikey's wrist.

"This way," I whispered as I turned to look at him. My eyes widened to see his eyes shimmering with hope and happiness as he stared at me. My heart swelled with love for this stranger that I adopted as my new best friend. He was trusting me even after not knowing that I could be leading him into a trap or not….He's too trusting!

I ignored my thoughts as I gently tugged him the opposite of the way I came. We climbed down another set of stairs where some guards were scouting as usual. I hid Mikey behind a wall and smirked, "Stay here and watch this!"

He blinked in surprise at me as I rushed out, jumped off the wall from the stairs and then landed right in the middle of the squad of guards, knocking them down. I stomped on one of the spears one was holding and it flipped in the air until I grabbed it. I swung it around and successfully knocked out the guards

"Whoa!" Mikey gasped with admiration in his eyes and I blushed a little. I rushed back up the stairs and grabbed his wrist while my other hand clenched the spear. I might need it later.

I rushed us off but Mikey was mumbling, "Dude, that was so awesome! Are you a martial artist too?"

"No," I laughed, "I just like tricks and I'm very flexible. I've watched them train a lot and practiced in secret."

"You're almost like a jester!" Mikey teased and I snorted, trying not to laugh to hard. I bit my lip and steered us down the final flight of stairs. I brightened when I saw the rarely used double doors.

"There it is!" I told him quietly while pulling him along. He beamed so hard it was like watching a child open a birthday present. I smiled and pushed open the double doors. He immediately paled at the dark dusty surroundings. I laughed, "This is why no one comes in here, but there is the window to the outside. This place used to be a library."

"Creeptastic," Mikey groaned and I rose my eyebrow at him but still smiled. I closed the double doors and had him help me clean the cobwebs around the window. It was so molded that I almost feared that it wouldn't open.

"Wait!" Mikey gasped and I jolted in surprise beside him. He looked at me with wide eyes, "You can use that spear to pull it up some so that we can pull it with our hands!"

"Good idea!" I grinned as I stuck the sharp part of the spear under the window. It took a while and some strength but I finally made it go up some but with a terrible squeak. Mikey and I grimaced, "Help me pull."

Mikey and I pulled the window until it finally budged up enough for us to wiggle through. I was worried because this took longer than I wanted it too but maybe no one will find out before we are long gone.

I made Mikey go first and then I barely wiggled out of the window. It took a while for me to close it so nothing was suspicious but it was taking so long that I didn't pull it down all the way. I jumped down and landed beside Mikey, who was staring at the outside wall of the castle with mysterious eyes.

"Okay, we need to run until we can't run anymore," I told him and he looked at me with wide eyes, "How good are you at running?"

"Dude, I am the best! I'm the fastest out of my brothers!" Mikey smirked and I smirked back, "And you?"

"I run a lot and practice that too. Let's race and see who gives first?" I challenged and Mikey laughed.

"Sure!" He agreed and we both smirked at the dark forest before we took off. I was surprised when Mikey nearly just vanished. He was far faster than I was…so the rumors were true. I laughed and increased my pace so that I could keep up with him.

Mikey is one interesting dude!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Leonardo's Point of View:_ **

We didn't end up finding Sensei anywhere near Rockwell-san's room which made me a little worried. Kyo-san suggested that we try the council room and I immediately tensed up. The Council were a bunch of wise elders that always advised Father and he couldn't' pass a law without them. I wouldn't mind it so much if it were not for the fact that the Council Elders were so serious and only really cared about their laws being enforced. Now not all of them were that way but the majority being that way was enough to make me be wary of them.

When I was ruler in the future I planned on changing the Council Members!

"Leo?" I turned to Donnie, who was still sandwiched in the middle of Raph and I. April and Casey were walking behind us while Slash and Kyo-san were on Raph's right and Usagi and Gen on my left.

"What's wrong Donnie?" I asked after seeing his worried face. He looked down, slightly embarrassed as he messed with his fingers. I shared a look with Raph when he looked over at me. Donnie messed with his fingers when something was bothering him, "You can tell us Donnie. What's wrong?"

Donnie pursed his lips unhappily and then looked at me, "I don't like the Council..."

"Me either," Raph scoffed as he crossed his arms and nudged Donnie in his comforting way. I smiled a little, trying to appear reassuring.

"Don't worry guys, Sensei will be in there. You won't have to talk to them," I explained and they couldn't hide their relief. I chuckled and put an arm around Donnie, who leaned into the gesture while Raph grinned.

"Sorry to intrude but I could not help but hear," Usagi piped up and I blinked at him to my left, "The Council haven't changed in their ways, have they?"

My eyes darkened as I shook my head, "They must have some ulterior motive for letting us use our Hamato warriors to go get Mikey. They tend to not like to send our warriors."

"You believe that they don't actually care about people?" Gen asked as he cleaned his teeth. He looked bored but if you looked good enough, you could tell that he was actually made him angry. Gen always appeared lazy, silly and gluttonous but he had a heart and cared a lot for the welfare of others. There was a reason Usagi always kept him around.

"No," Raph nearly growled before I could answer. Kyo-san and Slash looked at us with unreadable expressions. It was clear that they both didn't have much positive things to say bout the Council Elders either, "They act really cold to my brothers and I too. It's always been that way. But Fearless sometimes has to meet them anyways."

"Because you are Hamato-sama's first heir," Usagi smiled at me and I smiled back, nodding, "Like Hamato-sama I would love to serve under you, Leonardo-san."

"Thank you Usagi," I grinned brightly and he beamed. Usagi really was my best friend, I couldn't ask for a better one. Donnie appeared to be relieved about something as April leaned forward to whisper to him. Raph laughed at Casey's jealous face and I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Here we are," Kyo-san pipped up as we rounded a corner. The tension was back into the air as we all quieted and prepared ourselves for what might happen. I looked towards April and Casey, but they looked determined to go in with us and support us. I smiled and didn't protest as Kyo-san opened the doors and bowed as he let us go through.

I immediately spotted Father standing over a map that was thrown against the big table. The Elders, all 10 of them, were sitting around Father and chatting animatedly until we walked in. They all looked up with wide eyes that immediately narrowed. Father, however, brightened when he spotted Donatello and the rest of us.

"Donatello, I am so happy to see that your awake!" He rushed on over as Raph and I made room. Donnie sighed as he hugged Father as hard as he could. Father parted and then rubbed an affectionate hand on both my head and Raph's. I just smiled and watched as Usagi and Gen bowed when Father noticed them, "Usagi-san, Gennosuke-san! I am happy to see that you arrived in one piece. You both look healthy!"

"Thank you, my Lord," Usagi smiled politely while Gen grinned. Slash shifted around awkwardly and Raph put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei, Slash has tha weapons ya wanted him ta make," Raph announced as Father looked over. Slash blushed and bowed his head. Father and I investigated the many weapons. I was pleasantly surprised to see such strongly made weapons.

"You did a marvelous job as usual, Slash," Father approved with a warm smile. Slash blushed even more and bowed, rubbing the back of his hair with an embarrassed smile when he stood. Donnie and Raph snickered at him which prompted him to glare at them. I smirked.

I frowned when I failed to notice that the Elders had gotten up and were coming over. I did notice, however, that General Jones was in the room and nearly hovering as close as he could to the Elders and Sensei. Casey was staring at him as if they were having a secretive conversation with their eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the Elders, the eldest one, asked in an almost annoyed tone that immediately made me frown. Father frowned as well as he pulled away from Slash and looked towards the Council Elders.

"Forgive us for our intrusion," I said as politely as I could, "We thought that our Father would like to see that my brothers and I arrive safe and that Donatello woke up."

"Yes, but this is a formal meeting. I do not see how you needed to bring a commoner and the Jones boy here," Another Elder replied while April looked hurt and Casey looked angry. I saw in the corner of my eye that Donnie wrapped his arm around Raph's too keep him from doing something stupid. I was thankful and kept my face impassive even as Usagi moved a fraction closer to me.

"They were already with us at the time," I explained respectively as they all looked towards me. I tried really hard not to fidget under their stares, "I also wanted to introduce my friend Usagi-san and Gennosuke-san to my Father and let him know that the Warriors have arrived to begin in the invasion to rescue Michelangelo."

"Ah yes... _that,_ " Yet another Elder replied almost as if it was hindrance when they are the ones that agreed! I looked desperately to Father because I was losing my cool with these Elders! He always taught me to respect them but my patience was wearing thin tonight... "Very well, we can begin soon then. But there was something we need to tell Hamato-sama."

"Yes, Council Elder?" Father asked politely, hiding his irritation well. The three good Elders were by General Jones, looking ready to step in. One of them, a friendly brown haired man with green eyes named Hiko winked at me in a reassuring way. I smiled a little, feeling a bit better. Beside him was Takai, the black haired and blue eyed man, and another named Kurtsman with blackish graying hair and light brown eyes.

"This is only a frontal attack. I except that you will have your son rescued before Saki's forces become overwhelming. As soon as that happens we want the warriors drawn back. We cannot afford to lose any," The Elder explained and my mouth, along with my brothers' dropped open in disbelief. Father actually looked surprised.

"With all due respect...I was planning on retrieving my son no matter what it takes," Father denied with narrowed eyes and I saw that for some reason Gen was getting upset as he stared at the Elders. Usagi was trying to calm him down while never once leaving my side.

"We understand this," The eldest Elder came around as he looked serious, "And yet we cannot afford to lose our entire warriors for just one boy."

"He's tha Youngest Prince!" Raph yelled, his whole body shaking in anger. Donnie was hardly holding him back out of his own anger and I hoped they could restrain themselves. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Yes but he is not the first heir," Another Elder immediately retorted with importance and stress. I froze immediately, feeling all eyes on me. I felt my heart pound and my eyes widen. Cold hard rage pumped through my veins and even Usagi's comforting touch was not enough to stop me then.

" _ **What?**_ " I asked in a dangerously low voice that made my Father immediately step back towards Donnie and Raph, "You are the _Council Elders_. You only help my Father enforce the rule to PROTECT the citizens which INCLUDE my brothers and I! Let me set this straight..."

The Elders appeared all startled and some very frightened as I stepped forward with raw rage in my eyes, "I am **_not_** more important than ANY of my brothers, especially not my baby brother!"

"Leonardo..." Takai stepped forward with his hands raised in a calming manner. Kurtsman and Hiko also stepped forward, trying to pacify me. I felt my left eye twitch.

"I'm _not_ more important! We are going to do _whatever_ it takes to get Mikey back!" I stressed and they nodded with supportive smiles while the rest of the Council just stared at me openly. I didn't care anymore. Screw it!

"I agree," Usagi stepped forward with Gen right on his heels, "We volunteered for this mission, my Lords, and we know the risks. If we allow Saki to keep Prince Michelangelo then that will teach him that he can get away with doing whatever he wants to the Kingdom. He would continue to kill for sport and eventually break the law system you so carefully built."

The Elders immediately started to resolve but I was still shaking with the after effects of my rage. I startled when Raph and Donnie took either side of me, looking just as angry and yet their stances were protective. I started to calm down and Raph smirked at me, nudging just a bit closer.

"You are taking the path through the forest, correct?" Kurtsman spoke up kindly and I nodded, watching as General Jones stepped forward to look over the map.

"I am taking nearly a hundred of my very best," He pipped up with a eager smile on his face that was identical to Casey's. I smiled a little at his eagerness, "I understand that my son is going too...?"

"Of curse!" Casey randomly yelled from behind us all. April laughed a little into her hand at his resolve and I grinned full blown this time, "Leatherhead is going too! Even Kyo! We aren't staying behind!"

"Very well," The First Elder said in a calm way, "If things should go badly I still want a retreat. We simply cannot lose too many of our warriors. It would not be good for eh Kingdom."

"They can leave," Father promised and I looked up at him, "But my family and I aren't leaving with our Youngest."

I could tell that the Elders were annoyed and angry that Father was going and that he was defying their wishes but I couldn't help the wide smirk that was on my face. Donnie was also smirking and Raph had a matching smirk, making him look so much like Donnie at the moment.

"Fine. Then what are you going to do if Michelangelo-sama is killed when you arrive?" Another dared to ask. I felt myself go cold and grabbed both my brothers' hands. They squeezed mien and I noticed that all our friends' eyes and Sensei's darkened at the pure mention.

"We will decided then when that happens. Of course we would want him still to have a proper...burial," Father looked hurt just at the mention of Mikey being dead.

"Understood," A new Elder spoke up with a smile, "Then when did you want to leave?"

"As soon as the warriors are ready," Father looked towards Usagi and Gen, who blinked and then smirked, "When can we be ready to depart?"

"In an hour, my Lord," Gen replied eagerly, "Leatherhead was already packing and Kyo-san seemed more than ready."

"My warriors have also been ready long ago," General Jones smirked as the Elders went to go sit back down with the exception of Kurtsman, Hiko and Takai, "I will go now to inform them we leave in the hour, Casey?"

Casey nodded and gave us a beaming look as he followed General Jones out, nearly joined at the hip. Those two were always a good team...Father turned around and looked at the Elders tat approached us, "Thank you for supporting us, my loyal Friends."

"Anytime, Hamato-sama," Kurtsman grinned, "We want Michelangelo-sama back as much as you all do."

"Yes, he is only a child. He should not have to endure such capture," Takai frowned seriously, "We have always remained loyal to the Royal Family and plan on always doing so."

"We really appreciate it!" I smiled and they smiled back down at us.

"We've arranged for enough horses and wagons to transport everyone. Please do be careful," Hiko explained as he looked worried. Usagi and Gen came over to our side as the Elders whispered together. I didn't like it.

"We won't let anything happen to them," Usagi smiled as he looked towards us. I smiled even more, "Gen is also fond of the boys even if he doesn't say so!"

"What?!" Gen looked mutinous and we laughed as Slash and April joined our side, "Don't go talking about me like you know my feelings!" Usagi just smiled.

"Well you are a secret softy. Kinda like Raphael," Slash teased and Raph growled at him until we all noticed that Donnie, Raph and I were still holding hands. We all blushed and threw our hands down quickly as they continued to laugh.

"But I agree with the Elders...please be careful and bring Mikey back in one piece. I love that little guy," April sighed as she grabbed her arms. Sensei ruffled her hair and Donnie gave her a warm hug.

"Don't worry April, we will," I promised and she smiled, "You just take care of your Father and make sure your shop is rebuilt."

"Thank you," She hugged Raph and I as well, making us blush before she backed up, "I need to go find my Father now. I want to see you all as soon as you get back!"

"We will," Raph nodded while glaring at the teasing looks Slash was giving behind Sensei's back. Usagi and Gen snickered together.

"Well, my sons, let us go gear up in our quarters and meet everyone later," Father ushered as he looked at us fondly yet seriously. We nodded and waved a temporary bye to our friends as we followed him out.

I smirked as we walked out of the door. We were one step closer to getting Mikey back!

* * *

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I jumped with a startled cry as I felt hands shake me. I roughly pushed at the hands and heard a surprised grunt. I opened my eyes and struggled into a sitting position. It was still a bit dark but it was getting morning soon. I gasped, trying to calm my jumping heartbeat when I saw that Mondo was on the ground, blinking up at me in shock.

"Mondo-san! I am so sorry!" I cried as I crawled over to him. He laughed and shook his hand, "I thought...I just forgot that I wasn't in...well I...sorry."

"Hey don't stress about it!" Mondo beamed as he stood up and wiped his hands on his yukata. He helped my up and I frowned at the ground, "I am used to being pushed and pulled. I was just trying to wake you up."

"Sorry..." I mumbled as I felt really guilty for pushing away my new friend. Mondo suddenly barreled into my side softly with a wild smile on his face.

"I understand Mikey! You are jumpy from being with Shredder!" He smiled and I blinked at him, canting my head slightly. He frowned a little, "What is it?"

"Nothing..I'm just not used to someone like you," I answered honestly and he blinked before laughing. He began walking and ushered me to follow. I was glad that it was starting to get light again yet I knew that we didn't get to sleep long because we still need to put distance between us and Shredder's castle!

"I'm not used to someone like you either! You're very cheerful almost all the time!" He grinned and I grinned back. We heard a noise and I gasped when Mondo appeared right in front of me defensively. I got into a position myself and we both watched in horror/embarrassment when a frog jumped out of the bushes and made a noise at us before going on its merry way.

Mondo looked back at me with wide eyes, blushed, and then started laughed in an embarrassed way. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. That was so funny! Yet other than my big brothers, Sensei, and Leatherhead I dont know anyone else that could have jumped in front of me so fast.

"Sorry about that," Mondo's face was red as he rubbed the back of his blonde hair. I just smiled at him because I understood. Then all of a sudden there was more rustling only this time it was louder and definitely not a frog. Mondo and I tensed up only to gasp when a figure burst through the bushes like his life depended on it.

My eyes widened to see that it was not a guard, ninja, or warrior but just a boy like Mondo and I. He was a little taller and much more dirty, so much so that I didn't know what his natural skin tone was. He was very slender and he towered over us at least a good two inches. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes a light blue, a bit darker than my own. He was only wearing a scraggy brown top and brown shorts or something like that with nothing on his feet. I instantly felt bad for him.

"Don't make any sudden moves," Mondo warned, sounding more serious than he had any right too. The boy just blinked at us like he'd never seen anything like us before. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth parted. I'd noticed in a non judgmental way that the new kid had really big front teeth. He looked kinda adorable! "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" The boy challenged then looked around as if looking for someone, "I don't usually see people in this forest."

Mondo looked surprised, "Um, well no I guess not. Wait! You didn't answer my question!" I smiled in a confused way at the both of them.

"Whatever, I'm looking for my frog! Have you seen him?" He demanded as if he really needed that frog in his life. I blinked and then looked to my right, my eyes searching out for the frog.

"HUH?!" Mondo yelled looking fed up and confused. I almost wanted to grin though. I beamed when I found the frog and rushed towards the bushes, "Mikey what are you doing?!"

The frog looked at me and made a noise. I slowly extended my hands in a cupped way and it jumped into them. I giggled and stood up, turning towards the boy, "Is this your frog?"

"Yes!" He cried in pure joy as his blue eyes lit up. I smiled and happily handed over said frog to the mystery boy, "I can't believe it! I thought I lost him forever! Thanks!"

"No problem!" I replied and watched Mondo rubbing his forehead like he didn't understand. I giggled at him and barreled into his side, turning back to the mystery boy, "What's your name?"

He looked up with a smile, "My names Napoleon!"

"WHAT?! He told you but not me?!" Mondo asked as he looked mutinous. I just smiled and shrugged as he groaned. Napoleon smirked at Mondo and studied us both at the same time.

"What are you two doing out here? Are you lost?" He asked in a confused manner as he put the frog on his shoulder. I shook my head as Mondo sighed.

"No, we aren't lost...we are..." Mondo looked at me for a moment before looking back at Napoleon, "Wait, why are you out here? Are you a spy or something? Why are you alone?"

"I'm not a spy!" Napoleon denied with a look but then smiled, "Huh, but that would be pretty cool!"

I nodded and Mondo just shook his head at us, "Then what is a boy like you doing out here alone? You look our age!"

"Well...I've live out here for a couple years!" Napoleon shrugged like it didn't bother him. I gasped and my eyes widened. He lived out here for that long?! Not in a village but out in the woods alone?! "My cousins got captured and I haven't seen them since. I got lost trying to find them but by the time I memorized these woods I loved them and was too scared to leave..."

Mondo looked sympathetic now and sad for him. I did too and when Napoleon looked up he blinked, "What's with those faces? I've gotten used to it! And how old are you two anyways? Why are YOU alone out here?"

I smiled at Mondo when he looked at me carefully. I nodded and turned to Napoleon, "We are running away!"

"Huh?!" He gasped and I laughed, "Why would you do that?! Well I can tell by your clothes that you are in a high position while you look like a slave!" Mondo blushed.

"I'm not a slave! I'm a servant!" He denied and Napoleon blinked stupidly, "Anyways, we are both 10!"

"!0 years old?!" He gasped and I nodded with a huge smile on my face, "What the heck are you guys...I mean...what the-"

"I...I was captured by Shredder," I tried to explain but I shivered, making them both look at me worriedly. Napoleon's eyes were wide now, "I...well Mondo helped me escape and Mondo was one of Shredder's servants..."

"They wanted to poison Mikey so when his family came for him he'd look dead!" Mondo added and I frowned fiercely. I still couldn't believe that when he told me. It made me want to cry in frustration!

"You're family..? Wait...why would he...I mean he doesn't go that far for just any family..." Napoleon looked very confused as he studied me. I shifted around anxiously.

"I'm Prince Michelangelo Hamato," I explained and he gasped, like it finally clicked into his brain. He smiled.

"That's amazing! I always wanted to see what it was like in the Hamato gardens!" He gushed as he looked excited. I beamed and nodded my head.

"They're amazing!"

Mondo just sighed but still smiled at us. He looked up at Napoleon, "So how old are you? Did Shredder kidnap your cousins?"

"I'm almost 13 and actually I am not sure. I guess so because no one from the Hamato Kingdom would have taken them," He shrugged as I nodded in agreement. Mondo hummed as he scratched at his head.

I thought about something and gasped, "Hey! What if someone from my Kingdom rescued them though?"

"What do you mean?" Napoleon asked in surprise, "Surely they are slaves by now." It didn't make me feel very good to see that sad gleam back in his eyes. Mondo also frowned.

"I mean that sometimes the Hamato warriors intervene if they see or hear about a capturing," I smiled a little, remembering stories that Raphie used to tell me, "Then they have a place in my Kingdom!"

"Are you sure...?" He asked and I nodded excitedly. He smiled a bit, looking more excited, "And you think my cousins are there?!"

"They could be! My big brother, Leo, knows nearly everyone in the kingdom and my Father surely would! Even if we don't find them there then I know that I can convince my Father to search for them!" I gushed and Napoleon beamed. Mondo also smiled.

"That's great news! So Napoleon should go with us!" Mondo looked towards Napoleon with a giant smile. He suddenly blushed and rubbed at his hair, "You just have to help me protect Mikey so we can get him back to his family!"

Napoleon looked at me and then at Mondo and grinned eagerly, "Of course I'll protect Mikey! Especially since Tiki likes him!"

"Tiki?" Mondo and I mirrored in confusion and he laughed.

"My frog," He gestured and I smiled. Napoleon looked at me and continued grinning, "I can tell you're a good person because Tiki and the other animals seem to like you. Animals always come around good people."

I blushed a burning red while Mondo laughed at me and Napoleon smiled warmly. Then he seemed to notice something because he stared at Mondo, "Hey what's your name, kid?"

"I'm Mondo," He replied with an eye roll. I watched with a surprised expression as Napoleon circled Mondo and studied. Mondo just rose an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You look like a gecko!" Napoleon decided with a serious look. It took my one second to realize why and I couldn't stop giggling. Mondo blushed and growled at us.

"What?! Why do you say that?!" He pouted and Napoleon smiled.

"It's not a bad thing! It's your eyes. They are very big like a gecko's! Plus you have a lot of freckles everywhere," Napoleon explained seriously as Mondo blinked in surprise, "I love amphibians!"

"They are cool!" I agreed with beaming eyes. Mondo rolled his eyes.

"I've been called worse than a gecko. Plus they are cool anyways cause they can blend in to surroundings, change colors at night, and do all sorts of tricks. I love tricks," Mondo smirked as his hands clenched into fists and there was a fire in his eyes that had Napoleon and I sharing a look.

"Yeah...that's true. Anyways, we should go. If you escaped from Shredder's kingdom then he probably already has someone after you guys. Plus I know the way outta here better than anyone," Napoleon looked towards the way we came with narrowed eyes and I felt worried. Mondo put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go," Mondo nodded as we began to walk forward. Mondo began asking Napoleon about any supplies he might want to bring in which he said he wanted to grab a few things from his handmade hut. I was quiet impressed when we finally found it. By the time Napoleon had all his belongings it was morning and I had this feeling. Something was gonna happen. But I didn't know whether it was good or bad...

I was surprised that Mondo and Napoleon got along so well with each other, but they liked to tease each other a lot. It made me laugh. It was also funny ow they thought I didn't notice them putting me up front a little, with them on both sides. Looks like they were serious about protecting me. It made me happy but...I am going to protect them. Like Leatherhead, they both needed my help and comfort! I can't wait until they can come home with me. I just hope we find Napoleon's cousins...speaking of...

"Hey Napoleon," I pipped up, interrupting a conversation he was having with Mondo about his frog Tiki.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"What are your cousin's names?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Mondo looked at Napoleon seriously. He wilted a little again but then smiled.

"Attila and Genghis, they are all I have..." He answered and I grabbed his hand supportively while smiling warmly.

"I'll find out where they are for you, I promise. And I'll make sure that Mondo is adopted by a nice family and gets to live somewhere nice. I never break my promises!" I said and they both looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before they pounced on me with hugs. I wheezed as the breath got knocked out of me but they were laughing happily and I didn't care.

I smiled. Napoleon and Mondo are great guys!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Third Point of View:** _

Bradford looked up when a sliver of light entered his confined room. He scowled when he saw Tigerclaw walk through calmly, the tiger looking man always had this air of calm around him as if he was better than everyone else.

_'He always did take his position very seriously,'_ Bradford thought with a disgusted scowl on his face as he tried to stand without shaking. Shredder had been unusually cruel to him and hardly had any food and water prepared for him, as if he was forgotten! This was all that child's fault!

"Have you learned your lesson?" Tigerclaw asked, crossing his arms as he stared at Bradford, who turned red in anger at being treated like a child. Tigerclaw smirked a little.

"Shut up Tigerclaw!" Bradford yelled as he clenched his fists. Tigerclaw frowned and nodded his head to the door. A couple of Foot ninja came from the shadows and began to unlock Bradford's chains, "What do you know? You don't understand anything!"

"I know that it was very cowardly to take your frustrations out on a child," Tigerclaw replied stoically, "Master Shredder was very angry at you. The boy is special so you are not to harm him."

Bradford could feel the burning in his veins but he didn't dare say it was jealousy. No, it had to be anger, "The boy is special?! What's special about him! He took a bad beating from me without even trying to fight back! What is wrong with Master Shredder?!"

Bradford gasped when Tigerclaw appeared before him in a flash, the two Foot ninja escaping instantly from his sides, and he had a dagger against his throat. Bradford's eyes widened, "There is nothing wrong with Master Shredder! He sees potential in the boy and is angry at you for harming him! If you know what's good for you then you would stop antagonizing the boy."

"I don't understand," Bradford gulped a little, body tensing to defend itself. Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed, "Why is that little boy so special to everyone?!"

"Well, Master Shredder is good at seeing the potential in people, though I have no idea what he saw in you at all," Tigerclaw declared as he drew back. Bradford sneered at Tigerclaw for the comment, "The little boy is going to receive a new name under Master Shredder and be trained by him. You are to treat him as an equal now."

"WHAT?!" Bradford cried and Tigerclaw ignored him in favor of walking towards the door, "Don't you see that this little boy is replacing us?! We were Shredder-sama's top students!"

"He's not replacing us...he's replacing _you,_ " Tigerclaw commented with a glare, "Maybe you shouldn't be so worried about your own anger and reputation and serve Shredder-sama right."

"Tigerclaw, you are seriously angering me with your comments," Bradford ground out through clenched teeth. His fists shook and he really wanted to tear the man a new one. Tigerclaw just smirked.

"I am to be by Master Shredder's side for a while. I want to see if your still competent. I am now making it your job to take care of the Hamato boy. If there is a scratch or bruise on him then I will see to it that you are killed or thrown out, understand me?" Tigerclaw grinned and Bradford paled, "He is your responsibility. If you want to disobey me that's fine but remember that Shredder-sama is fond of the boy and far less forgiving than I am if something happens to him."

Tigerclaw shut the door making Bradford flinch. He stood there for a moment trying to steady his breathing. Who did Tigerclaw think he was?! The next King?! Now he had to go and make him responsible for the little boy?! WHY?!

"I hate that guy," Bradford hissed as he walked out of his confined room. He rubbed at his wrists and glared at some servant girls that whispered. They screeched and ran away. Bradford rubbed at his neck and sighed.

"I had better go check on that little troublemaker," Bradford growled as he near stomped his way towards the stairs that would take him straight to the Hamato boy.

He walked most of the way as he thought how hard it would be to look after the boy when he hated his guts. What made this boy so special? Master Shredder was losing his edge because of him. What, did he have some natural ability with Ninjitsu or something? Is it because he's young? Aside from Karai Master Shredder's never cared for children. What made this boy any different?

Bradford scowled when he noticed the same two Foot guards at the Hamato boy's door. There were stiff and looked ready to fall over, "Hey!"

They both flinched as if they were about to get killed, looking t Bradford with wide horrified eyes. Bradford laughed a little and jabbed a thumb behind him, "Give me a second with the boy, he's under my watch now."

They both bowed their heads and literally rushed off behind him. Bradford's grin turned into a smirk. Well he couldn't leave _physical_ marks on the boy but he just wanted to mess with his head a little. No strange boy was gonna take his position away from him!

Bradford looked at the lock and noticed that something looked a bit different about it. He couldn't place it though and just ignored the weird feeling as he picked the lock. It fell away tot eh floor and Bradford kicked it away before slowly pushing the door open, "Hey kid, bet you weren't thinking you'd see me again-"

Bradford stopped short, however, when he noticed that the kid was no where in sight. Panic seeped through his body as he quickly closed the door before anyone could see. Where was the kid?! Bradford felt ice in his veins as he checked the bed, under the bed, in the little bathroom area but he was nowhere! Bradford growled as he checked the window seal but the window seemed in tact and not recently opened.

"The kid escaped!" Bradford gasped and placed a hand over his beating heart. The kid actually escaped from Master Shredder?! No one has ever done that before! No _kid_ has ever _tried_!

_"He is your responsibility. If you want to disobey me that's fine but remember that Shredder-sama is fond of the boy and far less forgiving than I am if something happens to him."_

"Oh shit...oh shit, shit, **shit**!" Bradford cursed as his heart quickened and his fists became sweaty with fear. Tigerclaw as going to kill him...no Master Shredder was going to straight up torture his ass and then probably make him survive and toss him out! "What do I do?! The little shit escaped! If I tell anyone then they will tell Master Shredder!"

_'Well maybe not all,'_ Bradford thought with a surprised look and a sudden grin. Bradford ran out of the door and locked it back before finding the two Foot guards in the kitchen relaxing slightly. They jolted when they saw him and acted as if they were in trouble.

"I gave the Prince some food and water and checked on him, he is good," Bradford explained and the two Foot guards relaxed and nodded their heads, "Keep watch over the door." They nodded again and immediately went to do so.

Bradford went to turn around to go towards the weapon's storage when he heard womens' voices, "Have you not seen him at all?"

"No, the little brat never came back to clean up his mess!" A woman near shouted in stress, "I had to do it for him!"

"He never learns, does he? He is so ungrateful, that child!" Another woman hissed and Bradford rose an eyebrow. Child? A child that was not the little Hamato boy?

"I am worried though," A kinder voice spoke up, "I haven't seen him in so long. He just hasn't been around. Mondo is such a bright child..."

"Ira, this is nothing to be worried about. Maybe he ran away...so be it," The first woman sneered and Bradford felt like a light bulb went off in his head.

Mondo...he remembers now...Mondo was that very freckled child servant. He'd seen him a couple of times but the child mostly stayed out of everyone's way. _Smart and calculative._ Bradford grinned.

"That little boy must have something to do with the Prince's escape," He muttered to himself as he walked to the weapons area. He noticed warriors getting ready and sharping their weapons. Others were practicing with them. Bradford kept walking and ignored curious looks until he got to the two warriors he wanted to see most of all.

One was a tall muscular blonde haired man that had a major Russian accent, the other was a darker skinned male that always accompanied the blonde. They had escaped from capture all on their own and joined Master Shredder's warriors. Because they didn't like their old names they had come up with new nicknames.

"Bebop and Rocksteady," Bradford called as they looked up in surprise at him. The smirked and put their weapons on their belts as they turned to him, "I have a job for you."

"Excellent!" Rocksteady grinned eagerly and Bebop rolled his eyes while looking a bit annoyed when he realized Bradford called him Bebop. He hated his real name but he didn't exactly like his nickname either, "What is tha job, Boss?"

"I need you to hunt down a couple of children for me. It needs to be top secret and between us three only, got it?" Bradford explained in a fake sweet tone before he glares. Their eyes both widened and they nodded.

"Who are the lucky kids?" Bebop asked nonchalantly. Bradford inwardly sighed. He was hoping to avoid this...

"They are both servant kids of Master Shredder that escaped. He wants them back. No one escapes from Shredder-sama and lives," Bradford growled and they looked surprised.

"I believe the best route would be in tha forest, right Boss?" Rocksteady cracked his knuckles, looking ready as ever. Bradford grinned and nodded his head, "Do ya want t'em dead or alive, Boss?"

"I just need the blonde haired and blue eyed boy alive. You can kill the other one that has freckles all over," Bradford waved a hand, not caring at all for the other boy's life. Bebop looked shocked fro a moment before nodding beside Rocksteady.

"I am good at tracking," Bebop declared as he pointed at his nose, "I'll find them in no time at all!"

"Good," Bradford grunted as he jabbed his thumb behind him, "Then go, and hurry before Master Shredder becomes angry at you two."

They both nodded in a bit of fear, grabbed their gear, and took off immediately. Bradford grinned. There was no way two boys could outrun Bebop and Rocksteady.

* * *

**_Raphael's Point of View:_ **

I watched my brothers out of tha corner of my eye as we all got ready. It was reasonable ta be nervous because this was our first real fightin' experience after all, but I wonder if that's why Leo and Donnie are actually shakin'? Leo looks like he has fire in his eyes, tha eager kind of fire that I often see mirrored in my own. But Don...Donnie just looks sad and lost. I hated it.

"Are ya worried?" I blurted as I finished tying on my elbow pads. Donnie and Leo looked over at me in surprise. We were all in dojo puttin' on our gear and stockin' up on weapons while Sensei was doing the same in his private quarters. I also suspect that he was sayin' goodbye ta his wife and baby through his picture he had painted of them. We all have caught Sensei sometimes prayin' or talkin' ta tha picture.

"I'm not worried," Leo blinked at me and I rolled my eyes. He sheathed his katanas and rose an eyebrow at me, "Why are _you_ worried, Raph?"

"I wasn't talkin' ta ya Fearless," I snapped as I turned ta Donnie, whose eyes widened. Leo blinked again and then narrowed his eyes at Donnie, who started shiftin' in that way he did when he was embarrassed, "Ya know there's nothin' ta worry about, right? Nothin' is gonna happen ta us and especially not ta ya!"

Leo nodded but we both startled when Donnie walked towards the wall and picked up Mikey's nunchaku. I froze instantly as Donnie stared at our baby brother's weapons with such care but his eyes were quickly becomin' wet.

"I miss him," He whispered as he squeezed the nunchaku. I was rooted ta tha ground as I stared at Donnie with a bit of pain. I could feel it...the pain that Donnie was in, "I was _so_ mean to him before...and...and then he was almost poisoned and...I've just been a horrible brother to him. Ignoring him all these years..."

"Donnie..." Leo trailed off, bitin' his lip when it was obvious he was strugglin' with what ta say. Donnie gulped and then closed his eyes, tears streamin' down his face.

"I-I keep imagining that Mikey is already hurt...or that h-he's already..." Donnie didn't dare finish tha sentence and I felt my heart quicken. It hurt...it was too painful ta think about for any of us...or about any of us, "And if that...happens..then I'll always never get a chance to let Mikey know how much I love him!"

"..." Leo and I looked at each other hopelessly as tha floodgates opened and Donnie started to cry softly, hiccupin' in distress as he pushed tha nunchaku ta his chest. I gulped as my hands shook at my sides.

"He knows," We all startled and I couldn't help tha step I had taken towards Leo and Donnie at tha voice behind me. I was mildly surprised ta see that Fearless already half unsheathed one of his katana. But Father was standin' there, lookin' at all of us in that sad kind way. Tha type of way he'd look at us when he felt bad for our pain.

"Oh, Sensei! Sorry we were taking long!" Leo blushed as Donnie furiously wiped at his eyes with one of his hands. Sensei just smiled at us as he walked up ta us and put a hand on our shoulders.

"It is okay, Leonardo. You were not taking long at all," He assured and Leo deflated in relief. I snickered at him. Sensei then looked at Donnie, who couldn't quite look any of us in tha eyes. He looked tense and his cheeks were a bit red like his eyes.

"Donatello..." Sensei sighed in sadness and brought Donnie in for a hug while we watched, "Do not fear for Michelangelo. He is a very bright child and I am sure that we will see him very soon."

"But what if we don't?" Donnie whispered as he buried his head in Sensei's chest, actin' more childish than I was used too. Leo looked at me in surprise.

"Then we will handle it if that time comes, my son. But you should always have hope. He may be younger but that doesn't mean he cannot take care of himself," Sensei explained as he rubbed Donnie's back.

"Yeah, Sensei's right. Mikey is ninja too, Donnie," Leo replied softly as he stepped closer.

"Plus think of all the revenge we get ta have on tha Foot," I grinned eagerly as Leo gave me a look that I ignored. Donnie smiled a little at me and let go of Sensei, noddin' towards us.

"Y-Yeah...okay," He nodded as he handed tha nunchaku over ta Sensei, who put it back in its place ta wait for Mikey ta use again.

"My Lord..." We all turned in surprise ta see a determined but uncertain Kyo standin' by tha door, all geared up himself with armor and swords on his hips. I smirked upon seein' them, "We are all waiting on you and our Princes. We are ready to depart..."

"Ah yes...it seems that everyone is almost more eager than we are," Sensei laughed a little as my brothers and I gave him a look, "Just kidding...I made a joke!" I nearly fell on tha ground and Donnie chuckled as Leo face palmed at our Father.

"A-Actually...we were hoping that you were all ready because Leatherhead is a bit...anxious to save Michelangelo-sama," Kyo paled and our eyes widened. Sensei looked half amused and half serious, like his was strugglin' not ta laugh.

"Then let us depart, my sons, we do not want Leatherhead to what would you kids say...trash the whole place?" He looked thoughtful and I blurted out laughin'. It was so funny when Sensei acted this way, but I think he was doin' this ta make Donnie and tha rest of us feel better. Kyo smiled at all of us as we began chattin' away animatedly while Sensei laughed at us.

We walked as quickly as we could and as soon as we started walkin' out tha entrance of tha Hamato manor I noticed General Jones and Casey near tha stairs. Casey's eyes perked up when he saw me and I smirked, wavin' at him. He rushed away from his Father, surprisin' him, and nearly barreled into my side.

"Hey Raph! I'm sooo excited, oh my God!" Casey grinned like a shark and it was contagious. I chuckled and grinned too. I noticed he was wearin' leather armor and wristbands, his belt contained his two kama and he was wearin' that silly black bandanna in his hair. He wouldn't be Casey without that weird bandanna though.

"You are your Father match so much," Donnie pointed out with a small smile. Casey frowned only slightly when he looked at Donnie; he must have seen the red eyes, but then he quickly laughed, rubbin' his arm.

"Yeah tota-AHHHHH!" Casey and I both jumped when Slash appeared quite literally out of nowhere. Leo started laughin' really hard and used Donnie as a crutch as Casey's face turned red and I blinked away my shock. Slash grinned at us.

"Sorry bout that...guess I've gotten stealthier," Slash wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes when Casey growled, "Everyone has new and improved weapons, which makes me feel better. I also brought some equipment with me to repair and clean weapons when need be."

"Thank you Slash," Sensei smiled warmly as we all kept walkin' down tha stairs. I was a bit amused that Leo was tryin' so hard not ta laugh at Casey anymore, but was failin' miserably. Casey glared at us, his face still red as Slash grinned hard in tha background. My friends are weirdos...

"Hamato-sama!" We all smiled when we saw Usagi and Gen run up to us and bow. Gen looked so eager and that made me respect him more, "Is everything ready? Are we departing now?"

"Yes, we are," Sensei smiled and Usagi beamed as he took Leo's side. I watched them begin ta talk about whose swordsmanship skills are improved the most.

"Good, then let us start now. We know the fastest way to Oroku Saki's lands," General Jones pipped up from my side. We all looked towards him, "We can go as long as we can and camp out somewhere safe when it is dark."

"Sounds good to me," Sensei nodded his approval while my blood was pumpin' at how much closer we were ta gettin' Mikey back. I was suddenly aware of eyes on me and turned ta see Donnie and Leo both smilin' at me, fire in their eyes as well. I grinned back at them.

"WAIT!"

Everyone froze, especially Leo, at tha sudden loudness of this voice. We turned in disbelief when we saw Karai rushin' down tha stairs. Everyone gasped while General Jones' men brought out their weapons. My eyes widened. How tha hell did she get out?!

"Karai?!" Leo sputtered in shock and Sensei calmed down General Jones and his men. They were glarin' at Karai, but she ignored that and looked towards Leo and Sensei.

"I know, I know...but you need me," Karai panted, tryin' ta catch her breath. Donnie and I shared a look while Casey scoffed in displeasure, "I know where they are holding Mikey...and even then I know the castle. It's beneficial to take me."

"She's right," Usagi blinked and then smiled at her, "You were the one that gave up the information on Shredder, right?"

"Y-Yes," She blushed as she looked at tha ground, "I'm not the enemy here. I promised Mikey that I would help him..."

"Then you can come with us," Sensei nodded while everyone looked at him in shock. Karai's eyes widened before she smiled happily.

"Well...you do know where Mikey is..." Leo trailed off while studying her.

"If you try to escape we will know it," Casey grunted and Karai rolled her eyes, frownin' at him. I was just as wary of her as Casey was. But if she can help find my baby brother then that was okay with me!

"Well let us go...we have a long way to go," Sensei ordered with determination in his eyes. General Jones and his men roared eagerly as we all walked out of tha gates.

Just hold on a bit longer Mikey!

* * *

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

"Huh...this forest is scarier than I thought it would be," I shook a little as yet another weird noise echoed throughout the place. Napoleon was unfazed by it but Mondo looked a bit pale.

"Nah, you're all good. That was just a bird," He smirked at us and I blinked in surprise then gazed at Napoleon with admiration. He was so cool! He was like Leo, not scared of anything!

"HAH?! What kind of bird sounds like that?!" Mondo protested while Napoleon continued to smirk at him. I watched them in a cluelessly confused way. They had a weird relationship already...like they don't understand each other or tease each other all the time.

"Hey Mikey, what are your brothers like?" Napoleon asked me as he picked up Tiki in his hands and smiled at her. Mondo fumed.

"Don't ignore my question!"

I just smiled in a confused way, "Um, well...why do you want to know?" It's not that I was suspicious but I was wondering where this request came from. Mondo blinked all of a sudden and looked just as curious as Napoleon.

"I'm just curious what your brothers are like. When you think of a Prince you think of a self absorbed, snobby person," Napoleon pointed out as he tilted his head, "Plus I want to know about Mikey!"

I blushed and messed with the sleeve of my yukata, "U-Um...okay, well I can start with Leo since he's the oldest..."

"Yes!" Napoleon and Mondo grinned before blinking at each other. I laughed a little and wondered why I was shaking a bit just at the topic of my brothers.

"Leo is very brave...he has a knack for ninjitsu too and meditation! He loves to meditate in the gardens most of all!" I smiled as I remembered how peaceful Leo looked out there, "He's warm and kind while also being calm in a way that makes you feel safe! He fights a lot with my brother Raph though and that's usually when you see bits of his rare childish side!"

Mondo and Napoleon stared at me with wide eyes as I babbled on. I blushed more and looked up at the sky, which mirrored the color of my eyes, "I-I really love my eldest brother! He took care of us when our real parents died and was always so strong for us. He doesn't show us his true emotions sometimes though...and he hardly ever lets us see him sad..."

"He...didn't sound at all like I pictured him..." Mondo mumbled in surprise, "I wish I had a brother like that." I smiled, while nodding.

"Man, Leo sounds like a Knight!" Napoleon laughed slightly as he seemed awe struck, "He sounds awesome! Almost like my brother Attila, but Attila is sillier..." I grinned.

"What about Raph?! I bet he's soooo cool!" Mondo suddenly gushed and I rubbed my arm, feeling homesick. Raph's stern face appeared in my mind and I sighed.

"Raphie is the strongest of us...and he never shows us his true emotions unless he's caught off guard. He's very protective too, just like Leo, except he deals with it differently. He's easily angered and very passionate about what he believes in! Like Leo, Raphie makes me feel especially safe because he never lets anyone hurt or say anything bad about me! Raphie is also protective of Donnie because they are twins and they are more in tune with their emotions!" I explained while Mondo looked like he had stars in his eyes.

"Raph sounds intense," Napoleon commented with wide eyes. I giggled when it looked like his frog Tiki also had wide eyes.

"He is...but Raphie has a soft side too! He's usually the first one of the spot when we are hurting! He knows the right time to be playfully rough or comforting!" I replied and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"What about Donnie? He's the mysterious one. The other are at least easier to imagine than he is..." Napoleon questioned as he looked at Tiki, "I didn't know that he was Raph's twin..."

"I did! I thought Donnie was mysterious but like...he was secret bad ass!" Mondo declared and I laughed hard. Donnie would totally love this! "I'm serious! I bet he is bad ass! Right?!"

"He can be surprising," I admitted while stifling my laughter, "Donnie is a genius! He knows about a lot of different things and he learns fairly easy. He really knows how to explain things and he is a great builder! He's taller than the rest of us and sometimes surprises us when we spar. He has his moments."

"So technically speaking, Donnie is the second youngest?" Mondo asked as he looked overly excited I giggled and nodded my head, "That's awesome! I bet you're super close then!"

My eyes widened and I stared at him. He froze at my look and I looked at the ground sadly. "M-Mikey?"

"Um, we used to be very very close...but now I'm not so sure. I mean, he took a poison dart for me," I sighed shakily, "Out of all my brothers I think that Donnie thinks I'm super annoying."

"Well, hey...thats all brothers," Napoleon smiled reassuringly, "I bet he's the one going the most crazy at your house."

I smiled at that, trying to picture how my family was reacting right now, "Maybe he is...I figured it'd be Leo...he feels super responsible for us and won't forgive anyone that gets in the way of helping us."

"Hmmm...a very close-knit family...what's Hamato-sama like?" Mondo smiled a little as he swung his legs hyperly. I beamed.

"Oh Sensei is very kind and warm too! He is a Master at ninjitsu and meditation is like second nature to him! He's so wise because he knows how to solve almost any problem! He's very protective of us and hardly let's us go out without bodyguards! Sensei would do anything for any of us!" I immediately bubbled and they both grinned.

"That's awesome! I heard rumors that he was very kind," Napoleon commented while Mondo tilted his head.

"Shredder talks of him like he is a cruel dictator," Mondo laughed and I rolled my eyes at the mention of Shredder. I glared at my feet, "He knows nothing then!"

"Of course not," I pouted as I crossed my arms. Napoleon suddenly tensed and looked up, "I mean, he actually thinks so badly of my Father-"

"Shh!" Napoleon hissed not unkindly, his eyes wide. Mondo immediately stood from the rock he was sitting on and I stood anxiously too. I blinked in surprise when they both shifted closer to me, both of them almost touching me. Despite wanting to protect me I wanted to protect them too...they also looked scared like me.

Suddenly I tensed and heard a weird noise that sounded like someone stepping on leaves. Mondo's breathing quickened as his arm shot out and he grabbed me. I jolted in alarm as he pointed to the tree behind us. I immediately got the message he was trying to saw.

Napoleon stood guard as I climbed up the tree quickly with Mondo right behind me, climbing up the tree with much ease. Napoleon surprised us by jumping and then latching onto a branch. He put Tiki of a branch as we all studied the ground below. I felt more at ease now that we were all hidden up here.

The noises got louder and I pressed closer to Mondo, who smiled at me, grabbing my hand. Napoleon looked over at us and put a finger over his mouth, he looked worried for us since he had to sit on a different branch a little further across form us. We nodded and I bit my lip nervously.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw the figure come into the light better. The dark skinned stick man Xever! The infamous Shadow! I noticed Xever was limping slightly and had bad injuries. He was holding his shoulder, blood was all over the front of his leather vest. He had various scratched but my eyes were drawn to his face. It was so bruised and swollen in his cheeks and forehead. He had blood no his face mainly near his mouth and nose. What in the world happened to him?!

Mondo and Napoleon narrowed their eyes at the man and I desperately wished I could tell them who it was. I looked towards Mondo who looked at me in a confused way and opened my mouth to tell him when more noises stopped me cold. It sounded like voices but I couldn't make them out.

Mondo gasped and my eyes went wide to see slightly injured and uninjured Foot ninja come around Xever. It was only about 5 guys but still! What in the world?! Xever was with Shredder's Foot ninjas?! Why?

I felt Mondo clench my hand and saw that he looked ready to have a panic attack. If the Foot Ninjas caught us they would take us back to Shredder and Mondo would surely be killed! My breath hitched and I looked towards Napoleon who was pale as he stared at us. What do we do?! If we move too much they will know...if we talk they will know!

I had to do something!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

We were only around 10 miles away from our main Kingdom's view when I started to have a funny feeling in my chest. At first I confused, I didn't feel sick and no one else seemed to be acting any different than usual.

Usagi was the only one I told about my chest tightening. I figured this was a warrior thing. Father has always been protective of us and never let us out for very long or too far away from the Hamato manor, so I've never done prolonged battle before. But my best friend Usagi had and I figured my chest hurting was something normal that you felt before battle.

Usagi seemed alarmed at first but then he quickly assured me it was as such. I was nervous of all the outcomes, especially because of how responsible I tended to feel about everything. It was true.

I looked at Raph and Donnie when we stopped for a temporary rest right in front of a small village. Then my chest randomly tightened more than before. I had gasped at the feeling of it and Donnie looked over at me in concern.

"What's wrong Leo?" He asked quietly, trying not to draw too much attention for which I was glad. Father was talking to some of the warriors, Karai, and General Jones. Raph, Gen, Casey, and Slash were all in one group drooling over the weapons Slash brought, using this stopping point as an advantage to examine them.

"Nothing's wrong, Donnie," I assured my younger brother, but he rose an eyebrow at me as he glanced at me sternly. He was giving me what my brothers and I call his "Doctor Donnie" look. Our Donnie wanted to be a Healer and Scientist just like Dr. Rockwell-san.

"Don't lie to me," Donnie half growled and then eyed Karai, "Is this about Karai? I don't like her at all, claiming to be Mikey's friend."

My eyes softened and I almost chuckled, "Maybe she is his friend, Donnie. She knows where he's being kept. She's useful."

Donnie wilted, "Yeah…I…I know that. But she _helped_ him get taken away from us and everyone getting hurt…I don't like her."

"It's okay, Donnie," I soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder when Usagi came back over to my side with water for us. I smiled gratefully and politely drank the water.

"Hamato-sama!"

We all jerked in shock and quickly turned to where General Jones was shouting. My eyes widened to see Father doubled over, one hand on his knee and the other clutching at his chest.

"Father!" "Hamato-sama!"

Everyone was yelling but I pushed past them and General Jones allowed Donnie and I to kneel in front of him as Raph pushed his way to support our Sensei. I gasped when I saw Father's face etched in pain and alarm, "Sensei, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"Please tell us," Donnie begged, looking frightened then he narrowed his eyes at Karai and the rest, "Give him some air please!" Immediately everyone began backing away some but my brothers and I.

We did our best tryin' to soothe Father but were panicking. A few short moments later he was slowly standing upright, with Raph still supporting him. He looked at us all as we hugged him. Donnie immediately started questioning, "Sensei, what's wrong? Do you need Leatherhead to check you out?"

I would have laughed at the special glint in Leatherhead's serious eyes but I was beyond caring about anything amusing at this point. Sensei shook his head slowly.

"I am sorry to worry everyone," He spoke softly, almost everyone breathing a sigh of relief, "It is not medical. I felt a great foreboding, one that has never done that to me before."

"Great foreboding?" Karai asked with wide eyes, "You mean, like a bad feeling or premonition?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes, I had a very bad feeling wash over me just now," Sensei remarked as he steadied his breathing and smiled at us, "I knew that this mission would not be easy, but there are risks to anything…"

"Sensei, are you in food enough health to be doing this mission?" Donnie asked worried as he clenched Sensei's kimono sleeves. Father only patted Donnie on the head and nodded to Raph, who reluctantly let him go.

"Hamato-sama, what was this bad feeling like?" Usagi inquired as he looked at me worriedly. I unconsciously grabbed at my own chest as it tightened again.

"It just felt like shooting pains in my chest. Why do you ask?" Sensei seemed a bit surprised and General Jones looked nervous as he edged closer along with Gennosuke.

"I felt the same thing Father, but it was not nearly as painful as it was for you," I admitted as Donnie and Raph looked at me in a mutinous way. I knew I lied to Donnie but I didn't want to worry him.

"You did, Leonardo?" Sensei looked startled and alarmed again, "This means I was incorrect about the meaning of this pain. It feels as though we are being warned."

I nodded in agreement while everyone shared nervous and shocked looks. Casey stepped forth with his mouth twisted, "So…you think something bad is going to happen?"

"I…do not know the details but…yes, that is one possibility," Sensei revealed with a nod as everyone gasped.

"You don't think something has happened to Michelangelo, do you?" Leatherhead sputtered as his eyes widened and he clutched at his sword.

"I don't know….either way, I feel like there is something we are missing," Sensei replied as he looked at my brothers and I. I knew exactly what Father was talking about. Something was wrong. Something _felt_ wrong.

"My warriors and I are going to check the perimeter before we leave to make sure we aren't being followed," General Jones announced as he glared daggers behind us.

A couple of General Jones men stepped forward with an equally stern expression, but I noticed that they almost looked alike, except that one was bigger and the other smaller.

"You may not know us, my Lord, but-"

"I know the names and faces of my people," Sensei laughed a little at their shocked and admiration stares. I chuckled behind him as Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie smiled, "You are Attila-san and Genghis-san, correct?"

Attila, the bigger, blacked haired one with brown eyes blinked then beamed like he couldn't help it. He had on a helmet with two thorns, an interesting one, and a curved blade and shield on him. Meanwhile Genghis also had shorter shaven black hair and very dark brown eyes. He looked embarrassed but was armed similarly to Attila.

"These two of my skilled captains," General Jones suddenly bragged with a childlike face. Raph and Casey chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Usagi also chuckled behind his hand and General Jones' look, "They will help me with the perimeter check…"

"Thank you, my friend," Sensei smiled as he nodded his permission. General Jones left immediately, looking quite like a man on a mission with those two and all his men behind him. I smiled when Casey ran to catch up with his father.

"I will stay with you all, if you permit me. Gen and I will not leave your sides," Usagi spoke up with a determined gleam to his eyes. Gen looked no different and a pang of warmth his my chest this time. We had so many friends supporting us.

"Do what you want," Sensei sighed with a smile and Usagi cheered while hooking his arm with mine. I laughed as he jostled me to cheer me up, "We will leave as soon as General Jones finishes with his check."

"What if they find that someone is following us?" Raph spoke up as he glared at Karai, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I wanted someone following you, you'd know it," Karai sneered and Sensei held up a hand to pacify them. That didn't stop Raph from growling in her face until Donnie gently pushed him away with a hand to his chest.

"Stop it Raph," Donnie scowled, "We don't know where Mikey is and _she_ does. So stop fighting with her, all of you!"

Sensei, Usagi and I all shared a look before we sighed in unison. Slash chuckled a little as he finished putting a tarp over his wagon of weapons, "Leave it to Raph to unsettle everyone in a matter of seconds."

Raph glared at Slash, but I knew that he wasn't actually mad at him, "Ah shut up Slash!"

Before Raph could blink Slash grinned and used only one of his big arms to throw Raph on his back, "Wah! SLASH!"

Donnie, Gen and I began laughing at Raph's blushing red face. Little brother was so embarrassed! As we were laughing I noticed how Karai's face softened towards Raph but then she looked towards the ground sadly. I stopped laughing and stared at her.

There is a lot we don't know about Karai and although I am still not on the best terms with her I can't help but feel bad for her. No one really trusts her or likes her. Sure, she needs to take some responsibility but isn't she doing her best? Isn't she helping us now? How is she feeling, betraying her only family? Her only Father?

I jolted when Usagi realized my arm and gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder. I sighed and then smiled at him, to which he beamed. I distracted myself b giving away bread to everyone around, just something to nibble on until our next stop. I watched in amusement as Usagi rarely argued with Gen because he thought a few pieces of bread wouldn't fill him up.

For awhile I don't think I ever saw Usagi so annoyed or Donnie and Raph laughing so hard. Even Slash enjoyed himself at their expense and got Leatherhead to crack a small smile. The only ones that seemed to be silent were Sensei, Karai, and I.

I missed Mikey. I hope we get there soon and rescue him. There better not be anything wrong with him. That better not be why Sensei and I had that strange feeling. I don't think I'd be able to control myself if something had happened….

"We're back!" General Jones yelled obnoxiously loud, making all of us face palm. Casey was so much like his Father it wasn't funny. But Raph laughed anyways and I rolled my eyes at him. General Jones and the other warriors assured us there were no trails that weren't our own and that no one was following us.

This pacified Sensei, who ordered us to more immediately, showing us that he actually was more worried about Mikey than he let on. I pursed my lips as Usagi joined my side naturally.

Mikey….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I had to do something!

I nervously bit my lip as I looked towards Mondo. I was worried to see terror in his eyes. He hadn't been trained to fight like I had, even if he knew a bit about how to defend himself. I knew Napoleon probably learned a few things…probably had to from being alone out here for so long.

Napoleon looked at my questioningly before turning his worried gaze to Mondo. I shrugged and looked down at where a couple of Foot soldiers were helping to tend to Xever's wounds.

Do I fight them? Even if I do, what happens when I defeat them? Do we run away super-fast? Do we not defeat them and get captured? I looked at Mondo's slowly calming face and my gaze hardened. No. No way. Mondo is not going back to that place and Napoleon isn't going at all!

What would Leo do? Do that strageti thing. Stragetize? No... _whatever_! Donnie would do the same and probably avoid the fight. Raphie would just jump out of the tree and break their faces!

We were high enough up that they wouldn't easily see us and we could hardly make out full sentences of what they were saying, which was a bummer. I wanted to know what happened to Xever's face! Someone who attacked him must have really hated him! It couldn't have been one of my brothers could it? I can't see Donnie doing that to someone but Leo and Raphie maybe…

Napoleon gasped and we looked over in time to see Tiki jumping down. Napoleon panicked but Mondo was lifting an arm out, shaking his head violently. Poor Napoleon looked ready to blow, his eyes watering and he was biting his lip. He was obviously wanting to get Tiki but then that would blow our cover.

I clenched my fists and made a quick decision. I began to slowly climb down the tree as Napoleon and Mondo both gasped in unison this time. "Mikey, _no!"_

I ignored Mondo but felt a pang of guilt for making them worry. I steadied myself when I almost slipped and flinched, looking down to see if anyone heard me. They were too busy talking and now that I was closer I could hear them better.

"I'm not a qualified Healer but some of your facial bones are broken," A Foot soldier told Xever, who cursed. I wanted to laugh, really badly, because that's what he deserved I thought.

I blinked when I noticed Tiki staring at me from the branch across from the one I was perched on, I brightened and then sent a thumbs up to a very pale Mondo and Napoleon. Those two! Worrying as much as big brother Leo!

I reached across the way with one arm and the other still attaching me to the branch I was on. Tiki just blinked at me and I gestured kindly, hoping she wouldn't jump away again. I nearly slumped in my relief when after a big show of reluctance the rebel frog seemed to understand me and jumped into my hand.

"Next time I see that Prince Raphael my hands will be around his neck!" Xever growled loudly and I froze in shock. _Raphie?_ Creak. Creaaaakkkk.

I screamed when the branch I was on creaked nosily. I lost my balance and tumbled down quickly, landing on one of the foot soldiers just beside Xever. Everyone had yelped or yelled in surprise and alarm while jumping to guard Xever. I wanted to sink in a hole and hide forever. I…just fell…on a _FOOT SOLDIER!_

I gasped when said Foot soldier moved over and bucked me off of him. I quickly rolled on the ground and pushed myself standing, clutching Tiki to my chest nervously with one hand. I couldn't help but remember that Xever was mad at me too, for hitting him on the head with my nunchuck.

"What is this?" "A child?" "Alone in the woods?"

I gulped as the Foot whispered questions to each other and Xever stared at me in recovering surprise, "Who are you?"

"Ah…uh…I'm….Nobody…just wanted to get my pet frog but didn't wanna bother anyone," I stammered while blushing and hiding as much of my face as possible.

"Wait!" One of the five Foot screamed and I flinched, I always thought they were stupid but they weren't _that_ stupid! It was _obvious_ by my appearance and clothing who I was, "This isn't just a child this is Prince Michelangelo!"

"What is he doing out here?!" "He escaped?!"

"WHAT?! The baby Prince?!" Xever exclaimed and I resisted the urge to look at Mondo and Napoleon. I didn't want them to see me scared and I didn't want them to get captured either, "Capture him!"

My eyes widened as I quickly got into a defensive position. The two foot by Xever's side launched at me but before they even got a chance to take a step Mondo and Napoleon were suddenly landing on them. I flinched in shock, having been ready to dodge their attacks.

"Watch out!" I cried when I saw the other 3 Foot soldiers drawing weapons. I quickly grabbed the two swords that the two Foot soldiers had that they landed on, "Here!"

They gasped as I tossed them the swords and took a hunting knife from the dude Mondo was standing on. I stood quickly and jerked my two new friends beside me.

"Oh I get it now," Xever laughed as he never moved to join the fray. He just stood watching my friends and I intently, "You had help escaping…of course you did."

I gritted my teeth as the Foot I was facing launched for me again. I stumbled backwards and blocked his sword with the hunting knife. My eyes went wide. I actually blocked it! Leo would be so proud of me right now! Speaking of Leo…I smirked and pushed the surprised Foot soldier's sword out of my area bubble, "You call yourself the Foot? I know a cat that's more dangerous than you!"

Mondo and Napoleon almost froze and began laughing. The Foot I was facing growled at me as he turned red and launched for me. I simply side stepped and grinned at him. I swung my fist effortlessly and hit him in the place Donnie and Sensei told me would temporally paralyze someone.

Mondo and Napoleon watched with wide eyes full of admiration and I blushed, rubbing my hair embarrassed until I noticed the two Foot soldiers were getting up. I frowned and got into a position.

So I was suddenly surprised when Napoleon let out a wild yell before he leapt at them kicking one in the face, dodging a punch, then punching the other in the stomach as they both went down in pain. Napoleon quickly threw their weapons away from them and glared at Xever, who was more than shocked at the skills he apparently didn't think we had.

I smirked until I heard Mondo scream in pain beside me. I turned and nearly stumbled in my panic. I saw Mondo being held by the man he had been facing. The Foot soldier has a firm grip in Mondo's hair with one hand and his sword to his throat with the other. I gasped in horror and in Napoleon's distraction Xever grabbed him in a lock hold too.

"No! No stop!" I begged as I froze. I didn't dare make a move because I was scared. I couldn't handle this…I couldn't do this without my brothers.

"We only need the Prince," Xever told the only other moving Foot as I shook my head, eyes filling with tears when I noticed how badly Mondo was shaking with fear while Napoleon seemed oddly distant and calm, "We can kill these peasant boys…"

Our breathing hitched and Napoleon came back to himself as he squirmed. I shook my head and felt my heart lodge up my throat, "P-Please don't kill them. They're just kids….like me…they haven't done anything…"

Xever laughed, "They helped you escape and helped injure some of Shredder-sama's men! I can't just let them escape as you say!"

"Please, I'll go back with you without struggling if you just leave them here!" I continued to beg. Mondo and Napoleon looked at me in stunned shock, their mouths hanging open, "They're my friends! I love them! So please…don't…just don't…"

I began to sob and my vision was slowly going blurry but I did notice that Xever hesitated. Please don't kill my friends...you're human right? You have to have some compassion in your heart! Mondo's only ten like me! Napoleon's almost 13! We're just _kids_!

"Ah! I found you!" I jerked in shock when all of a sudden the earth seemed to rattle slightly. I stumbled towards the ground thanks to me tripping over the Foot soldier I fought with. I looked over to see this seriously huge guy ram into Napoleon and Xever, who cried out in agony as his wounds were rattled. Another skinny dark skinned man struggled to keep up with the other, "Who is this that dares get in the way of Bebop and Rocksteady?"

Bebop and Rocksteady? I blinked in dazed confusion when I jolted in alarm as two pairs of hands grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up a little. Mondo and Napoleon looked at me worriedly. Mondo made a "shhing" movement with his fingers and I distantly nodded before I looked towards my leg where Tiki was jumping up my body. I grabbed her with one hand and struggled to stand with my friends.

"Let's go, those new guys are distracted by Xever and the Foot. They seem stupid," Napoleon whispered to us as I noticed the fresh bruises on one side of his face and arm. Mondo and I nodded as we slowly disappeared into the trees and took off running as fast as we could.

"WAIT! Those troublesome kids are getting away!" I heard the dark skinned man, Bebop, yell and we somehow ran faster.

"Keep running until you can't anymore!" Mondo told us and we nodded as I felt my legs strain with how hard I was running. I was surprised that Napoleon and Mondo were keeping up with me, but I was definitely leading as the fastest.

I literally don't know how long it was but we eventually stopped by a dirty pond, all of us on the ground near hyperventilating trying to breathe. Finally I found my voice, "Do you think we lost them?"

"Y-Yes, for now," Napoleon spoke up as he sat up with a winch. He looked at his arms and then I gasped when Tiki flew from my hands to Napoleon's laps. Napoleon brightened instantly, "Tiki! I'm so glad you're safe!"

I smiled softly and looked at Mondo, who was staring at the round intently. I frowned and scooted closer to him, "Mondo, does you head hurt?"

He blinked up at me in surprise and Napoleon stopped cooing over Tiki to look at him seriously, "O-Oh…no, my head just stings a little where that guy grabbed my hair but that's it…"

"What's wrong?" Napoleon asked, looking confused and a little worried.

"I've….I've never fought seriously before," Mondo began to shaking, "I've never been used as a hostage before…it's….it's scary…"

Napoleon and I frowned sadly as we nodded in agreement. But then Mondo looked up at me, "I've never been as scared for someone as I was for you, Mikey…"

"Huh?" I blinked stupidly, temporarily stunned by his revelation.

"I thought…I thought they he was gonna take you away and, like my parents, I'd never see you again. I'd never see Napoleon again…I'd never see the two guys that finally cared about me…." Mondo teared up and then much to our horror, began to sob lightly. He cross his arms over his knees and buried his head in his arms.

I quickly hugged him, feeling my own heart beating fast from what happened earlier. Napoleon was quick to join on his other side. "I was also surprised, Mikey."

"W-Why?" I stammered, feeling confused all over again, "What did I d-do?"

Mondo was slowly calming down but didn't lift his head up and Napoleon smiled a little, letting out a sigh, "I've never had someone that wasn't actually family say they loved me. Someone that would sacrifice themselves to give me a chance to live or escape. Never has an outsider do that for me."

I blushed, recalling how in my panic I had said I loved my new friends. We haven't known each other that long…but I felt like I had. I liked who they were and they were close to my age! Mondo looked up, red eyed, and nodded with a small smile forming.

"B-But you guys do a lot for me…I didn't want anyone to get killed just because I'm some Prince…" I scowled lightly as I stared at the ground.

"Well you're definitely not some Prince…" Mondo laughed as he wiped at his eyes and yawned, "Who were those other two dumb guys?" Napoleon looked at me expectantly but I froze.

"I don't know more than you guys. They're Bebop and Rocksteady and they acted like they were looking for someone," I shrugged as a shiver passed through me.

"I think they were looking for you…but question is…why? Did they hear of your escape and want to bring you back?" Napoleon mused out loud as he began to pet Tiki's head. I blinked.

"You don't think Shredder knows do you?" Mondo voiced his horror and I sighed, shrugging again as curled my knees in.

"I don't know…that scares me," Napoleon sighed, "We need to get to the Hamato Kingdom fast. Like _yesterday_ fast."

"Then we better get moving…" I frowned as I struggled to stand. Napoleon helped Mondo and I up but then froze. Seeing him freeze had me stopping immediately. I felt my heart pound in my chest and my blood ran cold.

Mondo's breathing quicken audibly as we heard leaves crackling. We spun on our feet and I backed up near my friends. But we all nearly breathed a sigh of relief as we saw two young people step forth, one being a teen looking man and the other a young girl. They both froze in surprise when they saw us.

"W-Who are you?!" The young man stammered as he placed himself in front of the pretty young girl. The young man had short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a bit on the heavier side but looked Donnie, Raphie, and Napoleon's age. He looked around 13.

"W-We are no one suspicious…" Mondo stammered as we continued to stare at the other like a gaping fish. I saw the girl staring at me curiously and blushed. She had layered blonde hair the same color as mine with light brown eyes. Her yukata was white with multi colored flowers. Aww she was so cute!

"You guys look hurt," She gasped as she took a step around the man, who jolted in alarm and grabbed her wrist, "Aniki, stop it! They're just kids too!"

"Aniki?" I gasped and she smiled at me, but her big brother didn't let her move any closer as he stared warily at us.

"Renet, we don't know who these kids are. They could be in a gang or something!" The man half growled but for some reason he seemed a bit star struck by us at the same time. I cocked my head at him. What a weird guy…but R-Renet was a pretty name…

"Please, we are being chased by men and need a fast way out of this forest, that's all. I'm Napoleon…this is my pet frog Tiki…"

Mondo rolled his eyes at Napoleon and interrupted him, "I'm Mondo and this is…uh."

I smiled, "I'm Hamato Michelangelo. But I prefer you call me Mikey!"

Renet and her brother just stared at me with wide eyes. I jolted in shock when Renet's big brother suddenly launched himself at me with sparkling light brown eyes as he shook my hand.

"Oh my God! One of the Hamato Princes! I knew it all along! I admire the Hamato's ninja skills! I love it!" He babbled as Renet rolled her eyes behind him. I just laughed and decided I liked this guy, "My name is Timothy!"

"Nice to meet you both!" I giggled and Renet slapped Timothy in the arm so he would let go. She calmly shook my hand and I blushed.

"Just call him Timmy or whatever you want. I'm Renet! We're the same age," She smiled sweetly and I blushed more, nodding happily. I turned and blinked in surprise to see my friends smirking at me. I pouted and felt like my face was steaming.

"Oh! You said you needed a way out of the forest! Is it to get back to the Hamato Kingdom?!" Timmy asked as he grinned toothily.

"Yes! As fast as possible please," Napoleon nodded and Timmy beamed. Renet frowned in a confused but worried way.

"Didn't you say someone was chasing you? Does he want to capture you because you're the Youngest Prince?" She asked me and I nodded sadly. She frowned and nodded towards Timothy, "We have a place a few miles from here. We were just gathering wood and supplies before heading back. We have a horse and a wagon that can fit you three, but we have to be quick."

"Really? You could take us home?!" I asked excitedly and they both nodded. I squealed and hugged her head, knocking her into Timmy so I could hug them both, "Thank you!"

"No problem!" Timmy laughed as we parted, "Let's go grab our supplies and then we'll take you to our house to prepare to leave! The Hamato Kingdom isn't far!"

Mondo and Napoleon both put a hand on my shoulder as we looked at each other excitedly. Not only did I meet two new interesting people but they were gonna help us!

I was one step closer to home. To my brothers!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Third Point of View:** _

Bradford paced back and forth as he waited for Shredder to arrive in the throne room. He had been enjoying an afternoon meal when a Foot slider said he was being summoned by the Lord in his throne room but he was not here yet.

' _Someone found out….someone told Shredder-sama….he'll straight up kill me!'_ Bradford thought in a panic as he stopped pacing and stood with wide eyes. Al the Foot in the throne room just looked at each other in confusion at Bradford's behavior, _'Where is that foolish Bebop and Rocksteady?! How long does it take to capture one babyish child?!'_

"Bradford!" Boomed a voice, making Bradford turn deadly pale. He turned shakily to the door as Shredder burst through them with Tigerclaw by his side. Tigerclaw wore a somewhat smug smirk no his face but at the same time his eyes were unemotional.

"H-Hai, my Lord?" Bradford stuttered like a fool as Shredder ignored him and walked right past to sit on his throne. Tigerclaw immediately took a protective stance by the side of the throne. Bradford wanted to roll his eyes at the goody-goody catlike smug son of a-

"Am I to understand that you have been falling behind on your duties?" Shredder sneered and Bradford began to sweat nervously as he bowed his head, "Tigerclaw informs me that you haven't been keeping up with your end of the nightly patrols!"

Bradford froze and looked up in confusion, "What?" Realizing that Shredder was beyond furious with the stupid answer he quickly added, "I am sorry my Lord, I was focused on the priority of keeping the Hamato child alive until his family invades!"

Shredder paused slightly at this and looked at Tigerclaw who nodded only once then he turned back towards a shaky Bradford, "Very well then. I'll excuse you only this once and only because it is a priority. I do want you to pay attention to your nightly patrols or we will be taken by surprise!"

"Hai, my Lord!" Bradford practically shouted as he bowed in respect. He felt immensely relieved that Tigerclaw or Shredder did not know that the youngest Hamato was missing. They would skin him alive for sure.

"How is the Hamato boy?" Shredder questioned and Bradford tried his best not to openly freeze at the question. His heart rate picked up, "I have not seen him for myself in a while."

"He is fine," Bradford answered quickly, "He hasn't been any trouble mainly because he's scared of you and of me now but I have not done anything else to him."

"Good," Shredder smirked at hearing how 'scared' the youngster apparently was. Bradford felt calmer knowing his lie was being believed, "I am still keeping the little one after his family invades. I will kill them all for taking my daughter and do it in front of the little one so he can be broken to be my top student!"

Bradford and Tigerclaw exchanged slightly wide eyed looks. They knew what shredder was like, they served him most of their life after all, but hearing his obviously changed plan was a bit drastic.

"My Lord, if you kill them then how will you get Karai back?" Bradford questioned and Shredder glared at him immediately, making him shrink back.

"Idiot, once they are dead the whole two Kingdoms will be mine which means that I will set my poor daughter free," Shredder explained but Bradford felt like something was wrong with the plan, "Now, Bradford, get back to guarding the little one until nightly patrol!"

"Y-Yes, my Lord," Bradford stammered as he bowed and immediately set off. What if someone else checked on the boy that wasn't there while he was off on patrol? That was the whole reason he didn't go last night! Bradford hoped strongly that Bebop and Rocksteady returned with the boy as soon as possible!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

I felt nervous the longer we stayed outside. We were only a mile away from Renet and Timmy's place but I felt like we were still being followed. When I told them as such they hurried us along almost too where we were jogging back.

"So, how long have you been away from home?" Renet questioned me as she leaned forward, her face set in cute curiosity. I blushed and fiddled with my thumbs.

"Um, it's been at least….almost a week?" I paused when I realized I had no idea just that it was at least longer than three days. I smiled sadly when she stopped and looked a bit sad for me, "I miss them so much and I'm worried about them. What if they are doing something stupid?"

"Probably going after Shredder," Napoleon grinned a little but my face paled in horror. The thought of my family being near that guy made my insides tumble around. Napoleons grin wiped off his face as Mondo jumped on the chance to comfort me.

"It's okay though! They wouldn't go without, like, the biggest army, right?" Mondo smiled and Renet giggled when I nodded.

"That's so…AWESOME!" Timmy cheered in excitement as we all startled at him, "I want to be a ninja just like you're family! I'd be all like, 'Whatchu starin' at?! I'll drop kick yo butt like an expert! Like a hero…' or something…"

We all laughed as he suddenly blushed and Renet face palmed. I learned that Timmy was more immature for his age but in his eyes I could see that he would do whatever he needed to when the situation called for it. I thought he was an awesome if not a little confusing person.

"Hmm…a thought though…" Napoleon looked very concentrated as we rose an eyebrow, "If they-"

A shout made us all freeze and my heart stopped for a few seconds. We turned and my eyes widened. In the distant you could see the Foot soldiers from before with a slower Xever, Bebop and Rocksteady.

"They _found_ us!" I shrieked in horror when all of a sudden Mondo grabbed my wrist and began running like crazy. Before I could protest I noticed that Napoleon was following right behind us with a speed I didn't know he had and beside him was an oddly serious looking Timmy carrying Renet on his back.

"Get back here yo!" Bebop began screaming and my heart raced to hear them following us so closely. What would we do? We were close by Renet and Timmy's _home_!

"Make sure you get the Hamato Prince!" Xever growled loudly and I gulped as Mondo's pace quickened in panic.

"What are we going to do?" Renet questioned with fear in her eyes that made Timmy tightened his grip on her, "Aniki, they will find our home!"

"The wagon and horses are by the house directly," Timmy soothed her and it felt all wrong to hear him this serious and mature, "We will get out of here fast, okay Renet?"

"H-Hai…"

"Don't worry, they are injured except for Bebop and Rocksteady…but they are kinda stupid so they should keep following us as soon as we're in the wagon!" Napoleon comforted with a serious look on his face. Guilt twisted my gut. It was because of me…I was doing this to my new friends. They were going through so much trouble because of _me_ …

"Yeah, we won't let them get Mikey!" Mondo promised and I blinked in shock, startling out my thoughts in time to see Mondo and Napoleons steely gazes. My eyes watered a bit with tears but I picked up my pace, bringing Mondo with me. He seemed surprised before he smirked at me. I smirked back.

"You cannot run forever!" Rocksteady yelled smugly and I resisted the urge to turn around and taunt at him. That wouldn't really help our situation anyways.

"Here!" Timmy suddenly shouted as he took a sharp turn to the left and we immediately followed. Mondo nearly stumbled but I held onto his wrist tight while Napoleon caught him from behind and pushed us to go faster.

I looked behind my shoulder and grinned, "We lost them for now, keep going faster!"

They nodded and we ran as fast as our feet would carry us. Soon enough I felt dizzy from running so long and see the trees and leaves blur around me. Timmy began to slow so we did too, breathing very deeply as Renet safely landed on the ground behind her brother.

"Lilly!" Renet called as we watched breathlessly as a pretty brown and white horse ran to her call. She nuzzled the horse and I smiled, "Aniki, help me with the rope! Tie it to the wagon for me and I'll tie the rest to Lilly!"

"Yeah," Timmy nodded as he rushed out of sight for a moment. I quickly realized that Renet called Timmy "Aniki, which means big brother" when the situation is serious and she's worried or scared. It was adorable.

"You guys okay?" I asked once my breathing slowed. Napoleon nodded and Mondo gave us a tired thumbs up. I grinned in relief and checked over Renet, who seemed to be just fine as well. I watched as she tied a rope to Lilly, the horse's, mantle and gave a fierce tug.

Timmy came back at that time and helped his sister, "The wagon is set to go. I tied it triple knots to make sure it holds. So now everything is-"

We all froze in shock when something sharp came out of nowhere and lodged into Timmy's shoulder. I gasped in horror while Renet screamed, startling the horse. Renet quickly calmed her down before she ran off.

"Thought you could escape, huh?" Came a furious Xever, holding some kind of homemade looking dart weapon. I've heard from Sensei that making those are common.

"Bro!" Renet shrieked when he stumbled to the ground and pulled the stick out of his now bleeding shoulder. Napoleon pushed me behind him alongside Mondo while narrowing his eyes.

Bebop and Rocksteady came out, looking tired and breathing really hard as if they weren't used to giving such chases. The Foot was behind them, getting in an easy formation, "Just come with us Hamato and we will not have to use force…"

I gulped, the guilt feeling coming back as I looked at everyone's frightened yet determined faces. My eyes traveled to Timmy's bloody shoulder and I shook. I'm not used to this…I'm not old enough to fight back like this…I'm only 10 years old…I don't have the strength that my brothers have yet…

"You aren't taking him!" Napoleon sneered and I jolted, turning towards him. Xever steeled his eyes towards Napoleon and I watched as Napoleon looked over his shoulder and shared a nod with Mondo.

I screeched in surprise when Mondo wrapped his arm around mine and jerked me along, apologizing softly. I stumbled after him as Xever, Bebop and Rocksteady began yelling.

"Stop!" "Don't let them escape!"

A scream made Mondo flinch and we both turned in time to see Napoleon fall to the ground, a stick in his back and a rope around his ankles. Our eyes widened in horror but he looked up, his eyes determined, "Go! Go, you idiots! _Leave_!"

I felt tears running down my face as Timmy pushed Renet towards us, "Get on the horse and get them out!"

"No, _Aniki_!" Renet sobbed as Mondo grabbed her hand and quickly rushed us away from the battle as Timmy struggled against everyone. Three of the Foot soldiers were able to rush past him.

Before I realized it Mondo literally threw me in the wagon and climbed in himself. Renet wasted no time in climbing on her horse and whipping the reins. Mondo and I startled when the wagon stumbled about at first.

I gasped when something landed on my shoulder quickly and I was shocked to see Tiki, who quickly jumped in my lap like she belonged there now. Mondo's eyes widened and tears filled his eyes as he turned his head.

"Stop now!" A Foot soldier commanded as the three of them rushed after the wagon. Mondo and I glared at them as they jumped on the wagon, causing it to stumble harshly.

"Guy!" Renet called worriedly. She couldn't turn around to see us or we might hit a tree. An anger that I didn't know I could fill rushed through me as I put Tiki down and crouched unsteadily.

"We're good," Mondo replied stiffly, obviously as angry as I. Napoleon and Timmy sacrificed themselves so we could get away. So were wouldn't get captures. Because Timmy wanted to save his sister what he could. Because Napoleon knew that Mondo would be killed the minute he was brought back into the castle and that my fate would be sealed with Shredder. They knew that and immediately sacrificed themselves.

"You guys made a _mistake_ ," I growled as they startled at my tone for a second. One grabbed my arm and I immediately stepped on his foot, no pun intended, then punched the guy under the chin in a way that would make Raphie proud of me. I pushed him until he fell out of the wagon.

By now we were speeding so I winced with no sympathy as the Foot tumbled harshly alone the ground until he was out of sight. I startled when Mondo pushed and kicked at one of the Foot but the other ganged up on him.

"No!" I panicked as I grabbed the other Foot by the uniform and jerked him back. He grabbed both my arms so I did the only thing I could think of, I head butted him in the face. We both howled in pain and he grabbed for his companion as they both fell out of the wagon.

I quickly grabbed Mondo as he nearly stumbled out of the wagons and dragged him as far back as possible as Renet sped up as much as possible. The trees and leaves blurred once again and I felt dizzy.

"You okay?!" Mondo demanded as he grabbed my arms and gave me a little desperate shake. I was going to answer him, I swear, I just needed a minute for the world to stop spinning, "Mikey?! Mikey, you're _bleeding_! How hard did you hit that guy with your head?!"

"'Ts kay," I slurred and felt myself leaning towards him. Mondo looked ready to have a panic attack before Tiki decided to randomly jump and rest on my hip. I laid my head on his leg and sighed as my head pounded something fierce, "Sorry…so much trouble…"

"What? What trouble?" Mondo asked with worry, "Mikey, you're scaring me…"

"'M okay," I promised, looking up at him pleadingly, "Sorry…for bein' truble…"

His face shifted into shock but it blurred just like the rest of the trees before I could understand what was going on. I felt a hand in my hair as it felt like I was being hugged close, "Idiot…."

I felt so much better with Mondo that I closed my eyes, or I thought I did. The pounding in my head was dulling lightly, but it was so painful when the sharp pains echoed throughout my head and forehead.

The last thing I heard before everything went quiet was Renet's voice, "We have to get him home…for Napoleon and Aniki's sake…."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Napoleon's Point of View:** _

"What do you mean you lost sight of the Prince?!" Xever demanded as three of the Foot that went after them came back with bloody injuries and bruises. I felt immensely relieved that I nearly choked on my exhale.

"They got away, Sir," The tallest Foot answered as he held his obviously broken arm, "We were pushed out of the wagon at high speed…we could not follow."

"Whatever!" Xever growled harshly as he paced. Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other while I shifted my eyes down beside them towards Timothy, who looked so relieved it hurt. I smiled reassuringly.

"What will we do, Rocksteady?" Bebop was asking and I shifted my eyes up towards them, "Bradford asked us to get the boy, but all we have are these two boys yo!"

"We have to hurry back," Rocksteady decided with a stupid look on his face while Xever and Bebop looked at him like he was crazy, "It will take days to find the children now and Bradford is probably already impatient. We can just take him these two boys and have him figure it out."

"True, besides, it's _his_ problem the boy got away. Not _ours_ ," Bebop muttered as he glared down at Timmy.

"Well I wanted my revenge on that Youngest Hamato and his brother Raphael," Xever said in a way that almost sounded like a pout. I rose an eyebrow before withholding a hiss when a sharp pain entered my back. I haven't been able to take out the large dart out of my back and I felt disgusted to feel the blood seep into my shift and onto my back. It was deep but not too deep and luckily not in any harmful place near my spine.

"Hey, guys?" Timmy perked up and I looked at him in a pleading way. He just smiled at me and looked up at the others, "You guys aren't giving us over to Shredder right? But then again, do you think he could make me a ninja too?!"

If my hands weren't tied behind my back I would have face palmed. The others stared hard at him then laughed like Timmy was crazy, which he was in this moment.

"Well let's go back and deliver these boys to Bradford," Xever shrugged, "I have to go back and give Shredder some sob story…."

"Yes he is pissed you never came back," Rocksteady grinned when Xever paled and I felt confused, "You did, after all, let his daughter away from your sight and she was captured."

"Not my fault," Xever muttered as he bent down and grabbed one of my arms, hauling me up while Rocksteady just threw Timmy over his shoulder. I winced at the pull to my back muscles and then saw Xever peer at me.

"That looks painful," He taunted and I ignored him. I panicked when he grabbed the stick and just pulled it out. I cried out in pain as I felt sharp shooting pains and more blood.

"Napoleon!" Timmy gasped as he struggled, but Rocksteady was huge and looked strong, "Don't hurt him anymore!"

"Let's go already!" Bebop snorted as he turned to the Foot, who were being investigated by the other two Foot that didn't pursue Mikey and the others, "How long will it take us to get there anyways?"

I gulped as Rocksteady grinned, "We will be there by late tonight, since we know the way we came."

"Excellent!" Xever and Bebop shared a pleased look but Timmy and I shared a horrified look.

What are we going to do _now_?!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

We stopped again to eat and drink something. We were past the Hamato Kingdom's border line and I shivered to think how close we were to Shredder's castle, since we were already in his "kingdom".

Sensei and Leo seemed tenser the closer we got but that's to be expected. I just hoped they didn't have any more chest pains. I've read that it can be brought on by extreme stress and may cause heart attacks…but they claim it's spiritually related. I'm not sure what to think…

"Don't go too far, Brainiac," Raph said and I jumped. He laughed at me while I glared at my twin for sneaking up on me. Raph quickly sobered though, "Sensei said tha berries should be around here and I don't want ya gettin' lost."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Raph." He didn't have to follow me. We were all in shouting distance, literally not that far away because Sensei and Leo are paranoid about being ambushed.

Looking to my left I noticed a small bush nearly hidden among a few branches and brightened when I saw they had blueberries on them. Those were definitely the right kind! I had warned everyone what the wrong kind had looked like since I had studied them before. Leatherhead also knew about poisonous berries so that was a big help when explaining.

"Found some," I called out smugly, hearing Raph growl at not being the first to find the berries. He was so competitive. I laughed as I gathered the berries slowly.

"I found some too!" Raph called from a short distance. I smiled and continued to slowly gather the berries into a small satchel we were all given. I looked up at the horizon while I did this. It was getting dark quickly. Mikey hated the dark…especially alone…

I sighed and willed myself not to go there. I couldn't get all upset again like I did before we left. My brothers are counting on me…I finished and stood up to check on Raph. I rolled my eyes to see him done before me, obviously having rushed and popping some into his mouth.

He grinned at me as we walked back to the others. Raph chatted away at me about the bet he made with Slash and Gen, to see how many Foot they can take out. I rolled my eyes. That was so like them.

"Ah, hey guys," We both looked up to see Leo eating some of his own berries. He seemed so much more relaxed since he saw us and I just smiled. Leo would never change…

"Yo! I got done before Don did!" Raph smirked when I groaned and rolled my eyes. Sensei joined us with his own berries as I took a seat in between my two brothers.

It wasn't long before everyone had been able to find berries, some more than others, and we were all sitting near each other eating. I was a bit wary when Karai joined us. She had become silent and withdrawn the closer we got to Shredder's castle. I couldn't exactly blame her, I would be worried too.

Leo had been the only one she'd openly talk to, which Raph and I had a suspicion it was because of mutual like for each other. Leo would turn red whenever we mention it though, which was funny.

"Is everyone finished?" Sensei questioned after he returned from checking all of our supplies. Everyone nodded while I stood and stretched alongside my brothers, "We will be there in a few hours. So this is our last stop. I want everyone to be on their toes and alert at all times, understood?"

"Hai Sensei," My brothers and I answered while Gen and Usagi bowed. Slash and Karai hummed in acknowledgment while Casey and his Father shook with excitement, smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes.

With that assurance from everyone we were all on our way again. By a few hours we would be at the castle and ready to take on Shredder to save our baby brother! I just hope he's okay when we get there!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I narrowed my eyes as I waited for Sensei's signal. My fingers ached on the string of my bow. I made sure that my arrow was aimed right at the Foot soldier's shoulder. My brothers and I never killed before and I didn't plan on today being my first time unless I really needed to. Raph and Leo, however, didn't have any quarrels about it as long as it was honorable. Sensei made sure to tell us this before we made it near the village just below Shredder's castle.

Raph and Leo were lined up on either side of me. Usually Leo and Raph would be beside each other but I noticed they were as close to me as they could get while still being able to have free range of motion. I found a warmth spread in my chest when I noticed. My brothers were just as worried about something happening to me as they were with Mikey.

Casey and his Father stayed back with one group of our warriors while Attila stayed with another on our right side. Half of us were armed with arrows to take out as many Foot as we could to get past the gates and into the castle. The others were armed and ready to immediately jump into a run so they could hold back some of the Foot long enough for us to join the battle.

Suddenly Sensei, who was standing slightly in front of us to be in sight but away from our range of motion, lifted his fist and then moved it straight. It was the signal. Without thinking about it, I let go of my arrow and watched it hit the Foot I targeted in the shoulder. A waterfall of arrows fell along with mine and I felt something pump in my chest at hearing the sudden screams of Foot, ones who fell or stumbled around. I didn't have time to see if any died before I armed another arrow and looked for another target.

I heard Casey and his Father give out a familiarly strange war cry that sounded like "goongala". I shook my eyes and heard Raph snort as I shot my arrow into the leg of the Foot I targeted, feeling unemotional when he dropped down in pain. I was a bit surprised that Leo hardly showed mercy and made sure that no one got up to attack our warriors.

"Let's move down now my sons," Sensei looked towards us but there was no fondness or any other look that I was used to. He looked stern and serious if not a little distant, "Stay together. Keep each other in sights at _all_ times."

We nodded solemnly as we ran behind our Father with a speed that we were trained to do. I noticed and felt a pang of sympathy as villagers began to scream and run out of the way, absolutely scared out of their minds. We didn't target them of course, but I would be scared too at the sudden intrusion.

My brothers and I kept behind Sensei up until floods of Foot joined the battle as soon as Casey's Dad managed to break the gate's lock. I aimed my bow and immediately began shooting arrows at anyone that tried to grab or hurt any of our warriors. Leo stayed close to my side and used his bow too. Raph had put away his bow and got out his sais. I rolled my eyes until I noticed a couple Foot sneaking past my twin's defenses, "Raph!"

They didn't get far before a blur shot past them and they dropped. Slash was literally at Raph's back, holding a spiky mace and looking unrepentant at the ones who attacked my brother. Raph's eyes widened before he shared a smirk with Slash. I sighed in relief but them jolted when Leo backed up into me, putting away his bow and grabbing his katanas when Foot managed to get to us. I did the same and grabbed my bō staff, glaring at the ones behind me.

Leo and I were back to back and I managed to keep the Foot away from us for a while until Sensei literally flew out of nowhere, his face drawn into an uncharacteristic snarl that sort a scared me.

A roar made me look to my left just over Sensei's shoulder. Leatherhead was practically demolishing Foot warriors by Casey's side and I felt my mouth twitch into a smirk. Leatherhead was definitely a scary character but he would do anything for Mikey, including killing or dying for him.

"Leonardo!" Usagi called and I whirled around only to be pushed into a couple of Foot warriors as Leo went down, a large cut on his arm. I gasped and didn't have time to recollect myself as a foot, no pun intended, landed in my side. I gasped in pain and immediately kicked myself in overdrive. I used my bō staff and swung it at their feet with enough force that they fell to the ground to. I growled and swung my bō staff at their heads, smirking when they fell unconscious.

"Leo, ya okay?!" Raph was shouting and I got to my feet, feeling surprised when I noticed the dead or unconscious Foot that surrounded Leonardo and Usagi. Gennosuke was at my side, looking almost like he was bored.

"I'm good," Leo called back to Raph and flashed a reassuringly smile my way. I smiled in relief and noticed that Sensei was a few yards away from us, taking Foot down like they were just harmless bugs. My smile grew into a grin.

We pushed ourselves past the gates and I heard Casey and his Father laugh when a Foot leader called for a retreat into the castle. I frowned while Raph also laughed. Why would they do that? This didn't seem right.

Apparently Leo shared my thoughts because he and Usagi shared a doubtful look that almost looked like a glare. Sensei turned to us, "My sons, were are following them! Do not let them sway your attention from the main mission!"

I scoffed. Like that could happen. I wanted Mikey and I wanted him now, no matter what I had to do to get him back.

So when the Foot began retreating I grinned, actually reveling in the challenge for once. I think I hang out with Raph too much.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Shredder's Point of View:** _

"Sir! We are being attacked just outside the village! It appears to be warriors and archers from the Hamato kingdom!" An Elite guard appeared in my throne room. I blinked in surprise for a fraction of a second before a wicked grin covered my face. I turned to Tigerclaw and Hun.

"Make sure they have a warm welcome and keep them from going past the main hall. I'll join when I can," I instructed and they grinned as they bowed. They dashed away before I could even blink and I turned to my other side.

I paused when I saw the ashen look on Bradford's face. He looked like he was very ill and he did not look that way before, "Bradford!"

"Y-Yes sir?!" He jumped a small meter in the air and I rose an eyebrow but felt too giddy to do anything about it right now.

"They are here, Bradford. Accompany me to the boy," I smirked and watched as Bradford began to shake as he nodded, "What is your problem, Bradford? I did not know that my student was such a coward."

His eyes flashed as he looked up with a scowl, "That is not the problem, my Lord."

"Then what is?" I asked while narrowing my eyes. A look of fear flashed in his eyes and he desperately tried to compose himself. I felt a dread enter my system, "Bradford…if you want to remain alive you will tell me what you know, right now."

Bradford shifted his eyes and gulped, "They boy, my Lord….he…escaped a few days ago."

My eyes widened as I choked on my next breath. How could I, a Master of Ninjitsu in my own right, not have noticed that he was keeping something before this? How could I have not known that the boy was no longer in my castle?! I felt myself turning red with rage and horror as Bradford nearly shrunk into the floor.

I backhanded him in the face so hard that he actually fell a good few paces away from where he had been standing. I glared full force at him as I hovered over his form, "How could you allow this to happen?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, my Lord! After I was released from my confinement after harming the boy I went to guard him but he had already been gone!" He stammered and my eyes widened, "It's not my fault."

"Fool," I growled as I kicked him and he groaned, "You failed me but so did my guards. They will be punished. I fail to see, however, how one little boy could escape from my castle when he does not even know where to go."

"He did have help," Bradford nodded, eager to appease me. I shifted my gaze towards him as he wiped blood off his mouth, "They say that one of your servants, a kid, helped him. He's called Mondo."

I froze as I thought about all my servants. I didn't care enough about them to now their names by heart but I did remember the boy on some occasions. He was sneaky and very loud sometimes. I did not like him but he did manage to stay out of my way. That little brat….!

"I see…so he escaped with the Youngest Hamato," I scowled and Bradford nodded his head a little too fast, "This is problematic. What am I to do about my plan?"

I wanted to raise the child myself. He had a wealth of potential that my idiotic brother was wasting. All that was needed was sternness and a bit of brute force. Michelangelo would be the best warrior this world has seen by the time I was done with him, "I want that child back, Bradford!"

"Yes, I had already sent out some warriors a few days ago!" He stammered and I glanced to the side, "Bebop and Rocksteady went to gather him!"

"Those incompetent fools?" I barked and Bradford shrank back again immediately, "They better not fail me, Bradford. I swear! The guards only have one job to do and they cannot even do it!"

I turned angrily when someone burst through my doors and then paused while Bradford froze in shock. Bebop and Rocksteady along with Xever, much to my surprise, stood there with two captive boys over Rocksteady's shoulder. I did not recognize either of them and felt infuriated. Did they even possess a brain?

"What is the meaning of this? Who are these boys you brought back to me?! I needed the Youngest Prince, you _imbeciles_!" I cried angrily as I turned, seething as Bradford backed up, bowing in respect.

"We tried to capture him, my Lord!" Bebop mumbled loudly as Rocksteady let down the two boys. One looked up at me with wide light brown eyes while the other studied me with narrowed light blue eyes.

"Woah, _dude_! Look at that guy! He's got all kind of metal armor! Cool!" The brown haired kid gushed and I simply rose an eyebrow while the dark brown haired kid looked at him in shock.

"Shut up, Timmy!" The dark brown haired kid hissed and "Timmy" looked at him with a sheepish smile. I grunted as I strode towards them until I hovered in front of them. They both looked up at with different expressions. Timmy looked in slight fear but awe while the dark brown haired kid looked wary and fearful.

"Where is the Youngest Prince?" I demanded while kneeling to their eye level. Timmy looked down nervously while the other kid looked away stubbornly. I scowled and narrowed my eyes, "I might not kill you if you tell me. Surely you won't die for a stranger?"

"Mikey's not some _stranger_!" The other kid hissed at me while Timmy looked at him with wide eyes, "You are nothing but evil and I'm sure you killed children before so what's stopping you now? I won't tell you _anything_ about Mikey!"

I stopped myself and felt a smirk crawl on my face. This kid had guts, I'll give him that. No one's talked that way to me in such a long time. Bebop and Rocksteady looked owlishly surprised while Bradford paled, looking stunned in his place at the child's words.

The elite from before burst through, "Sir, they made it through the village and through the gates! We've called for a retreat into the castle like you wanted."

I smirked and the two boys in front of me looked confused and more than surprised as I stood, "So my brother brought strong enough warriors for the job. I expected nothing less."

"Bradford, Rocksteady," I called and watched them immediately tense and watch me, "Gather these two boys and bring them with me. They will have to do for now but I want them gagged so they don't ruin anything."

"Hai, my Lord!" They answered as the boys protested a cloth being shoved in their mouths. I grinned and turned to the Elite.

"Lead the way," I ordered and he nodded as he rushed around us to the door. I pushed past Bebop and Rocksteady while glaring at Xever, who had been silent and studying us, "I will deal with you later. For now, come along and help out."

He nodded and I paid them no attention but sensed them following closely behind me. I immediately heard struggles of a battle as I walked into the halls and smirked. It only grew the closer I got to the stairs. The Elite seemed confused by me but I ignored him as he led us towards the main entrance hall.

As soon as I entered the patio above the main entrance I looked down, not surprised at the number of warriors I saw. I was surprised, however, when I finally spotted my wretched brother and his older sons all crowded with their respective weapons drawn.

"Cease!" I shouted and watched in slight amusement as everyone looked up at me in shock. My Foot warriors backed up from the Hamato warriors but pointed their weapons threatening as my Elite guard lined up on the patio, aiming arrows down. Tigerclaw was in facing the Oldest Prince, Leonardo while Hun was in facing the Twin Princes.

"Brother! I am here for my youngest son! There is no need for anyone to die," Yoshi called and my smirk wiped off my face immediately.

"You know better than that Yoshi," I growled and he narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't fail to notice that his warriors were tense, staring at the nearest Foot warrior with their weapons raised. They were waiting for my brother's signal to fight again, "What makes you think I have not already killed him?"

The three Hamato Princes' shot their stunned disbelieved gazes up towards me at my words while my brother's eyes widened significantly. I studied the Oldest Prince as he took a step, his glare furious as his cobalt colored eyes locked onto me, "He is _not_ dead! If he is, as you say, where is the proof?"

I smirked at the boy and looked behind me, "I burned his body, boy. I did not even want to look at it anymore. What a useless thing."

All the Hamato boys bristled, shaking with anger as my brother glared up at me. I was distantly surprised that he was holding in on his anger. The Yoshi I used to know would already be at my throat by now.

"Do the honorable thing, Shredder, and give back the boy," A young man called as he looked at me calmly, "No one is leaving here without him. You could save the lives of your men if you do as we say."

I glared at the young man beside Leonardo and growled, "I listen to no one, fool. No one orders me around. Who's to say you all will even be able to leave?"

Everyone tensed and I leaned back while crossing my arms over my chest in a threatening way. I was a bit surprised when the Oldest Prince and the Second Oldest Prince hovered closer to the Second Youngest Prince as soon as they locked onto my Elite guard. My lips curled into a smirk, "What I want, Yoshi, is your Kingdom. If you swear it over to me, as it rightfully is, then I will spare your little army and not touch your other sons."

"Our Father entrusted the kingdom to me, Saki. There is no way that I will give you my kingdom willingly. I also know your history of lying to me," Yoshi called out while grinding his teeth together. I held up a fist and they all tensed when my Elite guard aimed the arrows.

I looked behind me at Rocksteady and Bradford then nodded. They nodded back and walked up to me. They dropped the two boys on their feet, holding them tightly as they struggled. Yoshi tensed at the sight of them, but looked confused.

"Napoleon!"

I was, to be honest, thoroughly shocked by the loud cry of surprise from a couple of the Hamato warriors. The boy "Napoleon" looked around with wide eyes and then choked on the gag as he saw the two warriors that called to him.

"You know the boy?" I asked with a curl to my lips. I grabbed him as he cried out in surprise and Rocksteady willingly gave him over. I used my gauntlet and put it over the boy's neck, "Excellent!"

"Please…don't hurt our little brother," The older looking one of the bunch pleaded and I didn't fail to notice the shock going through the Hamato warrior's faces. The Hamato Princes looked at each other in shock before Yoshi glared up at me.

"Stop this Saki…for all your faults you would never harm a child," Yoshi said and I laughed pushing the blade against his neck until a stream of blood appeared. The two warriors cried out and rushed forward, but were restrained by two black haired warriors, one older than the other.

"You don't know me at all, brother," I snarled, "Sign over your kingdom to me now or be responsible for these two boys' deaths."

Yoshi's eyes widened and he hesitated before putting his weapons away. His sons looked at him with wide eyes, something like slight confusion and betrayal there in their gazes.

"Like that will _ever_ happen!" A voice sneered as he threw an object that exploded into purple smoke. I gasped and began to cough as I dropped the boy to the ground.

I growled as the sounds of battles resumed. My elite guard began shooting into the crowd and I turned to Rocksteady and Bebop. I nodded and they grinned, jumping into the fray. I glared at Bradford but then gawked in surprise when he fell to the ground.

Behind him stood Karai with a tight frown. My eyes widened and she slowly smirked, "Karai, what is the meaning of this?"

"Just doing what's right for once, Father," She sneered and my heart hammered in my chest painfully as I glared at her. She betrayed me?! Why, WHY did she do this to me!? "Mikey isn't dead is he, Father? Why must you lie to hurt others so badly?"

Her eyes turned steely and I drew my gauntlet blades out, rushing towards her. She flipped out of the way and I distantly saw Napoleon help that Timmy boy down the stairs. I growled but she got in my way.

"Why did you do this to me, Karai?" I asked as I charged her once again. She skillfully blocked all my attacks. I felt rage bubble inside my body at the betrayal that stung me.

"You are horrible to everyone around you! Even me! I'm your daughter! You should have loved me! Well I haven't love you for a long time, Father" She shouted as tears burned her eyes. I reeled with shock and grunted when a kicked to the side made me skidded across the floor and into the wall.

I looked up, snarling when I saw my brother beside my daughter, like he was _defending_ her, "You! You have brainwashed my daughter! You have turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself!" He growled as he took on a stance, "Give me my youngest son! I don't want to hurt you brother!"

"But I want to hurt you!" I smirked as I was up and dashing towards him. He pushed Karai out of the way and blocked my hit. I managed to bring my other arm around and cut him across the face as he barely ducked. He didn't dot an eye and we began this sparring.

I swiftly kicked his feet and knocked him to the ground. We wrestled around and I gasped when he kicked my side. I felt a rib break and we vied for dominance. I glared down at him as I impaled a part of his robe and readied the other to end this.

Suddenly Karai was in front of us and threw her dagger, her eyes narrowed and her lips in a firm tight line. I grunted and felt a pain wash over me. Yoshi pushed me off him and I then noticed the dagger landed in my chest. My eyes widened and I stared at Karai, who stared at me with cold eyes.

My vision blurred and I felt myself fall backwards onto the ground.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

Usagi and I tag teamed Tigerclaw and he was actually holding his own. Usagi had definitely improved his swordsmanship just as I knew he would. I was busy trying to defend his weak spots as he did mine. Gen came out of nowhere and helped us fight him off.

I checked on Don, finding that he was fighting some guys called Bebop and Rocksteady alongside Casey and his Father. I smirked and looked at Raph, who was with Slash and Leatherhead, practically destroying Hun. He was no match for Slash and Leatherhead let alone Raph added to the fray.

I gasped when my sword was blocked by another and I narrowed my eyes at the man that started this whole thing. Bradford glared at me and kicked me away. I flipped back not my feet and blocked his sword while swinging my other hand under our swords and knocking him away.

I brought my hand back up and jerked in shock when he almost cut into my neck. I struggled to get his sword away from neck. He kicked my knee and I gasped, my eyes blown wide as I continued to struggle. But all of a sudden he spat blood on my chest and stopped fight against me. I watched as a sword was withdrawn from the middle of his chest.

Usagi looked angry but forlorn as he watched Bradford crumple to the ground. I was shaking as I retrieved my lost katanas and rubbed my neck, "Usagi…thanks...I…"

"It is my honor, Leonardo. Do not worry, I have killed before," I nodded but still felt horrible that my friend killed someone because of me.

Behind him I noticed that Tigerclaw was being pushed back by Gen alone. I smirked and nodded to Usagi. We jumped back in to help him and kept pushing him back. Suddenly though, a very loud grunt and slight yell caught his attention and I heard a distant thump.

I grunted when Usagi and Gen came flying into me. We were all shocked as Tigerclaw turned around, completely ashen. That's when I noticed that up on the patio, Shredder had fallen to the ground, with a dagger in his chest. Sensei looked completely shocked and somewhat horrified while Karai looked cold. My eyes widened. Had she really…

" _ **MY LORD**_!" Tigerclaw, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Hun yelled in horrified unison. Sensei grabbed Karai and jumped down as they all rushed towards their fallen King.

The Foot promptly retreated down more halls and we did not pursue them. That's not why we were here anyways. I rushed towards Sensei and checked him over while he stared upwards. I looked up and saw Tigerclaw carefully carry Shredder's body, but I wasn't sure if he was actually dead.

Tigerclaw growled down to us, "We will never forget this! You better watch your backs cubs. We will be back someday!" Sensei narrowed his eyes and took a step forward but they dashed out of sight, all while cursing us all.

"Do we chase after them, my Lord?" Casey's Dad asked and he shook his head, looking at the floor sadly. Karai looked at him and then down at the ground.

"We need to search eh castle, but we do not know if they retreated. My brother is obviously not dead otherwise they would have tried to kill us," He explained and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I turned and smiled when I found Raph searching over Donnie. I walked towards them as Leatherhead looked around and Slash bending over to examine some of the fallen Foots' weapons.

"Attila! Genghis!" A voice cried and everyone turned to the set of stairs on the right. They looked long and impossible but those two boys from before came limping down.

"Napoleon!" Attila and Genghis rushed forward immediately and hugged the boy so hard it looked like it hurt. My lips curled into a small smile while Donnie grinned towards Raph and I, "We were so worried!"

"We thought you were surely killed!" Genghis breathed through obvious tears. Casey's Dad suddenly pulled Casey close and nearly smothered him in a hug. Raph rolled his eyes at all the affection. Sensei and Karai finally joined my side as Usagi smiled.

"So you are reunited brothers?" Usagi questioned and Napoleon nodded while trying to open his mouth. Attila and Genghis kept squeezing him, almost fighting over who was touching him or hugging him; as if they didn't believe he was actually here.

"Dude….you're brothers also have amazingggg armor," The other boy said with his mouth fallen open. Napoleon rolled his eyes. The other boy looked over us all with excited eyes but his eyes went wide when he saw us, "THE HAMATO PRINCES!"

We winced at the loud yell and even Karai had wide eyes this time. The boy nearly jumped over Napoleon's head to get to us while I just l blinked. He stood in front of us, his eyes sparkling, "Oh my god! You're all amazing!"

"Uh…thanks?" Donnie looked shell-shocked and Raph rose an eyebrow at him. Sensei simply chuckled.

"Attila, Genghis, I really love seeing you. You have no idea….but I need to breathe and say something," Napoleon wheezed while Slash looked up and laughed. The brothers immediately let him go and he coughed for a second.

"Why did Shredder have the both of you?" Leatherhead immediately questioned just as Sensei opened his mouth to do so. My brothers and I stifled some chuckles while he sent an amused look our way.

"We were captured near my home!" The other boy answered as he turned but Napoleon groaned.

"I figured you'd of told them by now since I was being squeezed to death!" Napoleon scolded the other boy while I rose an eyebrow. Attila and Genghis laughed and General Jones smirked. Napoleon suddenly turned to us, "We were with Mikey."

His words registered immediately and my mouth fell open as my brothers and I shouted, "Really?!"

"He escaped?" Karai gasped with wide hopeful eyes, "He's alive after all?"

"Yes," The other boy nodded with a wide smile, "Mikey is amazing too! I think my sister definitely likes him!"

My mind was reeling and Raph grabbed my arm, looking shocked but I realized I had stumbled. Donnie looked up at Sensei, who blinked at the boys, "Where is he now?"

"We were separated," Napoleon frowned worriedly, "We got captured so they could escape. Renet, his sister, got on a horse and made sure Mikey and our friend Mondo escaped."

I inhaled in relief while Donnie smiled instantly, "So they escaped? They are heading back home?"

"Should be," The other boy grinned, "I'm Timothy, or Timmy. My sister Renet knows how to live in the forest since we've done that for a while. There's no way she failed to get Mikey and Mondo tot eh Hamato kingdom."

"Then we need to return!" Leatherhead replied a bit too fast, looking too eager. Raph chuckled and Slash put a hand on LH's arm to calm him.

"Yes, we need to make sure he made it," Usagi smiled towards me and I smiled back excitedly. Sensei stepped forth.

"We have won here, my brother and his cohorts have escaped. The damage Karai has dealt to him will hinder him greatly for a while. Let's go home and make sure Michelangelo is okay!"

The cheers that went all around was worth all the trouble we went through. I smiled as I watched Attila and Genghis hug their little brother once again after so long being apart.

I couldn't wait to do that with Mikey.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Mondo's Point of View:** _

" _Oof!_ Hey, Renet! Control this horse!" I shouted in panic as the wagon Mikey and I were practically sprawled against jerked up and forced my head to bump against an edge. Mikey groaned, but did not wake. He hasn't since he passed out and neither Renet nor I knew medicine. To say we were panicking was actually the understatement of the century.

"Hey, her name's Lilly! And I'm doing the best I can here!" Renet called over her shoulder, her voice strained with stress and panic, "How's Mikey?!"

"He only groans every now and again! No change at all!" I called back, curling my body around Mikey, who was in my lap with his head resting against my chest. We were both small, practically the same height but I was a bit heavier than him in weight. We fit together perfectly.

Everything else was blurring slightly because of how fast Renet was going. I looked down at Mikey and tenderly moved his blonde hair away from the top of his forehead. There was an ugly bump, slightly big and bloody, near his hairline from the top-middle of his forehead to the top-right. Mikey's eyes had fluttered open once but they quickly closed again a few minutes ago. I was terrified something was really wrong with him.

"Is the wound still bleeding?" Renet asked loudly and I heard a sniffle. I ignored that for now and brushed Mikey hair away again, swallowing when I looked at the wound again. It was ugly, kinda hard, purple and blue, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"N-No," I told her as I looked up, nearly squeaking when the wagon jumped but not as bad as a few moments ago. Renet apologized but then kept apologizing like everything that went wrong was somehow her fault, "It's okay, Renet. You're doing great!"

"But I-I can't help him…I-I don't k-know h-how to help him. I only know h-how to care for animals," She sobbed as I watched her shoulders shake. She sniffed hard and cleared her throat, "I actually know more about animals than people…well I actually-"

"Renet, stop," I instructed and she looked over her shoulder at me briefly before turning her eyes to the road, "It's okay, alright? Everything will be fine when we get to the Hamato castle…we are already close, you know? It'll be okay, I promise."

Renet gave a small smile and gave a half nod, "You're the same age as me so why do I feel like you're wiser?"

"People tell me that all the time," I joked with a tiny laugh. She laughed too and sniffed again, "I'm worried about Mikey too but panicking isn't good for anybody right now."

"You're right…I'm good now," She smiled more and I smiled too, brushing my hand through Mikey's hair as I prayed to anyone listening that he would wake up and be 100% okay. Wishful thinking is what I'm best at apparently.

A couple of minutes later I heard a creaking sound and I startled out of my trance, my hand in Mikey's hair freezing. Once the creaking sound happened again I noticed that it was happening somewhere on the side across from Mikey and I. Before I could turn my head to question Renet about it the creaking got louder and suddenly the wheel cracked and bent at an awkward angle, causing the wagon to tumble to the left.

I cried out in surprise as I held on to the railings of the side Mikey and I were on, curling my body around Mikey's and holding my other arm around him like a lifeline. Renet yelped and immediately tried to soothe her horse, who was practically in hysterics at the sudden displacement and noise.

The wagon jerked and we were almost thrown across the wagon if my left hand wasn't clenching the wagon railing until it turned unnaturally white. It stung and I hissed in pain but refused to let go of the railing or Mikey. I sighed heavily in relief when Renet's horse calmed and slowed to a stop.

"Oh my God! Are you guys okay?!" She yelled as she jumped off the horse and ran around the back to the broken wagon. I looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine…though I think my hand will feel this ache for _days_ ," I groaned dramatically and she sighed in relief as well. I winced as I let go of the railing and my hand tensed. I cringed at the stinging pains shooting through my hand as the blood flow returned.

"This is not good!" Renet hissed as she circled the wagon and examined the splintered left wheel, "I have nothing to repair this with and even then who knows if it will work! Timmy would know what to do…"

I watched something sad happen to Renet's eyes and frowned sadly at the reminder that neither Timmy nor Napoleon were here to help us. Helpless tears burned at my eyes but I bit my lip and forced them down. I shifted so that I was on my toes but cradling Mikey until I laid him against me.

"What can we do?" I questioned quietly. She sighed and looked up at me sadly.

"I…I don't know…we are still not there yet but we are only a couple of hours away from getting out of the forest into the Hamato's lower villages. We can't carry Mikey all that way," She explained while looking more lost by the second. I frowned and looked down at Mikey.

A few moments of silence went by as I struggled to come up with some miracle idea but I came up with nothing. I'm not smart, I can't think of a way out of this. Renet suddenly yelped which caused me to jump. She was staring at us with wide eyes, "I have an idea!"

"Really?" I asked, perking up with a small smile on my face. She continued to look shocked before she smiled a little in return.

"Yes, but it would only work if Mikey was in the middle and you held on to me tight. We couldn't go as fast as before but…"

"Renet, just tell me…" I rolled my eyes as she blabbered and then blushed. She rubbed the back of her head and grinned.

"We can all three ride the horse…which is dangerous but I'll go slower and we're kinda desperate right now…" Renet offered out loud and I gasped at the idea. I looked at her horse and then down at Mikey. I felt determination pump through my system.

"We'll _make_ it work," I said seriously and Renet's grin expanded as she nodded and rushed to untangle the rope from her horse and the broken wagon. I gathered Mikey carefully but couldn't hold him much. I cautiously dragged him to the edge and got down, while keeping one arm around him then carefully lifted him to the ground and sighed when his weight finally gave me a break. I sat him up against a tree then rotated my arms and shoulders beside him.

I watched as Renet readied the reigns and finished untying the ropes. She looked every bit as determined to keep our promise to Mikey as I was and it made me smile. A noise caught my attention and I looked around with narrowed eyes until the noise became a soft groaning sound. My eyes widened as I looked down at Mikey.

He was moving his legs inwards and his arms tensed as his eyelids fluttered. I gasped and knelt by him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. Mikey's eyes opened a crack and I saw a sliver of hazed blue shift around.

"Mikey?" I jumped when Renet, who came out of nowhere, appeared by Mikey's other side, touching the side of his face gently like a Mother would her child. Mikey's face scrunched up and he grunted softly before his eyes opened a little more than halfway. I frowned when I noticed that his eyes looked glassy but were also dilated.

"Guys?" He slurred slightly as he moved his head but cringed when his forehead creased in confusion, "Wha…wha..happened?"

Renet and I exchanged a worried look as his face paled. I squeezed his shoulder, "You grabbed a Foot warrior and slammed your head into his, Mikey. You hurt your head…"

"Hurts," Mikey agreed while moving his hand to touch his head. I gently grabbed his hand to stop him, "Stings…is _poundin'_ …"

"I'm sorry, Mikey…we have to get on the horse now and get you home," Renet soothed and Mikey just stared at us, his eyes ever so slightly unfocused but he seemed to understand because he barely nodded. Renet stood and I almost stood until Mikey opened his mouth a little and began to gag.

Alarmed I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and let him fall slightly to the right. Renet jumped away as Mikey vomited unforgivingly on the ground. I cringed in sympathy as he continued to vomit two more times.

He was panting some and his face was etched with pain. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly and helped support his body. He looked at me and nodded so I nodded back, pleased to see more awareness in his eyes but hated that my buddy had to vomit to become more aware.

"We're getting on the horse now, Mikey, okay? If you have to vomit on me that's okay, but I'll get you back later for it so try to aim for Renet, okay?" I promised and Mikey smiled at me. Renet rolled her eyes at me and I grinned a little.

Renet helped me the best she could until she got on her horse, which was strangely entranced by Renet but I just figured it was an animal thing of hers. I was pleasantly surprised when the horse knelt a little after Renet gently yanked on the reigns three exact times. I sighed in relief as I got Mikey on the horse. I squeezed behind him, trying not to feel scared at how close I was to the edge of the horse. I curled my arms around Mikey and held onto Renet tightly. She smiled but then our eyes widened as Mikey's head rested on Renet's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"We really need to get him home," I hissed in worry and Renet nodded fast. He was unconscious again? I thought he would be sorta okay! What does this mean?!

I hugged Mikey tight as the horse lifted to its feet and Renet yanked harshly at the chains, willing the horse to go as fast as possible. I jerked in slight panic because I was close to the horse's butt…heck I was practically on top of it! I could fall off!

"Don't worry and just hold on to me tight!" Renet called loudly and I sighed, pushing my face in Mikey's shoulder.

Easier said than done. As long as we _get_ there.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

"I had absolutely no idea that Shredder had so many horses!" Napoleon declared loudly as he raced through the forest at stop speed beside Timothy and his older brothers. Attila gave a silly grin in return while Genghis snorted. Slash and Gen laughed at Napoleon's antics.

"Yeah, well I _hate_ horses!" Donnie cried as he struggled to contain his horse once again. Raph also had trouble, but not as much as his younger twin, and he rolled his eyes as he rode close to Casey and Donnie. Casey was openly laughing at the trouble the Twin princes were having. Leo and Usagi were the only ones that were riding the horses like an expert. This caused some quiet snickering among the other warriors. Sensei, though anxious to get home, couldn't help but smile at all the antics of the group. But his attention was drawn to Karai, who was silent and withdrawn.

"Hamato-sama!" Called General Jones. Splinter blinked and immediately slowed his horse to a stop, causing the others to do the same. As he turned around he noticed that most of his warriors were very exhausted and still dealing with their injuries, "We need to take a rest, my Lord-"

"No, we can't take a rest!" Donnie squeaked and Splinter turned to look at his most intelligent son, "We need to get back to Mikey!"

"Donnie's right!" Raph agreed while Leo nodded seriously. Splinter stayed silent as he turned back towards General Jones' men.

"With all due respect, we are tired and we've been riding for a couple of hours straight. We need a break…then we can keep going. We are almost across the border to the Hamato Kingdom…we can be home in four more hours if we take an hour break now…" General Jones explained while looking across everyone's faces. Napoleon nodded, looking towards his brothers, who also nodded.

"Very well…" Splinter nodded and ignored the protests of his sons, "We will rest for an hour only until we depart again. Rest and get some water."

"Thank you!" Chorused the warriors and Splinter smiled, watching as General Jones and Casey quickly helped the warriors. Usagi and Gen also got off to help as well while Napoleon and his brothers began to get water ready to distribute.

"Sensei what about-"

Splinter turned to Leonardo and gave him a look, "I understand Leonardo. You and your brothers need rest as well. We _all_ need to rest. I cannot ask them to continue and then wonder why our warriors fall off their horses."

"I _still_ can't believe that we stole all those horses," Napoleon chimed randomly and the Hamato boys just glanced at him with a flat look. He shrugged and moved away.

"But what if Mikey and his friends are in trouble?" Donnie fretted and Splinter sighed, "What if they didn't make it back yet?"

"They will Donatello. Have faith," Splinter promised and Donnie's lips tightened in a line. Leo let out a long breath and nodded to his brothers. Only then did Raph and Donnie hop off their horses and join the others. Splinter watched them until Leatherhead appeared by their sides with a serious look.

"Everyone has agreed that they will not sleep until we return home," He informed and Splinter's lips twitched into a smile. Everyone was so worried to get home to check on Michelangelo.

Donnie, Leo, and Raph cracked a small smile and nodded at the large man, who grinned a little in return before offering them some water. Usagi and Gen quickly joined their sides as did Slash and Casey.

Splinter then distracted himself by getting water for himself from one of the warriors and staring at the trees, imagining what his life would have been life if he had never went on that meditative retreat…if he had never discovered those four lovely boys that changed his life.

"Are you mad at me?"

Splinter never usually jumps, but he did this time. He blinked down at Karai as she casually leaned against a tree and stared at her small portion of water like it was going to do something amazing soon.

"No, I am not mad. I'm surprised and a little sad…but I'm not mad at you," He replied gently and smiled when Karai's amber eyes found his brown ones, "You remind me so much of Teng Shen…"

"You…knew my Mother well?" Karai asked carefully, looking a bit defeated as she kept glancing up at Splinter.

"Yes I did. She was my best friend…back when Saki and I were good brothers. When she died he completely changed…and so did I. Only he changed for the worse and took you along. I wanted to keep you but he was already gone with promise to ruin my life." Splinter explained almost silently, like a whisper. Karai's eyes became glassy with unshed tears.

"Why? Why did he hate you for my Mother's death?"

"He convinced himself that it was somehow my fault and our Father's. Teng Shen was really sick…and just couldn't get better. It was no one's fault but Saki was under a lot of stress for that and because our Father chose me to succeed him as was my right as his eldest son. Saki lost it and murdered our Father then taking off with you all the while promising to destroy everything I love because I had somehow done the same to him," Splinter finished as he breathed in and out to calm himself.

"I see…" Karai sniffed and Splinter was alarmed to see tears running down her face. She quickly drank her water and wiped her eyes on her arm, "Thank you for telling me the truth. He never did that. He never came after me when I was captured. He was a terrible Father to me…"

"He never used to be that way," Splinter assured and Karai nodded sadly. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, moving a step closer, "You are my blood, Karai. You are my dear niece. I would be happy if you lived in the Hamato manor with my family and I."

Karai spluttered in shock and turned her wide eyes upon Splinter. Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked over when everything became silent. Splinter rose an eyebrow at the silence.

"Are ya serious Sensei?! After what she did?!" Raph growled and Splinter sent him a warning look. Everyone became uncomfortable.

"Of course, Raphael. Might I remind you that we may never have found out the truth or gotten away if it were not for Karai? You will surely understand my decision," He said and Raph blinked in shock before nodding, looking down almost shyly.

"I think…it's a great idea!" Leo blurted and Usagi nodded in agreement. Karai's eyes widened at him, "She's a great warrior and she can live with us until she figures out what she wants to do as an occupation. What do you say, Karai? Mikey would be happy if you stayed."

Everyone mellowed out but was shocked when Karai started silently crying, "Y-Yes, I would l-love that more than a-anything. Thank you, Uncle!"

Splinter's smile couldn't have been brighter as he hugged her. Leo and Donnie grinned at Raph, who rolled his eyes and smiled too, accepting that Karai would have to be trusted eventually.

"U-Um…I also have something to say…" Napoleon spoke up, all eyes turning towards him as he stood next to his brothers and Timmy. His brothers stared at him in surprise.

"What is it, child?" Splinter smiled towards him as he withdrew from Karai. She walked to Leo and hugged him in thanks. Raph and Casey snickered while Usagi smiled and Donnie rolled his eyes when Leo blushed.

"Remember the friends that are helping Mikey…?" Napoleon reminded while everyone nodded, "One is named Mondo and he was Shredder's servant but helped Mikey escape. H-He's an orphan, he had a very rough past with adults and the other servants were physically rough with him, and I was wondering…if someone could take him in? I-I mean he doesn't have to live in the castle but if someone would…uh…"

Splinter was surprised to hear about Saki owning a child servant, one that Mikey adored enough to escape with and put all his faith in. He shared a look with his sons, who all nodded with smiles on their faces.

"You said he had a rough past with physical abuse?" Leatherhead interjected with a weird look on his face. His skin was paler and his green eyes wide. Napoleon nodded shyly, looking down at the ground sadly, "How old is he?"

"The same age as Mikey. He's 10," he replied and Leatherhead froze. Splinter frowned and watched everyone hush again in shock. He remembered when they first found Leatherhead, beaten and broken, just outside the lower villages. He had been 13 years old at the time he was recovered and the first person he had spoken to in almost a year was his youngest son, Michelangelo.

"I will take him in if that is alright," Leatherhead immediately offered. Splinter turned to him, feeling pleasantly surprised as Napoleon regarded him with wide eyes, "I am studying under Rockwell-san and I can teach the boy things as well as take care of him. We can have…an understanding. My home is big enough for another that way he can stay in the Hamato castle and be closer to Michelangelo."

"Really?!" Timmy cried in happiness and Napoleon grinned. Leatherhead looked over to Splinter and he elegantly nodded. He couldn't think of anyone better to take care of 'Mondo' then Leatherhead.

"Mikey will be so happy to hear this," Donnie chided happily as he turned to his brothers. Leo and Raph agreed, smiling the whole time. Everything seemed to be clicking into place.

If only this hour would be up so they can hurry home again.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

_**April's Point of View:** _

I bent over and sat on my knees on the ground, fixing my yukata accordingly and setting my brown weaved basket beside me as I picked at the herbs Rockwell-san instructed me to. Earlier he wrote down names and small designs of what the herbs he needed looked like since I had agreed to help him out because Leatherhead wasn't here to assist him. I looked over when my borrowed horse made a strange noise then went back to grazing.

Grabbing the herbs together in a bunch but careful not to be too rough with them I wrapped them up in soft paper that Rockwell gave me before tying them off with a ribbon and placing them in the basket. I continued this for awhile and tried to remember names with the appearances of these herbs. If something ever happened to Rockwell and Leatherhead became the new Chief Healer then I could be Leatherhead's assistance. Not that I don't like my Father's artifact business, but I wasn't good at the same things as him and I needed a new challenge. I'm good at making things and sewing things.

I froze when I heard a strange noise, one that sounded more like a soft echo than anything else and my horse also looked up. I looked around me, feeling paranoid and suddenly wishing I politely asked someone, a guard or anybody, to come with me. I was alone, a mile or so away from the lower villages near the entrance to the forest.

Shrugging I went back to wrapping another set of spiky green looking herbs and cringed at the feel of them before tying a ribbon and placing them in the basket. Another noise had me looking up and squinting into the forest. Was this serious? Was I actually hearing something or was I just scared? Probably just scared. Usually Donnie or Casey would be with me right now…

" _Help!"_

I blinked owlishly and stood up fast, nearly knocking over my basket. I gasped and grabbed for it, completely prepared to hightail it out of here when I felt the ground vibrate a little. I tensed when the calls got closer and wondered why my legs weren't listening to my brain.

A moment later a young girl on a horse came into view, her face creased with fear and worry. My eyes widened when I noticed the horse looked very tired, like it couldn't take much more. The girl slowed her horse and set her wide eyes upon me, "Hey, _you_! Do you know how much further the Hamato castle is?! We have an emergency!"

I looked behind me, "It's only a mile or so that way, are you o-" I turned back and felt floored when I saw that it was Mikey lounged lazily against her back, blinking slowly as another young boy held onto him and the young girl tightly, " _Mikey?!"_

Both kids looked surprised by my outburst, "You know him?! Can you please help him? We don't know about healing and something is wrong with him!"

Mikey lifted his head upwards but did not lift it off the girl's shoulder, "April…? What are you doing in the forest?" He looked a little confused and I watched the young boy look at him worriedly before looking back at the forest they just rode out of.

"Can you lead the way please, Miss?" The girl pleaded, bringing my attention back to her. I nodded and immediately strolled to my horse, calming her before getting on.

"Follow me! I am working for the Chief Healer," I told and they both exhaled heavily while nodding. I smiled a little but felt my heart pounding as I turned my horse and took off as fast as they could keep up with. I was more than impressed at the girl's skill with her horse, who looked like it should have fallen over long ago. Had she really carried them this far on her horse?

My mind was reeling as I finally strode into the lower villages and shouted at the villagers to move away and make room. Instantly people moved and hushed until they caught sight of poor Mikey, making them gasp and talk loudly among each other. But I didn't care about that as I continued to hurriedly lead the children out of the lower villages and into the marketplace.

The young girl didn't dot her eyes for s second nor take her eyes off me, which was even more impressive. She was determined and not the least bit distracted. The young boy was just as determined as he practically squeezed Mikey, or that's what it looks like.

I smiled a little as I quicken our pace through the marketplace, smiling more when the young girl and boy shouted happily when the Hamato palace gates came into view. The smile left my face as I spotted the gate guards, "Open the gates! The Youngest Prince is hurt!"

Shock entered their eyes and I thought I would have to repeat myself until they stumbled to unlock and open the gates. I nodded towards them and jerked my head at the kids to follow as we rode up the pathway and past the front garden to get to the long stairs leading up to the entrance of the castle. I slowed my horse and a guard helped me off it, "Prince Michelangelo has returned but is injured. He needs to be taken to Rockwell-san."

The guards gasped and immediately helped the children off their horse before taking Mikey into their arms and dashing away. The young girl and boy looked very lost and worried again so I smiled and knelt to their eye level, "What are your names?"

"Renet." "Mondo." They answered simultaneously while breathing a little hard. I smiled warmly and stood tall.

"Well Renet, Mondo, come with me and we will take care of Mikey together. I'm the family friend and seamstress, April," I informed and felt special when they looked at me admirably. They immediately followed me like little ducklings as I dashed up the stairs only after Renet made a guard promise her to take care of her horse, Lilly.

I directed us through the halls, ignoring the surprised looks from the servants and other people. I didn't stop for anything and were impressed when Renet and Mondo never paused either despite how tired they looked. How long had they traveled to get Mikey here? Did they even stop to rest?

Pushing past a couple of doors and going through two more halls before I turned left and finally made it to the infirmary I paused when we caught up with the guards carrying Mikey as they rushed through the doors. I nodded to Renet and Mondo as well followed them in.

Rockwell turned and dropped his water on his desk, it spilling everywhere, when he saw Mikey and then spluttered for a second before pointing at the bed, "Put him there!"

The guards obeyed and moved out of everyone's way as I smiled at Renet and Mondo reassuringly and moved to Rockwell's side, "How is he here?"

"Mondo and Renet, those two kids, brought him here. I don't know much else," I explained and he nodded as he looked at Mikey's head and pressed around the ugly looking bump before checking his pulse.

"Pulse is normal eyes are dilated….Michelangelo-sama? Are you awake?" Rockwell questioned aloud as Renet and Mondo moved closer to the end of the bed. Mikey's eyes opened a bit more than halfway and he looked at Rockwell.

"Rockwell-san? What are you doing in the forest?" He asked with confusion and Rockwell also looked confused before looking into his eyes more with a light. Mikey cringed and shifted his eyes away.

"You're not in the forest, Mikey," I soothed as I stroked his right cheek. Mikey looked up as Rockwell moved his hands towards Mikey's bump, "You're back home, Mikey. You're in the infirmary because your head is hurt."

Mikey's eyes grew wide and cleared a little, "Wait…I'm home? I made it home?!"

Smiling, I nodded happily and Mikey gave a cry of happiness, startling everyone but me and I laughed, "Renet! Mondo! I'm home!" Renet was crying silently as she nodded and Mondo nearly slumped over the end of the bed smiling in relief.

"It is good to see you home, Michelangelo-sama," Rockwell smiled as he grabbed a cloth and wiped away the dried blood from his head. Mikey smiled up at him trustingly, "You have a mild concussion, my Prince, and you need to rest, okay?"

"Alright…that sucks so badly though!"

"Tough," I grinned when he pouted at me then watched as Rockwell turned to Renet and Mondo.

"I understand you carried him here? Can you tell me what happened?" He asked seriously and they both nodded immediately. Mondo shifted quietly for a moment.

"Foot warriors invaded the wagon Renet put us in to get Mikey home and Mikey grabbed one of their heads and hit it with his own really hard. Then he got all slow and then passed out on me for a while…" Mondo explained while I frowned.

"Then he didn't wake up until a couple of hours before he fell back unconscious. The next time he woke up he vomited three times," Renet explained sadly while Mikey's eyes grew wide, "And he was really confused about everything until now. He started to get less confused as time passed though."

"Hmm…I see, this is very normal for a mild concussion. It is just a nasty bump on the head that rattled your brain but didn't penetrated your brain or crack your skull. You are very lucky, Prince Michelangelo," Rockwell smiled in a relieved way as he put some cream on Mikey's bump. He cringed and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry guys…I didn't know I did all that stuff," Mikey said quietly before Rockwell thinly wrapped Mikey's head twice before tying a knot.

"It's okay, Mikey, it's not your fault," Mondo assured and I smiled when he came to my side and took Mikey's hand, giving it a squeeze, "But hey, you're back home!"

"Yes…back home," Mikey smiled as he looked over to Renet, who smiled back, wiping her eyes with her arm, "Thanks so much Renet. Mondo and I would have been goners without you."

Renet cried once and then nodded, "S-Sure, Mikey…anytime!"

"Is…is my family still here?" Mikey asked shyly as he looked up at me. I shared a glance with Rockwell and Mikey frowned worriedly, "They already left?"

"Yes, they did. But it's okay! Hamato-sama won't let anything happen to your brothers or anyone else. Casey and his Dad will help the warriors too," I soothed and Mikey still frowned sadly.

"Well they are on their way," Mondo simply put and we all looked at him wide eyed. There was no telling if or when they will come back. I hate to be pessimistic but it's better to be realistic.

"Really? You think so?" Mikey looked his age as he glanced up at Mondo with wide eyes. Mondo smiled warmly and nodded three times, making Mikey giggle, "Awesome…I think I can go to sleep now…right?"

"Yes, my Prince. We will wake you when we need to," Rockwell promised and Mikey smiled as he closed his eyes. I felt my smile falter as I thought about the possibilities of anything bad happening to Mikey's family. What if something happened?

Hopefully we didn't just flat out lie to Mikey.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

They all traveled miles upon miles, fretting and praying that they weren't too late. It took time, a lot of effort, and Tigerclaw never stopped pressing his hands to Shredder's wounds. There were troubles getting to the poor crappy low standard village they were at now, but they made it and Tigerclaw couldn't hardly believe it.

Still he was thankful, but still very _very_ pissed. He had the right mind to leave and hunt down every single one of those Hamatos and kill them all for what they had done to his Master…and Karai, how could his Master's own daughter do this to her loyal Father?

Bradford was dead, Xever was questionable, Shredder was in critical condition, and Karai betrayed them, to Tigerclaw the only one he could think to count on was Hun, the only other one that truly seemed affected by Shredder's near-death. If Tigerclaw and Hun hadn't grabbed Shredder and left them he would have been dead long ago. Luckily, Xever did one good thing by grabbing Bradford's old servant, Stockman and made him help attend to Shredder's wound.

Right now they all stood around their fallen but not dead Master and looked down at him silently as his chest went up and down a little heavier than necessary. The young healer of the poor village was only 15, but seemed gifted enough to know what she was talking about when she cleaned and wrapped up Shredder's wound. It was also helpful that this small village was eons away from Shredder's old kingdom, so no one knew who they were. They were just honestly helping strangers.

"I can't believe we had to run away," Hun ground out as his large hands curled into fists. Stockman eyed him nervously from where he sat by Shredder's head, "This is all those Hamatos' fault!"

"Don't forget it was Karai that did this to him," Xever muttered as he looked at Hun unnervingly, something that Hun respected in someone else. He knew how scary his build was and used that to his advantage but Xever was not afraid of him…for now.

"Yeah, it was her fault. She will pay for that by Master Shredder's hand one day, but for now we need to concentrate of resting in this village until our Master heals," Tigerclaw instructed as he narrowed his eyes.

"How long did that girl say he had to heal before he can move around?" Xever questioned with an annoyed look, "I may have joined your sides but if it takes too long I am moving on."

"Of course you are," Hun snorted and Xever turned to his with a glare, "Doesn't matter. Shredder-sama will heal quickly and we will rebuild his empire and army."

"Good luck with that when we abandoned his people and Foot warriors," Xever taunted and Hun glared at the skinny man, who didn't blink or flinch. Tigerclaw growled in warning as Stockman shifted nervously again. Surely they wouldn't start an all-out fight in the same room as their sick Master…

"It's only been a few hours since the girl graciously treated our Master. He will awaken soon and heal," Tigerclaw murmured as he stood protectively by Shredder's side, "None of you will hurry in his healing or you will answer to me, got it?"

"Whatever," Hun and Xever grunted as they shifted away from each other. Tigerclaw eyed them for a moment, watching as Xever chewed on his gum, "What if he wants that kid again?"

"Excuse me?" Tigerclaw rose an eyebrow as Hun turned to him again in surprise. Stockman also looked surprised while leaning further away, he knew immediately what Xever had meant.

"The child, that Hamato boy…Michelangelo, was it? What if he still wants that boy as an apprentice?" Xever questioned innocently as he shrugged his shoulders, "This is what started the whole thing in the first place."

"We will do whatever the Master wants," Tigerclaw answered, feeling unsure within himself. What does that kid matter? His Master had him, Xever, and Hun now. He can recruit more capable warriors than a mere child.

A grunt from below ha them all pausing and looking down with wide eyes. Tigerclaw stood closer as his heart rate increased, "Master?"

"Where am I?" Shredder grunted as he halfway opened his eyes in a squinted glare. He hissed in pain, making Stockman jump in his seat.

"A village many miles away from your old Kingdom," Tigerclaw explained, "The villagers here have very little, but they supported you and helped dress your wounds."

Shredder grunted again in acknowledgement, "I heard what you all were saying," They all exchanged looks, "And I want immediate action taken after I heal."

"Very good," Xever smirked, obviously pleased that Shredder was being reasonable, "We can use the people here as starters until we can expand your new empire. Anyone from your old kingdom can join but I suspect that Hamato will get them under his wing."

" _Hamato_ ," Shredder spat like poison, "He took everything from me! My life is ruined because of him! That man is not my brother at all. In fact, I still want his youngest. I will train him to be my replacement in front of Yoshi's eyes. I also want Karai back. I can recondition her to love me and be loyal to me, that traitor. I did not raise a traitor, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw simply nodded, trying to soothe his Master as Hun grew a wicked smile on his face at the thought of revenge on the Hamatos. Xever crossed his arms and smirked, he knew he was right when he said shredder would want the Youngest Hamato again.

"That Leonardo also has wealth of potential," Shredder mused out loud as the others shared a surprised look, "Maybe I can recondition him as well, and make him serve to my every whim, watching as I train his youngest brother against them all."

Shredder paused for a moment, "Then I could kill the Twin Princes in front of Yoshi, showing him that his family is gone…just like mine was torn from me because of him.

Stockman's eyes widened as Tigerclaw did nothing but support Shredder while Xever and Hun were _smirking_. Was he the only one that thought this was inhumane? That it was very…. _dark_ of him to want to do this? Why couldn't he just take this as a second chance and move on? _Recondition_? What the hell is he talking about? It's insane!

Shredder continued to blabber to his loyal companions until he grew tired and demanded Tigerclaw not leave his side until he is able to move around on his own. The 15 year old from before checked on him before leaving once more.

The others mulled over Shredder's plan before realizing that it would take some time to make them a reality. But they would make them a reality one day in the future.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

"We are almost there!" General Jones practically screamed so loud you could hear it from thousands of miles. Everyone cheered joyously while I shared an eager grin with each other. Karai smiled from where she rode in between Sensei and I.

"Yes! Finally!" Casey and Timmy groaned while Raph laughed at their impatience. Donnie rolled his eyes and then smiled when the other warriors started chattering about a grand entrance return to their families. I felt warmth spread through my chest at the thought of everyone returning to their families…including my own. I couldn't wait to see Mikey! I'm gonna squeeze him so hard he won't be able to breathe!

"Leo's got that look in his eyes Don," Raph warned teasingly as I broke out of my thoughts. I looked over at him in confusion as Don blinked but then grinned wickedly, "Tha 'I'm gonna squeeze my little brother ta death' look."

"At least we know _we're_ in the clear, Raph," Donnie taunted and Raph laughed while I glared at them. I blushed when Karai laughed, hiding her mouth behind one hand while the other held her reigns.

"Oh, I remember that look," Usagi commented and I looked at him in playful betrayal. Gen and Casey laughed loudly at the display and I growled.

"Shut up guys!" I shouted and Raph just grinned some more. A calm settled over the warriors as they continued to make plans about their families but it was only then that I noticed how truly exhausted everyone was. This made me feel slightly guilty. We had only taken two other breaks after the longer one a few hours ago, no one wanted to stop because they promised us they wouldn't sleep until we got home.

"Usagi, Gennosuke," Sensei suddenly called as he urged his horse closer to them. My brothers and I stared at him in surprise as he had been lost in and out of his thoughts for a while now; no doubt making plans to recover our Kingdom and warriors…not to mention Shredder is gone and his 'kingdom' is amuck.

"Hai, my Lord?" They answered as one, making me smile at the memories of them. They have always been inseparable. Just like my brothers and I.

"I have been thinking over some plans and I want to offer you both a place in my army's higher ranks. I want you both to be elite warriors and train our Hamato warriors because I know that you two are two of the best samurai and honor the samurai code very well," Sensei said slowly as a quiet settled. It was obvious that everyone was listening. My eyes widened at Sensei's offer and I looked at Usagi in hopes that my best friend would chose to stay. An elite warrior was a great honor in our Kingdom and they both knew that.

"M-My Lord…I…would love to teach others," Usagi seemed thrown for a loop as he blinked wide eyes. He looked towards me and smiled, "I would love to continue to serve under you and then Leonardo, when the time arises for that."

"I am very glad to hear that," Sensei smiled warmly and I felt a grin split my face as I stared at Usagi, who nodded before smiling at me again.

"Since he's in of course I'm in too," Gen immediately replied, causing some snickering, "Never been apart so why start now?"

Usagi's eyes sparkled, "Gen! You're the best partner ever!"

"I know. I' just awesome," He gloated while Raph and Slash snorted, rolling their eyes as he grinned. Attila and Genghis suddenly gasped, startling everyone, especially Napoleon, who nearly fell off his horse.

"I have an idea!" They shouted in shock as they stared wide eyed at each other. Napoleon stared at them with wide eyes as well as we all patiently waited for the reason of this loud interruption.

"Didn't you say that you and your sister lived in the forest?" Attila questioned eagerly as he turned to Timothy, who was riding beside Donnie on the far right. Timmy seemed more surprised before he smile and nodded.

"We do! But we take care of ourselves! I do the farming and Renet cares for our animals," Timmy explained like it wasn't terrible to have no parents and be alone in the forest. I shared a sad sympathetic look with Donnie.

"We have another cottage, one that can be fixed up, and we would like to give it to you both. This way you can live in our kingdom and be provided for by your new friends. I'm sure Prince Michelangelo would want to continue to see you and...uhh...Renet?" Genghis proposed before looking confused at the end. My eyes widened again and I looked to Sensei, who was looming thoughtful.

"That's…so amazing of you guys but how would we contribute? How would I feed us?" Timmy looked conflicted and I watched as General Jones opened his mouth to protest only to have Sensei beat him to it.

"You could join our farmers, Timothy, and your sister Renet can help tend to the land animals for wages. I can personally offer supplies to fix up your home for free until you can work," Sensei proposed and we all smiled when Timmy nearly fell off his horse with a cry of happiness.

"Yes! Yes! We would love that! Thank you so much!" He cried and I shared a smirk with my brothers and Casey. Timmy turned to Napoleon, "This is awesome! We can live near you guys and Mondo has a home and we can see Mikey!"

"I know!" Napoleon gushed and everyone began to snicker and chatter away. I smiled down at my horse, noticing that Sensei was trotting over to General Jones. I could tell by the way they talked that they might want to increase the speed a bit. I've gotten good at reading Sensei lately, just like he taught me.

"LOOK!" Donnie cried and we all jolted as he pointed ahead. I looked forward and my eyes widened to see an opening a few miles away. That was the opening near the Hamato lower villages.

Everyone cheered loudly and Sensei called for us to hurry, a smile blooming on his face and I felt happy to see it. We were so close to Mikey now!

We were finally home!

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

My head was _throbbing_! At least it wasn't like it felt before even though I'm having trouble remembering how that felt at all now. I groaned as I felt my head throb again. Hands were on my shoulders and I opened my eyes to see Renet and April looming over me worriedly. I blinked slowly and then froze.

"I'm awake…" I whispered and they exchanged a worried look. I felt myself smile in relief, "For a minute there I was scared it was dream! I'm actually home!"

They all sighed in relief and that's when I noticed Mondo right by my head and Kyo-san right across from him on my other. I smiled until I noticed Kyo-san's wound, remembering the night I was captured that Leatherhead accidentally hurt him. Is that why he's not out with the others?

"Good," Rockwell's voice drifted closer as I shifted and flicked my eyes towards him. Mondo moved away, letting him settle beside me. He flashed a light in my eyes and I hissed, squinting in pain. Rockwell smiled, "My apologies, my Prince. It looks like your concussion is going away. That nap really helped you but the swelling is unchanged for now."

I frowned as I gently touched the bandage wrapped around my forehead. I could feel the extension of the bump and I cringed when I touched it. Rockwell only smiled reassuringly. Renet clenched my hand, "You okay, Mikey? Do you feel alright?"

"Other than the headache of doom I'm alright," I smiled weakly and while they snickered. I paused when Rockwell handed over a cup of brown liquid that didn't really smell very nice. I blinked stupidly at it in my hands.

"Drink it, Michelangelo-sama, it will help with your painful headaches," Kyo-san explained for Rockwell and I cringed. I hated medicine but the pain in my head was worth the torture. I quickly swallowed the nasty medicated tea and gagged dramatically, causing April and Renet to giggle at me.

"Oh is it really that bad?" Mondo shivered as he looked at me sympathetically, "I hate medicine in tea." I nodded in agreement as Rockwell thankfully gave me some water to wash away the aftertaste.

"Can…can I move around or do I have to stay in bed?" I asked and watched them all tens.

"You should really rest Mikey," April warned and I frowned sadly. I don't want to wait around in a bed for my family to come. They'll freak out to see me in here like this.

I pouted and flashed my baby blue eyes, watching as Renet grinned in amusement and April cringed, "Please? I don't want to stay in bed."

"Rest is good for you," Rockwell pressed and I sighed sadly, looking down at my hands. Kyo-san leaned in with a small smile.

"Don't worry little Prince," He teased and I glared at him, "You'll be running and playing with your brothers in no time at all."

"Can't I just get up for now and rest later? Wouldn't it be good for my muscles? It's not like I'll be alone!" I offered with a smile and Rockwell stopped, looking down at me again. He sighed.

"Fine. You can go but you have to take your friends with you and promise me you'll rest in an hour. Don't do anything strenuous and if you feel lightheaded, sit _immediately_ until it passes," He instructed cautiously as I nodded happily. Mondo rolled his eyes as I sat up.

I eased my legs over while Rent and Mondo helped me off the bed, their hands hovering my arms to see if I'd fall. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to April, "you coming with us April?"

"Heck yes!" She smiled wide and I grinned excitedly. Kyo-san just smiled as he nodded towards me and I inwardly jumped for joy. I grabbed Mondo and Renet's hands and pulled them away with April following behind.

"Don't rush or go too fast!" Rockwell warned behind us and I acknowledged it as the others laughed at my eagerness.

"Mikey, where are we going?" Renet asked curiously as I continued to pull them along and nod to the guards or servants that stared at me in shock. I smiled happily.

"We are going to my home! I want to show you my room because I was working on something before I was captured!" I explained while they all hushed in surprise.

"What was it?" April asked with a small smile. I just smiled at her and she sighed, "Wait till I get there, right?" I nodded.

"Then let's go!" Mondo ushered and I giggled when he pushed at me to hurry. I quickly bounded past servants and remembered to say hi to those staring at me before I nearly jumped to the main Hamato house doors. The two guards' jaws dropped tot eh floor when they saw me.

"Hey Guard-sans!" I cheered as I pushed the doors open and my friends went through, "My family will be back soon, okay?" They just stared at me as I closed the door. I wanted to laugh at their shocked faces but I was more excited about my project than anything.

"Wow!" Mondo and Renet echoed in awe and April giggled at their faces. I smiled rushed down the hall to my room and pulled open the doors. I found my small notebook, the one Sensei got me to keep my thoughts, drawings, or anything I wanted in it.

I returned to find my friends looking around the living area. I sat down on the couch and April joined my side, "Renet, Mondo, come look at this!"

They both turned to me and joined April's side by me as I opened my notebook and turned to the last page I worked on. Their eyes widened slightly and April gasped, "Mikey…is that a drawing of a….treehouse?"

"A really _big_ treehouse! I want Donnie to help me with it! It would be like our little hangout to go together or alone, whenever we want too. It can be on the big tree in the garden right outside here, the garden that Leo and Sensei loves. I figured I could add the swing Donnie is building me under it and-oh! We could call it _"the lair"_!" I explained with mounting excitement as I pointed out things in my drawing and slightly sloppy notes, watching as they smiled.

"Amazing!" Renet commented with sparkling eyes and I blushed. Mondo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, this is epic! I say we all build on it when we can!" He replied and I beamed as April turned to me and gave me a hug.

"This is the best idea you've come up with to date, Mikey! The guys will love it for sure! The lair will be great!" April complemented and I hugged her back hard.

"Thanks so much guys! I'm so happy!" I said as my eyes watered. The throbbing in my head intensified for a moment and I wiped my eyes on my arms, ignoring it.

"Michelangelo-sama!" One of the guards from outside shoved open the doors, his eyes finding mine. The other guard joined him and I smiled at them.

"Guard-sans! I just showed my friends my surprise treehouse! We're gonna call it the-"

"Michelangelo-sama, everyone has returned! They are coming close to the gates as we speak!" The taller guard informed me and my eyes widened as I stared at them in shock.

"They've returned?!" April jumped up and Mondo beamed at me happily. Renet gave a cheer as grabbed my arm, helping me up. I felt a bit numb. Back? They're finally back? Already?

"That's _great_!" I cried as I immediately launched forward, only to feel the world spin. Mondo gasped and grabbed my shoulders to steady me as nearly everyone tried to launch for me. It was slightly funny. I groaned as my head swam for a moment.

"The medicine will work soon, Mikey," April soothed, her hand rubbing my hair, "Let's go greet everyone okay? They've waited long enough for you."

My eyes watered yet again as I silently nodded, "Yeah…let's go!"

The two guards rushed away as we followed them. I immediately noticed that everyone in the halls were loud and rushing. Warriors, servants, scholars, everyone was rushing or being reunited. I searched but I didn't see any of my family. A hand squeezed mine and I blinked at Mondo, who smiled supportingly at me. I smiled back and turned to see April and Renet holding hands on my left.

I watched as warriors were welcomed back by family and friends happily and it made me very excited for them. I noticed that the guards were leading us closer to the main entrance and my heart thumped loudly in my chest as I heard a ringing in my ears that made my head pound.

"Through here," One guard said to the other as we reached the main doors. If it weren't for Mondo I'd have simply pushed past them and thrown them open. I was surprised, however, that when the guards opened the doors the whole entire council covered the steps and I couldn't really see down the stairs.

"What are they saying?" Renet questioned, looking slightly afraid at such a large group. I practically grew up around the council members so I knew some of them and wasn't afraid of them. The ones I recognized, however, were not near us.

"We need to get through," Mondo winced as we stared at the larger and taller adults in front of us. Why were there so many old people on council again? The guards shushed us gently so we could hear what was going on.

"…came back with good numbers," One of the members were saying and I frowned. Good numbers? What good numbers? "I am happy that there are little to no fatalities."

"Yes, as am I," My eyes widened to hear the somewhat distant voice of my Father. April shared a happy look with me and I squeezed Mondo's hand, "Now, the warriors are returning home or to their families and I'd like to do the same."

"Yes, we understand. This is just important and-"

"Not more important than us seeing our baby brother!" I smiled, my eyes pricking with tears at the anger in Raph's voice. I stood on my tippy toes but couldn't see past the stupid council members' heads.

"Did he return?" I froze when I heard Slash's voice accompanied by some murmuring. Slash wasn't even in…town..? Did father make him return? Did Father make others return? What about Usagi and Gen?

"We are not sure-"

"Not sure?! You're the damn _council_!" Leo yelled furiously and I gasped. He sounded really mad.

"Leonardo…" Was that Usagi?! It sounded like Usagi!

"Man, your family is awesome," Mondo leaned in to my ear and whispered as he grinned. I nodded, still feeling surprised and straining to hear the broken sentences that followed.

"We are members of the council and we are just inquiring the details of the battle before you go rushing away," An elderly member requested sternly. I could imagine the look on everyone's faces now. I sighed heavily as I pouted and April smiled at me.

'Just go', She mouthed to me and I blinked in surprise. Just go?

"I understand this and you should understand that I can tell you at a later time. We have searched for my youngest son for a long time. We'd like to see him now if he has returned," Sensei sounded at the end of his patience and I knew I was at the end of mine. These old people better move now.

"I do not think he has returned," Another spoke and Renet turned to me with a 'what in the world?' type of look as I gawked. Oh that's it! I let go of Mondo's hand and pushed past the back of the council, trying to squirm my way through as Donnie began to join the yelling party.

"What?! He _has_ to have returned! We know he was on his way!" Donnie yelled and the council members in the middle gasped as I pushed them.

"Move!" I shouted in frustration at how little I was and everyone in the council hushed as I pushed them away. Some of the moved away in respect and I panted as I finally pushed through the last of them.

Sensei was standing in front of everyone with Leo, Donnie, and Raph forming an easy formation behind him. Usagi and Gen were beside Leo while Slash and Casey were beside Raph. Behind Raph I was pleased to see Leatherhead and General Jones. I was surprised to see Karai but very happy to see that Napoleon and Timmy were beside her.

"Michelangelo!" Sensei gasped and then I was pressed tightly against his chest before I knew it. I laughed a little as he squeezed me and pulled back, staring at the bandage on my forehead. A murmur hit the crowd all around as Donnie, Leo and Raph stared at me for a moment longer.

"Mikey!" Donnie beamed as he jumped from where he was towards Sensei and I. I grunted as I landed on Sensei with Donnie's arms thrown around my neck as he hugged me hard. Leo came out of nowhere and added into the hug, squeezing as hard as he could, make me and Donnie wheeze like crazy.

"Mikey! Mike, I'm so glad ta see ya!" Raph yelled as he hugged me from behind, succeeding in squishing me in an all-out brother hug!

"Me too, Mike! I am glad to see ya!" Casey said form somewhere close. I laughed, or I tried, but it came out as a gasp. Finally my brothers let up but didn't let go, pulling back until they were arm's length away from me although I was practically in Don's lap. I smiled.

"Bros, it's so good to see you too! I was so worried about you…and about Sensei!" I looked up to where Sensei had stood behind us all with a warm smile on his face, "I just got here a few hours ago!"

"Michelangelo!" I jolted when Leatherhead ran forward, causing Casey to jump out of the way. I laughed hard at that and for no reason really as Leatherhead knelt next to my brothers and I, "Are you injured? Are you okay? Please tell me nothing bad has happened to you!"

"I'm okay Leatherhead! I totally head-butted a Foot warrior and hurt my head but I'm fine!" I explained while my brothers seemed to finally notice the bandage, "It doesn't hurt so much anymore!"

"Head-butted?" Casey grinned as from where he safely stood. I squirmed in a comfortable position in the middle of my brothers and nodded at him, "That is _so_ metal." I cocked my head in confusion as Raph face flattened and he rolled his eyes.

"Casey! Guys!" April rushed past the dumbfounded council members and hugged Casey hard, earning a grunt out of him. Mondo and Renet quickly bounded towards our side as well, their eyes wide the whole time.

"Bros these are my best friends Mondo and Renet! I wouldn't be here without them!" I introduced as Renet smiled shyly and Mondo grinned while waving. Instantly my brothers' eyes brightened and Leatherhead turned around to look at them too.

"Nice to meet you," Donnie greeted politely while Sensei observed them with kind eyes.

"Thanks for saving Mikey," Leo nodded towards them with a small smile on his face, his arms coming around me again.

"Thanks," Raph nodded like Leo but he was staring at me. I smiled again as Sensei took a step and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Welcome to your new home," He smiled and I watched Renet's eyes widen and Mondo's eyes sparkle with admiration.

"Renet!" I looked behind me as Timmy bounded forward and Renet gasped, running towards Timmy.

"Aniki! I was so scared you were killed!" She cried as the siblings embraced. I blinked when my brothers pulled me in another random hug before I laughed.

"I'm okay bros….are you okay?" I asked, suddenly worried that they were hurt. They said nothing and I opened my mouth until Leatherhead was suddenly making room for Usagi and Gen. I smiled up at them, "Thanks for looking out for them and helping them."

"Anytime Michelangelo," Usagi smiled happily, "They were all very worried about you." I nodded because I understood the feeling.

"Ahem," A council member cleared his throat loudly and I blinked when my brothers slowly glared up at the man, "As pleased as we are to see that Michelangelo-sama is safe, we still need a report."

"And you will get one," Sensei replied calmly while Leo let me go. Leo and Raph stood up and I glanced uneasily back at Donnie, who only smiled at me as he stood with Leatherhead and helped me up.

"Very good," The council member replied as the others stared at me in surprise, "We also want to question Michelangelo-sama."

My eyes widened as I froze. In my peripheral I saw everyone else freeze too but only Mondo looked over at me with wide eyes. I don't want to remember anything I just want to revel in the fact that I am home.

"He has only been home for a few hours," April protested causing all eyes to shift to her. She blushed and unintentionally stepped closer to Casey in response. Casey was glaring, practically daring the council members to say something.

"Why do you want to question my son?" Sensei interrupted as his voice suddenly turned annoyed, "He has not been here long and obviously has an injury to recover from. I'm sure your reports and questions can wait. You may be the council but I am still the Lord of this Kingdom and you will _wait_."

I squeezed Donnie's hand and stepped closer to him causing him to look down at me in slight confusion. I ignored the fact that he was now staring at me to look at the council members. The ones that we actually liked, who also happened to be in the 10 Elders part of the council, stepped forward with smiles.

"Hamato-sama is right. We do not need to question the young prince right away," Kurtsman spoke up causing the other council members and Elders to look at him in surprise.

"Yes, I agree. We need to welcome every home," Takai smiled down at me and I smiled nervously in return. Hiko crossed his arms, as if daring the other Elders to say something and I saw Casey's smirk and Leatherhead's barely concealed chuckle when the other Elders visibly paused at Hiko's glare. Takai, Hiko and Kurtsman were the only council members that we all liked and saw more than the others. They were awesome!

"Very well," The other council member cleared his throat again, as if embarrassed and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him in success, "We will hear your report tomorrow and when Michelangelo-sama heals we can question him."

I didn't want to be questioned at all but at least this way I can prepare for it. I smiled when the other council member jerked his head and immediately the council members began to go back into the castle. Hiko, Takai and Kurtsman remained behind and I giggled when Hiko winked at me.

"Good stepping in there, Kurtsman-san," Usagi complimented as he went and shook hands with them. I laughed when Raph turned around and grinned at me, ruffling my hair.

"Thank you, Usagi, we are happy to help," He replied and Hiko came over to my brothers and I.

"We will always help our friends," He grinned as he bowed respectively to our Father, who was delightfully surprised and then turned to Karai, "We also worked on your punishment Karai and successfully managed to get the council to let Hamato-sama decide."

I smiled when Karai's eyes widened with hope and she actually smiled. Leo put a hand on her shoulder and then I watched as Sensei looked very relieved and happy.

"We need to go now," Takai interrupted softly as he shot me a smile and grabbed Hiko's arm, "No doubt the council members are going to be in a foul mood."

"That's what makes it fun," Hiko grinned while Takai and Kurtsman rolled their eyes but dragged each other back into the castle.

"Mikey!" I barely had time to turn around before Napoleon and Mondo crashed into me, laughing the whole time. I gasped and then laughed too as I struggled to hug them both at the same time.

"Mikey! My brothers are here! They found me and they are warriors under General Jones here!" Napoleon speed talked and my eyes widened, "And they gave a house to Renet and Timmy so they could live here!"

"What?!" I gasped with a smile on my face. My eyes found Renet's and she smiled as she nodded. I jumped for joy, "That's great!"

"Yes it is," Donnie agreed as he and Raph joined my side again. Raph was grinning and Donnie was just smiling, "You made so many friends while we were away little brother."

"I'm just amazing like that dude," I smirked and they laughed. I calmed when I saw Sensei, Leatherhead, and Leo come over smiling, "Hey guys! Sensei, this is my best friend Mondo!"

"I heard earlier. It is very nice to meet you, Mondo," Sensei smiled warmly and I chuckled when Mondo suddenly appeared shy and blushed. I grinned and then looked at him.

"Oh, Mondo! This is my other best friend, my first one, Leatherhead!" I introduced and watched Leatherhead's eyes widened before he smiled at me and nodded at Mondo, who blinked at him before smiling.

"Oh yeah, Mikey's told me all about you guys," He said and Napoleon nodded as I blushed a little, "And I can practically tell which brothers are which. The stern looking guy is Leo, the mean looking one is Raph and the tall one is Donnie."

"Mean one?! What have you been telling them?" Raph complained as he slapped my arm. I jumped and then stuck my tongue out at him. Donnie rolled his eyes and Leo sighed.

"Uhm, it is very nice to meet you Mondo," Leatherhead suddenly spoke and I looked at him in surprise, "I heard about you from Napoleon…"

"Really?" Mondo narrowed his eyes at an innocently shrugging Napoleon, "What did he say?"

"The truth," Napoleon protested as he crossed his arms, "Leatherhead here says he wants to adopt you. You can live with him and he can take care of you and teach you."

I gasped and Mondo's eyes widened. I looked at all my brothers who smiled at me and nodded in confirmation. My eyes widened and I looked at Sensei, who nodded. I smiled wide and grabbed Mondo's arm, "Do it, Mondo! Leatherhead will totally get you and then you can live near me!"

"R-Really?" Mondo stammered as he eyed me and then looked at Leatherhead, "You want to take care of me, for real?"

"Yes, but only if you want me too," Leatherhead said quietly and I watched as Mondo jumped up happily.

"I do!" He cried and Napoleon and I shared a smile, "Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Leatherhead smiled in a relieved way as he pointed to the castle, "Let me show you where your new home is."

"Thanks! See you later guys!" Mondo gave Napoleon and I one last hug before bounding away with Leatherhead.

"I'm so happy!" I grinned as I turned to my brothers, who only smiled at me.

"Me too!" Napoleon gushed but then blinked when a whistle sounded through the air. Everyone looked over to where two guys were waving him over beside Timmy and Renet, who were smiling and waving too. I waved back, "Oh, those are my big brothers. We need to go show Renet and Timmy their new home too!"

"Okay…I'll come see it tomorrow or something," I said as I smiled, feeling really tired all of sudden. Napoleon nodded and flashed us all a smile before he hugged me and ran towards his brothers.

"Hey, where did April and Casey go?" Donnie blinked as we looked around Sensei to find our human friends. I only saw Slash speaking animatedly with Usagi and Gen but no April or Casey.

"Casey did say somethin' about takin' April home," Raph shrugged and I smiled when Donnie pouted. Leo rolled his eyes and patted Don's shoulder before smiling down at me.

"My sons, let us go home and rest for now. We can do the planning and recuperating later," Sensei let out a breath as he turned and saw Karai talking with General Jones, "I will let General Jones take Karai to her new suite."

"I'm surprised Karai is here," I told him as we slowly made our way up the steps.

"She went with us to find you and confront her Dad," Leo said as he looked at Sensei and then to me. I blinked and then looked at my hands, "She says you were friends."

I looked at them in surprise, "Oh yeah…she was the only one nice to me when I was taken and I sort of yelled at her. I never saw her after that."

"Why did you yell at her?" Donnie asked curiously and stopped when I frowned sadly, "Never mind, you don't have to tell me."

"It's okay. I'm just happy that she's okay and that she's living near Sensei. I know Sensei missed her," I replied as I smiled and then looked up at Sensei who looked at me in surprise before he smiled and nodded.

"Well, in this life we only have our family…so we only have each other," Leo said and Raph laughed at the somewhat cheesiness of his statement. Leo blushed, "Shut up Raph…I just meant to say that Karai is family and we all stick together."

"Whatever ya say," Raph grinned and I grinned too. Donnie shook his head as a smile formed on his face while Leo just crossed his arms and shook his head at us too. Sensei and I shared a small smile.

"I'm just happy to be home." I said and my brothers all stared at me before Leo and Raph put their arms around me and grinned. I beamed and laughed when Donnie looked left out. I grabbed his hand and Leo protested Donnie being squished in front of us. Sensei watched us with a warm smile on his face as he opened the entrance for us. We past Kyo-san who smiled at all of us and I grinned in return as my brothers and I never broke contact.

I knew then that we would be okay. We would be okay at least for now.


End file.
